Seus Belos Orbes Negros
by Uchiha Ninhah
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke é um garoto um tanto especial, coisa que o faz ser protegido por todos, principalmente por sua família. Ele se muda para uma pequena cidade, e na nova escola conhece Uzumaki Naruto... Yaoi. UA. OOC. COMPLETE! 23 UP!
1. Uma nova vida De novo

**Eu: **Bem, primeiro cap. Graças ás férias posso fazer mais capítulos em menos tempo, e atualizar mais rápido. Espero que gostem, e não resisti em fazer um pequeno Trailer antes de começar a fic... Bem, Até o final da fic, onde com certeza eu vou encher o saco de vocês ou no meio da fic vai ter alguns comentários idiotas, resumindo um monte de bobagens, e se vocês quiserem pular e continuar lendo a fic sem nenhuma interrupção de uma autora idiota, fiquem á vontades, não matarei ninguém por isso, se bem que não saberei se fizerem isso ou não, então não fará diferença... Mas fazer o que, a vida é assim! n.n

Ta, já calei a boca... Se bem que...

**Sasuke:** FICA QUIETA! Você falou tanta besteira e esqueceu de dizer algumas coisinhas... ¬¬

**Eu:** Fala você espertão emo!

**Sasuke:** Eu. Não. Sou. Emo. Bem Naruto não é dela... Graças a Kami-sama, se fosse estaríamos perdidos. Fic yaoi, relacionamento entre homens, bla bla bla... UA, sem essa coisa de ninjas, que chatice...

**Eu:** ¬¬

**Sasuke:** Ta, ta. È o mundo normal.

**Eu:** Vamos deixar de conversinha sem sentido e vamos á fic? Maldita hora que escolhi o Sasu-chan como ajudante...

_**ENJOY:**_

* * *

_**Trailer:**_

**Novas Mudanças:**

-Que cara é essa Sasuke?

-Você sabe...

**Nova Escola:**

-Bem pessoal como vocês já devem estar sabendo que eu sou o novo professor de Educação Física de vocês, e quero também apresentar um aluno que entrou esse ano... Uchiha Sasuke...

**Novos Amigos:**

-De-desculpe... Eu estava distraído, não te vi...

-Tudo bem...

-Ah... Bem... Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, à minha esquerda é o Sai e a direita é Gaara.

-Hn.

**Novos Amores:**

-Naru-chan...

-Sasu-chan...?

-Isso não é certo...

-Apenas se cale teme.

**E MUITAS CONFUSÕES!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Uma Nova vida... De novo.**

- Que cara é essa Sasuke? – Itachi virou para encarar o irmão.

-Você sabe...

-Sabe o que Sasu-chan? – Mikoto perguntou do banco da frente do carro.

-Odeio mudanças!

-Mas você sabe que é necessário!

-Não, não é necessário! Se dependesse do seu emprego otou-san, quero dizer se você fosse transferido para trabalhar em outra cidade, tudo bem, mas, como esse não é o nosso caso... – Sasuke emburrou mais uma vez, pegou seu iPod e colocou os fones nos ouvidos, e ficou assim o resto da viagem.

Uchiha Sasuke, 15 anos. Filho de Uchiha Fugaku, dono de uma empresinha mixuruca chamada Google, e Uchiha Mikoto, irmão de Uchiha Itachi que trabalhara com o pai na empresa, enquanto fazia faculdade de Educação Física, e agora era um professor formado. Sasuke é estudante do primeiro ano do ensino médio, bonito, fazia sucesso entre as garotas, era alto, tinha belos orbes negros e cabelos tão negros que dependendo do ângulo que os olhasse pareciam azuis, é um garoto extremamente inteligente, charmoso e... Cego.

Sasuke fizera incontáveis cirurgias, mas nenhuma dava certo. E a cada duas cirurgias que o moreno fazia, ele e sua família mudavam de cidade em busca de melhores oportunidades.

De Tokyo eles estavam se mudando para Quioto. Sasuke iria estudar numa das melhores escolas da pequena cidade.

-Chegamos. – Fugaku parara em frente de uma enorme casa, num luxuoso condomínio fechado.

Itachi tirou o fone do ouvido do irmão, para que ele pudesse escutar, já que em certas ocasiões ele ouvia as musicas num volume bem alto, e essa era uma dessas ocasiões.

-Hum? Que foi? – perguntou, arrancando o fone da outra orelha.

-Chegamos otouto.

-Ah... – Itachi ajudou-o a sair do carro. Fugaku estava abrindo a casa, Mikoto estava pegando as malas no porta-malas do carro.

-Vem otouto, vou te mostrar seu quarto. – Itachi pegou no braço do irmão e o levou até o cômodo, Sasuke deixara sua bengala na entrada. Era uma suíte enorme. – Bem a okaa-san e o otou-san já devem estar trazendo as malas. E á porta á direita é a do meu quarto, e a porta á esquerda dos nossos pais.

-Certo...

-Otouto?

-Quié?

-Você lembra quando cantávamos Gone?

-Como posso me esquecer... Eu tava ouvindo essa musica agorinha mesmo... Por quê?

-Não nada... È que me... Esquece...

-Fala!

-Me deu vontade de... Você sabe... Você canta tão bem... – Itachi encarou os orbes negros á sua frente, que encaravam algum ponto acima de seu ombro.

-Cantar?

-È...

-Tanta enrolação pra isso? Vai... Liga o meu coiso naquele radinho louco... – Respondeu o exasperado moreno entregando o iPod ao irmão. As primeiras notas da musica começaram a tocar e Sasuke se sentou na cama, esperando a hora de começar. (O Itachi canta os que estão entre parênteses e o refrão e o Sasuke o resto. (pelo menos foi o que eu imaginei)).

**There's a thousand words that I could say,  
To make you come home,Yeah  
Seems so long ago you walked away,  
Left me alone  
And I remember what you said to me,  
You were acting so strange (Hmmm)  
And maybe I was too blind to see,  
that you needed a change  
Was it something I said,  
to make you turn away,  
to make you walk out and leave me cold  
If I could just find a way  
to make it so that you were right here,  
Right now**

**Refrão:  
I've been sitting here,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane,  
Wishing I could touch your face,  
But the truth remains  
You're, Gone, gone, gone  
Baby, you're gone,  
You're, Gone,  
Baby Girl, you're gone,  
Gone,  
You're  
**

**Now I don't want to make excuses baby,  
won't change the fact that you're gone (no, no)  
But if there's something that I could do  
Won't you please let me know,  
The time is passing so slowly now,  
Guess that's my life without you (Guess that's my life without you)  
And maybe I could change my everyday,  
But baby, I don't want to  
So I'll just hang around, and find some things to do,  
To take my mind off missing you  
(Take my mind off missing you)  
And I know in my heart,  
You can't say that you don't love me to,  
Please say you do  
Yeah  
**

**  
I've been sitting here,  
Can't get you off my mind,  
I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong  
I drove myself insane,  
Wishing I could touch your face,  
But the truth remains(truth remains you're)  
You're, Gone, gone,  
You're, Gone.  
Gone, Gone  
You're, Gone,  
Gone,  
You're, Gone,  
You're Gone  
Heyeya  
**

**  
What will I do  
if I can't be with you  
tell me where will I turn to  
baby who will I be  
now that we are apart  
am I still in your heart  
baby why don't you see  
That I need you here with me  
Ohh-ohhh  
**

**Refrão:****  
I've been sitting here, (sitting here)  
Can't get you off my mind, (can't get you off of my mind)  
I'm trying my best to be a man and be strong, (my best to be a man)  
I've drove myself insane,  
Wishing I could touch your face,  
But the truth remains(truth remains)  
You're, Gone, (sitting here)  
I've drove myself insane,  
Wishing I could touch your face,  
But the truth remains (truth remains)  
You're, Gone,  
You're, Gone,  
You're Gone,  
You're Gone  
Baby girl, you're gone,  
You're gone  
You're gone,  
But the truth remains your...**

-Adoro cantar essa música… Nunca me canço dela, ele é tão bonita.

-Bem, essa já é a º vez que você fala isso nii-san...

-Há? – atrapalhou-se Itachi – Bem... Ah Okaa-san!

-Aqui estão as malas do Sasuke-kun – Mikoto deu as malas na mão de Itachi, e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela.

-Quer ajuda pra guardar as coisas?

-Não, deixa por aí... Depois eu arrumo... – Sasuke deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, as vozes de sua ultima cirurgia ecoando em seus ouvidos.

**Flashback--**

Itachi entrou correndo no quarto em que o irmão estava no hospital, fazendo todos no aposento se sobressaltarem. Aquele era o dia que veriam se a cirurgia havia finalmente dado certo. Estavam todos lá, esperando ansiosamente o Dr. Jiraya (**Uchiha:**_ Dr. Jiraya... Não acredito que coloquei um pervertido como médico, de onde tirei isso?) _retirar os curativos do moreno sentado na cama.

- Des-desculpe a demora – arquejou Itachi, ele estava com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – E aí Sasuke? Pronto?

- Hn... Como foi a prova?

-Bem, terminei e vim correndo... Mas isso não interessa agora...

Itachi se postou entre os pais, que estavam á um canto observando o filho mais novo e o ero-médico.

O velho médico retirou os curativos, Sasuke abriu os olhos lentamente esperando ver os rostos dos pais e do irmão, o quarto, mas a única coisa que viu foi a escuridão habitual. Após alguns exames o médico saiu do quarto deixando-os á sós.

Sasuke não agüentou, lágrimas quentes escaparam de seus olhos, Itachi correu para abraçá-lo.

-Otouto...

-Sasuke-kun, querido, não fique assim, da próxima vez dará certo. Temos que ter esperança...

-È, ouça sua mãe. Estaremos nos mudando. È até a formatura de Itachi, e estaremos fora dessa cidade.

-Não!

Todos menos Itachi olharam surpresos para Sasuke, na noite anterior Sasuke e Itachi haviam conversado sobre isso.

-Por que querido?

-Não agüento mais isso, não quero me mudar, não quero fazer mais nenhuma porra de cirurgia, não agüento mais isso!

-Vamos pra casa otouto...

A discussão com os pais não abalou Sasuke nem um pouco, este continuou decidido. Mas alguns dias depois estavam arrumando as malas, e as coisas para a mudança. Itachi era o melhor amigo de Sasuke alem de irmão, a pessoa mais próxima dele, foi a única pessoa que conseguiu convence-lo á se mudar.

**Flashback end--**

Após arrumar suas coisas de qualquer jeito no guarda-roupa, Sasuke caiu novamente na cama, e em poucos segundos dormiu.

-Acorda Sasuke!

-Quié nii-san?- respondeu o moreno tonto do sono. – Só mais um pouquinho.

-Nem mais um minuto, são dez e meia, temos que fazer sua matricula na escola nova, e eu vou ver um emprego, na sua escola.

-Sério? De que? – bocejou Sasuke.

-Se der tudo certo, vou ser seu professor de Educação Física.

-Seria legal...

-Eu sei... Vai levanta, troca de roupa logo e venha tomar café, eu e a okaa-san estaremos te esperando na sala de estar.

-Ta bom...

Em dez minutos Sasuke já estava pronto. Pegou sua bengala e foi para o carro, onde seu irmão e sua mãe o esperavam.

-Bem, iremos primeiro fazer a matrícula do Sasuke e depois eu vou ver uma proposta de emprego numa escola... – começou Itachi ligando o carro.

-Certo querido. Você sabe onde fica a escola?

-Claro!

Em cinco minutos chegaram, ao colégio em que Sasuke estudaria. Era um lugar enorme, dava pelo menos duas de sua antiga escola. Os três desceram do carro, e ao chegarem no portão apertaram o interfone. Uma voz atendeu:

-Sim? Diga-nos quem é e em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Uchiha Mikoto, viemos fazer a matrícula de meu filho.

-Entrem... – o portão abriu com um estalo, e eles entraram, enquanto Itachi esperava do lado de fora.

Na diretoria:

Mikoto estava na sala da diretora, enquanto Itachi e Sasuke esperavam do lado de fora. Depois de cinco minutos, Sasuke foi chamado, e o conduziram até a sala da diretora onde se sentou do lado de sua mãe.

A diretora terminou de ler a ficha do garoto, e lançou um olhar, como se o avaliasse de alto á baixo.

-Ótimas notas... – finalmente disse a diretora – A mais baixa foi oito e meio. Bem, aqui as salas são pequenas, digo as turmas, pois uma sala muito grande pode até atrapalhar o andamento da turma. Mas com você não terei problemas. Bem temos duas turmas de cada série. E cada turma tem um nome, que é escolhido pelos próprios alunos na primeira série.

-E em qual turma Sasuke ficará melhor?

- Pelas notas dele, e de tudo que li na ficha dele. Ele se encaixa na turma em que tem os melhores alunos desse colégio.

-E que turma é essa?

-1º colegial, Turma Konoha.

-Konoha?

-È, se eu não me engano, foi a sugestão de um dos nossos mais brilhantes alunos. Uzumaki Naruto. Filho de um oftalmologista famoso, mas que agora não exerce mais essa profissão.

Enquanto isso lá fora:

Itachi estava sentado no mesmo banco, morrendo de curiosidade em saber o que estava acontecendo. Uma mulher se sentou ao seu lado, parecendo um tanto nervosa. Mexia constantemente em seu celular.

-Posso te ajudar? – perguntou o Uchiha, quando viu que a moça estava prestes a chorar.

-Acho que não. O nosso professor de Educação Física teve que ser despedido e agora não estou encontrando outro para substituí-lo. E as aulas começam daqui á duas semanas.

-Professor de que mesmo que vocês precisam?

-Educação física... Por que você conhece algum?

-... – Itachi fez que sim com a cabeça – Eu.

-Você está falando sério?

-Claro.

-Vou só esperar a diretora acabar uma reunião em que ela está agora, e eu já te apresentar é ela... Eu nem acredito... – e saiu.

-Só faltou ela sair pulando... Maluca... – Itachi estava feliz de ter conseguido aquele emprego.

Estavam todos no carro novamente. Um Itachi radiante por ter conseguido o emprego, um Sasuke indiferente e uma Mikoto preocupada com o almoço (Ta, eu sei eles são ricos e tudo mais... Mas a Mikoto gosta de preparar as refeições para o marido e os filhos.). Ao chegarem em casa Sasuke foi direto para seu quarto, e se sentou em frente ao seu computador na mesma hora que Itachi batia na porta.

-Entre.

-È, você vai ser meu aluno agora otouto.

-Hn... Nii-san-sensei.

-Que ridículo

-Eu sei…

-O que 'cê tá fazendo?

-Procurando saber sobre a minha turma, de onde vem esse nome Konoha, se é que ele existe. E qual é o nome da escola mesmo?

-È St. Shallintong.

-Ah...

-Bem vou te deixar fazer sua pesquisa. Depois você me conta o que descobriu. Eu preciso começar a planejar algumas aulas para a reunião de professores amanhã.

-Tá.

Itachi saiu do quarto deixando o irmão absorto em seus pensamentos. Daqui a duas semanas sua nova vida começaria pra valer... De novo.

* * *

**Eu:**, eu não enchi o saco de vocês durante a fic mas vou encher agora. Me manda uma review, por favor - cara do gato de botas do Shrek.- E quem quise saber sobre a musica:Gone do Nsync, eu axo esssa musica lindaa, por isso q eu coloquei!

**Sasuke: **Isso é ridículo, faze cara d gatinhu implorando al-

**Eu:**Eu sei, mas é legal... Até o proximo cap... Eu só naum anucio o nome do cap 2 por que eu ainda naum sei... Mas deixe uma review, eu juro q respondo... Preciso d opinioes para me motivar a escrever... Até a proxima Ja Nee


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

Yosh, Capitulo novo! - fogos de artifício explodindo num céu escuro - Finalmente, mas desculpem por fazer vocês esperaram, é que às vezes as idéias tiram férias, vocês sabem como é. Mas pelo menos o atraso serviu pra fazer um capitulo que ficasse realmente bom, tive ajuda de uma amiga em alguma partes, e parece que ela gosto dos resultados. E espero que vocês gostem. E não pensem que vocês vão se livrar de mim tão fácil. Podem ter certeza que vou parecer no meio da fic com meus comentários sem noção.

I hope you enjoy it:

(Espero que gostem:)

* * *

**Chapter Two: Uzumaki Naruto**

-Acorda Sasuke... – Itachi estava mais uma vez na luta para acordar o irmão que fora dormir cinco horas da manha de novo.

-ah nii-san... ­- Sasuke estava tonto de sono. -... Só mais um pouquinho...

-Nada disso Sasuke, hoje você tem escola tá lembrado?

-hn... Infelizmente...

-Vai... Quero ver você lá tomando café daqui a dez minutos, trocado de roupa e com o seu material, deixei seu uniforme perto do computador. – Itachi saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Sasuke se levantou relutante e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, tirou o pijama e entrou no boxe, ligou o chuveiro, e deixou uma água fria cair pelas suas costas. Um banho frio sempre o fazia relaxar (**Eu:** _Só se for ele, eu prefiro um banho bem quentinho _**Sasuke:**_ Quem se importa? _**Eu:**_ Grosso ¬¬._). O dia estava apenas começando. Após cinco minutos, desligou o chuveiro, e se secou lentamente, pensando na nova escola. Pegou a roupa no lugar em que seu irmão havia deixado e colocou, secou seus cabelos negros, a luz que entrava pela janela semi-aberta refletia fazendo-os parecerem azuis, e passou um pente rapidamente sobre eles tentando acertá-los, mas sem sucesso. Colocou seu all star preto e pegou a mochila, enganchando as duas alças no mesmo ombro e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Com uma mão apoiada na parede e a outra á sua frente tateando para não colidir com nada, seguiu até a sala onde todos tomavam café.

Ao sentar-se Sasuke deixou a mochila na cadeira, e sua mãe serviu ovos com bacon em seu prato. Mikoto começou a comentar para quem quisesse e não quisesse ouvir o quanto se sentia orgulhosa de seus dois filhos, Itachi revirava os olhos, Sasuke fingia que nem ouvia e Fugaku tentava faze-la parar dizendo que ela estava agindo como se os garotos tivessem cinco anos de idade. Ao terminar o café Sasuke deu um "pulinho" em seu quarto para escovar os dentes e voltou á sala onde Mikoto e Itachi o esperavam.

-Vamos Sasuke?

-Tenho escolha?

-O que é isso querido? Claro que você não tem escolha!

-Saco – bufou o moreno pegando sua bengala, e logo depois pegando a mochila que ele esquecera na mesa do café.

-Tenha um bom dia meus dois lindinhos – Mikoto, que estava na porta vendo os dois entrarem no carro, acenava para eles.

Itachi rapidamente ligou o carro e saiu de casa rapidamente.

-Cara, eu tenho 21 anos e a mamãe me trata como se eu tivesse 3.

-Sorte que ele não te trata assim perto dos seus amigos, então como foi a reunião ontem?

-Nada mal... Somente decidimos os horários de aula. E você achou algo sobre Konoha?

-Nada! Não sei mais onde procurar...

-Bem, eu vou te ajudar nessa pesquisa. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, você sabe qual é a sua primeira aula hoje?

-Duh? Como eu iria saber? Qual é?

-Comigo! n/.\n

-Hn...

-Chegamos...

Sasuke andava pelo corredor, indo em direção da quadra ( é obvio que ele já sabia onde era.), enquanto três garotos vinham da direção oposta, o do meio era loiro, com olhos azuis penetrantes, o da direita era ruivo com uma tatuagem que estava parcialmente coberta por sua franja, mas dava para ver claramente que era o kanji: "amor". O da esquerda era meio esquisitão. Tinha cabelos negros, e era pálido como um fantasma. Ambos conversavam animadamente sobre as férias, das aventuras que haviam feito. Naruto contava como havia dado o fora em sua namorada, e estava com medo de vê-la agora, pois ambos estudavam na mesma classe. O loiro não viu o moreno que estava a sua frente, pois olhava para seu amigo cabeça de fósforo, e ambos colidiram e caíram no chão. Sasuke com rapidez agachou no chão e começou a procurar sua bengala que caíra da sua mão na queda. Naruto pegou a bengala que estava á alguns centímetros da perna do moreno e colocou na mão em sua mão, e este se levantou com agilidade.

-Bem... È... Me desculpe, eu tava distraído e não te vi. Você está bem?

-Sim.

-Você é novo aqui?

-Sou.

-Seja bem vindo. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, á minha direita é Gaara, e á minha esquerda é Sai. E você?

-Sasuke. Tenho que ir. – O moreno saiu e o sorriso no rosto do loiro escorregou lentamente. Os dois mais atrás dele, olharam para trás vendo o moreno desaparecer por um corredor e depois viraram para o amigo.

-V-Vocês viram isso?

-Não Naruto, sabe de repente caiu algo fazendo vocês ficarem invisíveis – Respondeu Sai, sarcástico como sempre.

-To falando sério gente... Vocês repararam? Parece que ele é...

- O que Naruto?

-Cego? – Gaara ficou encarando o amigo loiro.

-È.

-Ah...

O sinal tocou, quase todos os alunos Konohianos já estavam reunidos na quadra esperando ansiosamente o novo professor de educação física. As garotas conversavam animadamente, e lançavam olhares para o moreno sentado á um canto da arquibancada.

-Quem será que é ele? – cochichava uma garota loira para as outras.

-Eu acho que ele é o aluno novo que a mamãe me falou. – Cochichou de volta uma garota de cabelos rosados.

-Ele é bonito não?

-Lindo.

Sasuke as ouvia falando, e se sentiu irritado por isso. Odiava quando os outros falavam dele, principalmente garotas.

Itachi entrou na quadra, arrancando vários suspiros das garotas. Os garotos olharam o novo professor com interesse.

-Bem pessoal, eu sou o novo professor de vocês... – ele foi interrompido pela chegada de três figuras – vocês estão atrasados...

-Desculpa professor, é que nós nos perdemos... – desculpou-se o loiro. Sai chegou perto da orelha do loiro e murmurou de um jeito que pretendia ser para Itachi não ouvir "Você não podia ter arranjado uma desculpa melhor?".

-Concordo. – Sai engoliu em seco com as palavras do professor, mas este sorria – Bem, como eu ia dizendo, eu sou Uchiha Itachi. E não ligo pra essas coisas, então não precisam me chamar de sensei quando estivermos aqui, aí perto da diretora é outra estória. Bem, há alunos novos?

-Acho que somente um, sens... Itachi. –respondeu a garota Ino.

-Então todos vocês já estão juntos desde quando?

-P-Primeira Série sensei – respondeu a tímida Hinata.

-Certo... Bem quem é o aluno novo? – Sasuke sentiu o olhar de seu irmão sobre si. Ele tentou parecer menor, mas sua tentativa fracassou, mas continuou calado.

-Eu só sei que ele se chama Sasuke... – respondeu Naruto, seu olhar indo do professor até o aluno novo. "Eles são bem parecidos..." pensou.

-Sério? – Itachi fez cara de surpreso. (**Eu:** c_ara que falso.__**.**_**.**) – Bem se apresente então, diga-nos algumas palavras Sasuke.

-Hn. – Itachi virou os olhos.

-Diga-nos algo sobre você... – insistiu.

-O que nii-s... Itachi-sensei?

-Ah... Lembre! Achei a sua bola de basquete Sasuke!

-Onde tava?

-No carro. – Itachi abriu sua mochila e tirou uma bola de basquete e lançou á Sasuke, que a pegou com facilidade. A turma tinha jurado que tinham ouvido algo parecido com sininhos, quando a bola foi lançada. – Bem... Eu queria começar a aula de um jeito legal hoje, pensei em jogarmos basquete. O que vocês preferem? Times mistos, meninos contra meninas...

-Bem, não seria melhor meninas jogaram contra meninas e meninos e meninos? – Sakura odiava jogar com garotos, ela gostava que os meninos ficassem na arquibancada, para poder se sentir admirada por eles (**Eu**: _Que vaca rosa..._).

-Se vocês preferem assim...

-Você quer que eu vá buscar a bola? – se ofereceu Ino, jogando charme para Itachi.

-Não, iremos jogar com a bola do Sasuke. Você não se importa não é? (**Eu:**_Isso pego mal... Muito mal... risadinha perva Aff, eu sou muito maliciosa...)_

-Não, não me importo.

-Bem garotos, todos para a o centro da quadra... – enquanto o resto dos garotos se levantavam ele caminhou na direção de seu irmão – Você quer jogar?

-Quero, vamos ver se eles são bons...

-... – Itachi sorriu, Sasuke se levantou, deixando sua bengala em cima da arquibancada, e Itachi com uma mão em seu ombro guiou-o até os outros garotos. - Então, já decidiram os times?

-Sim, - respondeu o Uzumaki - mas está faltando uma pessoa no meu time...

-Não está mais, Sasuke vocês fazem cesta á sua direita.

-Certo.

O jogo começou com o apito, logo Sasuke percebeu que aqueles garotos estavam totalmente fora de forma. Naruto estava com a posse de bola, e percebeu que dentro desta havia alguns sininhos. "Então deve ser por isso que o Itachi queria que jogássemos com a bola do Sasuke...". Em cinco minutos de jogo o time de Naruto estava ganhando. Sasuke havia feito duas cestas de três pontos, dando a dianteira ao time.

Sasuke estava pronto para fazer mais uma cesta, quando o valentão da turma, Iwao, veio correndo por trás do moreno e o empurrou, fazendo-o cair no chão e perder a bola. Itachi ficou observando a cena, se segurando para não ir bater naquele cara, e ver se o irmão estava bem, seu instinto protetor rugia em seu peito, mas algo o fez parar. Talvez, por que algo lhe dizia que deveria deixar Sasuke se virar sozinho, ter um pouco de "liberdade", afinal ele não poderia defender e proteger o irmão para sempre, como homem ele iria se sentir humilhado, bem pelo menos era como Itachi se sentiria se as pessoas o protegessem á toda hora. Sasuke se levantava, como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto o Uzumaki se aproximava preocupado:

-Você ta legal?

-Por que não estaria? – era irritante quando se preocupavam com ele por bobagens.

-Ah... Que bom. Mas o gordão aqui não está – e virou um enorme soco no rosto de Iwao. E este começou a gritar palavrões ao loiro, e querer bater nele, mas foi segurado pelos outros alunos, Itachi apitou, enquanto Sasuke havia recuperado a bola e fazia muitas cestas enquanto o resto da turma estava lá naquela confusão. Itachi correu para o meio da quadra para separar os dois.

-PAREM VOCÊS DOIS! Iwao detenção.

-Mas por quê?

-Hn... – respondeu de um jeito que lembrava Sasuke.

-Isso não responde muito... E por que não dá pro Uzumaki também?

-Por que eu daria?

-Ele socou meu lindo rostinho.

-E...?

-E o que?

-... – Itachi apenas virou as costas, e caminhou até o irmão que continuava fazendo cestas, atraindo o olhar das garotas. – Foi bom eu ter parado o jogo otouto, pois você está fazendo pontos pro time adversário.

-Eu sei... To só passando o tempo, enquanto eles brigam...

-Ce ta bem?

Sasuke ignorou a pergunta. Era a terceira vez no dia que perguntavam se ele estava bem. E isso o deixava puto.

- Já vi que está... – e foi chamar as garotas para jogar.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, enquanto as garotas jogavam.

-Quem está ai? Nii-san? – perguntou o moreno ao sentir que alguém sentara do seu lado.

-Não, é o Naruto, lembra de mim?

-Hn...

-Nii-san? Quem você tava chamando de nii-san?

-Meu irmão duh - suspirou o Uchiha. Enquanto o loiro corria os olhos de Sasuke á Itachi e vice-e-versa.

-O Itachi é seu irmão?

-Não, ele é meu cachorrinho de estimação... – respondeu irritado, por que apenas não o deixavam sozinho? "Que saco essa escola, essa cidade e essa vida".

-... – o loiro se virou para Sasuke – Cachorro? Ele parece humano...

-Alguém te derrubou de cabeça quando ce nasceu dobe?

- Não me lembro...

-... – Sasuke respirou fundo tentando não perder a paciência. - Acho melhor você não falar mais nada. – Naruto percebera que havia irritado o moreno e foi se juntar com seus amigos. Itachi se sentou ao lado do irmão que o confundiu com o loiro – Você de novo dobe?

-Dobe?

-Nii-san? Foi mal...

-... – Itachi apitou uma falta, fazendo Sasuke levar as mãos aos ouvidos.- O que você achou deles? – Itachi referia-se aos garotos.

-Estão totalmente fora de forma... Peguei bem leve com eles...

-Eu vi... – Itachi e Sasuke sempre iam á academia juntos, Itachi sempre o ajudando, e lhe ensinando. - Temos muito trabalho á fazer não só com eles, mas com as meninas também.

-Correção. Você tem. Você é o sensei esqueceu?

-Não me acostumei com isso ainda...

-Hn...

O sinal tocou, as garotas haviam empatado. Todos saíram lentamente da quadra comentando o quão boa aquela aula foi. A próxima aula seria história. A turma foi entrando e sentando nas carteiras, conversando e brincando. Depois de guardar a bola no armário, Sasuke entrou na sala e se sentou numa das ultimas carteiras, e tirou seu notebook da mochila, e colocou ele em cima da mesa. Naquela escola, não se usavam livros ou apostilas para a aprendizagem do aluno, o professor passava a matéria na lousa e depois explicava aos alunos, tirava duvidas, fazia perguntas e passava exercícios tudo de acordo com o nível da turma.

O Professor Deidara entrou na classe, meio atrapalhado como sempre. Deidara era um cara que parecia durão até no seu modo de falar, mas quem o conhecesse melhor saberia que as aparências enganam. Os todos os alunos gostavam dele, alem de ser um ótimo professor era também um bom e divertido amigo.

-Como foram as férias galerinha un?

-Não chama a gente assim Deidara-sensei...

-Tá, un. Bem, eu estava pensando em não dar matéria nenhuma hoje. – Todos na sala sentaram em seus lugares, prestando extrema atenção no loiro. Sasuke tirou o único fone de ouvido, não precisaria dele, se não fossem usar material algum. – Eu vou fazer tipo uma brincadeira para revisarmos a matéria que vimos durante os dois últimos anos. Como um jogo de perguntas e respostas. Pares contra impares. O que acham?

-Legal.

-Bem os nome que eu chamar, fiquem em pé, onde estão mesmo, farei perguntas e o primeiro que responder leva os pontos para a equipe. – Deidara pegou a lista de chamada e procurou por dois alunos, o seus olhos caíram no nome: Uchiha Sasuke, par, e Inuzuka Kiba, impar. – Uchiha Sasuke e Unuzuka Kiba, - os dois levantaram - me digam o que a União Ibérica tem a ver com a crise do açúcar brasileira? (**Eu:**_ta, eu seu que eles estão no japão e consequentemente teriam que estudar coisas da história Japonesa e não da Brasileira, mas eu sou brasileira e não sei nada da história japonesa, então vai perguntas sobre a história brasileira... Problemático..._).

-Bem... – começou Sasuke antes que Kiba pudesse abrir a boca – A união Ibérica, como sabem é quando o rei de Portugal morreu e seu parente mais próximo era o rei da Espanha, então consequentemente Portugal e Espanha tinham o mesmo rei. Enquanto aqui no Brasil vieram os Holandeses e começaram a plantar o açúcar, refina-lo e vende-lo. Aí quando um Português tomou o trono, ele expulsou os holandeses, que foram para as Antilhas. Os holandeses plantavam, produziam e refinavam tudo nas Antilhas e depois vendiam. Não gastando nada com frete para transporte de obra prima. Já os portugueses desconheciam a técnica de refinamento, e gastavam muito com frete da matéria prima para a metrópole "transformar" aquela cana em açúcar. Todos preferiam o açúcar holandês por ser refinado, e o resultado foi crise.

-Òtimo... 10 pontos time par. Uzumaki Naruto e Aburame Shino. Quais das igrejas favoreciam a burguesia?

-As igrejas protestantes – respondeu loiro, garantindo mais dez pontos para a equipe par. E assim o jogo correu, com a liderança da equipe par. Naruto desligou-se completamente do jogo, e passou o resto da aula contemplando o moreno sentado uma carteira á frente da sua, na fileira do lado. Este estava apoiado na mesa, sua mão segurando sua cabeça, e batucando os dedos no ritmo de uma musica. Naruto o observava por inteiro, e deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir o sinal bater, anunciando a hora do recreio.

Todos saíram da sala correndo, para não pegar a fila muito grande para comprar algo na cantina. As únicas pessoas que restaram na sala era Sasuke e Naruto. Sasuke colocou o único fone que havia em um ouvido, (**Eu:**_Tipo, um fone só, para que ele possa escutar o computador e os outros ao mesmo tempo._) e começou a mexer em seu computador para passar o tempo, mas como não encontrou nada para fazer nele, pegou seu iPod e sua bengala, e saiu da sala para procurar um local tranqüilo para passar o intervalo. Naruto ficara ali parado, sem reação, queria ir falar com ele, mas algo o impedia, vergonha talvez... Mas ter vergonha não era do feitio de Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, 16 anos. Filho de Namikaze Minato, que no passado fora um ótimo oftalmologista, mas por motivos que somente Naruto e uma amiga da família conhecem, parou de exercer essa profissão, e agora atuava como advogado. Sua mãe Uzumaki Kushina havia morrido quando Naruto tinha três anos. Naruto era bolsista, um dos melhores alunos de sua turma, a inteligência era ótima, somente nas matérias, mas o comportamento deixava a desejar. Ele era o maior criador de confusão da escola, mas ninguém nunca o descobriu, pois ele poderia ser expulso. Ao mesmo tempo em que era atrapalhado e hiperativo, era também dócil, gentil e confiável, fazia amigos com rapidez. Todos gostavam muito dele.

Naruto saiu da sala, e viu o moreno virar num corredor, e foi atrás. Não tinha idéia do por que estava fazendo isso, apenas fez. Seguiu o moreno até um jardim, que estava deserto, onde o encontrou já sentado numa raiz de uma enorme árvore. O lugar estava deserto, a não ser pelos dois. Naruto conhecia aquele lugar muito bem, ele já matara muitas aulas, passando o tempo naquele lugar, oras pensando, oras conversando com alguém ou até dormindo.

Caminhou lentamente até o moreno e se sentou ao seu lado, fazendo ele se sobressaltar.

-Desculpa se te assustei – o loiro sorria, um sorriso verdadeiro que o moreno não podia ver.

-Você de novo? – "por que esse cara ta me perseguindo desse jeito?" pensou – O que quer?

-Não sei, talvez ser seu amigo.

-Dispenso.

-Ah?

-Normalmente eu não confio nas pessoas, por que eu abriria uma exceção pra você? Meu único amigo é o meu irmão, não preciso mais do que isso. – "Por que ele quer ser meu amigo? Piedade talvez? Eu não preciso disso. Não preciso de ninguém." Pensou com irritação.

-... – Naruto ficou sem saber o que dizer, ele não esperava isso do moreno.

Sasuke percebeu pelo silencio e a respiração instável do loiro que estava meio assustado com o que tinha ouvido. "Vá com seus amigos logo dobe, e me deixa em paz" pensou.

Naruto se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal batia. Caminhou desanimado para a sala. Pouco depois Sasuke entrou e se sentou em seu lugar. O professor de biologia chegou com seu ajudante. Eles eram os professores que os alunos menos gostavam. Orochimaru, o professor, ele tinha uma fama de pedófilo, mas ninguém conseguiu provar se ele realmente era. Kabuto era seu ajudante, os dois viviam juntos, o que fazia pensar que eles tinham uma relação a mais do que diziam.

Os olhos do professor logo pousaram em Sasuke, eles brilhavam maliciosamente. "Então esse é o irmão do professor Itachi? È mais bonito que o irmão, mais gostoso, desculpa Kabuto espero que não fique com ciúmes..." pensou com um sorriso que deformava sua cara.

A aula decorreu desagradavelmente bem, era a primeira vez que aquela turma tinha aula com aquele professor e aquela matéria. E ao final da aula todos descobriram o quanto odiavam aqueles caras.

Chegou o horário do almoço. Como o período da escola era integral, havia almoço para os alunos que quisessem almoçar na escola, mas havia aqueles que preferiam almoçar em casa. Após o horário de almoço, que era de uma hora e meia, os alunos teriam três aulas, uma delas servia para os alunos fazer as tarefas, tirar dúvidas com os professores, estudar, ou quando não havia nada para fazer eles inventavam algo.

Pareceu uma eternidade para Sasuke e Naruto, mas finalmente o primeiro dia de escola acabara. Sasuke esperava seu irmão sentado num banco enquanto Naruto e seus amigos estavam á uma pequena distancia do moreno combinando algo. Mas Naruto não estava realmente prestado atenção no que seus amigos diziam, olhava o moreno sentado no banco com o olhar perdido como se tivesse absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Então Naruto o que acha? – perguntou Sai fazendo Naruto voltar á conversa.

-Então o que mesmo?

-O que você acha?

-Eu concordo com o Gaara. – respondeu nem sabendo com o que estava concordando.

-Mas eu não disse nada Naruto. Você estava ouvindo a gente?

-Eh... Não. Que que vocês estavam falando?

-To pensando em pichar a escola – respondeu Sai lançando um olhar maligno á diretora que passava.

-Não Sai. A gente vai se meter em encrenca, e eu posso ser expulso. È legal causar um pouco de confusão, mas isso já é demais.

-Eu concordo com o Naruto, Sai. Isso já é passar dos limites.

-Vocês... – Naruto se desligou da conversa novamente. Itachi acabara de sair da sala dos professores e ele e Sasuke estavam caminhando até o portão da escola, e se dirigindo até o carro.

-Você tá ouvindo Naruto?

-Ah? Bem vamos então? Acho que não deu pro meu pai vir me buscar hoje. Muito trabalho talvez...

-Querem carona? – Ofereceu Gaara aos dois amigos.

-Eu quero.

-Não obrigado Gaara, eu tenho que passar em um lugar antes de ir para casa... – Sai agora exibia um sorriso sonso.

-Onde?

-Segredo. – e saiu deixando os dois curiosos.

--

-Bem Sasuke, a okaa-san acabou de me ligar...

-E...? O que ela queria?

-Ela pergunto de você, do nosso primeiro dia... E também avisou que conseguiu marcar um horário com a Dra. Tsunade.

-Hn... Quando? – Sasuke parecia não estar nem um pouco interessado. Apenas queria chegar em casa se trancar em seu quarto e ficar no computador até cansar.

-Daqui á vinte minutos.

- O QUE??

-Era o mais próximo que dava... Bem, como foram as aulas?

-Um saco. Ainda mais com aquele tal de Naruto me seguindo...

-Você chegou á saber por quê?

-Ele me disse que queria ser meu amigo, mas...

-Não acredito que você... Ah Sasuke como você quer fazer amigos se não deixa ninguém se aproximar? È a paranóia de novo? Você tem que conhecer antes de julgar. Mas se você sente que não pode confiar nele, vou apoiar sua decisão. – Itachi não sabia o que pensar. Mas já estava acostumado com o jeito fechado do irmão.

Continuaram o caminho até o consultório em silencio. Itachi estacionou o carro, e saiu do mesmo. Foi para o outro lado e abriu a porta do irmão, que quando ia saindo, Itachi tirou a bengala de sua mão direita e colocou ela no banco de trás do carro.

- Eu estou com você Sasuke, não precisa disso agora.

-Certo. – ambos caminharam em silencio, Itachi com a mão no ombro do irmão guiando. Sentaram na sala de espera (**Eu:** _Não na sala, mas num dos sofás da sala..._ **Sasuke:** _Jura?? Você descobriu isso sozinha ou precisou de ajuda? Isso é obvio ¬¬._ **Eu:** _Cala a boca Sasuke, por que ce ta tão irritadinho assim? Brigou com o Naruto ou é TPM mesmo?_) e a secretária veio falar com eles. Enquanto isso, uma mulher loira e peituda estava conversando animadamente, num corredor, com um cara que parecia um Naruto mais velho. E falando em Naruto, o mesmo entra no consultório e dá de cara com Sasuke e Itachi esperando. Com um sorriso no rosto, o loiro foi falar com eles.

-Olá Itachi, Olá Sasuke. n.n

-Oi Naruto.

-Hn. Você me segue até aqui dobe?

-Ah, não. Eu não estava te seguindo. Foi apenas coincidência. Cheguei em casa, e vi que meu pai tinha deixado um bilhete dizendo que ele tava aqui, conversando com a Tsunade-obaa-chan. Ela é uma amiga nossa.

-...

-Bem, to indo, até amanha. – o loiro saiu, indo em direção da peituda e do seu eu mais velho, ou seja, Minato e Tsunade.

A secretária chamou os irmãos, e eles se dirigiram ao escritório da médica para a consulta.

Após muita conversa e alguns exames em Sasuke, Tsunade achou uma solução, mas muito arriscada. E por enquanto decidiu não falar nada para os irmãos. Quando eles deixaram o escritório, Shizune, a secretária, entrou. Tsunade estava com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Shizune se sentou numa das cadeiras em frente á médica.

- O que houve Tsunade-sama?

- Aquele garoto. Me deixou meio intrigada.

- Intrigada como? Há um jeito de resolver o caso dele?

- Apenas um jeito.

- Qual?

- Aquilo. Sabe, que o Minato desenvolveu.

- Mas não é arriscado?

- È.

-Mas o que realmente é isso?

- Sabe, uma vez, eu e Minato havíamos descoberto um jeito de mudar a cor da íris, sabe, para as pessoas pararem de usar lentes de contato coloridas, por serem tóxicas. Mas não deu certo, e a pessoa que estávamos testando morreu. Minato ficou arrasado. Mais tarde, Minato descobriu, com base dos estudos daquela experiência, um jeito de devolver, ou dar a visão á aquelas pessoas cegas. Mas, a morte daquela pessoa, marcou muito ele, e ele resolveu parar com aquilo, e desistiu de sua carreira como oftalmologista.

-E quem era a cobaia?

-Bem, quais são as consultas marcadas para amanha? – Tsunade mudou de assunto rapidamente.

-Aqui estão. – Shizune lhe entregou uma agenda. – Bem, você não vai mais precisar de mim não é?

-Não, pode ir Shizune.

Shizune abriu a porta e saiu do escritório, enquanto uma figura sumia pelo corredor.

Naruto correu até ter certeza de que ninguém o encontraria. Apoiou as costas na parece e escorregou lentamente até o chão. Pensando no que havia ouvido.

-Então, aquele é o único jeito de curar o Sasuke? Mas meu pai não vai voltar. Ele jurou isso. – murmurou o loiro para si mesmo certo de que ninguém o ouvia.

-E eu não quebrarei essa promessa Naruto. – Minato apareceu na frente do filho, com uma expressão decidida no rosto jovem.

-'Tou-san?

-Não, o chapolin colorado.

-È... As antenas são iguaizinhas.

-Engraçadinho.

- Mas por que 'tou-san?

-Você sabe Naruto. Não quero arriscar a vida de mais ninguém. Aquela cirurgia é muito perigosa. Até nem foi testada. E eu não conclui os estudos dela. Seu amigo pode morrer se algo der errado.

- E por que você não conclui os estudos?

-Já disse, não quero arriscar a vida de mais ninguém.

- Mas...

- E outra coisa – Minato se sentou ao lado do filho – essa foi a educação que eu te dei? Ouvir conversas atrás de portas?

- Eu voltei pra buscar a minha mochila, e ouvi a Tsunade-obaa-chan falando de você, e a minha curiosidade foi maior.

-Nosso gato morreu de curiosidade, lembra?

-Aham... Quando ele foi espiar o que tinha no misturador de cimento da construção do vizinho.

-Coitado...

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos do loiro, de saudades do seu gatinho laranja chamado Kyuubi (**Eu:** Nossa_, de raposa a Kyuu-chan foi rebaixada para gato?Não que eu tenha algo contra gatos, ao contrário, eles são tão kawaii... Mas as raposas são mais perigosas que gatinhos lindinhos n.n, Não é Sasuke?_ **Sasuke:** _Ah? È... concordo com você pela primeira vez na vida... _**Eu:** Não _é não. Você também concorda que o Naru-chan é bem kawaii..._ **Sasuke:** _È... n.n'_) e de sua mãe, principalmente, apesar de não ter passado muito tempo com ela.

* * *

**Eu:**Olha eu aqui de novo. Ta isso não é nenhuma novidade. E também faz só algumas linhas que nós não nos vemos. E espero poder ler e responder as reviews que vocês com certeza irão me mandar. Vão, não é? - carinha pidoncha de um cachorrinho kawaii na chuva querendo comida - e abrigo Onegai.

**Sasuke: **Você é ridícula.

**Eu:** E você é mais. E por que mesmo você ta usando as roupas do Naruto?

**Sasuke:** O que? sai correndo procurando um espelho

**Eu:** Era brincadeira, mas ele não precisa saber disso. Se bem que ele vai me matar quando souber... Até o próximo capitulo. E review me please. Sugestões, críticas e tudo mais.

See ya!


	3. A Aposta

THIRD CHAPTER...

Bwhahahahaha... Deu a louca em mim... Normal.

Finalmente consegui terminal esse capitulo. Eu gostei do resultado. E espero que vocês também gostem. AHHH, capitulo longoo... 11 paginas no Word... Valeu pelas idéias, me ajudaram muito RockFighterGirl.

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter Three: A aposta.**

Naruto estava sentado em frente do computador comendo (**Eu: **_Advinha o que?_) ramen. Estava tentando achar o orkut do Sasuke, já estava assim á duas horas. Mas concluiu que o moreno não tinha orkut, e saiu do próprio orkut ao terminar de usar. Ainda em frente ao computador, Naruto estava entrando num site pornô, quando Gaara entrou no MSN, e os dois começaram a conversar:

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Oi, cara. Tentei te ligar no celular, desligado. E não tinha ninguém na sua casa._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Acabei de chegar, na verdade isso foi á duas horas... Mas não importa... O que você quer falar comigo?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_È o Sai cara ele tá muito estranho._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_lol. Ele já é estranho Gaara._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Não. Ele tá mais estranho que o normal._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Como?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Sabe hoje depois que eu e meu pai te deixamos no seu prédio, fomos até uma lanchonete nova que abriu. E numa esquina sabe quem a gente viu?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Não, quem?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_O Sai só que ele não viu a gente._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_O que ele tava fazendo?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Não dava pra ver, mas ele tava com alguém, e você não vai acreditar quem era..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Quem?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_O cara de cobra bêbada. O tal de Orochimaru. Parecia que ele tava entregando algo pro Sai. Aí o Sai depois de guardar não sei o que na mochila foi prum lado e o cobra pro outro._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_O Sai tá realmente estranho ultimamente. Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Agora tô curioso..._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Vamos tentar descobrir... O que 'cê tá fazendo?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Tô naquele site pornô que você me passou._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Seu pai ainda não descobriu?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Não, tá me achando com cara de tonto?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Tenho mesmo que responder? Mas meu pai descobriu..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Sério??_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Na verdade foi o Kakurou que descobriu, mas você sabe como ele é chato, aí ele conto tudo pro otou-san... Resultado: Tô de castigo._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Poutzz… Que fria cara…_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Não vou poder sair por um mês... De casa pra escola e escola pra casa... Sem sair por um mês... Sabe o que é isso cara?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Sei…_

--

Fugaku bateu na porta do quarto de seu filho mais novo.

-Entre. – Fugaku entrou, vendo seu filho em frente ao computador novamente.

- Você vive grudado nesse computador?

-... – Sasuke deu de ombros, retirando os fones de ouvido, e virando a cabeça para onde vinha a voz de seu pai.

-Itachi me contou sobre a Dra. Tsunade... O que você achou dela?

-Nada mal...

-E...? – Fugaku olhava diretamente nos olhos do filho, que contemplavam algum ponto á cima de seu ombro.

-Bem, eu achei que ela estava escondendo algo. Parecia que ela queria falar algo, mas pela sua voz, parecia que ela estava hesitando.

-Bem, vai ver que... È, essa eu não sei como explicar... Você me pegou agora...

Sasuke sorriu.

--

"Sai has just signed in".

Naruto e Gaara respiraram fundo, e abriram uma janela em que os três poderiam conversar juntos.

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Olá Sai. _

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Oi amigão…_

Sai – diz:

_E aí gente, vamos sair hoje?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Não posso... tô de castigo..._

Sai – diz:

_DE NOVO??_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Aham... ó.ò_

Sai – diz:

_E você Naruto?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Legal… Vamos onde?_

Sai – diz:

_Sabe aquele bar que tava reformando? Então, hoje é a inauguração, ta bombando, tem muita gente lá já, e ta cheio de gatinha..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Pode ser… Quem sabe assim eu me distraio e paro de pensar um pouco na Sakura..._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Cara, você ainda pensa naquela vaca?? Fala sério, ela te traiu com o meu irmão... E quem sabe quantos outros mais?_

Sai – diz:

_È... Além do mais, ela era um saco, muito possessiva, morria de ciúmes até da gente..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Vocês têm razão. Que se foda aquela vaca rosa tingida… Vamos pega muitas... à que horas Sai?_

Sai – diz:

_Oito. Vamos Gaara... Dá um jeito de ta lá..._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Como?_

Sai – diz:

_Sei lá, finge uma dor de cabeça, e vai dormir cedo, se tranca no quarto, aí só por garantia coloca aquela peruca ruiva que sua irmã usou na ultima festa á fantasia, e alguns travesseiros debaixo de uma coberta. E sai pela janela._

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Vô tenta gente, mas eu tenho que estar de volta no máximo á meia noite._

Sai – diz:

_Sem problema... Até lá gente..._

"Sai has just signed out."

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_E aí cara? O que você vai fazer?_

Sabaku no Gaara: The Cookies' lover – diz:

_Eu vo, mas vou ficar só umas duas horas e volto._

--

-Sasuke... – Itachi entrou no quarto do irmão sem bater como já estava acostumado – eu e uns amigos vamos á inauguração de um bar novo. Quer ir?

-Não sei, você sabe que não gosto de lugares muitos cheios... – murmurou o mais novo tirando os fones de ouvido.

-Você ta ficando muito tempo na frente desse computador, vamos sair um pouco...

-Vou pensar...

-Tá, me dá a resposta daqui á meia hora. – Itachi saiu do quarto, e segundos depois alguém bate na porta, nem havia dado tempo de Sasuke colocar os fones.

-Entre...

-Eu sei que está um pouco tarde, mas vim guardar umas roupas, Sasuke-kun. A nova faxineira fez confusão com as suas roupas e do Itachi-kun. – respondeu Sasaki, a empregada. Ela trabalhava com os Uchihas desde que Itachi tinha um ano de idade. Em todas as mudanças que haviam feito ela nunca deixara os Uchihas. Ela era como uma segunda mãe para Itachi e Sasuke, e ambos eram como filhos á ela. Ela viu aqueles dois crescerem.

-Não tem problema... Sasa-chan?

-Sim? Algum problema querido?

-Bem, é que o nii-san me convidou pra sair, mas não sei se devo... – perguntou á um moreno meio envergonhado.

-Deixa de ser bobo... Vai sim, aproveita. Você é jovem... Mas é por causa do lugar não é?

-È... Deve estar super cheio pelo que Itachi disse.

-Vai sim, fique na mesa, converse... Divirta-se.

-Você me convenceu. Eu vou. – Sasuke desligou o computador, e abrindo a porta chamou o irmão – ITACHI...

-Calma Sasuke, não precisa gritar assim, to aqui do seu lado... – Itachi tapara os ouvidos com as mãos pensando "Um dia eu ainda fico surdo". – E aí? Você vai?

-Sim, eu vou. E foi mal, mas como eu ia saber que você tava aí?

-Eu sei...

-Quem vai mais?

-O Deidara, o seu professor de História, e sabe aquele amigo meu de Tokyo que tinha mudado de cidade?

-O Pein?

-È, ele e a namorada dele a Konan, também vão, você lembra da Konan? Acho não deve lembrar, ela se mudou quando você tinha cinco anos. E eu acho que o Deidara vai levar alguém, não tenho certeza.

--

8 horas, no bar:

Naruto e Sai estavam na frente do bar, esperando Gaara, quando uma Ferrari parou na frente deles, e desta saiu Itachi, que deu a volta e abriu a porta para o irmão, ambos saíram do carro, e Itachi estava dando a chave do carro para o manobrista quando viu a dupla olhando de queixo caído para o carro.

-Olá Naruto, Olá Sai... – cumprimentou Itachi com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi Itachi, e oi Sasuke... – Naruto não conseguia tirar os olhos do moreno mais uma vez, o mesmo estava tão bonito numa calça jeans escura, um Nike Shox e uma blusa preta, e como sempre a bengala branca na mão direita.

-Hn...

-Vocês não vão entrar?

-Não agora, estamos esperando o Gaara... – respondeu Sai com um sorriso falso no rosto.

-O trio ternura reunidos... – riu Itachi. (**Eu:** _Trio ternura... Meu professor de matemática geralmente chama eu e algumas amigas assim... Por que será?_ **Sasuke:** _tenho mesmo que responder?_ **Eu:** _Acho melhor não... n.n') _– Onde estão os convites?

-Como eu vou saber nii-san...

-Ah tá aqui... Até mais pessoal – Itachi entregou os convites para os seguranças na porta e entrou com Sasuke. Enquanto Naruto virava para Sai com um olhar indagador:

-Você trouxe os convites não é Sai?

-Precisava de convites? – perguntou o garoto.

-Você. Não. Trouxe. Os. Convites? – repetiu Naruto com os dentes cerrados.

-È... Não. Eu nem sabia que precisava.

-SAI? COMO VOCÊ ESPERA QUE A GENTE ENTRE?? – Naruto começou a gritar, e varias pessoas olharam para ele escandalizadas.

-Pare de gritar Naruto. Iremos dar um jeito... Olha lá o Gaara.

-Yo, minna... Vamos entrar?

-Vejo que conseguiu se livrar do seu pai Gaara.

-È... Todo mundo tinha saído. Só eu fiquei lá. Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Vamos? Que cara é essa Naruto – acrescentou olhando melhor para o amigo emburrado.

-Entrar como? O gênio do Sai não trouxe os convites...

-Sai? Como é que você combina algo, e depois dá uma bola fora dessas? – Gaara olhou o amigo com raiva.

-Foi mal minna...

-Foi péssimo. – bufou Naruto.

-Mas a gente vai entra de qualquer jeito. – Sai lançava um olhar de esguelha para os seguranças na porta.

-Como?

-Você não está pensando em penetrar na festa está?

-Não era bem isso, mas até que é uma boa idéia Naruto... – Sai sorriu para o amigo que o olhava com uma expressão de por-que-eu-fui-abrir-minha-bocona-?.

Dentro do Bar:

Itachi mantinha a mão no ombro do irmão, e este mantinha a bengala em uma de suas mão, mas não a usava por causa da multidão. Itachi guiava o irmão até uma mesa, um pouco afastada da pista de dança. No meio do caminho duas pessoas pararam Itachi e Sasuke. Um homen e uma mulher.

-Itachi?? È Você mesmo?? – falou a mulher tentando se sobrepor ao som alto.

-Não Konan, é o Kon, o espírito alterado que fica dentro de um ursinho.

-De onde você tirou isso? – Perguntou a mulher, ela e o cara se aproximavam mais. Itachi pode ver que o cabelo de sua amiga Konan estava azul e o rosto de seu amigo Pein estava totalmente coberto por piercings.

-Bleach... Mas, nossa Konan, cara não te vejo cara á cara faz uns dez anos? E qual é a desse cabelo azul?

-È... Gostou?

-E você Pein, pra que tanto piercing? 'Ce tá parecendo um robô, com essa cara de metal... -

-Afff, cala a boca Itachi. Mas como vão as coisas cara? E a Mikoto? E... – ele foi interrompido por Konan, que olhava Sasuke de um jeito espantado.

-Itachi, não me diga que esse gato aí do seu lado é o Sasuke?

-Hn...

-... – Itachi lançou uma olhadela rápida ao irmão – È sim Konan.

-Kami-sama... – Konan levou as mãos á boca, mas logo as tirou – Esse é o Sasuke? Aquele pirralhinho de cinco anos que costumava me irritar me batendo com a bengala?

-Esse mesmo – sorriu Itachi, enquanto Sasuke se mexia pouco á vontade.

-Eu batia mesmo em você? Foi mal...

-Que isso, era divertido...

-Sabe Konan, eu acho que você cagou nos seus cabelos – insistiu Itachi.

-Cala a Boca Ita.

-Não é melhor a gente ir sentar em alguma mesa e pedir algumas bebidas? – eles caminharam até uma mesa e se sentaram. Konan e Pein se sentaram de frente á Sasuke e Itachi, e enquanto Sasuke deixava sua bengala no chão, duas pessoas se aproximavam. Um era loiro com uma longa franja cobrindo um de seus olhos, e o outro era ruivo.

-Olá Itachi-sensei. Olá Pein e Konan...

-Você já os conhecia Deidara? E não precisa me chamar assim, só Itachi tá bom.

-Tá... È, acho que temos amigos em comum Itachi. Esse é o Sasori. Oi Sasuke... Não pensei que te encontraria aqui.

-Olá Deidara-sensei. È, eu também não sabia que viria, mas aí resolvi vir. – ele e Sasori se sentaram nos lugares vagos. Enquanto um garçom vinha até eles.

-Querem pedir algo senhores?

-Eu quero uma cerveja bem gelada, - Pediu Pein, e virando para Konan - e você querida?

-Um coquetel.

-Certo e...?

-Me vê um guaraná e... O que você vai querer Sasuke?

-Coca-cola. – murmurou o moreno.

O garçom anotou o pedido de todos saiu para ir buscar-los. E enquanto isso Pein virou para Itachi espantado.

-Você não bebe álcool?

-Bebo sim.

-Então por que...?

-Eu to dirigindo. E ás vezes eu acabo exagerando. Bem, e eu não quero colocar em risco a vida do meu irmãozinho, dirigindo bêbado. – e enquanto dizia isso Itachi apertava as bochechas do mais novo.

-Ridículo Itachi... – resmungou o moreno afastando a mão do irmão de seu rosto. – Que saco.

Todos na mesa abafaram uma risadinha e começaram a "colocar os papos em dia". Sasuke apenas os ouvia conversar.

Lá fora...

Naruto e Gaara esperam Sai, que fora arranjar um jeito de eles penetrarem na festa.

-Pessoal, arranjei um jeito. Tem umas caixas de instrumentos vazias ali, que a gente cabe dentro delas. Eu ouvi um pessoal falando de levar elas lá pra dentro. Se a gente for rápido pode ser que consigamos entrar...

Os três seguiram Sai e entraram dentro das caixas, e minutos depois uns caras pegaram essas caixas e as levaram para dentro.

Após terem se livrado das caixas, o trio foram aproveitar a festa. Eles dançaram um pouco, ficaram com algumas garotas, e pararam um pouco para tomar ar e beber alguma coisa.

-Vão querer algo senhores? – perguntou um garçom se aproximando.

-Um Uísque – Naruto e Gaara lançaram á Sai um olhar indagador, mas Sai apenas pegou uma carteira de identidade falsificada e mostrou ao garçom.

-Eu vou querer uma água. – arfou Naruto.

-Me vê uma Fanta uva.

O garçom saiu, e Naruto e Gaara começaram a discutir com Sai.

-Uísque Sai? Onde você tá com a cabeça?

-Qual é o problema?

-Você só tem 15 anos.

-Segundo a minha identidade eu tenho dezoito.

-Não adianta discutir com você... – reclamou Gaara de um modo cansado.

-He... Olha quem tá lá naquela mesa galera. – Sai apontava para uma mesa não tão distante da mesa em que eles estavam. Naruto e Gaara olharam.

-È o Itachi e o Sasuke, a gente viu eles mais cedo Sai...

- Do lado deles Naruto.

-O Deidara-sensei... – O garçom colocou as bebidas na mesa, os garotos as pegaram e foram para até eles.

- Pein eu vou dançar um pouco, quer vir Sasuke? Opa... – Konan se levantou quase esbarrando num ruivo que se aproximava.

-Não, valeu Konan.

-Sai? Naruto? Gaara? un – Deidara lançou um olhar á cada um, parando no copo que Sai levava nas mãos. – O que é isso Sai?

-Isso o que?

- O que está bebendo?

-N-nada não...

-Eu sei que isso é Uísque, me dá isso aqui, não voou te deixar beber isso... – Naruto nem prestava atenção no que acontecia, sua atenção pertencia ao Uchiha mais novo, que bebia sua terceira latinha de coca-cola. – E vocês dois por que não o impediram? – Naruto levou um susto ao ver que o professor se dirigia á ele e á Gaara.

-Nós tentamos...

-Não irei contar nada pro seu pai Sai, mas nunca mais faça isso...

-È... – concordou Itachi. – E acho bem você parar com a coca otouto...

-Por quê? E não me venha com a piada da coca-ína de novo, por favor, isso já enjôo...

- Tá bom...

De repente uma mão pega com força o ombro do Gaara, fazendo o ruivo dar um berro de susto, e quando olhou quem era seu rosto ficou pálido.

-Otou-san? – Gaara olhou assustado para seu pai que o encarava com raiva, e seu irmão um pouco mais atrás sorrindo.

-Vamos pra casa agora moçinho, precisamos ter uma conversa...

-Até amanha galera... Isso se eu sobreviver... – Gaara seguiu seu pai e irmão, e os três sumiram na multidão.

-Eu acho que devemos ir também não é Sasuke? – Itachi olhou para seu relógio, que marcavam 00h27min. – è quase meia noite e meia... E amanha você tem que ir pra escola e eu trabalhar.

- Tá... – Sasuke pegou sua bengala do chão. Itachi pagou as bebidas. E ambos se despediram dos que ficaram.

Segundos depois dos dois terem ido embora, dois seguranças se aproximaram e colocaram suas grandes mãos nos ombros dos dois garotos, fazendo-os pularem de susto.

-Vocês dois... – murmurou o maior deles.

-Sim? Podemos ajudá-los? – perguntou Deidara.

-Você não, mas esses dois podem...

-O que fizemos? – perguntou Naruto realmente assustado.

-Como conseguiram penetrar na festa desse jeito? – perguntou o que segurava o ombro de Sai.

-È... –começou o moreno, mas nenhuma desculpa lhe veio á cabeça.

-Queiram fazer o favor de se retirar...

-... –os garotos lançaram um olhar pedindo ajuda ao professor, mas este balançou a cabeça, num gesto como se dissesse que não poderia fazer nada. Os garotos se levantaram aos olhares de algumas pessoas em volta, e saíram do lugar com os seguranças na cola deles.

No outro dia: (**Eu: **_ou algumas horas depois, como preferirem, ou mais tarde... Sei lá..._).

-... – Naruto ouvia seu despertador tocar bem do seu lado – Droga, que coisa chata... – o sonolento loiro vasculhou o objeto com a mão direita em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e quando o achou, atirou o objeto, que bateu na porta do quarto e caiu, parando com o barulho. E quando se deu conta do que havia feito levantou rapidamente da cama e escondeu o pequeno relógio que quebrara, para que seu pai não o visse.

Naruto olhou para o relógio para ver que eram sete horas. Ele abriu a porta e foi para a cozinha bocejando. E se sentou na mesa (**Eu:** _não na mesa obvio, na cadeira.._.)enquanto seu pai fazia o café.

-Bom dia Naru-chan... Que cara hein? Como foi a festa ontem?

-Uma bosta.

-Por quê?

-O Sai esqueceu os convites... E nós penetramos, e fomos pegos.

-Bem feito.

-'tou-san... – bocejou Naruto.

-Tinha muita gente conhecida lá?

-Não muita... Só o Deidara, O professor novo, sabe o Itachi e o Sasuke, lembra dele? Aquele que você sabe que pode ajudar mais não quer. – Naruto lançou um olhar de esguelha ao pai que terminara o café.

-Vou fingi que não ouvi isso. – Minato colocou um prato de torradas e um copo de suco de uva na frente do filho, e se sentou ao lado deste com o próprio café. Após alguns minutos de silencio Naruto resolveu quebra-lo.

-E ele nem falou comigo. – suspirou o loiro pensativo.

-Ele quem?

-O Sasuke.

-Por quê?

-Não sei... Mas eu tomei uma decisão 'tou-san.

-Qual?

Eu vou tentar ganhar a confiança dele e seremos amigos, ou eu não me chamo Namikaze Naruto.

-Você não se chama Namikaze Naruto...

-Quer dizer... Ou eu não me chamo Uzumaki Naruto.

-Por que 'cê tá fazendo isso? Quero dizer, se o garoto não quer, é melhor deixa-lo quito. Ele acabou de chegar aqui. È tudo muito novo pra ele. Vai com calma meu loirinho kawaii...

-Não me chama assim seu chato. Você vai ver, até o final de hoje eu consigo a confiança dele. Quer apostar?

-Pode ser...

-Tá, o perdedor paga. Lá no Ichiraku Ramen.

-Apostado.

-... – Naruto não podia acreditar como seu pai podia ser tão burro numa hora dessas. "_Cara, se eu perder, vou ter que usar minha mesada pra pagar, e quem dá a minha mesada? Ele. Então indiretamente ele vai estar pagando. Que burro."_

Na escola:

-Sai, Gaara vocês vão ter que me ajudar. Eu tenho que me aproximar do Sasuke senão terei que pagar a conta na Ichiraku hoje com o meu pai.

-Falando nele olha ele aí Naruto. – Sai apontou para a porta da sala de aula.

-O que meu pai tá fazendo aqui?

-Não seu pai loiro burro. O Sasuke. – Naruto virou para ver o moreno se sentar na mesma carteira que ele havia se sentado no dia anterior.

-Bem, nem que eu tenha que... Que... Que... Que tomar alguma medida drástica, mas nós vai ser amigos.

-Nós vamos ser amigos Naruto. – corrigiu-o Gaara.

- Mas nós já somos amigos...

-Esquece Naruto, vai lá falar com ele logo. – Naruto caminhou até Sasuke e se sentou na carteira na frente dele, só que ele se sentou virado para o moreno que parecia distraído.

-Nee... Nee... Sasuke? – como não veio nenhuma resposta Naruto resolveu continuar – O que você achou da festa ontem? Eu gostei, tirando a parte em que eu e Sai fomos expulsos e talz... Mas até que foi legal, tava cheio de gatinhas... – Naruto começou com a assusto da festa, ele falava tão animadamente sem fazer nenhuma, e gesticulando, quando bateu sem querer a mão no ombro do moreno, que levou a mão aos ouvidos de onde tirou um par de fones pretos e depois tirou o iPod do bolso do casaco, desligando-o.

-Quem tá aí?

- Naruto... – Naruto olhava para o lado onde seus dois amigos estavam rindo dele. Então Sasuke não ouvira nenhuma palavra do que ele dissera. Mas antes que o moreno pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a professora Kurenai de inglês chegou, e Naruto virou para frente contrariado.

-Hi guys. How was the vacation? (1) – Na aula dela só podiam falar em Inglês. – Uzumaki Naruto, tell us about your vacation.

-Well, I spent all the time in front of the computer, or sometimes my friends and I went out for some parties.

-Good. And Haruno Sakura…?

-My vacation was terrible.

-Why?

-My boyfriend broke up with me. – Sakura lançou um olhar mortal á Naruto.

-I'm Sorry.

-Don't worry.

-And Uchiha Sasuke, can you tell us something about you? In English if you can…

-Tell what?

-About your life… Your friends… About the others cities that you lived.

- I never had friends. And I have already lived in several cities.

-Well, your English is very good Mr. Uchiha, but it isn't enough to judge you… So, that's enough. Let's start the class… - Naruto se desligou da aula, pensando… "Eu nunca tive muitos amigos" fora o que o moreno dissera.

Tocou o sinal anunciando o intervalo e todos saíram de suas classes correndo, e Naruto foi encontrar com Sasuke no mesmo lugar do dia anterior.

-Posso me sentar?

-... – Sasuke deu de ombros, enquanto sentia o moreno sentar perto de si.

-Você é muito bom de inglês...

-Eu adoro inglês... (**Eu**_**:**__ Eu também, amo inglês..._ **Sasuke**_**:**__ Quem se importa? ¬¬_).

-Eu não muito...

- O que quer dobe? - Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado em que vinha a voz de Naruto.

-Você é direto hein? – riu Naruto encarando o olhar parado e frio do garoto. – Mas eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

- Hn...?

-A gente não podia ser amigos? Quero dizer, você pode confiar em mim... E, também, eu não quero perder uma aposta pro meu pai... Senão minha mesada vai pro pau...

-Minha resposta seria não, mas acho que posso te ajudar.

-Sério? Vamos ser amigos?

-Não, vamos fingir. Você não quer perder sua mesada e eu não quero ver minha mãe falando na minha orelha toda hora que eu tenho que arrumar algum amigo, em que eu realmente confie, depois do nii-san, é claro. Você fingi ser esse amigo, eu finjo ser seu amigo e todo mundo fica feliz. – Sugeriu Sasuke.

-È uma ótima idéia... Vou ligar pro meu pai, e você pode falar um pouco com ele?

-Tá bom.

-Alô? Pai? – Naruto pegou seu celular e ligou para o de seu pai, e este atendeu rapidamente.

_-Alô Naruto? O que foi? Aconteceu algo?_

- aham...

-_Kami-sama... OQUE?_

-Calma. Eu o Sasuke somos amigos. Perdedor. Fala com ele... – Naruto colocou o celular na mão de Sasuke e este levou o aparelho até os ouvidos.

-A-alô? Senhor Pai do Naruto?

-_Olá Sasuke. Me chame apenas de Minato._

-Bem... – Sasuke virou para Naruto, e esperando que este lesse seus lábios murmurou – O que eu digo?

-Diga que você me acha uma pessoa muito confiável e um ótimo amigo...

-O seu filho é uma pessoa muito confiável e um ótimo amigo...

-_È... Eu concordo..._

-... Pode falar também que eu sou bonito, gostoso...

-Cala a boca Naruto. Bem, tchau Senhor Minato.

-_Só Minato, por favor, Sasuke. Tchau_. – Sasuke estendeu o celular para Naruto e este pegou e murmurou para o pai:

-Ganhei. De novo...

-_Parece que sim..._ – Minato parecia decepcionado. – _Tenho que desligar filho. Tem um cliente me esperando. Beijo e Tchau_.

Quando Naruto desligou o celular, o sinal já estava batendo e Sasuke já estava bem longe, com sua bengala tateando á sua frente.

-Bom... Pelo menos já é um começo...

* * *

(1): Tipo pra quem tem dificuldade em inglês, sei lá, eu to colocando aqui a tradução da parte em que eles falam em inglês, só pra garantir mesmo:

-Olá garotos. Uzumaki Naruto conte-nos sobre suas férias.

-Bem, eu fiquei toda hora na frente do computador, ou às vezes eu e meus amigos saímos para algumas festas.

-Bom. E Haruno Sakura…?

-Minhas férias foram terríveis.

-Por quê?

-Meu namorado terminou comigo. – Sakura lançou um olhar mortal á Naruto.

-Sinto muito.

-Não se preocupe.

-E, Uchiha Sasuke, você pode nos contra algo sobre você? Em inglês se você puder…

-Contar o que?

-Sobre sua vida… Seus amigos… Sobre as outras cidades que você morou.

- Eu nunca tive muitos amigos. E eu já morei em várias cidades.

-Bem, Seu inglês é muito bom senhor Uchiha, mas isso não é o suficiente para te julgar... Então, já chega. Vamos começar a aula.

Até o capitulo quatro minna…

Tipo, eu até poderia anunciar o nome do capitulo quatro agora, mas como eu ainda não comecei a escrever ele, fica meio difícil...

Opiniões, duvidas, dicas... È pra isso que as reviews existem...

See ya...


	4. A Arvore da Amizade

AEWWWWWW PESSOAL... Tava morrenu de sono quando acabei esse capitulo, então se alguem axa coisa do tipo: Pair em vez de par, ou combertas em vez de cobertas... Normal...

Enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter four: A árvore da amizade.**

Sasuke estava na sala, "assistindo" um filme com seu irmão. Itachi saiu da sala dizendo que ia buscar mais um pouco de refrigerante, pipocas para ele e batatas fritas para Sasuke, quando o celular do mais novo começou a tocar, a musica The Pretender do Foo Fighters chegou á seus ouvidos, ele pousou o copo que segurava na mesinha que ele sabia existir na sua frente, e começou a tatear o sofá em busca do telefone. Ao achar algo com a forma do mesmo, Sasuke pegou o objeto, mas ele parecia meio... Diferente, não parecia seu celular, ele não precisava abrir, mas a musica era a mesma de seu toque. Sasuke apertou um botão, e na mesma hora o aparelho parou de tocar ao mesmo tempo em que a TV desligou, e o moreno começou a falar:

-Alô? – mas não houve resposta. –Alô? Quem tá aí?

-... – sem resposta de novo.

-Caramba responde – Sasuke já estava perdendo a paciência, não, já havia perdido. – QUEM FALA? CARAMBA!! MAS QUE BOSTA, DÁ PRA SER OU TÁ DIFICIL?? QUEM É O FDP QUE TÁ AÍ?? RESPONDE CARALHO!!

Na cozinha Itachi ouvia a coleção de palavrões que o irmão gritava e resolveu ir ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando chegou na porta da sala Itachi se deparou com uma cena quase hilária.

-O que é essa gritaria Sasuke? – Itachi tinha que manter a voz controlada para o irmão não perceber que ele estava morrendo de vontade de rir.

-Um idiota me ligou... Mas não fala nada! – Sasuke olhou indignado pro lado que ele ouvira a voz do irmão.

-Ele te ligou no celular?

-È, você não ouviu tocar?

-Ouvi... Mas, tipo, otouto, eu tenho uma coisa um pouca chata pra te contar... – Estava difícil para Itachi conter o riso.

-O que é tão engraçado? – Sasuke percebera isso pela voz do irmão. – E o que você tem que me contar?

-Bem, é, que esse não... – Itachi suspirou fundo, no começo a cena parecia hilária, mas agora nem tanto, ele odiava ver a expressão do irmão naquelas horas, na verdade ele nunca soube direito as reações de Sasuke. – È que esse não é o seu celular otouto.

-Não? O que é? – Sasuke tirou o aparelho do ouvido e tentou deixar sua expressão o mais indiferente possível, mas no fundo, o que Sasuke sentia era humilhação e vergonha.

-È o controle da TV...

-Ah, por isso que a TV desligou. Então onde está meu...

-Seu celular está na mesa, aí na sua frente, do lado de seu copo.

-Ah... – Sasuke pegou o aparelho e entregou ao seu irmão murmurando para ele ver quem ligara.

-È... 1234-5678... Não faço idéia de quem seja, e você Sasuke?

-Também não.

--

-Não conseguiu falar com ele filho?

-Não pai, chama, chama, mas ninguém atende... – Naruto olhava para seu celular decepcionado. Queria convidar o novo "amigo" para irem comer ramen no Ichiraku.

-E se passarmos na casa dele? – sugeriu Minato.

-Como? Você, por acaso sabe onde é?

-Sei.

-Como?

-A Tsunade me falou.

-Como a obaa-chan sabe?

-Dexa de ser besta Naruto. Ela é a medica dele, como ela não iria saber, tem na ficha dele, ô asno. – Minato bateu na cabeça do filho do mesmo modo que o Michael (é assim que se escreve?) bate na cabeça do Junior em Eu, a patroa e as crianças.

-ITAI! - reclamou Naruto enquanto Minato continuava á dirigir, indo até a casa de Sasuke.

Depois de um pouco menos de dez minutos eles estavam em frente á humilde moradia de Uchiha Sasuke, que Naruto olhava de queixo caído.

-Olha só esse jardim 'tou-san, dá o nosso apartamento intero. – Naruto olhava a mansão, que parecia ter apenas um andar, mas havia tipo de um quartinho em cima, que mais tarde Naruto veio a descobrir á ser o escritório de Uchiha Fugaku.

-Bela casa. Vamos? – eles apertaram o interfone e uma voz gentil os atendeu:

-Sim? Quem gostaria?

-Aqui é o Naruto , e meu pai, eu sou um amigo de Sasuke e eu queria falar com ele.

-Amigo do Sasuke-kun? Que ótimo. Entre querido. – O portão abriu e eles caminharam até uma bela porta de madeira, que foi aberta por uma Sasaki sorridente. – Entre, por favor, fiquem á vontade. Vou chamar Sasuke-kun.

-Quem é Sasaki-san? – Uma bela mulher desceu as escadas que davam ao escritório e encarou os Namikaze.

-Amigos de Sasuke-kun.

- Você deve ser Naruto, não é? – Mikoto deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro mais novo, fazendo-o corar - Prazer querido. Sasuke me falou de você.

-Prazer Sra. Uchiha, espero que ele tenha falado coisas boas...

-E você parece ser o irmão mais velho?

-N-não. Eu... – Minato parecia meio envergonhado.

**-**Ele é meu pai.

-Nossa, prazer senhor?

-Minato, e sem senhor, por favor. Sra. Uchiha.

-A senhora está no céu, Mikoto, por favor.

-Okaa-san?

-Seus amigos estão aqui Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun e Minato. – Todos viraram para encarar Sasuke que entrara no cômodo, uma mão apoiada na parede e a outra descansando ao seu lado. – Naruto, e o pai dele.

-Ah... Oi Naruto e Minato.

-Nee... Nee... Sasuke? Eu e meu pai vamos comer ramen na melhor casa de ramen do Japão, você quer ir com a gente?

-Eu... – começou o moreno lentamente ainda apoiado na parede, mas Mikoto o cortou.

-È uma ótima idéia Sasu-chan.

-Não. Me. Chame. Assim. Okaa-san. Não sou mais uma criança. - disse Sasuke irritado. – Eu acho que hoje não, Naruto.

-Por quê? – questionou o loiro, Sasuke percebeu que havia um pouco de desapontamento na voz dele.

-Porque... – "Invente uma desculpa Sasuke, apenas uma desculpa." – Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – mentiu.

-Dor de cabeça? – Mikoto se aproximou do filho, e acariciou seus cabelos negros preocupada.

-Tô bem okaa-san. – Sasuke afastou as mãos da mão para longe de si. – Desculpe Naruto. Talvez outro dia.

- Onegai? – Sasuke balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Acho que vou ter que usar minha arma secreta. – murmurou Naruto, mais para si.

Naruto se postou na frente do moreno, e colocando as mãos na frente de seu peito, como se fosse rezar, e fazendo uma carinha de piedade muuuuuuuuuito kawai, murmurou:

-Onegai Sasu-chan. Vem no Ichiraku comigo.

-Não Naruto.

-Como? Ninguém resiste á minha carinha de piedade... Como você consegue? – Mikoto abafou uma risadinha, e Minato balançou a cabeça para o filho, enquanto Sasuke pensava: "Que cara idiota.".

-Ainda tem alguma duvida?

-... – a ficha de Naruto caíra, como ele poderia ter visto sua carinha de piedade? – Foi mal Sasuke, é que tipo eu ás vezes esqueço que você... – e a voz do loiro foi abaixando até sumir.

-...

-Então... Até amanha na escola...

-Até.

No outro dia:

Já era sexta-feira, e na sexta eles tinham aula somente até meio dia. Estavam alguns alunos, combinando de assistir um filme na casa de alguém. Naruto, Sai, Gaara, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji e Neji do segundo ano, estavam discutindo os filmes que iriam assistir, onde iriam assistir e o que eles iriam comer e beber. Sasuke chegou e Naruto acenou ao moreno para ele se juntar á eles, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo mesmo, foi aí que Naruto lembrou da deficiência do colega e chamou-o.

-Sasuke, vem aqui... – Naruto não sabia se era ou não uma boa idéia, será que não seria melhor ele ir lá? Mas para a surpresa do loiro, Sasuke veio caminhando até eles, sua bengala branca vasculhando o chão á sua frente.

-O que é dobe? – Sasuke caminhara para a direção em que ele ouvira a voz de Naruto.

-A gente vai assistir filme hoje... E eu queria saber se você queria ir com a gente...

-Onde? E qual filme?

-Não sabemos, ainda. Mas eu tô querendo assisti um filme de terror e outro de comédia...

-Eu sugiro, Eu sei quem me matou, ou Paranóia. – Sasuke ouviu a voz da rosada ao seu lado.

-Esses filmes são de suspense Sakura, eu já assisti...

-E o que você achou Sasuke-kun?

-Bons, preferi o Paranóia... Alguém aqui já viu o Jogos Mortais Quatro? – perguntou Sasuke á todos.

-Ainda não...

-M-mas, não é assustador? E-Eu o-ouvi dizer q-que é um filme b-bastante s-s-sangrento. – a tímida Hinata parecia mais pálida que o normal.

-Não, na verdade não sei... –murmurou Sasuke.

-E que tal assistirmos Escorregando para Glória? – sugeriu Sai. – Já viu esse Sasuke?

-Ainda não. Eu tenho, mas nunca tive curiosidade...

-Então, os filmes já estão resolvidos, mas onde vamos assistir? No meu apartamento não cabe a gente... – podia-se ouvir o cérebro de Naruto trabalhando furiosamente.

-Que tal em casa?Aí vocês trazem o refrigerante, eu cuido da comida – todos olharam para Sasuke.

-Tá legal...

-Vamos desfazer essa rodinha da alegria aí pessoal, Neji você pode voltar pra sua sala. Sentem-se, e vamos começar a aula. – os "queridos" professores, Orochimaru e Kabuto haviam chegado na classe, e a aula mais chata começara, sorte que era apenas um tempo.

Uma e meia da tarde, Casa de Sasuke.

-Uau, que casa...! – exclamou a garota rosada, quando toda a turma chegou na mansão Uchiha, enquanto Naruto tocava o interfone.

-Oi Sasaki, aqui é o Naruto, de novo... E a galera...

-Oh, entre queridos... – o portão foi aberto, juntamente com a porta da frente, e eles entraram e retiraram seus caçados, Naruto notou que juntamente com o par de tênis que pertencia á Sasuke, estava a bengala do moreno descansando apoiada na parede. – Naruto-kun, você pode ir chamar Sasuke-kun no quarto dele, enquanto eu levo os outros até a sala? O quarto dele é o do meio, no primeiro corredor á esquerda.

-Claro! n.n - Naruto foi até o quarto indicado pela mulher e bateu na porta.

-Entra... – ouviu-se a voz abafada de Sasuke, seguida pelo som de uma guitarra. Naruto abriu a porta e viu o moreno sentado em sua cama, vários livros jogados, seu lap top fechado perto de seus travesseiros, ao que parecia ele havia acabado concluir suas tarefas escolares, e agora estava com uma guitarra preta e roxa, seus belos olhos negro encarando sonhadoramente algum ponto no monitor de seu computador. –... Quem tá aí? Sasaki?

-Não...

-Naruto... Cadê o resto?

- A Sasaki levou todo mundo pra sala, e pediu pra mim vir te chamar... A gente trouxe 8 litros de coca.

-Tá...

-Você toca guitarra?

-Não, eu uso ela pra tomar banho.

-Certo... E posso perguntar, como que você aprendeu a tocar?

-Já perguntou mesmo... Eu aprendi de ouvido, um amigo do meu irmão me ajudou um pouco.

-È uma bela guitarra. Gibson SG, não é? Eu tinha uma Less Paul...

-Aham. Vamos, o pessoal está esperando a gente, pega aqueles dois filmes ali pra mim?

-Tá, mas e... Ah, você já tinha o jogos mortais não é?

-È. – Ambos saíram do quarto, Naruto não deixando passar nenhum movimento do moreno, uma mão na parede, e a outra ia tateando á frente para que ele não colidisse com nada. Chegaram á sala, onde alguns olhavam para os lados interessados, outros admiravam a bela TV de LCD, e outros ainda admiravam as fotos da família Uchiha.

-Sasaki, você coloca o filme pra gente?

-Claro Sasuke-kun, TV ou telão?

-O que eles preferirem. – o moreno e sentou, e seu movimento foi seguido por todos. Naruto fez questão de se sentar ao lado de Sasuke. Sasaki com uma ajudinha, trouxera varias bandejas contendo sanduíches, batatas fritas, brigadeiros, e muito mais.

Como o tempo estava meio frio, estavam todos cobertos por macias cobertas, se empanturrando de doces, e gritando á cada cena. A tímida Hinata estava abraçada em seu primo, Neji. Sakura e Ino estavam com o rosto semi-coberto, dando para ver somente seus olhos e uma pequena parte do nariz. Naruto pegara a mão de Sasuke e apertava-a, nervoso, o moreno se sentia pouco á vontade, ás vezes o loiro, juntamente com as garotas, deixava escapar alguns gritos, fazendo Sasuke se sobressaltar e perguntar sobre a cena.

- O que foi agora dobe? – perguntou Sasuke quando o loiro prendeu a respiração, e dobrou a força que apertava sua mão.

-Duas pessoas, uma com a boca costurada, e outra com os olhos, a que está com os olhos costurados, pergunta quem tá ai, e a outra não têm como responder... Isso me dá uma aflição do caramba...

-Hn...

-Nee Sasuke? – sussurrou Naruto na orelha dele.

-Hn?

-Não tá com medo? Nojo?

-Não.

-Eu tô.

-È só um filme... – ao mesmo tempo Sasuke, com sua audição aguçada ouvia o portão abrir, anunciando a chegada de sua mãe e irmão. Provavelmente os dois viriam assustá-los. Não deu outra: Sasuke ouviu passos, e logo depois o grito agudo de sua mãe, fazendo todos gritarem, e Sasuke e Itachi caíram na risada.

-Isso não teve graça... – reclamou Naruto, enquanto Mikoto se sentava entre o filho mais novo e Neji, enquanto Itachi pegava uma almofada e deitava no chão.

Mais uma cena forte foi o suficiente para fazer Naruto abraçar Sasuke, que ficou momentaneamente surpreso, mas gostou, e deixou o corpo quente do loiro aquecer o seu. Ele parecia estar realmente gostando.

Sakura, no outro sofá, olhava, ciumenta, para seu ex-namorado, abraçando quem ela dizia ser seu futuro namorado. Sakura pensava que se Sasuke não podia ser dela, então ele não seria de ninguém. Ino pensava a mesma coisa.

-Valeu por tudo Sasuke... – terminaram de ver os dois filmes, conversaram um pouco, falaram um pouco de besteira, comeram mais um pouco. O céu já estava escuro, e os pais já apareceram para buscar seus filhos.

Naruto era o único que sobrara agora.

-Meu pai tá atrasado de novo... Muito trabalho, acho...

-Por que não janta aqui querido? – convidou Mikoto.

-Não vai atrapalhar?

-Claro que não. Amigos dos meus filhinhos nunca atrapalham – Mikoto acariciou os cabelos rebeldes do filho mais novo, que corara furiosamente.

-Nós vamos esperar no meu quarto okaa-san. Vem Naruto.

Os dois andaram em silencio até o quarto do moreno, onde Sasuke se jogou na cama, com os olhos fechados. Naruto se sentou ao seu lado, olhando curiosamente um livro que estava em cima do criado mudo. O loiro o pegou, a capa era laranja, com alguns pontinhos saltados. Ele abriu o livro, em todas as paginas haviam os mesmos pontinhos.

-Eu queria saber ler em Braille.

-Huh...?

-Quero dizer, pra mim parece vários pontinhos... Que livro é esse?

-Qual? – Naruto estendeu o livro ao moreno, e esse passou os dedos levemente. – Harry Potter e a insígnias mortais.

-'Cê também gosta de H.P

-Um pouco.

-Eu assisti aos filmes deles umas 10 vezes cada. Não tenho paciência pra ler.

-Eu prefiro aos livros.

-Sasuke?

-Quié?

-Toca um pouco pra mim?

-Huh?

-Toca alguma musica pra mim?

-Por quê?

-Eu quero ver você tocar...

-Tá... O que?

-Que, o que?

-Qual musica idiota.

-Qual você sabe? – Naruto olhava Sasuke se levantar e pegar sua guitarra.

-Fala aí qualquer uma caramba.

-Hum... Eu gosto de God Must Hate Me... Conhece?

-Simple Plan?

-Sim...

A voz suave do moreno invadiu os ouvidos do loiro. Naruto reparava em cada centímetro do corpo de Sasuke, sua mente começou a imaginar coisas que o deixou surpreso, uma parte dizia pra ele ir lá e beijar aqueles lábios, outra parte o dizia que não poderia. Ele tinha que arrumar algo para se distrair e parar de pensar aquelas bobagens. O celular do moreno estava perto de seu livro.

-Sasuke?

-Hn?

-Posso fussar no seu celular?

-... – Sasuke deu de ombros.

-Janta queridos? – Mikoto aparecera na porta.

Quando Minato chegou na mansão Uchiha para buscar o filho já eram nove horas. Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi estavam no quarto de Itachi. Sasuke estava deitado na cama do irmão, encarando o teto, enquanto Naruto e Itachi jogavam videogame. Ambos adoravam videogame. Sasuke era o único que não ligava, não que ele pudesse jogar... Fazia uma hora e meia que os dois estavam jogando Guitar Hero três.

-Ah, dessa vez eu ganho... – reclamou Naruto, escolhendo a musica mais foda do jogo (**Eu:** _pelo menos é a que eu acho mais foda!_), Through the fire and flames. Itachi querendo se achar o bom, foi tocar no difícil enquanto Naruto foi no médio. Naruto ganhou, e olhou para Sasuke que estava ouvindo-os jogar, Naruto lançou ao moreno um de seus sorrisos, quando Fugaku e Minato bateram na porta e entraram.

Naruto despediu-se de todos e ele e o pai entraram no carro. No caminho de volta pra casa Naruto comentou:

-Sabe 'tou-san, Sasuke é um cara legal, meio caladão, e eu descobri várias coisas em comum entre a gente. – Naruto estava pensando sobre tudo que ele descobrira sobre Uchiha Sasuke hoje.

-È? O que? – perguntou Minato sem desviar sua atenção do volante.

-Nós gostamos de guitarra, mesmo estilo de musicas, filmes...

-È? Tipo o que?

-Ele tem uma Gibson SG, você lembra da minha Gibson Less Paul?

-Você tá falando de que?

-Guitarra 'tou-san! Mas esquece... – Naruto encarou o céu escuro, escuro como os olhos de Sasuke.

Mesmo sem eles querer um sentimento de amizade estava brotando dentro deles, foi plantado com uma mentira, e agora estava nascendo, em pouco tempo iria se tornar uma linda árvore e daria frutos e flores.

* * *

Reviews?


	5. Professor Orochimaru, o que é esse cara?

**Chapter Five: Professor Orochimaru, o que é esse cara?**

O fim de semana passou voando. Segunda feira, os alunos chagaram na escola com a maior cara de sono (**Eu:** _Eu chego na escola assim todo o dia... E quando tem aula de geografia, poutz, me dá mais sono ainda_.), contando uns pros outros as novidades. Não que houvesse muitas.

A primeira aula da turma Konoha, educação física passou rapidamente como sempre, essa era uma das aulas preferidas dos alunos. Os alunos já estavam acomodados conversando animadamente em suas carteiras esperando a chegada do professor Deidara, mas este havia faltado, então a sala teria dois tempos com o professor Orochimaru. O professor chegou atrasado cinco minutos, Kabuto vinha emburrado atrás dele. Ambos pareciam ter tido uma discussão. O professor olhou a classe com atenção até achar quem estava querendo.

- Sr. Uchiha? Uma palavrinha ali fora, por favor?

-O Sr. Pode me adiantar o assunto? – Naruto notou o olhar malicioso que o professor lançava ao moreno. Fosse o que fosse não era boa coisa.

-Prefiro não. Por favor...? – Sasuke se levantou sob olhares curiosos, e saiu da sala com o professor. Kabuto olhava os dois com um olhar ciumento estampado em seu rosto.

-Vamos começar...

Naruto esperou uns cinco minutos para falar:

-Com licença professor?

-Sim Sr. Uzumaki?

-Eu não tô me sentindo bem, posso sair e tomar um ar? – Kabuto lançou-lhe um olhar severo por cima dos óculos redondos, mas permitiu que Naruto saísse.

Uma vez fora da classe Naruto correu procurando o professor e o amigo.

Orochimaru trouxera Sasuke para um local afastado, onde ninguém poderia vê-los. O cara-de-cobra-bebada encostou o moreno na parede e ficou na sua frente impedindo ele de fugir. Encostou sua cabeça na orelha do moreno, uma mão ao lado da mesma apoiada na parede e outra na boca do mais novo, para que ele não emitisse nenhum som. E murmurou:

-Uchiha Sasuke, se você contar esse nosso encontrinho para alguém, saiba que sei ser perigoso quando quero. – ele admirou sorridente a parte do rosto do moreno que não estava coberta por sua mão, havia pânico estampada nela. – Ah, e não fale nada, não grite. Eu não mordo. Apenas aprecie... – concluiu o professor com a voz suave.

Ele retirou sua mão gentilmente da boca do moreno, e aproximou seus lábios brancos dos de Sasuke, e este sentiu o toque do outro. Orochimaru exibia um sorriso de vitória (que estragava seu rosto, não que ele já não fosse estragado), que o moreno não podia ver. O mais velho tentava abrir uma brecha para entrar na boca do mais novo, sua língua de cobra já estava quase inteira dentro da boca de Sasuke. O mais novo que segurava firmemente sua bengala, com um pouco de dificuldade e muita força, tacou o objeto entre as pernas do professor, que parou o ato na hora, e se afastou, curvado pela dor. Sasuke aproveitou a brecha e saiu correndo, sem saber pra onde estava indo, sem poder ver para onde seus pés o levavam, sua bengala em sua mão, inutilizada. Ela quebrara no impacto com o professor.

Naruto corria, por toda a escola, desesperado. "O que aquele bastardo está fazendo com o meu Sasuke? Quer dizer, com o Sasuke? Se ele machucou ele, eu vou matá-lo." Pensou com desespero. Algo vinha correndo em sua direção, mas ele realmente não via. E cedo demais ambos trombaram e caíram no chão. Naruto piscou várias vezes para a figura á sua frente, era Sasuke.

-Sasuke?

-Naruto? Você não deveria estar na aula?

-Fiquei preocupado. Mas o que aconteceu? – Naruto notou o objeto quebrado na mão do amigo. Sasuke largou a bengala inutilizada no chão, sua companheira, ele não podia ir á lugar nenhum sem ela. – O que Orochimaru queria com você?

-Nada de interessante. – mentiu.

-Tem certeza? Então o que aconteceu com a sua bengala, e por que você estava correndo e parece tão assustado?

-È... – apenas uma desculpa – Eu tropecei e caí, ai quebrou. E eu não tô assustado.

-Mas inda não explica o porquê de você estar correndo.

-Eu tava... Hum... Fazendo um pouco de exercícios.

-Não me convenceu.

-E eu ligo?

-Sasuke? Naruto? O que fazem aqui sentados no chão do pátio? Não deviam estar na aula? – Sasuke gelou com a chegada do irmão. Ele não iria contar á ninguém o que acontecera, mas como ele iria explicar ao irmão a bengala quebrada? Ele não podia dar a mesma desculpa que dera á Naruto, Itachi sabia que ela não quebraria com um simples tombo. – Sasuke?

-Hn...?

-Como que você conseguiu quebrar sua bengala?

-Eu taquei ela na cabeça do Naruto. – Sasuke deu um beliscão em Naruto para que ele não falasse nada, e esse se manteve calado, como se concordasse.

-Ah?

-Mas a cabeça dele é tão dura que deu nisso.

-Mas por que... ? – Itachi não estava satisfeito com a resposta.

-Ele tava me irritando.

-Mas isso não explica vocês estarem pra fora da sala...

-E você não tem uma aula pra dar agora nii-san?

-È mesmo, tô atrasado. Naruto, por favor, ajude Sasuke por hoje? Eu vou ter aula o dia inteiro hoje e só vou ter tempo de comprar uma bengala nova depois das aulas – Itachi saiu apressado.

-Claro! – Naruto esperou Itachi se afastar para perguntar - Por que você mentiu pro seu irmão Sasuke?

-Ah...?

-Sobre o tropeço?

-Por que ele se preocupa demais, e isso enche á vezes.

-Eu gosto quando se preocupam comigo.

-Eu acho ridículo. Todos ficam em cima de mim, o tempo todo, me sufocando, e isso enche. Odeio ser sufocado!

-... – Ambos voltaram em silencio para sala, Naruto mantinha a mão no ombro do moreno. O loiro guiou-o até sua carteira sob olhares curiosos, e sentou-se na própria carteira. Sai e Gaara lhe perguntara o que havia acontecido, mas Naruto apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O dia passou rápido até. Naruto não desgrudava de Sasuke um segundo, levando-o para todos os lugares.

Sasuke até poderia dizer que adorou passar o dia com Naruto, fora realmente divertido, tirando a parte de ter que depender de alguém o dia inteiro. Até o fez esquecer momentaneamente do episódio com o professor cobrinha. Mas o gosto do professor ainda estava na boca do moreno, que fizera de tudo para tirar, sem sucesso. Um gosto parecido com as bebidas que seu pai servia em certos jantares, misturada com fumaça de cigarro e outras coisas que o moreno não sabia.

No carro, voltando da escola:

-Sasuke, você não me convenceu. Como que você foi conseguir a proeza de quebrar-la? Tá bom, que é você mais, mesmo assim!

-Nii-san... Posso te pedir duas coisas?

-Claro.

-Não conte nada pra okaa-san, ela vai ficar me enchendo pelo resto da vida. E por favor, não me pergunte nada agora. Quando eu estiver mais à-vontade de contar, eu conto. Pode ser?

-Como se eu conseguisse dizer não á você Uchiha Sasuke.

-Hn...

-O Naruto é um bom garoto... (**Tobi**: _Hei?! O Tobi que é um bom garoto! _**Uchiha:**_ E quem liga?? Sai daqui! – chuta Tobi.)_

-Ele é hetero.

-Han? O que isso tem a ver?

-Seu Gay. Zuera. Ele è divertido. E acho que a gente tá se tornando amigo de verdade!

- Isso é ótimo! Mas como assim estão se tornando amigos de verdade?

-Acho que falei demais.

- Agora fala, como assim?

-A gente tava fingindo, eu pra okaa-san para de encher e ele pra não perder uma aposta. Mas acho que a gente tá virando amigo de verdade.

- Ah... Você confia nele?

-... – Sasuke parou um pouco pra pensar – Acho que sim... Não sei direito, a gente acabou de se conhecer...

-Que bom! Você quer vir?

-Onde?

-Onde?! No motel de certo.

-Eca! 'Ce não tá falando sério tá? – Sasuke não percebeu o sarcasmo na voz do irmão.

-Claro que não. Quer ir comigo?

-Não... – Sasuke esperou no carro, em dez minutos Itachi estava de volta e lhe entregou a bengala nova, e foram embora para casa.

Sasuke passou o jantar em silencio, na sua boca ainda havia o gosto nojento da boca do professor. Sasuke estava mais distraído que o normal e Mikoto notou isso.

-Algum problema querido? – Mikoto olhava o filho preocupada.

-Ah? Não... – Sasuke terminou de comer e se retirou da mesa. Uma vez no seu quarto Sasuke deitou em sua cama macia e quente, exausto. Em poucos minutos o sono o venceu, e ele dormiu. Itachi passava pelo corredor e percebeu que estava silencio demais no quarto do irmão, e resolveu investigar. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, encontrou a figura de seu irmão deitado, dormindo profundamente, com a luz acesa. Cobriu-o e lhe deu um leve beijo na testa, apagou a luz do quarto e saiu, batendo a porta levemente atrás de si.

Naruto chegou em casa, pensando. Sasuke não havia dito a verdade. Por algum motivo, o loiro sabia que era algo mais grave do que um tropeço. Algo que realmente perturbara o moreno. Mas decidiu não perguntar nada. Eles nem se conheciam direito. Talvez faltasse um pouco de confiança ainda. E quando o moreno quisesse lhe falar, Naruto iria escutá-lo com atenção.

Naruto estava na varanda de seu apartamento, vendo o sol se por lentamente, manchando o céu de laranja. Duas figuras, lá embaixo lhe chamou a atenção. Era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sai, com o... Professor Cobra-azeda? O que os dois estava fazendo? Naruto não desgrudou os olhos do amigo, tentando ver o que estavam fazendo. Eles pareciam estar conversando seriamente, e de um modo para que ninguém os escutasse. Sai agora estava lhe entregando uma maleta preta. Naruto pode discernir que nela havia dinheiro. Por que diabos estaria Sai dando dinheiro ao professor Orochimaru? O Tio das Cobras sorriu e entregou a Sai outra maleta da mesma cor da que estava o dinheiro. Ambos sorriram e foi, cada um para um lado. Naruto acompanhou com os olhos o amigo virar a esquina e desaparecer.

-Naruto? – Naruto pulou, de susto, quase caindo do sexto andar.

-Nossa 'tou-san, você quase me mata do coração! Se eu não morresse do coração, eu acho que eu iria morrer pela queda, por que eu quase caí.

- Deixa disso, 'cê acha que eu vou te deixar cair?

- Tenho mesmo que responder?

- Acho melhor não. Mas que cara é essa?

- Nada não...

-... – Minato examinou bem o filho de cima á baixo. – Pode falar...

- O Sai... Tá estranho.

- Estranho como?

- Não sei explicar...

Um mês se passou, as provas estavam apenas começando, os professores exigindo cada vez mais dos alunos, a matéria ficava cada vez mais difícil e a amizade entre Sasuke e Naruto ficava cada vez maior.

Os alunos estavam se juntando, cada vez iam para a casa de um para estudar. E essa vez era no apartamento de Naruto. Depois das aulas, algumas pessoas iam. E eles estavam discutindo como iriam. Sasuke ofereceu para levar todos, ou seja, Itachi os deixaria no prédio, e iria para casa.

Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Ino e Shikamaru iam apertados no banco de trás do carro, enquanto os dois irmãos iam na frente. Enquanto o carro deslizava suavemente pelas ruas, todos iam cantado e conversando alegremente. Itachi parou em frente á um belo prédio. Todos desceram, e Itachi falou pela janela do carro:

-Cuidem bem de Sasuke por mim... – Sasuke sentiu seu rosto corar. Seu irmão tinha que dizer essas coisas na frente de todo mundo? – Se acontecer algo á ele, eu mato vocês... – brincou.

- Pode deixar Itachi, vamos cuidar bem do Sasuke... – Sasuke sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro, e pela voz parecia ser Gaara.

-Qualquer coisa liga otouto...

-Tá bom... Você já pode ir nii-san. Pode não, já devia ter ido.

- Também de amo. Bom estudo pra vocês. – Itachi ligou o carro, e todos o ficaram observando (menos Sasuke é claroo duh.) virar a esquina e desaparecer. Eles entraram, e subiram no elevador até o sexto andar. Foi aí que Naruto se deu conta de que não estava com a cópia da chave, e que o único jeito de entrarem era ou arrombando a porta, ou pegando a chave que estava com Minato, mas como ele tinha ido viajar e só voltaria á noite, sem chance de entrar lá.

- Parabéns Naruto. Você conseguiu de novo! – reclamou Ino. Gaara e Shikamaru se entreolhavam, e olhavam para Naruto, que olhava para a porta como se a qualquer momento ele fosse abrir sozinha. Hinata permanecia calada, ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia divertido com a situação.

-E agora pessoal? Meu pai foi viajar e só volta bem mais á noite, e sem chance de entrar aí, to sem a chave... O que vamos fazer?

-A gente pode ir lá em casa... – ofereceu Gaara – não é muito longe daqui, podemos ir á pé... Minha irmã pode ajudar a gente... Ela é legal...

- Todos querem ir brincar na casa do Gaa-chan? – zoou Naruto.

Todos abafaram risinhos enquanto Naruto apanhava de Gaara.

Eles deixaram o prédio, conversando animadamente. Mas ninguém desgrudava os olhos de Sasuke, que estava ao lado de Naruto, sua bengala varrendo o chão á sua frente. Sasuke sentia os olhares em cima de si, "valeu Itachi..." pensou irritado. Quando iriam atravessar uma rua e eles tinham que parar para esperar os carros, Naruto segurava o braço de Sasuke para que esse não avançasse, e Sasuke suspirava irritado.

Até que chagaram na casa de Gaara. Todos se dirigiram para o quarto de Gaara, e se acomodaram por lá. Ino e Hinata estavam sentadas no tapete, com seus livros abertos. Gaara estava sentado no divã, enquanto Shika, Naru e Sasu ficaram com a cama. (**Eu:**_ Caara, os três ficaram com a cama, isso soou meio estranho, eu não acredito que eu digitei isso, eu prefiro só SasuNaru, de três não dá certoo. AHHH EU SOU MUITO PERVAA!! Bom pelo menos eu levei na malicia..._)

Amanha, iria ter duas provas, uma seguida da outra, e eles tinham que ralar de estudar para ir bem nas duas. E começaram a estudar. Eram mais ou menos umas cinco horas quando Temari se juntou ao grupo, para ajudar aquele povo. Todas as duvidas estavam tiradas. Eram mais ou menos oito horas quando o pessoal estava ligando para seus pais para irem buscá-los.

Sasuke pegou seu celular e passou seus dedos pelo teclado em Braille, digitando o numero de sua casa. Itachi atendeu, e disse que já estava saindo pra ir buscá-lo.

-Acho melhor todos esperarmos lá fora... – comentou Naruto, sorrindo como sempre. Todos concordaram e foram para o jardim na frente da casa do ruivo, e se sentaram nuns bancos de praça que havia lá.

Todos já haviam ido embora, agora só restava Sasuke, Naruto e Gaara. Itachi estava demorando para chegar, e Sasuke tentava ligar para o celular do irmão, mas este só dava ocupado. Foi aí que Sasuke lembrou que esquecera de avisar Itachi que eles estavam na casa de Gaara, ao invés da de Naruto. Ele certamente estava ferrado, Itachi iria lhe dar uma bronca enorme. Mas Sasuke não estava ligando, já se acostumara com isso.

O celular de Sasuke tocou e Sasuke atendeu sabendo que era o irmão.

-Alô?

-_Sasuke onde você está? _– a voz de Itachi parecia exageradamente preocupada.

- Na casa do Gaara...

-_ E não me avisa? Pelo amor de Kami-sama Sasuke, você quase me mata de susto. Tô indo aí te buscar. _

Ambos desligaram o telefone. Naruto e Gaara estavam olhando para Sasuke, e este sentiu os olhares dos dois em cima de si.

-Que foi? Por que tão me olhando?

-C-como que você... Incrível! – murmurou Naruto, impressionado.

-Sinto. – falou Sasuke como se fosse o obvio.

-Me dá uma carona Sasuke? Seu irmão chegou.

-Nossa, tempo recorde... Vem dobe, ate amanha Gaara.

-Até, Sasuke e Naruto. – Ambos entraram no carro. Alguns minutos se passaram em silencio. Itachi dirigia calado, Sasuke abrira o vidro e sentia o vento bater em seu rosto, com os olhos fechados, a bengala entre suas pernas. Naruto olhava a imagem do moreno pelo retrovisor, ele parecia tão... Lindo. Naruto sacudiu a cabeça, tentando não acreditar no que ele pensara.

- Sasuke... – Itachi parecia ter se esquecido de que Naruto estava no carro. A bronca iria começar. – Por que você não me avisou que iriam na casa do Gaara? Quando o porteiro falou que vocês tinham saído fazia um tempão, e que ainda não tinham voltado, eu entrei em desespero. – Itachi parecia realmente zangado.

-Foi mal, eu esqueci. – suspirou Sasuke ainda de olhos fechados.

- E se tivesse acontecido algo com você? Eu, otou-san e okaa-san morreríamos!

-Foi mal. – repetiu Sasuke.

-Foi péssimo. Vocês foram como?

-Nós fomos... – Sasuke engoliu em seco antes de terminar – á pé.

- Você sabe que a gente não gosta que você fique andando á pé por aí! E se acontece algo?

- EU JÀ ENTENDI ITACHI. CHEGA! VOCÊ PRECISA FALAR COMIGO ASSIM NA FRENTE DO NARUTO? QUE BOSTA! EU ESQUECI, NÂO DEU NADA, EU TÔ AQUI, INTERO, BEM, JÀ PASSOU! ENTÃO DÁ PRA PARAR? – estourou Sasuke. Tanta preocupação era ridícula. "O que Naruto devia estar pensando??" pensou. Essa era uma das horas que Sasuke desejava não ser cego, primeiro porque ele queria poder ver a cara do loiro e segundo, porque essa cena poderia não estar acontecendo.

-Naruto? Eu esqueci de você... Aqui estamos Naruto, e desculpa por ter que ouvir isso...

-Não se preocupe. Ate amanhã... – Naruto saiu do carro parecendo meio envergonhado.

-Hn.

-Tá bravo comigo Sasuke?

- Por que estaria? Só por que você agiu como se eu fosse uma criançinha de quatro anos na frente do meu amigo?Imagina. – bufou Sasuke. O mais novo se recusou a falar com o irmão durante todo o caminho de volta pra casa.

- Eu só estava preocupado. Desculpa...

- Tanta preocupação é ridícula – murmurou inaldivelmente Sasuke. Ele podia ter certeza de que Itachi não ouvira.

Itachi saiu do carro, o mesmo fez Sasuke. Ambos entraram na casa, caminhando lado a lado. Sasuke descansou a bengala na parede, perto da porta de entrada da casa, e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Itachi foi até seu irmão, e o beijou na testa como se pedisse desculpas novamente. Sasuke entrou no seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. E se sentou na escrivaninha e começou a estudar ainda mais.

Naruto parou na porta olhando para ela desanimado, e sentindo um pouco de pena de Sasuke. Não por ele ser cego, mas pelo jeito que às vezes o tratavam. Naruto tentou se colocar no lugar do moreno, tentar sentir o que ele sentia. Não era nada legal. Minato ainda não chegara. Naruto se sentou na porta do apartamento e se pôs á esperar o pai. Mas o sono o dominou, e ele acabou dormindo ali mesmo, com seus pensamentos voltados para Sasuke.

* * *

OIII!! De novo... Reviews??


	6. O guarda costas

Foi malz o atraso, tava cheia d prova, ralei d istuda. Mas pelo menos tirei dez em matematica! Isso num acontece desda da quinta série... Mas eu sei que ninguem tah interessado nisso... quem entraria numa fic soh pra sabe q a autora tiro um 10? Tipo... Vamos logo a fic:

* * *

**Chapter Six: O Guarda Costas.**

O período de provas passou, todos com boas notas como sempre. Agora era só curtir o pouco tempo antes das provas do segundo bimestre.

Orochimaru fingia que nada havia acontecido entre ele e Sasuke, e Sasuke agia da mesma forma, talvez por agora estar com medo do professor. Era verdade que nos dois dias seguintes do dia em o Cobrinha-Nojenta tentou beijar Sasuke, ele faltou (O cobra-(wo)man) por que estava erm... Machucado. Espalhou um boato pela escola de que o professor tentou atacar um aluno, mas esse aluno não deixou barato e espancou o professor juntamente com seus amigos da pesada. Mas a história foi contada tantas vezes e mudada em tantos pontos, uns diziam ter certeza que _viram _o professor sendo abduzido por uma nave espacial, e outros ainda diziam que o professor e o aluno misterioso lutaram contra uns vikins e uma dupla de ninjas bêbados. O único que sabia da verdade era Sasuke. E o único que sabia quem era o aluno misterioso era Sasuke, era Naruto, pois o resto da sala nem ligava muito para saber quem era, e a preguiça de juntar dois mais dois era demais. Mas esses comentários não duraram mais do que algumas semanas.

Agora o que mais se comentava era o quase seqüestro de um aluno.

**Flashback--**

Gaara estava saindo da escola juntamente com Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi, quando foi abordado por três homens com os rostos cobertos por mascaras pretas.

-Você é Sabaku Gaara? – perguntou o mais alto deles.

-Por que pergunta? – Gaara estava ficando desconfiado.

- Apenas responda! – dessa vez quem falou foi o mais baixo. Sasuke engoliu em seco e prendeu a respiração ao ouvir a voz do cara, mas ninguém notou.

- Você é ou não é o Gaara, ô cabeça de fósforo?

- Sou, o que vocês querem comigo?

- Você vem conosco.

- Naruto cuida do Sasuke. – Os caras começaram a agarrar Gaara, e tentar amordaça-lo para ele não gritar. Várias pessoas olhavam a cena apavoradas, outras estavam com seus celulares ligando para a polícia. Itachi esperou Naruto se afastar com Sasuke rapidamente, e avançou para os caras que tentavam pegar Gaara. Itachi começou a lutar contra os caras, que por sorte não estavam com arma alguma. Um conseguiu fugir, ele era o mais pequeno e ágil dos três, mas os outro foram pegos pela policia.

Gaara e seu pai, que havia chego juntamente com a policia, agradeceram a Itachi e foram embora, um tanto assustados. E o Uchiha foi se juntar ao seu irmão e á Naruto. Ambos estavam sentados na sarjeta. Esperando. Naruto olhava para Sasuke que parecia um pouco abalado pelo quase seqüestro.

- Que susto... – Itachi se sentou ao lado do irmão, parecendo cansado.

- Bom pelo menos tudo terminou bem... – comentou Naruto, olhando para o carro de policia.

- Coitado do Gaara... Algum problema Sasuke? – Itachi e Naruto encararam Sasuke, cujos olhos estavam fixos em um ponto indistinguível do outro lado da rua.

- Não... Só estava pensando...

- O que? – perguntaram Itachi e Naruto em uníssono.

- Tipo, eu conheço a pessoa somente pela voz, tipo, eu guardo muito bem a voz das pessoas, e eu acho que a voz do segundo cara me era familiar...

- Quem?

-Hã?

- De quem era a voz Sasuke? – Itachi e Naruto se entreolharam curiosos.

- Eu acho que é do Kabuto...

-Kabuto?

**Flashback End --**

Todos viam Itachi como um herói agora. E o pai de Gaara decidiu colocar um guarda costas na cola do filho, para que não acontecesse aquilo de novo.

Era uma sexta feira, Gaara e seu pai chegaram na escola, mais cedo que o normal, e eles estavam sendo acompanhados por um cara que não parecia ter mais que dezoito anos. Ele tinha grandes olhos e negros cabelos em formato de tigela. Ele usava um terno preto e parecia um tanto sério.

Os três entraram na sala da diretora, onde Itachi e a diretora conversavam. Ambos pararam imediatamente ao ver os três na porta.

-Entrem, e sentem-se – convidou a diretora. Itachi saiu da cadeira para dar lugar aos recém chegados, e fez menção de sair da sala, mas o Sr. Sabaku o parou, dizendo que era até melhor ele ficar a parte das decisões que ele tomara. – O que devo a visita Sr. Sabaku?

- Bem, eu vou colocar o Rock Lee aqui para tomar conta do meu filho. Pelo menos por enquanto que essas ondas de seqüestro estão acontecendo. E espero que isso não lhe incomode.

-Claro que não. A segurança dos alunos em primeiro lugar.

-Ótimo. Agora tenho que ir. Tenho uma reunião em quinze minutos. – O pai de Gaara saiu do escritório sem lançar um único olhar para o filho, ou se despedir.

- Itachi-sensei, onde está o Sasuke? Tipo, ele veio com você não veio?

- Veio, acho que ele está na sala.

- 'brigado! – Gaara saiu da sala da diretora, e correu para a sala de aula, e Lee sempre atrás dele. Gaara parou arfando na porta da sala, curvado, e com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego. Lee estava ao seu lado, intacto, e indiferente. – Cara, se tem que ficar o tempo todo atrás de mim? Não dá pra dar um tempo?

- Sinto muito, Gaara-sama.

- Que chato... E não me chame assim!

- Como devo chamá-lo... ?

- Sei lá, mas não me coloque o sufixo sama, isso enche. Eu só ouço gente chamar meu pai assim.

-Desculpe, Gaara-san está bom pra você?

-... ­- Gaara entrou na sala e encontrou Sasuke sentado numa das ultimas carteiras, de cabeça baixa, meio que concentrado, com um livro aberto e seus dedos "caminhando" lentamente sobre a superfície do livro. Gaara caminhou até ele, o moreno ergueu um pouco a cabeça quando ouviu passos. – E aí Sasuke? Beleza?

-Aham... Quem tá ai? – perguntou Sasuke sentindo a presença de mais uma pessoa alem da de Gaara.

-È o Gaara! Já esqueceu minha voz?

-Num to falando de você... Tem mais alguém aqui com a gente. Eu sinto a presença de mais alguém...

-Ah, é o meu guarda-costas... O Lee...

-Hn...

-Prazer... Sasuke-kun?

-È... Prazer...

- Você tem bastante fogo da juventude. – comentou o mais velho sorrindo.

-Ah...? – Gaara se aproximou de Sasuke, que parecia confuso, e murmurou para ele não ligar.

- Tipo, eu notei isso nos seus olhos.

-Isso o que?

- Fogo da juventude.

-... – Sasuke abaixou sua voz e murmurou para Gaara que se mantinha falando para Sasuke para não ligar – Isso é uma marca de fogo de artifício? Esse cara tem algo parecido com um cérebro na cabeça?

-Não sei... Acho que não... Ele me disse a mesma coisa, ontem. O Kankurou começou a rir, aí o Lee olhou pra ele e falou que ele não possuía esse tal fogo... Esse cara é estranho. – Gaara se sentou na carteira ao lado da do moreno e continuou cochichando, para que o guarda-costas não pudesse ouvi-los. E erguendo a voz, mudou de assunto. – Mas, e aí? A gente vai fazer alguma coisa hoje á tarde? Qual filme vamos assistir?

-Não sei qual filme vocês vão assistir.

- Por quê? Você não vai?

-Não!

-Por quê?

-Tenho uma outra coisa pra fazer.

-Ah... Que pena... – Gaara se calou, e Sasuke se voltou para o seu livro. Os alunos chegavam lentamente. O sinal tocou, o professor estava começando a aula, quando alguém bate na porta.

-Sim? – pergunta o professor Deidara enquanto uma cabeleira loira aparece.

-Posso entrar? – Pergunta Naruto, estava atrasado de novo.

-Sim, mas por que o atraso?

-È que eu acordei dez pras oito, e...

-Dez pras oito? Você se arrumou em tempo recorde então!

-Hã?

- O sinal bate dez pras oito, e você chegou aqui cinco pras oito, bateu o recorde de sete minutos...

-Sério? De quem foi esse recorde? – perguntou Ino interessada.

- Meu – respondeu o professor com simplicidade. – Mas mesmo assim Naruto, você chegou super cedo pra segunda aula... Vai sentar vai.

Naruto se apressou e ocupou o único lugar vazio na classe, que era entre Sai e Hinata. Naruto não estava realmente prestando atenção na aula, e sim, olhando para um certo moreno, sentado á quatro carteiras de distancia. As duas aulas passaram, e o sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo. Os alunos saíram da sala o mais rápido que seus pés lhes permitiam, e como sempre, restaram Sasuke e Naruto. Naruto se aproximou do moreno, que arrumava seu material.

-Oi Sasuke!

-Oi, dobe... – Sasuke virou a cabeça para o lado em que ele achava que Naruto estava. Naruto estava com seu sorriso habitual, cujo Sasuke não podia ver.

-Vamos? È recreio...

-Fazer o que?

-Sei lá... Vamos andar por aí... Conversar... – Naruto observou Sasuke atentamente, ele parecia estar considerando a idéia.

-Ta bom... – Sasuke pegou a bengala que estava descansando na parede, atrás dele, e ambos saíram da sala. Caminharam em silencio absoluto até a entrada do pátio, onde pararam por um momento.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia... – Sasuke podia ouvir gritos, risadas, conversa, gente correndo, o pátio estava realmente lotado.

- Por quê?

- Tem muita gente e...

- Ah... Isso... – Naruto entendera. – Eu... Tipo... Acho melhor...

- Hã?

- Tipo... Eu tive uma idéia... Mas pra isso eu preciso que você concorde... – Naruto parecia encabulado.

- Fala logo dobe...

-Não me chama assim...

-Para de enrolar!

-Tá, você... Eu... Querqueeuteguie? – Naruto falou tudo de uma vez, formando uma só palavra.

-... – Sasuke pensou por alguns segundos – Pode ser...

-Sério?

- Olha bem pra mim... Eu to rindo?

- Nope!

- Então...

Naruto entrelaçou seu braço com o braço do moreno, e ambos caminharam pelo pátio, Naruto não deixava Sasuke trombar com ninguém, e por vezes ralhava com as crianças que passavam por eles correndo.

Eles conversavam, ou seja Naruto falava e Sasuke "hnava". Eles passaram por um grupo de meninos, que contavam uns pros outros das garotas que eles haviam ficado, na ultima festa que haviam ido. Mais adiante, Naruto viu uma cena e desatou a rir.

- O que foi dobe?

-È... Q-que... – o loiro teve que respirar bem fundo para poder controlar o riso. – O Gaara tá tentando fugir do tal do Lee, mas pelo jeito num tá dando... A cara dele é o mais engraçado. E você... – Naruto percebeu o que ia dizendo, e parou antes de dizer a coisa errada. Ele quase dissera: "_Você devia ver isso..._".

- E eu o que?

-... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Até que duas figuras se aproximaram. – Você não faz idéia de quem tá vindo pra cá...

-Não mesmo... ¬¬

- Ino e Sakura.

-Afffê... O que elas querem?

-Vô sabe? Mas parece que é você... Tá popular cara... Por que será, hein cara? – Perguntou Naruto, se referindo a beleza do moreno.

- Você ainda tem duvida? È claro que é por eu ser cego!

-Não... Não é isso que eu quis dizer...

-Oi pessoal, Oi Sasuke-kun! – cumprimentaram as duas garotas ao mesmo tempo.

-Hn.

-Oi... – Naruto se recuperara do que Sasuke dissera e agora estava sorrindo novamente.

Sasuke sentiu um beijo melado em suas bochechas, primeiro Sakura viera o beijar e depois foi a vez de Ino.

- Então, é raro ver vocês por aqui...

- O que acharam dessa aula de história?

As duas começaram a falar uma coisa atrás da outra, e então Sasuke as interrompeu.

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro Naruto...

-Vamos então... Tchau meninas. – os dois se afastaram para a direção do banheiro masculino.

-Ainda bem... Não agüento aquelas duas...

-Então ir ao banheiro foi só uma desculpa pra agente sair de lá.

-Aham, mas de todo o jeito, eu tenho que ir lá... – O corredor que dava para os banheiros estava vazio, e Sasuke desenganchou seu braço do de Naruto e pos a andar somente ele e sua bengala. – Pra tirar essa coisa do meu rosto.

-Olha pelo lado bom, o gloss que elas estavam usando eram clarinhos e nem dá pra perceber... A não ser pelo brilho...

-Se quiser ajudar... Não diga nada... – Sasuke achou uma torneira e abriu-a, molhou a ponta dos dedos, e passou na bochecha, mas aquela coisa ainda continuava lá. – Droga, essa coisa não sai... Por que garotas têm que ficar passando isso? Droga...

-'Ce pergunta pra mim? Se sabe que eu sou um homem!

-Isso é o que você diz. Como eu iria saber? – Desafiou-o o moreno.

- Quer mesmo que eu te prove?

-Acho melhor não. Naruko. (1) – zoou Sasuke.

-Péra, deixa eu te ajudar... – Naruto colocou uma grande quantidade de sabonete liquido na mão, deixando mais da metade cair no chão. O sinal tocava. Sasuke deu um passo meio desajeitado e acabou escorregando. Naruto, que estava na frente dom moreno, não teve tempo de agarrá-lo. Sasuke segurou no braço de Naruto, e ambos caíram no chão. Naruto caíra em cima de Sasuke. Naruto olhava diretamente para os olhos de Sasuke, que pareciam estar estranhamente encarando os seus. Ele podia ver seus olhos azuis refletidos nos negros do moreno. Aí seus olhos correram por todo o rosto pálido do moreno, parando uma fração de segundo á mais nos lábios do mesmo, e algo dentro de Naruto o dizia para beijá-los, mas foi quando a voz de Sasuke parecia lhe chamar de longe.

-Naruto... NaRUTO... NARUTO!! Você tá me ouvindo?

-Ah? Desculpa...

-Dá pra sair de cima de mim? A gente vai chegar atrasado na aula...

- Ah... Malz aí... – Naruto ajudou Sasuke a se levantar. – e você tá bem?

-Sim... Eu to ótimo. – Disse Sasuke com raiva... Ele odiava aquela pergunta. Os dois caminharam em silencio até a sala de aula. Eles estavam quinze minutos atrasado, e felizmente a professora Kurenai os deixou entrar.

As três ultimas aulas passaram meio que voando. E quando se deram conta, todos se encontravam em casa, almoçando. Eles tinham a tarde livre.

_**A**_turma havia combinado de ir comer um lanche em alguma padaria. Sasuke teria uma consulta com a doutora Tsunade as três da tarde, por isso não foi.

O consultório ficava a dois quarteirões da padaria onde os garotos estavam.

Era quatro e meia da tarde, e os garotos estavam saindo da padaria, Gaara e Naruto na liderança do grupo, sendo seguidos de perto por Lee.

De repente dois homens saem de um carro preto estacionado perto deles, com a placa coberta. Lee leva uma mão ao paletó, no lugar em que a arma estava ao perceber a ameaça. Eles estavam a um quarteirão de onde Sasuke estava.

As garotas começaram a gritar e saíram correndo, uma para cada lado. Neji foi atrás delas, estava somente Naruto, Gaara e Lee. Os homens apontavam armas para eles, um estava com um revolver e outro com uma faca. Gaara fez Naruto sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Não Gaara! Eu vou te ajudar...

- Vai agora Naruto! Isso é uma ordem.

- E quem disse que eu te obedeço?

- Naruto, então, por favor, vai!

- Mas e você?

-Eu ficarei bem!

- Certeza?

- Aham – Gaara olhou para Lee, e se sentiu confiante. – eu ficarei bem, eu prometo!

- Tá bom... Isso é uma promessa. – Naruto deu um jeito, e saiu correndo.

Naruto corria sem olhar para trás. Não era do seu feitio deixar um amigo numa situação dessas, mas algo o dizia que tinha que deixar Lee fazer seu trabalho e que ele penas atrapalharia se ele ficasse lá.

Ele continuava a correr, quando ele se achou em frente ao consultório de Dra. Tsunade, e reconheceu três pessoas saindo do mesmo. Uma delas era Sasuke, parecendo aborrecido. Mikoto falava sem parar, e Itachi respirava fundo como se pedisse paciência. Sasuke cansado de ouvir a preleção de sua mãe, pegou seu iPod e ligou uma musica do Three Days Grace, bem alta.

Naruto estava ofegando bastante quando o trio saiu do consultório. Mikoto foi a primeira a ver o loiro e logo foi lhe dando um beijo e um abraço, Itachi tirou os fones do irmão para ele pudesse escutar.

-Parece que você tava correndo Naruto-kun. Por quê?

- O Gaara... – Naruto parecia um pouco desesperado.

- Tentaram pegar ele de novo? – Itachi olhava Naruto atentamente.

- Sim... Mas não há nada com que se preocupar... – De repente o rosto do loiro se iluminou num sorriso. Gaara e Lee estavam virando a esquina, Gaara parecendo mais descabelado do que o normal e Lee mancando com um olho roxo.

Naruto acenou para eles e eles se reuniram a eles. (**Eu:**_Nossa que enrolação...)_

- Eu prometo o que eu cumpro Naruto...

- Que bom... – Ambos explicaram detalhadamente o que acontecera, era apenas interrompidos pelos "Ai minha nossa", "Que perigo..." e "Pelo amor de Deus..." de Mikoto.

-Bem, estamos indo para casa, não querem carona? – ofereceu Mikoto apontando para a limusine que estava parada na frente deles, o motorista esperando-os. Os garotos aceitaram, o motorista desceu do carro e abriu a porta para que eles pudessem entrar. Mikoto perguntou se eles queriam ir para a casa dela fazer um pouco de companhia a Sasuke, mas somente Naruto concordou. Gaara e Lee precisavam falar com o pai de Gaara. Gaara havia comentado que ele havia visto o cabelo de um dos caras. Eles haviam fugido antes da policia chegar.

O motorista parou em frente da casa de Gaara e ele e Lee agradeceram e saíram do carro.

Sasuke e Naruto passaram a tarde toda trancados no quarto do moreno, em frente ao computador. Eram umas sete horas quando Mikoto foi os chamar para jantar. Fugaku ainda não chegara. Naruto se sentou ao lado de Sasuke. Mikoto falou para Sasuke onde estava cada travessa de comida, e Naruto se surpreendeu ao ver que o moreno não derrubava nada, e nem confundia.

Eram umas oito horas quando Minato ligou no celular de Naruto, para saber onde o filho estava. Foi aí que Naruto teve uma idéia:

- Pai, posso chamar o Sasuke pra dormir ai em casa?

-_Duh... Você sabe que sim!_

-Valeu. 'Ce vem buscar a gente?

- _Sim, só vou terminar um negocio aqui e já vou. Beijo filho._

-Tchau pai... Sasuke... Você quer dormir em casa hoje?

- Não sei... Tenho que ver se minha mãe deixa.

-Por que não pede pra ela?

-È... Tá bom.

-Sasuke? – Sasuke parou no meio do ato de abrir a porta do quarto para chamar sua mãe.

-Ah?

- Que foi?

-Não... è que eu nunca dormi na casa de ninguém antes... OKAA-SAN?

-Sasuke querido? –Mikoto entrou no quarto, olhando atentamente para o filho.

-Posso dormir na casa do Naruto?

-Er... Eu...

* * *

Caboooooooo

(1) "ko" eh terminação d nome de mulher em japones

Eu qro pelo menos umas 10 reviews...

See ya minna!


	7. His First Sleep Over

HUh... Demorei soh uma semana... Espero que gostem do cap, pq eu fiz co mto carinho:

* * *

**Chapter Seven: His first Sleep Over**

Ouviu-se um carro entrar na garagem e a mesma se fechando.

Mikoto ficou grata pela chegada do marido.

- Eu acho melhor perguntar ao seu pai Sasuke... Eu... Já volto... – Mikoto saiu do quarto deixando um Naruto ainda sorridente e um Sasuke indiferente.

Quando a porta bateu, Sasuke virou para Naruto e falou num tom chateado:

-Acho que dessa vez não vai dar Naruto...

-Por que não?

-Minha mãe... Você viu... Quando ela faz isso... Ela deve tá rezando pro meu pai não deixar...

-Por quê?

- Como eu já te disse, eu nunca dormi na casa de ninguém...

- Sério? Ninguém mesmo?

- Ninguém que não seja da família, né dobe...

- Ah... Mas ela não pode te prender pra sempre...

-...

- E você num fala nada?

- Falar o que? Ela é minha mãe! E se ela não deixar... Não é a primeira vez...! Não posso fazer nada.

- Mas... – Naruto fechou sua boca antes de terminar o que lhe veio a cabeça. E Sasuke pode notar a aura triste do loiro.

-Naruto, me desculpe... Você não entenderia... Ninguém nunca entende... E tipo, se você quiser deixar de ser meu amigo... Eu entendo... Já tô acostumado com isso...

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Isso o que?

- Que eu quero deixar de ser seu amigo?

- Nada... È apenas o habito...

- Habito?

- Esquece...

- Tá bom... Mas eu nunca vou te abandonar Sasuke...

-Sério?

- Aham, eu juro.

-... – Sasuke se sentiu corar, _maldita hora para corar_ – Obrigado...

ENQUANTO ISSO NA COZINHA...

Fugaku atirava sua maleta em cima da mesa, junto com o terno. E abria a geladeira. Mikoto entrou no cômodo e deu um beijo apaixonado no marido.

-Como o foi o trabalho hoje querido? – veio a mesma pergunta que fazia todo os dias.

- Uma droga. Vou ter que viajar pra Tókio, não sei quando... Resolver uns assuntos por lá...

-Ahhh...

- Algum problema amor?

- È o Sasuke...

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Fugaku virou parecendo preocupado.

- Não precisa se preocupar... Sabe aquele amigo dele?

- O Naruto?

- Aham... Ele convidou o nosso filhinho para dormir lá na casa dele...

- E...?

- O que eu faço? Vá lá falar com eles...

-Tá bom... – Fugaku não entendera por que Mikoto queria que ele fosse, ela mesma não podia fazer isso? Mas sem dizer nada, ele caminhou até o quarto do filho e entrou sem se importar em bater na porta.

- Sasuke? Naruto?

- 'Tou-san?

- Sr. Uchiha?

- Você quer dormir na casa do Naruto?

- Eu... – começou Sasuke timidamente. – Aham... Eu quero.

- Que bom! Vá então. – o rosto de Sasuke se iluminou num sorriso, que ele raramente dava.

- Valeu otou-san!

- Vá arrumar suas coisas então, você pode ajudar ele Naruto? – Naruto fez que sim com a cabeça e o mais velho continuou – Aí eu posso levar vocês...

- Não precisa se incomodar... Meu pai tá vindo...

- Ah... – Fugaku acenou e saiu do quarto. Dando de cara com uma Mikoto irada. – O que foi?

- Você o deixou ir?

- Qual o problema?

- Fugaku! Você não devia... Ele pode...

- Ele pode o que? – uma sobrancelha de Fugaku estava erguida.

- Pode... – O cérebro de Mikoto trabalhava muito rápido, procurando algo que pode acontecer com seu filhinho querido. (Blargh!) – Sentir nossa falta...

- Deixa disso Mikoto, ele não é mais uma criança. E achei uma boa idéia ele sair de casa um pouco!

-Mas...

-Ele vai Mikoto!

Mikoto foi poupada de responder com o som da campainha tocando. Minato chegara para buscar os garotos.

NO QUARTO, COM OS MENINOS:

- Foi muito legal seu pai deixar, não é Sasuke?

- È...

- Sabe, antes ele me dava um pouco de medo... Mas agora não... Ele é legal... – Naruto estava com a mochila de Sasuke, enquanto o moreno estava terminando de tomar banho. Ambos gritavam para serem ouvidos.

- Hã? Sério? Por quê? – Sasuke saiu do banheiro completamente vestido, com o cabelo molhado.

- Não sei... Vamos? Acho que meu pai já chegou. – Naruto agarrou o travesseiro e saiu atrás de Sasuke até a sala onde Mikoto, Fugaku e Minato conversavam animadamente.

- Prontos? Então vamos garotos? – perguntou o pai de Naruto.

- Aham... – Eles estavam na porta de saída, Sasuke pegara sua bengala. Mikoto olhava o filho como se ele estivesse indo para uma guerra. Ela o abraçou e o beijou, Sasuke lutava contra o aperto da mãe, e Fugaku tentava tirar a mulher de cima do filho.

Finalmente o carro saíra da frente da mansão Uchiha, e agora deslizava pelas ruas da pequena cidade. Minato parara numa pizzaria, e enquanto isso Naruto e Sasuke ficaram no quarto escutando musica e conversando.

-Obrigado Naruto...

-Tá... Mas... Pelo o que mesmo?

- Por ter me convidado, sabe, é bom ficar longe da minha mãe às vezes.

- È... Cara, tua mãe te sufoca...

- O que eu posso fazer?

-Eu acho que você deve tentar faze-la parar já que você não gosta, pelo menos é o que faço com o meu pai.

-...

-Vamos? Eles vão entregar a pizza em casa. – Minato entrou no carro, fazendo os dois garotos pularem de susto.

Naruto fizera seu pai ir á uma locadora. Quando estavam quase chegando Sasuke lembrou que havia colocado alguns filmes em sua mochila.

Eles chegaram. Naruto fora tomar banho e Sasuke ficou esperando no quarto do loiro.

Naruto entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado do moreno.

- Sabe, eu tava pensando...

-Você e pensando na mesma frase?

- È... Mas deixa eu falar... Me veio uma frase na cabeça... Quer ouvir?

- Fala logo!

- "O que os olhos não vêem e o coração não sente... Se você não esta ouvindo é por que ninguém esta falando nada." (**Eu**: _Frase feita por RockFighterGirl durante uma aula de não-lembro-o-que... Que coisa instrutiva..._)

- Que lindo, tocou meu coração... – zombou Sasuke.

- Faça melhor então gênio.

- Tá bom... "O que os olhos não vêem... Deve ser por que você é cego... Duh...". (**Eu:**_ Tá, e essa frase foi criada pela senhorita criatividade aqui, (eu), olhem o que fazemos durante as aulas... Mas o que eu posso fazer? Não respondam por favor..._)

-... – Naruto ficou sem saber o que dizer. Por que será que Sasuke sempre o estava lembrando do fato de ser cego?

Minato entrou no quarto e encontrou os dois garotos deitados na cama conversando sobre musica, ou melhor, cantando-as.

- "_So what if you can see the dark inside of me..._" (1) - ambos pararam ao mesmo tempo.

- A pizza chegou garotos, venham antes que esfrie…

- Ou antes, que você coma tudo 'tou-san.

- Não diga isso Naru-chan...

- Naru-chan o caralho...

- Olha a boca...

- Quando eu me olhar no espelho eu olho...

- Sasuke você é assim com seus pais?

- Não...

- Acho que você podia aprender algumas coisas com o Sasuke, Naruto... Naruto? Naruto! – Minato olhou o filho que o imitava de uma maneira cômica, para Sasuke, mas este não podia ver.

- Vamos Sasuke, a pizza é nossa...

- Acho que você não devia agir assim com o sei pai...

- È só brincadeira, e ele sabe disso.

- Mas e a sua mãe? – era a primeira vez que Sasuke perguntava pela mãe do loiro.

- Ela morreu, quando eu tinha três...

- E-Eu sinto m-muito, eu não sabia...

- Tudo bem... Na verdade eu nem lembro dela... Eu tinha três.

- Cara eu nem sei o que seria de mim sem a minha mãe...

- Você... Você seria... Na verdade eu não consigo pensar como você seria...

- Como assim?

- Não consigo te imaginar com outra personalidade...

- Ah... E eu também... Digo, não consigo te imaginar de outro jeito...

- Hum... – Naruto tirou a pizza do forno (**Eu:** _Cara, de tanto falar em pizza eu já to com fomee... Eu quero pizzaaaa!_) e o cheiro desta inundou a cozinha. – Cara isso tá com um cheiro muito bom... Alem do melhor ramen da cidade o Ichiraku faz uma pizza deliciosa...

Minato adentrou a cozinha, e serviu a pizza no prato para todos. Em 10 minutos os oito pedaços de pizza desapareceram, e a garrafa de coca estava vazia (**Eu**_**:**__ e nem ofereceram para mim...ó.ò_) e estavam atacando um pote de sorvete.

- Que sorvete é esse? – perguntou Sasuke, cuja boca estava um pouco lambuzada.

- Carioca... – Naruto parecia criança, sua boca, seu nariz e roupa estavam sujos de sorvete e cobertura. – Bom, não é?

- Muito... – após acabarem com o pote de sorvete (**Eu:** _que rápidos... Eu e mais duas amigas minhas precisamos de dois dias para acabar... E olha que a gente come hein..._). Foram para a sala, onde Minato arrastara o sofá, e no lugar colocara um colchão de casal e outro de solteiro. Arrumara umas cobertas, pois o ar estava realmente gelado para um começo de outono, e uns travesseiros.

Eles se sentaram lá, e começaram a conversar. Uma conversa totalmente aberta, divertida, e sem noção. Sasuke nunca se sentira tão vivo do jeito que ele estava se sentindo naquela noite, se sentia de um jeito que ele se lembrava se sentir quando tinha cinco ou seis anos. Talvez pelo lugar, ou pela companhia, ou talvez os dois, a única coisa que ele sabia era que ele adorava a família Uzumaki/Namikaze.

- Ah, pai, antes que eu me esqueça... O que deu aquele caso lá que você pegou?

-Qual?

- O do cara que não queria pagar pensão para mulher e pro filho... Aquele rolo lá...

- Boiei... – comentou Sasuke.

- È assim... – Naruto contou o caso nos mínimos detalhes ao moreno.

- Ah... Mas o caso já foi acabado?

- Aham, e o final foi hilário... Isso sem falar de trágico.

- Por quê? – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Foi assim, na semana passada o juiz ia decidir tudo numa assembléia, só que no meio da assembléia, quando o juiz foi dar o veredicto, o cara morre. Parece que ele tinha uma doença que nem mesmo a ex-mulher dele sabia. Aí, encontraram no terno dele, um testamento dizendo que ele estava deixando tudo para o filho e para a ex... – Minato começou a rir. Enquanto Sasuke e Naruto mantiam uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas. (Gota geral)

- E o que tem de engraçado nisso otou-san?

- Olha bem, o cara fez um escândalo todo, se negou a ajudar a mulher, detalhe: o cara é milionário, e depois morre... Quero dizer, perco esse tempo todo pra nada... Pelo menos ganhei meu dinheiro... Isso chega a ser engraçado, vocês não concordam?

- Não! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Olhem só a hora! Já é mais que meia noite. Eu vou dormir, também vão dormir cedo...

- Pode deixar 'tou-san. – Minato saiu, e Naruto virou para Sasuke e perguntou – e o que quer fazer agora?

-Não sei...

-Vamos assistir á algum filme?

-Pode ser... – os garotos levantaram e foram para o quarto de Naruto, onde colocaram seus pijamas, e pegaram o porta CD na mochila de Sasuke, e voltaram para a sala. Sasuke abriu o objeto lentamente e o deu para Naruto.

-O-o que é isso Sasuke? – Naruto olhava com os olhos arregalados para o primeiro DVD.

-Dá pra ser mais específico? – resmungou Sasuke.

- Foi mal, tem um DVD aqui que eu duvido que seja seu...

-Qual?

- Olha o nome: "O Paraíso de **G**ailor **A**rmanny **Y**." E tipo, tem dois caras aqui...

-... – Sasuke caiu na risada. Aquilo só podia ser de uma pessoa. Quando se recuperou do acesso de riso Sasuke explicou – Isso é do meu irmão... Coloque só as iniciais do nome do Paraíso e vê o que dá...

- "Paraíso GAY"?? – Naruto começou a rir, mas logo parou quando se lembrou que seu pai já estava dormindo. – O que é isso? Algum tipo de filme pornô yaoi?

- È!

-...

-Naruto? – Sasuke estranhou o silencio do loiro.

- Foi mal... Eu tava pensando...

- È. Deu pra ouvir seu cérebro trabalhando... Coitado... Você exige muito dele... Mas o que você tá pensando?

- Eu... Vamos assistir?

-Ah? Eeww... Que nojo!

- Onegai... – os olhinhos pidonhos de novo. – Ah, é esqueci que isso não funciona com você...

- Ai... Tá bom, coloca essa coisa logo! – Sasuke não queria admitir para si mesmo que também queria assistir a aquele filme. Naruto colocou o DVD no aparelho, e cedo, cedo demais Sasuke se arrependeu pois a sala se encheu dos gemidos _**dos garotos do filme...**_

- Sasuke posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Acabo de fazer uma... Mas sim, você pode fazer outra...

- Isso è do Itachi certo?

- Aham...

- Então o que faz no _seu _porta-cd?

- Vo sabe? O Itachi deve ter colocado aí por engano...

- Ah... – Naruto arriscou uma olhada rápida á Sasuke, que estava agora com as mãos nos ouvidos tentado não escutar.

Mais meia hora se passou, meia hora de puro lemon.

_NA MANSÃO UCHIHA:_

-Okaa-san, você viu meu filme pornô yaoi?

- Qual filme querido?

- O do paraíso...

- Não vi não Itachi... Onde foi a ultima vez que você o viu?

- Ah... Lembrei! Cadê o porta-cd do Sasuke?

- Ele levou na casa do Naruto... Não me diga que você colocou lá?

- Então não digo!

- ITACHI! SE AQUELES GAROTOS ASSISTIREM AQUELE FILME E PERDEREM A INOCENCIA DELES VOCÊ VAI VER! – Mikoto saiu brava.

- Sinceramente... O dia em que eles forem inocentes eu serei uma marmota!

_DE VOLTA COM SASUKE E NARUTO:_

Era uma da manhã, Minato acordou morrendo de sede, e resolveu ir até a cozinha pegar um copo de água. Passando pela sala, deu uma olhada rápida á TV, e continuou indo até a cozinha. Quando seu cérebro finalmente acabou de registrar o que ele vira, ele voltou correndo para a sala. Onde só dava para ver as pontas do cabelo de Sasuke, que estava fazendo de tudo para abafar o som, e Naruto que olhava com uma cara enjoada para a TV.

- O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO ASSISTINDO? – Naruto e Sasuke pularam de susto.

- Hehe... Foi malzzzz... Ele me obrigou 'tou-san!

- Mentira! Ele me obrigou! Não foi minha culpa!

- Eu sei Sasuke... Eu sei do que o Naruto é capaz... E do que não é...

- Ai 'tou-san...

- Que ai que nada... Tá encrencado... Vocês são muito novos para assistir esse tipo de filme, não acham? – Sasuke fez sim com a cabeça, corando.

- Por favor Sr. Kamikaze, quer dizer, Namikaze... – Atrapalhou-se Sasuke. -... Não conte pra minha mãe... Ela vai matar meu irmão.

- Tudo bem... Mas tirem isso daí. E durmam cedo! – Minato saiu.

- Tá. – Naruto tirou o DVD, e colocou outro filme que Sasuke indicara.

Eram seis e meia quando os garotos pegaram no sono.

O relógio de pulso de Sasuke marcava quinze para as uma. Minato havia saído para resolver uns assuntos, e ainda não voltara.

Naruto estava se revirando, e murmurando coisas, com uma expressão de terror e dor no rosto moreno. Ele se virou tão violentamente, e bateu seus braços no rosto de Sasuke, que também dormia, com uma expressão de paz no rosto. Mas ao sentir os braços do loiro contra seu rosto, Sasuke acordou um pouco mal-humorado.

- O que foi...?

- Não... Por Favor... Tenha piedade... – murmurou Naruto desesperado.

- Naruto? O que tá acontecendo? – Perguntou Sasuke confuso. O que estava acontecendo?

- Não... Por Favor... Sasuke... Otou-san... NÃO!

- Naruto? O que tá acontecendo? Me responde! Você tá acordado?

- NÃO!! TUDO MENOS O SASUKE E O OTOU-SAN! ELES SÃO AS COISAS MAIS IMPORTANTE PRA MIM... POR FAVOR... TUDO MENOS ELES!!

- Naruto? – Sasuke começara a ficar realmente preocupado. Ele tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era somente a escuridão habitual, os lamentos de Naruto, escuridão habitual e a presença apenas de Naruto. Com o coração batendo rápido, ele procurou pelos ombros do loiro e começou a sacudir-los. – NARUTO? O QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?? VOCÊ TÀ BEM? VOCÊ TÀ ACORDADO?? ME RESPONDE NARUTO!! – Sasuke gritou e Naruto acordou assustado.

- O que foi Sasuke? Obrigado por me acordar... – respondeu o loiro esfregando os olhos.

- O que houve?

- Nada de mais... – Naruto encarou os orbes negros do rapaz á sua frente, que ainda segurava seus ombros, mesmo com o quarto escuro era possível vê-los encarando algum ponto indiscernível acima de seu ombro. – Foi só um pesadelo... Por quê?

- Você começou a falar, eu tentei falar com você, mas você não me respondia, aí comecei a ficar desesperado... Não sabia se você tava acordado ou não...

- Foi mal...

- Ah?

- Que horas são?

-Pera... – Sasuke apertou um pequeno botão em seu relógio, e uma voz anunciou ser uma hora da tarde. – Que pesadelo você teve? – _"Que tipos de sonhos será que garotos tipo Naruto tem?" _ Sasuke perguntou para ele mesmo.

- O Orochimaru... Tinha beijado você e meu pai, aí ele começou a comer vocês dois na minha frente. Comer mesmo, no sentido real da palavra, e não maliciosamente... E ele fez outras coisas... Aí apareceu a Sakura falando que ia te castrar e eu vi vocês dois sendo mortos da uma maneira muito bizarra...

- Credo!

- Sasuke?

-Ah?

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Hn... Faz.

- Você sonha?

- Claro! – Sasuke se sentiu mais feliz agora. Ele adorava quando tinha que explicar algo sobre sua deficiência pra alguém.

- Como?

- Como eu sou cego desde que nasci, eu conheço apenas sons, cheiro e a textura das coisas... E é apenas com isso que eu sonho, vozes e tudo mais...

- Sem imagens?

- Claro! Eu nunca vi nada... Não tenho nenhuma lembrança de imagem...

- Ah... Entendi... Você já teve pesadelos?

- Claro!

- Olá garotos... – Minato chegara. – Vocês acordaram agora?

- Aham... – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- À que horas vocês foram dormir?

- Às seis... – respondeu Sasuke.

- Às seis??

- Você disse pra gente ir dormir cedo 'tou-san, então, seis da manha é cedo...

- Engraçadinho... Eu vou preparar o almoço... – Minato foi para a cozinha enquanto os garotos continuavam a conversa.

- Sasuke... Por que o Itachi teria um DVD pornô Gay?

- Acho difícil um homem que não tenha pelo menos assistido um filme pornô Naruto.

- Mas por que Gay?

- Cara, eu vou conta só pra você, mas primeiro: Você é homofóbico(quem tem preconceito contra Gays)?

- Não!

- Legal... Tipo, em cidade pequena pode existir muito preconceito, por isso que acho que aqui ninguém sabe, mas o Itachi é Gay!

-Sério? Eu não sabia...

- È... Tipo, ele não contou para ninguém aqui. Lá em Tókio ele era assumido. Mas aqui ele achou melhor manter isso em segredo.

- A... E você?

- O que tem eu?

- O que você é?

- Não sou Gay se é o que quer dizer!

- Ah... Viadinho! – Naruto começou a rir, mas foi parado quando Sasuke acertou em cheio um travesseiro em seu rosto. – Itai!

- Bem feito... Bichinha louca.

- O almoço tá pronto! Levantem essas bundas daí e vão trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes...

- Tá chichi-ue. – Ambos se levantaram. Sasuke pegou a bengala, e quando foi se levantar, tropeçou nas cobertas e caiu em cima de Naruto, ambos caíram. Dava para sentir o bafo um do outro, e podem ter certeza de que não era de menta. Os lábios tão próximos um do outro...

* * *

HUh... To be continued...

(1) Tipo, pra qm se interesso na musica: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace...

Cara, eu viciei nessa musica!

Reviews cm pagamento... Não eh taum caro, eh soh aperta o botaum roxo e escrever algo... Façam uma autora felizzzzz!!

See Ya Minna...


	8. Vacas são animais racionais

Mais um capitulo...

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Vacas são animais (ir)racionais.**

-... – Sasuke saiu de cima do loiro o mais rápido que pode. – Desculpe...

- Não foi nada...

- Te machuquei?

- Não...

- VAMOS LOGO MENINOS!

Em vinte minutos os garotos estavam sentados comendo. Era umas três da tarde quando Mikoto ligou no celular do filho.

- Alô? Okaa-san?

- _Olá querido? __Está se divertindo?_

- Aham…

- _Que ótimo, eu liguei para avisar que eu e seu pai vamos sair para comprar umas coisas para a viagem, e lá pelas cinco ou seis horas a gente vai aí te buscar..._

- Tà... Beijo... Tchau! – Sasuke desligou o aparelho e tocou no sofá atrás de si. – Ela disse viagem?

- 'Cê pergunta pra mim? Ou... Eu tive uma idéia... Eu e Gaara fazemos muito isso... A gente pode entra numa sala de bate papo e fazer muita confusão...

- Pode ser, mas... Naruto... Tem um probleminha...

- Qual?

- Sô cego, esqueceu?

- Às vezes eu esqueço... Mas e daí? – Sasuke adorava quando Naruto falava daquele jeito.

- Duh? Como que eu vou saber o que você está falando... Digitando...? Sei lá...

- Por acaso eu sei ler...

-...

- Posso ler tudo pra você!

- Tá bom então.

- Olha isso aqui Sasuke: Pink Sunshine Girl tá dizendo que eu sou uma bicha que não presta nem pra limpa a bunda... Isso só por que eu falei que ela parece uma putinha só pelo jeito que ela fala...

- Não vou falar nada pra você Naruto... Mas responde assim: Se você quiser eu te deixo limpar minha bunda...

- Tá aprendendo rápido hein Sasuke... Mas também tem o melhor professor...

- Você num tá falando de você né? Por que se for, você é o pior professor...

- Ai, que isso Sasuke. Eu num sô tudo isso, assim eu vou corar... – Falou Naruto digitando o que Sasuke lhe falara, enquanto o moreno ria.

- Cara... Isso soou muito Gay...

- Eu sei... Ela respondeu...

- O que ela disse?

- Que... – Naruto respirou fundo para não cair na risada – È pra mim primeiro aprender a virar gente, depois a limpar a bunda, aí eu venho falar com ela...

- Affê... – os garotos ouviram batidas na porta.

- Entre... – a porta do quarto abriu revelando Minato.

- Seus pais chegaram Sasuke...

- Já?? Que saco...

Os garotos foram para sala, onde Mikoto já pegara os pertences do filho, e Fugaku conversava com Minato. Mikoto deu um beijo na bochecha do filho, e sorriu para Naruto.

- Vamos querido? Seu pai vai ter que viajar para Tókio daqui á alguns dias e temos que ajuda-lo com algumas coisas...

- Você tem... – murmurou Sasuke, mas somente Naruto o ouviu. – Tchau Naruto... Não se esqueça que segunda tem prova de Inglês...

- Por que você não me avisou antes??

- Porque achei que você sabia...

- Ah...

- Tchau Naruto... Obrigada por tudo Sr. Namikaze... – A família Uchiha saiu do apartamento sob os olhares e sorrisos dos Namikaze.

Domingo, Naruto e Sasuke não se viram (**Eu:**_Não que isso seja possível pro Sasuke nessa fic... ¬¬ _), mas ficaram quatro horas conversando no celular.

- Então, mas na interrogativa o verbo modal, no caso o _can_ vai no começo da frase Naruto... Tipo: _Can you drive a car? _Ou… _Could you sleep well last night?_

_- Ah… Acho que entendi... Me explica o troço do Have, Haven't lá..._

- Tá... – Sasuke ouviu batidas na porta – Pera Naruto... Entra.

- Sasuke querido? Ainda no telefone?

- Eu tô explicando uns negócios pro Naruto... – Sasuke tinha a cabeça virada pro lado em que ele supunha estar sua mãe.- Algum problema 'kaa-san?

- Não... Só vim te trazer um pouco de sorvete... – Mikoto caminhou até o filho, e pegou a mão livre do mesmo, onde colocou uma bela taça de Sunday, beijou o filho no rosto e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- _Sasuke? Tá aí?_

- Tô... Então, você usa o _have_ para indicar... – Sasuke começou a explicar.

Após a prova de inglês, Hinata anunciou timidamente para a sala que estava fazendo uma festa para comemorar seus quinze anos, e que quando eles tiverem chegado em casa á tarde, provavelmente os convites já estariam lá.

Todos agora comentavam sobre a festa da Hyuuga.

- E aí? Você vai? – Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados nas raízes da mesma arvore que eles sempre sentam na hora do recreio.

- Onde? – Naruto que estava olhando sonhadoramente para o moreno, olhou confuso.

- Na festa, né dobe... E dá para parar de me olhar assim? Isso irrita!

- Malz... Mas, eu não decidi ainda... Você vai?

- Eu acho que meu irmão vai, então eu vou.

- Então eu vou... Se você for...

- O que te impede de ir?

- Nada... Eu não gosto muito de festa com essa coisa de usar smoking e tal... Mas se você vai, acho que posso encarar essa com você...

- Você é estranho...

- Devo sentir elogiado?

- Sinta o que quiser...

- Tá... Você vai dançar Sasuke?

-... – o moreno soltou uma risada abafada, e virou a cabeça para onde ele supunha estar o loiro – Eu e dançar na mesma frase é impossível!

- Por quê?

- Naruto... Coitada da minha parceira, e alem do mais, eu odeio dançar!

- Ah... Sasuke?

- O que?

- Como você sabia que eu tava olhando para você?

- Essa já é a décima vez que você me pergunta isso!

- 'Cê tá contando?

- Aham... – Enquanto isso, o sinal batia anunciando o fim do intervalo. E ambos se dirigiam para sala de aula.

Naquela tarde, Sakura e Ino se reuniram na casa da rosada.

- Não podemos deixar o Sasuke-kun nas mãos daquele Uzumaki Ino!

- O que vamos fazer então Sakura?

- Temos que achar um jeito de afastar os dois...

- Sasuke pelo jeito confia muito em Naruto... – Disse Ino distraída, olhando as fotos mais recentes da amiga no computador da mesma.

- Como?

- Não sei...

- A festa da Hyuuga pode ser uma boa oportunidade.

- Ah... Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Não sei... Ainda tem um mês para a festa da Hyuuga, temos tempo para pensar, mas o Sasuke-kun será nosso! – essas foram as palavras que saíram da boca da loira, mas a frase que ela pensara não era no plural. Ela não iria dividir o moreno com a rosada.

Um mês depois...

- Tá bonito hein filho... – Minato olhava Naruto, que se olhava no espelho.

- Mas pai, se não acha que isso é exagerado? – resmungou Naruto se admirando no smoking que vestia.

- Claro que não filho. Você tá realmente bonito...

- Sério mesmo?

- Para com isso... Tá pior que mulher Naruto... (**Eu:** _EI!! Que negócio é esse?)_ E alem disso você tá atrasado!

- Isso já não é nenhuma novidade 'tou-san. Vamos então? 'Ce vai me leva né?

- Tenho escolha?

Naruto riu e ambos saíram.

-Parece que o Sasuke ainda não chegou... – Naruto, Gaara e Lee estavam sentados numa mesa conversando, Naruto varria o salão com os olhos em busca do moreno, mas nada achara.

- È... Você passa mais tempo com ele do que com a gente agora, né Naruto...

- Malz... È que o Sasuke é tão... – Naruto não conseguiu pensar em nada para descrever o moreno – Sasuke! – concluiu.

- Jura?? Você foi tão claro... O Sasuke é tão Sasuke... Isso foi... – mas ninguém soube o que aquilo foi, pois Gaara calou-se com a chegada de duas pessoas.

- O que tem eu Gaara? – Todos se viraram para encarar os dois Uchihas que haviam chegado.

- Ah... A gente tava te procurando...

- Já me acharam! – Itachi indicou uma cadeira vazia para o irmão, que se sentou e descansou a bengala no chão.

- Eu vou me juntar ao professor Deidara Sasuke, qualquer coisa... Me chama.

- Tá nii-san... – Itachi deu um tchauzinho para os garotos e saiu.

- Sasuke...

- O que Naruto?

- È... Nada não... - Naruto queria dizer que o moreno estava bonito, mas achou um pouco "indelicado" da sua parte, já que o moreno não podia ver a si próprio. Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

- Tá bom... – os garotos continuaram a conversar. Só pararam quando a festa realmente começou.

A festa foi toda aquele baboseira de sempre, como dizia Naruto.Valsa, garotas de vestidos longos, reparando o jeito que umas e outras dançavam e comentando com o parceiro, comida, bebida...

Era meia noite em ponto quando o DJ começou a fazer sua mágica. Luzes, várias pessoas já estavam na pista de dança, Hinata entre elas, dançando com seu primo Neji.

- Tá muito quente aqui dentro, vamos sair um pouco Naruto? – Sasuke sentia o suor escorrer pela sua testa.

- Vamos, não tem nada para fazer aqui... – Naruto olhou em volta, Lee e Gaara já havia desaparecido á muito tempo, Ino e Sakura não desgrudavam os olhos dos dois. E quando os dois saíram para caminhar um pouco, as garotas sorriram uma para a outra.

- Ótimo, tudo tá saindo conforme o plano. Agora é só Naruto se afastar de Sasuke-kun, aí que você entra Sakura...

- Bem que o tempo que eu estive namorando aquele idiota do Naruto serviu para alguma coisa. Posso imitar sua voz e seu jeito... Sasuke nunca saberá que sou eu...

- Vamos observá-los de perto Sakura. – As duas saíram pela mesma porta em que os garotos haviam saído.

- Teme, você gosta de jardins? – Naruto estava guiando Sasuke, pois ele não deixara o moreno trazer a bengala.

- Por que a pergunta?

- Por que esse é realmente bonito. Principalmente com essa lua.

- Como a lua está dobe? – perguntou Sasuke interessado.

- Grande, iluminando tudo. Nunca a vi mais bonita... Sabe Sasuke... A lua me lembra de alguém...

- Quem?

- È... Tem certeza que quer que eu diga?

-... – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Mas eu tenho vergonha...

- Onegai Naru-chan... – Sasuke iria usar a mesma técnica de Naruto.

-...! – Naruto olhou Sasuke surpreso. – Tá bom... – Naruto respirou fundo para não cair na risada – A lua me lembra... Você.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Tenho mesmo que responder isso?

- Tem!

- Mas... - Naruto achou que o ar estava começando a ficar mais quente que o normal. – Sasuke, você não quer uma bebida?

- Tá bom... Uma coca...

- Tá, espera aqui, não sai daqui pelo amor de Kami-sama, me espera hein, já volto. - Naruto desentrelaçou seus braço do moreno, e saiu. Sasuke ficou parado no mesmo lugar, esperando pelo loiro.

- Olha lá ele... Como Naruto é burro... Agora é sua vez Sakura. - as duas garotas estavam á alguns metros, observando-os.

- Estou pronto Ino... – Disse Sakura na voz de Naruto.

- Vai lá... Sorte.

- Fique com ela Ino... – Sakura se aproximou do moreno e entrelaçou seu braço com o do moreno, que estremeceu levemente com o contato.

- Naruto?

- Hai!

- Cadê a coca?

- Sabia que tinha esquecido de alguma coisa... Quer que eu volte para buscar? – Sakura tinha um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Não... Dobe.

- Teme!

- Usuratonkachi...

- Chato... – Sakura conduzia o moreno em linha reta para a piscina. Hinata uma vez comentara que essa piscina tinha cinco metros de profundidade. E que ela morria de medo de nadar lá.

Na borda da piscina Sakura parou, mas Sasuke não. Ele sentiu seu pé direito fazer contato com nada, e foi caído lentamente. Desesperado tentou pegar alguma coisa, mas sentiu apenas o ar passar pelas suas mãos.

A água fria da piscina entrou em contato com seu corpo, água entrava pela sua boca e nariz, impedindo-o de respirar. Quanto mais ele tentava não afundar, ele afundava.

Naruto se aproximou das duas garotas (Ino e Sakura) que apreciavam o moreno afundar.

- O que aconteceu? – Naruto deixou as latas de refrigerante que carregava cair.

- E-ele caiu... – Ino olhava Naruto com um olhar preocupado.

- Faz alguma coisa Naruto. – implorou Sakura.

- Segura aqui – Naruto tirou o paletó, e pulou na água.

Ele precisava salvar o Sasuke. Apenas o pensamento de perder seu melhor amigo já o fazia sentir uma dor imensa no peito.

A água estava fria. Muito fria. E, à medida que ia em direção do fundo da piscina, tentando alcançar um vulto preto, um pouco longe dele.

Apenas um nome passava por sua cabeça: _"Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke..."_

Esticando a mão, Naruto alcançou a gola de Sasuke, e pegou-a. Com uma força que surgira do nada, Naruto puxou Sasuke pra fora da água. E o deitou na grama.

- Sasuke... Fala comigo... – Naruto encostou seus lábios nos do moreno, com uma mão tapava o nariz do mesmo, e começou a empurrar ar para os pulmões do outro.

Sobressaltando Naruto, Sasuke começou a respirar.

- Sasuke! Ai que bom, abra os olhos, por favor...!

- N-Naruto...

- Sasuke... Tá se sentindo bem? Abra os olhos...

- Num faz diferença...

- Eu gosto deles... 'Cê tá bem? O que aconteceu?

- Tô bem sim... Eu simplesmente cai... Ô mente geniástica!(**Eu:**_ Essa palavra existe?_). Mas por que não me aviso idiota. Por que ficou parado olhando...

- Sasuke eu... Não... O que cê tá falando cara... Eu pedi pra você fica me esperando, ali, e não na piscina!

- Idiota. Você voltou, sem as bebidas, me deixou cair na piscina e agora se faz de idiota?

- Do que cê tá falando?

- Naruto! Para de se fazer de desentendido!

- Sério Sasuke, não sei do que você tá falando.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? Sasuke? Por que você tá todo molhado? – Itachi e Deidara vieram ver o que estava acontecendo.

Alguns metros dali...

- Gaara-san... O que pensa que está fazendo? – Lee se via entre Gaara e a parede. Gaara estava bêbado.

- Eu to apenas fazendo o que meu corpo manda... – Gaara aproximou-se de Lee, que pode sentir o bafo de bebida.

- Por favor, Gaara-san, se seu pai te visse fazendo isso, o que ele faria?

- Que se foda meu pai!

Gaara não deixou Lee falar mais nada. Ele apenas o beijou.

De volta ao rolo...

- COMO ASSIM CAIU NA PISCINA?? – Itachi escutara a explicação do irmão mais novo. – Sasuke... VOCÊ NEM SABE NADAR!

- Não precisa me lembrar disso nii-san, eu sei que eu não sei.

- Mas, Naruto, você não estava com ele?

- Eu tinha ido pegar uns refrigerantes...

- Ah... Eu vou pegar uma toalha pra você Sasuke. Não saia daí.

- Tá bom. – Itachi saiu, com Deidara em seus calcanhares.

- Sasuke...

- Quié?

- Eu não tive culpa...

- Naruto, eu estava falando com você! Era a sua voz...

- Mas não era eu Sasuke... Você... Você... Sabe disso!

- Não, não sei Naruto.

-... – A voz fria do moreno fez o loiro ficar irritado. – QUER SABER! NÃO ME IMPORTO SE VOCÊ PENSE QUE SOU EU OU NÂO! EU SEI QUE NÃO FUI EU! E QUANDO VOCÊ RECONHECER ISSO... SASUKE VÊ A VERSÃO DOS OUTROS PRIMEIRO PRA DEPOIS FALAR MERDA! SEU... SEU... INUTIL! – Naruto saiu, deixando Sasuke surpreso e infeliz.

Sakura e Ino lançaram um olhar de vitória uma á outra. Itachi logo estava de volta, com uma toalha em mãos e uma Hinata preocupada ao seu lado.

-V-você tá bem Sasuke-kun? – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça. – Se não fosse o Naruto ter pulado e te salvado...

- Vamos pra casa tirar essas roupas molhadas otouto... – Ambos saíram da festa, sem ninguém perceber. Quando chegarem em casa, já passa das quatro da manhã. Sasuke caminhou lentamente para o banheiro, onde se despiu, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água quente cair pelas suas costas.

"_SEU... SEU... INUTIL_" fora do que Naruto o chamara. Ele já ouvira isso várias vezes, já estava até acostumado, mas ouvir essas palavras na voz de Naruto fazia Sasuke se sentir pior. Muito pior.

--

Naruto deitou na sua cama, nem havia se dado ao trabalho de tirar as roupas da festa. Talvez ele tenha sido um pouco duro com o moreno, mas ele odiava quando duvidavam dele. Minato entrou no quarto.

- O que foi filho?

- È que... – Naruto explicou tudo para seu pai, e depois acrescentou – E agora eu to com um baita arrependimento, nem sei se Sasuke vai querer falar comigo.

- Entendo... – Minato olhou nos olhos do filho, um olhar que ele costumava ver outros médicos usarem quando ele ainda era um oftalmologista – Mas me diga Naruto, você tá assim por que você brigou com o Sasuke ou por que você brigou com uma pessoa cega?

- Hã?

- Você me entendeu.

- Num to com pena se é o que você tá querendo dizer! E se fosse isso, eu já estaria correndo atrás dele pra pedir desculpas...

- È... Vai dormir.

- Ahhhhhhhhh 'Tou-san? Agora?

- Ah, primeiro tire essas roupas molhadas. Depois vai dormir!

- Tá bom...

DIA SEGUINTE...

Era hora do almoço, e na mansão Uchiha estavam todos reunidos, na mesa, almoçando. Sasuke estava distraído, e apenas brincava com a comida, mesmo não podendo vê-la. E não ouviu sua mãe o chamar umas cinco vezes.

- Otouto? – Itachi cutucou o irmão, que "acordou" de seus devaneios.

- Sim? Me chamou?

- O que houve querido?

- Nada okaa-san. Por quê?

- Nada não, eu e seu pai estivemos conversando... E chegamos à conclusão que deveríamos tentar novamente!

- O QUE? – Sasuke se sentiu desesperado, seus pais não podiam estar falando sério.

* * *

Eu viciei em reviews... Então, por favor... REVIEWS!!


	9. Tenha Esperança!

UHUUUU, mais um cap, nem sei como eu consegui termina esse! To cheia de prova, e um trabalho de inglês que tá enrolando tudo! Mas pelo menos o cap tá aqui, um pouco pequeno, eu não tive muito tempo essa semana... ¬¬

Mas espero que gostem do cap... n.n

* * *

**C****hapter**** Nine: Tenha esperança!**

- O QUE? – Sasuke se sentiu desesperado, seus pais não podiam estar falando sério. – Vocês só podem estar brincando!

- Você sabe que não brincaríamos com algo tão sério Sasuke. – Sasuke ouviu a voz forte e segura do pai, e virou a cabeça para o local de onde a voz viera.

- Mas eu já disse para pararem com isso! Eu não quero mais! Eu. Não. Irei. Fazer. E. Ponto final! – Sasuke saiu da mesa, e caminhou lentamente para o quarto, com uma das mãos na parede, ajudando-o a achar o caminho.

Sasuke deitou em sua cama, se sentindo pior. Primeiro a briga com o Naruto, e agora isso. Por que seus pais insistiam? Tudo bem que ele estava grato por tudo que seus pais fizeram por ele, mas... Batidas na porta.

- Entra...

- Otouto? – Itachi olhou para o irmão deitado, encarando sonhadoramente o teto.

- O que a okaa-san te mandou me dizer pra me convencer? – Sasuke sentiu o colchão afundar um pouco, e soube que seu irmão se sentara ao seu lado.

- Eu vim por conta própria, ela não me pediu nada... – Itachi deitou-se, e suspirou.

-Hn...

- Sabe, acho que você deveria...

- Para com isso! Eu já disse que não quero mais! – Sasuke interrompera o irmão e agora fazia um esforço enorme para não gritar, Sasuke sentia a raiva crescer dentro de seu peito. O mais novo tentou se acalmar. – Por favor, me deixe sozinho Itachi.

- Claro... – Sasuke sentiu a cama ficar mais leve, e ouviu a porta fechar.

- Droga...

SEGUNDA FEIRA...

Sasuke passara o fim de semana inteiro pensando, e decidiu se desculpar com o loiro. Ele se sentia mal em estarem brigados. Faltavam alguns minutos para começar a primeira aula, e a voz de Naruto chegou aos seus ouvidos, ele estava por perto.

- Naruto? Você tá aí? – Sasuke falou incerto.

- Sasuke? O que quer? –A voz normalmente suave e alegre do loiro soou fria e indiferente ao moreno.

- E-eu queria pedir desculpas, não devia ter te tratado daquele jeito.

- Tá... – Naruto olhou fundo nos olhos negros e sem vida de Sasuke -... Bom. – Naruto virou para Sai novamente e ambos continuaram a conversa. Sasuke suspirou e encostou o rosto entre os braços que descansavam sob a carteira, escondendo-o. Quem olhasse podia jurar que ele estava dormindo, ou chorando.

"_Ele foi tão frio comigo. Talvez ele ainda esteja bravo. Cara, se arrependimento matasse! Agora ele nunca mais vai falar com o cego inútil aqui. Eu devia saber... È sempre assim. Mas mesmo assim, vou tentar conquistar a amizade dele de novo, eu tenho que fazer isso. Mas se ele me rejeitar... Minha vida só teve um pouco de graça depois que eu conheci ele... Mas o que eu faço? Acho que depois vou pedir a opinião do Itachi. Ele TEM que me ajudar" _pensou o moreno.

Naruto andava com Gaara pela escola na hora do recreio, e ambos avistaram Sasuke sentado na raiz da mesma arvore de sempre.

- Ele parece meio decepcionado, não acha que foi duro demais com ele Naruto? – Gaara olhava o moreno com atenção. E depois virou para encarar o amigo. – Hein?

- Não sei Gaara, ele duvidou de mim! Ce sabe que eu odeio isso!

- Eu sei Naruto, mas o problema é que ele não sabe!

- Mas agora sabe!

- Naruto, não é que ele não queria ver que era você ou não quem estava do lado dele... Ele não podia ver! Alguém podia ter conseguido imitar sua voz...

- Mas... – Naruto ficou em silencio por um instante – Acho que vou falar com ele.

- Depois da aula... – o sinal tocou, e ambos voltaram para a sala.

Como o professor estava tirando duvidas com alguns alunos na frente da sala, e o resto da classe estava na maior bagunça, Naruto decidiu ir falar com o Uchiha.

- Com licença professor? – Itachi aparece na porta, desculpando-se pelo incomodo – Você pode liberar Sasuke para mim, por favor?

- Sim... – Naruto olhou de Itachi para o moreno e vice-e-versa. Sasuke colocou seu material de qualquer jeito na mochila, enquanto pegava a bengala e saía da sala o mais rápido que conseguira.

- Droga... Talvez mais tarde...

- Nii-san? Aonde vamos? – ambos estavam no carro, Sasuke estava com o vidro aberto, sentindo o vento em seu rosto.

- Oftalmologista...

- Mas... Não me diga que é sobre...

- Então não digo!

- Ah... Droga... Por quanto tempo vocês ainda vão insistir com isso? Isso só vai machucar a gente ainda mais!

- Se eu pudesse... Mas isso é com os nossos pais otouto, eles é quem sabem o que é melhor para você.

- Mas nii--

- Desculpa Sasuke. Mas o que te incomoda?

- Hã?

- Há outra coisa alem disso te incomodando. Eu te conheço Sasu-chan...

- Não me chama assim Ita-kun!

- Tá, mas fala, o que há com você?

- È o Naruto, eu pedi desculpas para ele, mas ele parece que ainda tá bravo comigo! Me ajuda nii-san, o que faço?

- Vamos comprá-lo alguma coisa, sei lá... Um presente, aí você vai na casa dele entregar e pedir desculpas. O que acha?

- Vamos então! Rápido... – Sasuke se esquecera de que estava indo ver a Dra.Tsunade.

- Nada disso, primeiro vamos ver a Dra. Tsunade, ver o que ela tem a dizer, e depois vamos pra casa do Naruto.

- Ta bom... – Sasuke permaneceu o resto do caminho em silencio.

DIM DONG...

Eram três e meia da tarde, o horário em que os alunos normalmente saiam da escola. Minato ouviu a campainha tocar.

- Esqueceu a chave de novo Naruto? Sorte sua que eu to em casa... – resmungou Minato, mas ao abrir a porta se deparou com os irmãos Uchiha. – Desculpem, achei que fosse o Naruto... Olá Sasuke e Itachi...

-O-oi senh-- Minato. O Naruto ainda não chegou?

- Não, mas vocês estão saindo da escola agora...

- È eu saí mais cedo...

- Ah... Por isso, mas o Naruto ainda não chegou... Entrem... – Minato abriu espaço para eles passarem mais eles ficaram imóveis.

- Acho que devíamos voltar outra hora então... – Sasuke parecia meio chateado.

- Por que não espera ele chegar? Daqui á pouco ele estará aqui.

- Posso nii-san?

- Claro otouto... Me liga quando for para eu vir te buscar...

- Aham, valeu aniki.

- Tchau, obrigado Minato. – Itachi saiu, enquanto Sasuke entrava no apartamento, uma mão segurando a bengala branca e a outra o presente que eles compraram para Naruto.

- Bem, está com fome Sasuke? Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, nada, obrigado. Posso esperar no quarto do Naruto?

- Claro... Você já sabe o caminho... Pode ir...

- Obrigado... – Sasuke achou o quarto do amigo, e depois a cama do mesmo onde se sentou para esperá-lo.

Naruto entrou no apartamento e jogou sua mochila no sofá. Encontrou seu pai na cozinha lendo uns papeis, provavelmente coisa do trabalho. Abriu a geladeira e a fechou novamente após dar uma olhadela. Abriu o forno e pegou um pedaço de bolo de cenoura (**Eu:** _Adoro bolo de cenoura... MÃE FAZ BOLO DE CENOURA?_). Estava para sair da cozinha quando Minato notou o filho.

- Oi Naruto-kun, nem te vi... Vai pro seu quarto?

- Vou... – Naruto olhou confuso para o pai.

- Não seja tão duro com ele... Afinal, ele veio aqui!

- Do que 'ce tá falando?

-... –Minato voltou para os papeis.

Mais confuso ainda Naruto se dirigiu ao seu quarto, e quando abriu a porta teve uma surpresa. Olhos intensamente negros e frios encaravam sonhadoramente um ponto acima de sua orelha esquerda. Um garoto pálido estava sentado em sua cama, meio sem saber o que fazer.

- Sasuke?

- Oi Naruto...

- O que... – Naruto tentou não encarar o moreno nos olhos, mas era impossível. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu quero que você me desculpe! Por favor! – meio que implorou Sasuke, com a voz quase inaudível. Naruto fechou a porta atrás de si e se sentou na cama ao lado do Uchiha.

- Por quê?

- Por que o que?

- Não sei também... – Naruto coçou a cabeça pensando.

-... – Sasuke soltou uma risada abafada.

- Me desculpa por ter duvidado de você... Mas eu tenho um bom motivo.

- Qual?

- Eu geralmente não confio muito em pessoas que não sejam da minha família...

- Por quê?

- Não sei... Eu às vezes sinto como se todos á minha volta fossem meus inimigos... Não sei como você conseguiu explodir o muro que eu tentava construir entre mim e os outros... Mas quando eu vi o que tinha feito á você, percebi que era um idiota e que eu realmente confiava em você. Então me desculpe Naruto...

- È um motivo... – Naruto olhou o rosto do moreno que havia uma expressão ansiosa. - eu desculpo é claro!

- Naruto eu te trouxe uma coisa...

- O que? – Naruto pela primeira vez reparou no embrulho que estava em cima da sua cama ao lado de Sasuke.

- Um presente, não me pergunte o que é... O Itachi que escolheu... Sabe... – Sasuke pegou o presente e colocou onde achava que estava o colo de Naruto.

- O que é isso? Um plano B? Caso eu não aceitasse suas desculpas?

- Cala a boca...

-... – O barulho de papel rasgando foi ouvido por Sasuke, e logo após a exclamação de felicidade de Naruto. – Que demais...

-...

- Valeu Sasuke!! – Naruto deixou o presente de lado e deu um abraço em Sasuke, que ficou sem saber o que fazer. Uma fina chuva começou a cair.

Eram quase oito horas, a chuva estava muito forte, o celular de Sasuke estava sem bateria, os meninos haviam comido três pacotes enorme de batatas e uma coca de dois litros sozinhos. O céu estava escuro, e os garotos estavam sozinhos. Minato saíra. Eles estavam no computador, quando tudo ficou escuro como os olhos de Sasuke (só pro Naruto).

- O que houve Naruto? Por que o computador desligou?

- Acabo a força, droga!

- Ah... Pra mim não faz diferença...

- Valeu pelo apoio, agora eu sei como você se sente! Cara isso é muito ruim! – Naruto olhou em volta, mas não dava pra ver nada, estava tudo preto. – Como consegue?

- Pra quem é assim desde que nasceu... È fácil...

- Mais ainda sim é horrível...

- Eu não disse que era bom!

- Mas... Sasuke!

- O que?

- EU NÃO VEJO NADA!

- Então somos dois! Dobe, e para de gritar na minha orelha!

- Tá mais cadê você teme??

- Do seu lado dobe... – alguns minutos se passaram em silencio.

- Sasuke?

- O que é?

- Eu preciso ir ao banheiro...

- E...?

- Como que eu vou?

- Indo!

- E se eu não achar?

- O que eu posso fazer?

- Me ajudar?

- Sem essa! Você já é grande o bastante para ir ao banheiro sozinho!

- Mas como eu vou chegar lá?

- Do mesmo jeito que eu?

- Mas você é mais inteligente que eu!

- Vamos, vai, dessa vez eu te guio... Olha como se faz...

- Olhar como? TÁ TUDO ESCURO!

- Vai tateando né dobe, com uma mão na parede fica mais fácil de achar o caminho. – Ambos saíram do quarto, Sasuke uma mão segurando a bengala e a outra a mão de Naruto cuja outra mão que não estava ocupada ia tateando a parede.

- Até que é fácil... – Alguns minutos depois eles já estavam no quarto, deitados na cama ouvindo o barulho da chuva. – E é tão legal...

- O que?

- Ouvir apenas o barulho da chuva, é tão gostoso...

-...

- Sabe Sasuke, eu adorei _**ver **_o mundo do seu jeito!

-... – Sasuke riu – isso foi ridículo...

- Por quê?

- Naruto pensa no que disse... "_Eu adorei ver_ _o mundo do seu jeito_"

- O que tem?

- Naruto... Caso você não saiba, cego é aquele individuo que não pode ver, enxergar...

- Você que não entendeu... O que eu quero dizer que ás vezes é bom sentir na própria pelo o que os outros sentem... Viver outras maneiras de vida... Sabe...

- Não, sinceramente não.

- Sasuke?

- Sim?

- Por que você foi embora mais cedo?

- Medico...

- Ah... Por quê?

- È... Oftalmologista... Sabe...

- Ah... O que você foi fazer lá?

- O que você acha?

- Não sei, eu nunca fui em oftalmologistas antes, não sei dizer...

- Ah... Fazer alguns exames...

- Que tipos de exames? Pra que?

-... – Sasuke suspirou – Meus pais... Eles... Querem...

- O que eles querem?

- Querem que eu tente uma nova cirurgia...

- Isso é bom, não é? – Naruto perguntou inseguro ao moreno.

- Talvez... Mas eu realmente não quero fazer...

- Por quê? Pode haver uma chance de você ver!

- Mas e se der errado? Eu só vou me machucar... Alimentar esperanças é fácil, o difícil e supera-las... Não é fácil para mim Naruto, você não entenderia...

- Fala...

- Não!

- Onegai, eu quero entender Sasuke. – a voz do loiro estava confiante.

- Tá... Você sabe o que são dez cirurgias?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Naruto, eu fiz dez cirurgias, ou mais, na verdade eu perdi a conta...

- E nenhuma deu certo?

- Deu Naruto, é por isso que eu to te vendo!!

- Malz... Mas isso não é normal, é?

- Acho que não, na verdade não faço idéia, os médicos fizeram tudo que podiam...

- Deve ser terrível...

- È, o momento quando os médicos retirariam os curativos, era o mais esperado... Mas quando eu abro os olhos, nada mais que escuridão... – Sasuke não conseguiu dizer mais nada, parecia que havia algo preso em sua garganta.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Sim?

- Acho que você não deve perder as esperanças...

- Já perdi há muito tempo dobe...

- Não devia...

-...

- Quer coca?

- Aham, mas você vai conseguir pegar? – debochou Sasuke, um pouco mais animado.

- Claro... Ah, esqueci de avisar, a luz voltou...

- Voltou?

- È, a do corredor tá acesa... Quer coca? Fica aí, eu vou buscar...

- Tá...

Minutos depois Naruto voltou com dois copos de coca na mão, um ele depositou na escrivaninha e com a mão livre ele acendeu a luz.

- Pronto Sasuke... Trouxe a coca, mas acabou... Tipo, só deu dois copos... – Naruto olhou o moreno que estava na cama, parecendo não saber o que fazer com as mãos, precisando de ajuda, parecendo realmente frágil e vulnerável.

Naruto andou até o moreno, segurou a mão dele e colocou o copo na mesma.

- Obrigado...

- Nada...

Alguns minutos passaram em silencio enquanto os garotos bebiam o refrigerante. Naruto acabou e colocou o copo no chão.

- Sasuke?

- O que?

- Eu posso fazer outra pergunta alem dessa?

- Pode dobe, mesmo se eu dissesse não você faria... Eu realmente não tenho escolha...

- Tem razão... Mas...

- Qual é a pergunta... Fala logo dobe...

- Quando vai ser a cirurgia?

- Não sei, provavelmente daqui á umas três semanas, antes do meu pai ir viajar... Por quê?

- Por nada não... É que eu tava pensando...

- O que?

- Você não parece nem um pouco nervoso... Eu no seu lugar estaria super nervoso...

- Por que eu estaria? Quero dizer, eu já to acostumado.

- Ah é... Você já fez cirurgias antes... Mas mesmo assim eu estaria nervoso na perspectiva de mais uma cirurgia...

- Eu não estou botando fé nessa cirurgia Naruto, não quero alimentar esperanças para depois me machucar de novo.

- Mas você tem que ter esperanças Sasuke. Simplesmente tem!

- Por quê?

- Por mim! Eu quero te ver bem, eu não me importo se você é cego ou não, mas você se importa! E eu quero te ver feliz e se você ficar feliz vendo, eu também ficarei! Por favor... Faça isso por mim! Eu vou estar lá com você, no dia da operação, e depois, dando certo ou não, eu estarei com você, sempre. Mas por favor, não perca as esperanças... Seus pais fazem isso por que sabem que ainda tem uma chance, eles acreditam em você Sasuke!

- Para te falar a verdade eu já me aceitei como eu sou Naruto, mas eu vou tentar, pela ultima vez... Se não der certo, esqueça esperança... Esqueça tudo...

- Tudo bem... TEME!

- Mas dobe, não comente sobre isso para ninguém, ninguém mesmo, pro seu pai até pode... Mas ninguém mais deve ficar sabendo disso.

- Por quê?

- Não gosto da reação...

- Hã?

- Odeio os olhares que os outros lançam para mim...

- Mas então por que ce tá me contando isso?

- Por que... – Sasuke não sabia realmente a razão, ele simplesmente contara.

- Você então confia em mim? – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você não é igual ás outras pessoas... Que me vêem apenas como um garoto cego, você me vê pelo que eu sou de verdade... E é por isso que eu aceitei que você se aproximasse...

- Sasuke... – antes que Naruto pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa a campainha tocou.

- Acho que são meus pais...

- Vamos? – Os garotos saíram do quarto e encontraram Minato, Mikoto e Itachi já sentados no sofá, conversando.

- Quando foi que você chegou Pai?

- Há uns vinte minutos...

- Vamos querido? – Mikoto olhava o filho que parecia um tanto mais feliz.

- Vamos okaa-san.

Naruto os acompanhou até a porta do apartamento.

- Até amanha Sasuke... E obrigado.

- Até Naruto... De nada

Itachi e Sasuke foram na frente, Mikoto olhou para Naruto por alguns segundos, e depois falou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada por desculpá-lo. Você é o melhor e o único amigo que Sasuke teve e ele estava realmente preocupado em perder essa amizade...

-... – Naruto não soube o que dizer, apenas ficou ali sorrindo vendo a mulher caminhar na direçãovendo a mulher caminhar na direção do elevador. Ainda sorrindo Naruto entrou e fechou a porta.

- Sasuke... Eu falei com a Dra. Tsunade... – Mikoto virou para encarar o filho mais novo no banco traseiro do carro. E Itachi o olhou a reação do irmão pelo retrovisor do carro.

- E... ?

- Marcamos a cirurgia...

- Quando? – Sasuke sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Daqui á exatas três semanas.

-... – Sasuke suspirou, e fechando os olhos encostou sua cabeça no vidro. Naruto tinha razão, era um pouco cedo para perder as esperanças. Mas essa seria a ultima.

* * *

Espero poder ler e responder reviews de _todos..._

Por favor... Leave me a review!!

See Ya Minna-san!!


	10. Lágrimas

Demorou mais chegou... Cara, essas duas ultimas semanas eu tava tão enrolada... Tava cheia de prova e um trabalho de inglês mó phoda... Nossa, eu não sei como eu consegui sai viva dessa semana... Eu só ligava o pc pra fazer trabalho, mais nada... Esse foi o motivo do atraso do capitulo... Mas ele saiu, e isso é o que importa... E espero ter ficado bom:

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Lágrimas.**

_Naruto viu Sasuke sendo levado para a sala de cirurgia deitado numa maca. O moreno estava mais pálido que o normal e já estava sob o efeito do sedativo. O corredor estava sombriamente escuro e havia sombras indiscerníveis. Um enfermeiro sem rosto que levava Sasuke parou bem na frente do loiro. Naruto aproximou seus lábios aos lábios do moreno, que estavam frios. Passando seus lábios pelo rosto do moreno suavemente chegando á testa,que a beijou. O enfermeiro deu continuidade ao longo caminho para a sala de cirurgia._

_Naruto, com um nó na garganta e o coração apertado, mas certo de que estaria tudo bem, se encostou na parede, e foi descendo lentamente até se sentar no chão. Ao olhar em volta, percebeu que tinha como companhia apenas o relógio. "Onde estão os pais de Sasuke, e o Itachi? Estranho estar só eu aqui, nem a Mikoto, quero dizer, ela não dá nem uma brecha pro Sasuke respirar, ela não o abandonaria desse jeito..." pensou o loiro ligeiramente confuso._

_Segundos eram como horas, minutos como dias e horas como anos, Naruto olhava no relógio e sempre reclamava, "Eu não posso estar esperando por apenas trinta segundos...", o barulho do relógio estava enlouquecendo o loiro, que para disfarçar o som começou a batucar e a cantarolar uma musica qualquer. A cada dez minutos o loiro trocava de posição, chegando até a deitar no chão. _

_Após quatro horas, Naruto já estava realmente cansado se esperar, as portas da sala se abrem e um vulto sai, fechando a porta atrás de si. Como a distância não era nem muita e nem pouca, e o corredor estava realmente escuro, não dava para ver o rosto da pessoa de cara, mas a voz era realmente familiar._

_- Você está com o Senhor Uchiha? – O vulto se aproximava cada vez mais em passos lentos, e sua voz parecia extremamente pesarosa. _

_- Sim... Itachi??_

_- Enfermeiro X, por favor... – Itachi "corrigiu" Naruto._

_- Mas, você... Esquece... Mas e o Sasuke?_

_- È sobre isso que vim falar... Tenho duas noticias: Uma boa e uma ruim..._

_- Me dê a boa primeiro!!_

_- Certo... A cirurgia foi um sucesso, e seu amigo/namorado, seja lá o que for não é mais cego..._

_- ISSO È ÒTIMO!! – Naruto dava pulinhos de alegria._

_- Mas..._

_- Mas... ?_

_- Ele não resistiu..._

_- O QUE??_

_- O seu amigo não resistiu á cirurgia, teve um parada cardíaca, nós bem que tentamos, mas... Eu sinto muito..._

_- Ele... O Sasuke... Ele... – O céu, azul e claro, de repente, ficou cinza, e gotas quentes começaram a cair deste, mas não havia nuvens nenhumas nesse céu, as lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do loiro. O mundo caíra para Naruto._

- NARUTO!! – O loiro abriu os olhos de repente, e estes estavam molhados como se ele tivesse chorado. Naruto se sentou encarando os olhos azuis de seu pai, que o olhava com um mistura de confusão, preocupação e até um pouco de aborrecimento.

- O que foi otou-san... ? – Naruto afundou nos travesseiros, aliviado, ao se lembrar de que tudo aquilo fora um sonho idiota, e que nada havia acontecido com o moreno.

- Você tem um minuto para ficar pronto, dois para pegar suas coisas e tomar café, e mais dois para chegar na escola, você tá atrasado mocinho!

- SÉRIO?? POR QUE NÂO ME AVISOU ANTES?? – Naruto saltou da cama e foi correndo para o banheiro.

- Por que não avisei? Eu tô á meia hora tentando te acordar ¬¬...

**Intervalo.**

Naruto saiu da classe para ir comprar um lanche na cantina enquanto Sasuke se dirigia com um livro na mão livre, para o lugar de sempre.

Naruto achou o moreno, e ficou olhando por alguns segundos, seus olhos negros fixados num ponto da pagina, enquanto ele ia passando os dedos pelas linhas. Naruto se juntou á ele, e deu uma olhadela na pagina do livro, onde havia apenas pontinhos em relevo, que nada significavam para ele.

Sasuke parecia não ter percebido a presença do loiro, que engoliu o lanche, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro.

- Sasuke?

- Naruto? Nem percebi você chegar...

- È... Eu vi... Que livro é esse?

- Sherlock Holmes...

- Legal... Qual?

- O arquivo secreto de Sherlock Holmes…

- Sério? Eu já li esse! È muito bom... Qual deles você já leu?

- Todos, tirando esse...

- Por quê?

- Tipo, é um pouco difícil achar "o" livro em Braile...

- Como assim "o" livro?

- O livro que você quer Naruto... Às vezes meu pai pede pra alguém "traduzir" um livro para mim... – Sasuke parecia um pouco chateado.

- Ah... Que coisa mais... Mais... – Naruto não conseguiu achar um termo certo para descrever. (**Eu:** _e eu também não ¬¬_)

- Não pense muito, já estou começando a sentir cheiro de queimado... – brincou o moreno.

- Ah?

- Esquece...

- Tá... Mas Sasuke?

- O que é?

- Que parte você tá?

- No começo Naruto, o livro chegou ontem... – respondeu um Sasuke exasperado.

- Ah...

- Mas Sasuke?

- Hã?

- Qual parte você tá? – Naruto olhava aqueles pontinhos, como se pudesse entendê-los.

- Sabe... Por que não descobre você mesmo? – Sasuke tateou até achar a mão do loiro, pegou um dos dedos e passou pelos pontinhos. Naruto caíra na risada.

- Isso faz cócegas...

- Usuratonkachi...

- Sério... Mas ainda tô na mesma... Eu queria saber ler em braile...

- Não é difícil... Eu aprendi com três anos... Tá bom, foram quatro... Tanto faz...

- Mas você é mais inteligente que eu!

- Nada a ver... Mas você quer que eu te ensine?

- Sim, sim! Aí, depois da cirurgia eu posso te ensinar a ler e escrever...

-... – Pronto. Haviam voltado no assunto da cirurgia. Por mais que Sasuke tentasse esquecer disso por um momento, ninguém deixava. Trocar de assunto é a coisa melhor a se fazer. - Mas Naruto, aquele conta tava certa não acha?

- Que conta?

- A que a Hinata fez...

- Ah... Tava sim... O 'Sor foi injusto com ela... Mas fazer o que? E você mudou de assunto!

- Eu sei...

- Por quê?

- Porque aquele assunto já estava acabado...

- Qual assunto?

- Esquece... ¬¬

- Vamos? O sinal ta tocando...

- Eu sei... Sô cego e não surdo! – Ambos se levantaram.

- Nossa Sasuke... Você tá tão emo hoje...

- Desculpe... Eu queria... È que, vamos dizer que é normal eu ficar assim ante a expectativa de uma cirurgia que eu tenho certeza que não vai dar certo!

- Não diga isso Sasuke!

- Por que não? – Eles já estavam passando pela porta da sala de aula.

- Você disse que ia ter fé... Por mim... – Naruto fez biquinho, enquanto Sasuke colocava a bengala encostada na parede atrás de si.

- Para de fazer bico e preta atenção na aula dobe...

- Quatro coisas: 1ª. Eu não sou dobe, seu teme... 2ª. A aula ainda nem começou... 3ª. Como você sabe que estou fazendo biquinho?

- Hn... O tom da sua voz... Fica ridículo... E a quarta?

-... – Naruto pensou por alguns segundos, até chegar numa conclusão. – È... Não tem quarta...

-... – Isso fez Sasuke rir.

Aquela foi uma manhã realmente fria, era sábado. Naruto permanecia deitado em sua cama macia e quente, debaixo das cobertas, olhando para o teto escuro de seu quarto, sem realmente vê-lo.

O tempo passara realmente depressa, agora faltavam apenas uma semana para a cirurgia de Sasuke, e Naruto estava ficando realmente preocupado. Ele andara pesquisando na internet, e viu os vários riscos que a pessoa corre ao fazer essa cirurgia, sem falar nas mortes, e mais uma vez, a cena daquele sonho lhe vinha á cabeça. Naruto não contara para ninguém, ninguém mesmo.

"_Não, eu tenho que respirar e ficar calmo, Sasuke já deve estar bastante nervoso... Eu tenho que ficar calmo por ele... Eu tenho... Tenho..." _pensou o loiro. Naruto piscou, e percebeu que encarava o teto feito idiota. Olhou para o relógio: 10h35min.

- NANI?? O Gaara vai me matar... Eu fiquei de ligar para ele as 8!! – Naruto olhou pelo seu quarto, em busca do celular, e viu, perto de seu computador, o presente que o moreno lhe dera, Naruto sorriu, caminhou até a escrivaninha e abraçou o presente, como se abraçasse o próprio Sasuke, esquecendo-se de Gaara imediatamente.

Naruto foi á casa de Sasuke, ele não havia conseguido falar com Gaara (não que ele tenha tentado), Sasaki o recebeu com um sorriso no rosto, e acompanhou Naruto até a porta do quarto do moreno, onde vinha um som de uma guitarra.

- Obrigada Sasaki...

- De nada querido...

Naruto entrou no quarto, mas não foi percebido pelo moreno, que estava com a guitarra, tocando serenamente uma musica, com os olhos fechados. O loiro fechou a porta atrás de si, com um barulhinho mínimo, mas Sasuke parara de tocar e virara a cabeça para onde ouvira o som.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- Advinha!

- Oi Naruto...

- Ah... Adivinhou muito rápido!

- Sua voz é inconfundível!

- Sério?

- Mas o que te trás aqui? Alem de seu pai, seus pés e outros meios de transporte? – Perguntou o moreno guardando a guitarra.

- È... Eu só quis vir aqui... Sabe, eu não queria ficar sozinho, e eu sabia que você estaria aqui... Sozinho... Não sozinho... Sozinho... Mas não no sentid--

- Chega! Entendi...

- Sabe eu tava pensando...

- O que?

- Quer sair?

- Nope.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não gosto e não quero.

- Por quê?

- Eu tô cansado Naruto.

- Cansado de que?

- Eu... Vamos fazer alguma coisa?

- Vamos... – Naruto olhou tristemente para o moreno, que mudara de assunto muito rápido, mas decidiu respeitar a vontade dele, pois ele parecia realmente para baixo.

Ok, três dias para a cirurgia, Sasuke estava indo embora mais cedo da escola a semana inteira. E todos se perguntavam o porquê. Mas apenas Naruto e os professores sabiam a razão, e ninguém foi permitido contar ao resto da escola.

Naruto, depois das aulas, fora á casa do moreno para lhe passar a matéria que perdera.

- Alguma novidade Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto descansando o caderno de física.

- Aham...

- Qual?

- Hn.

- Ah... Isso não é novidade!

Sasuke riu.

- Mas sério Sasuke... O que a obaa-san falou?

- Nada de mais... Mesmas coisas de sempre!!

- Ah... Mas... Você entendeu então?

- Of course!!

- Não começa a falar em inglês...

- Tá... Naruto...

- Sim?

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Pode... O que?

- Sabe, eu nunca pedi isso para ninguém... Ninguém mesmo.

- Estou honrado... Mas o que è? Eu tô curioso!! Fala logo!!

- Como a cirurgia é num sábado, então, eu acho que... Você não quer só dar uma passada lá... Para... Sei lá...

- Claro! Eu vou para te dar apoio... Só estava esperando você me convidar! Mas mesmo se você não me convidasse eu estaria lá.

- Obrigado Naruto... Você está sendo realmente legal comigo... Por quê?

-... –Naruto encarou os olhos sem vida do amigo, pensando – Por que eu gosto de você!

- Eu também...

- Huh? Você também gosta de você?

- Eu quis dizer que eu também gosto de vo—Deixa pra lá dobe... Sua mente é pequena e incapacitada demais para entender essas coisas...

- Ah... Obrigado... Por nada...

- De nada... Hn.

- Bem, tá ficando tarde e eu preciso ir... Você vai para escola amanha? – Naruto começou a juntar seu material e guarda-lo na mochila.

- Acho que não...

- Por quê?

- Vou ficar por aqui... Você vai me passar a matéria mesmo...

- Ah... Sasuke...

-Hã? – Sasuke sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro esquerdo, e ergueu a cabeça para o lugar onde ele supunha estar o loiro.

- Acredite! Eu acredito!! Amanhã eu apareço tá?

- Fazer o que... – bufou o moreno divertido. Naruto riu.

--

Naruto se revirou na cama. Uma chuva grossa caia lá fora, e ele estava quente e confortável em sua cama.

--

A chuva caia.

Sasuke respirou fundo, eram quatro horas da manhã. Ele e sua família estavam no carro, indo em direção da clinica em que a cirurgia iria se realizar. Sasuke aumentou o som de seu iPod, e Itachi que estava ao seu lado, no banco de trás, pode ouvir a musica.

_Mama, we all go to hell_

_Mama we all go to hell_

_I'm writing this letter, and wishing you well_

_Mama we all go to hell_

"È como se eu tivesse mais uma indo para o inferno, e eu não consigo parar com essa ansiosidade... Cara, o que eu faço??" pensou o moreno, enquanto o sinal abria e os Uchihas continuaram o caminho.

--

Naruto se virou na cama, enquanto o despertador de seu celular tocava inutilmente.

- Sasuke... – murmurava o loiro, dormindo.

--

- Otouto? – Itachi virou para encarar o mais novo, que hesitara. Fugaku estava estacionando o carro.

- O Naruto falou que vinha...

- Então ele vem! Você o convidou?

- Aham... Mas ele falou que vinha mesmo sem ser convidado...

- Ele é um cara legal... Ótimo garoto... Parece gostar realmente de você otouto...

- Hn... – Sasuke procurou a cabeça do irmão e deu um leve tapa na mesma.

- Ouch...

--

Minato passou pela porta do quarto do filho, que estava entreaberta, e viu o mesmo dormindo profundamente, bufando, o mais velho entrou no quarto, e se sentou na beirada da cama do filho. Aproximando seus lábios da orelha do loiro...

- NARUTO!! ACORDA!! – gritou o maior, fazendo o menor acordar sobressaltado.

- O que? Onde? Quando? Não é minha culpa, eu juro!!

- Para de falar bobagem... Você não vai lá dar um apoio pro Sasuke?

- CARAMBA!! O SASUKE!! EU ESQUECI!! Me leva até lá 'tou-san?

- Vai logo então.

--

Sasuke suspirou, o moreno estava vestido numa daquelas roupas de hospital, o nervosismo tomava conta de seu corpo, já ligeiramente trêmulo.

- Tudo bem Sasuke-kun? – Mikoto se sentou ao seu lado, e beijou sua bochecha.

-... – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça – Nada do Naruto ainda?

- Não... Calma querido, é realmente cedo, ele deva estar morrendo de sono... Isso se ele conseguiu acordar...

-... – Sasuke apenas encolheu os ombros, enquanto Shizune aparecia na porta. – E se ele não vier?

- Não pense assim Sasuke – a voz grave de seu pai veio de um canto da sala.

- Está pronto Sasuke? – Shizune olhou o moreno nos olhos.

O moreno respirou fundo, e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Ótimo... Agora vamos ceda-lo... E tudo vai ocorrer bem.

- Vai lá otouto... Estamos todos aqui, com você!

Sasuke deitou na maca, enquanto Shizune lhe aplicava o sedativo. Minutos depois ele estava sendo levado para a sala cirurgia. Enquanto, o resto da família estavam sentados na sala de espera.

Uma figura laranja veio apressada, quase correndo até a família.

- Desculpem o atraso... Eu acordei tarde, aí meu pai não achava a chave do carro... Mas tô aqui!! – explicou o loiro á família.

- Que bom que veio Naruto-kun – Mikoto sorria.

- Cadê o Sasuke? Não me diga que...

Os Uchihas fizeram que sim com a cabeça, e Naruto se sentou ao lado de Itachi.

- Eu poder falar com ele antes... – Naruto olhou para o relógio, eram cinco e quarenta e cinco. Sasuke lhe dissera que a cirurgia começaria mais ou menos nesse horário. Agora a única coisa que o loiro podia fazer era esperar, e rezar.

A cada minuto Naruto olhava no relógio. A impaciência o estava matando.

Oito horas. Shizune caminha até eles, sorrindo.

- Como ele está? – Mikoto quase correu ao encontro da moça, enquanto o resto se levantava num pulo.

- Ótimo!

Naruto respirou aliviado.

- Ele já está no quarto e acordará em breve. Podem entrar se quiserem. Mas não o perturbe.

- Vocês ouviram a Shizune... Não o perturbe! – Avisou Mikoto, quase dando pulinhos, e saiu atrás da outra antes que Fugaku, Itachi e Naruto pudessem dizer algo.

- Típico da Mikoto... – Fugaku e Itachi se entreolharam, e os três seguiram as duas mulheres.

Abrindo a porta do quarto, Mikoto já estava há muito sentada ao lado da cama do filho mexendo em seus cabelos negro-azulados. Naruto se aproximou o suficiente para ver bandagens sob os olhos do moreno.

Sasuke acordou ás duas da tarde, toda a família Uchiha, e Naruto estavam no quarto, conversando.

- 'Kaa-san? – gemeu o moreno numa voz dolorida.

- Sim querido? Tá doendo?

- Aham...

- Quer que eu chame a Dra. Tsunade?

- Não... Quero que tire o cotovelo do meu estômago!

- Oh, desculpe... – Mikoto tirou, meio envergonhada, enquanto todos caiam na risada. As risadas cessaram quando a Dra. Tsunade entrou no quarto.

- Bem, agora descanse Sasuke. Segunda-feira iremos ver os resultados, Okay?

**Segunda-feira...**

Estavam todos reunidos na sala da Dra. Tsunade, entre a família Uchiha estava uma figura loira, com o uniforme da escola.

Todos olhavam diretamente para as duas figuras no centro da sala, sem ao menos piscar.

Tsunade retirou lentamente as bandagens, e Sasuke sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

* * *

End chapter...

È... Mais um capitulo que chegou ao fim...

Musica: Mama – My Chemical Romance... ( Quem puder, ou quiser ouvir… È muito boa... E a letra è bem phoda...)

Eu quero reviews!!

See Ya!!


	11. Conversas entreouvidas

huh... o momente mais esperadooo

Aviso: NAUM EH O ULTIMO CAPITULO, PARA QUEM PENSOU QUE FOSSE!!

Será que a cirurgia deu certo??

Read and find out...

* * *

**Chapter eleven: Conversas entreouvidas.**

Sasuke sentiu as bandagens sendo retiradas, mas mesmo assim ficou com os olhos fechados, mas não pode deixar de sentir um aperto no peito e um nó na garganta,também não pode impedir as lágrimas quentes caírem de seus olhos, fazendo-os arderem.

- Sasuke... Agora, abra seus olhos. – Tsunade apagou a luz, e deixou que o pôr-do-sol iluminasse o local.

Sasuke obedeceu. Foi lentamente abrindo-os, e quando estavam inteiramente abertos, as lágrimas se intensificaram, e o aperto no peito cresceu, enquanto sua garganta queimava, tentando conter o choro. Seus olhos negros encaravam a única coisa que ele viu em 15 anos: A escuridão.

O moreno ouviu soluços e sabia que estes pertenciam á sua mãe.

Todos ficaram em silencio enquanto a médica fazia alguns exames, e depois ela saiu da sala, deixando a família á sós.

Mikoto tentava esconder os soluços do filho mais novo, mas sem sucesso. Naruto olhava a cena, um pouco de longe, perto da janela.

- Naruto? Você tá aí?? – chamou o moreno incerto.

- S-Sim Sasuke... – respondeu o loiro com a voz tremula.

- Hn... – Sasuke pulou levemente quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Sasuke... – a voz grave de seu pai, veio detrás do moreno – Vamos para casa, lá nós iremos conversar.

- Conversar sobre o que otou-san?

- Sobre o que iremos fazer...

- Vamos para casa otouto – Itachi colocou a bengala nas mãos do irmão e suspirou. Sasuke se levantou. Naruto não pode ver a expressão do moreno, que estava de cabeça baixa e as franjas caindo tapando seu rosto pálido.

Fugaku ficara um pouco mais, conversando com a médica, sobre os cuidados que deviam tomar nos próximos dias, enquanto o resto se dirigiu para o carro, no estacionamento.

No estacionamento:

- Você vai ficar bem não é Sasuke? – perguntou Naruto, colocando a mão no ombro do amigo, quando eles chegaram perto do carro. Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça, mas Naruto pode ter certeza que pelo silencio do amigo ele não iria ficar tão bem assim. – Está realmente tarde... E escuro, é melhor eu ir andando, amanha tem escola... Posso aparecer na sua casa depois da aula? – mais uma vez Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Itachi destrancava o carro, com um barulhinho.

- Naruto... Espera um pouco e a gente te deixa na sua casa – Mikoto tinha finalmente conseguido parar de chorar.

- Tudo bem... Sra. Uchiha...

Todos entraram no carro, e minutos depois, Fugaku entrou no carro, e o ligou. Contou para a mulher o que a médica havia dito, e ligou o carro. Logo estava em frente ao prédio de Naruto. O loiro agradeceu, e deu uma ultima olhada para o moreno, que estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro do irmão e os olhos fechados, antes de sair do carro e entrar no prédio.

Toda a família Uchiha, e Sasaki estavam na sala.

Sasuke estava meio que deitado num sofá, a cabeça no colo do irmão, Fugaku e Mikoto estavam no outro sofá enquanto Sasaki insistira em ficar em pé.

Sasuke tinha a cabeça enterrada no colo do irmão, tentando impedir as lágrimas de caírem, mas seu esforço foi em vão, elas caíram, e o moreno explodiu em soluços. Mikoto correu até o filho e o abraçou. Fugaku olhou para outro lado, não conseguia ver a cena de seu filho mais novo se desmanchando em lágrimas desse jeito. E também, ele deixaria para conversar com o filho, quando ele tivesse mais calmo.

- Não, por favor Sasuke-kun... Não chore... Da próxima ve--

- Não... Haverá... Próxima... Vez... – Sasuke interrompeu a mãe entre soluços, ainda nos braços da mesma, que o olhou tristemente – Chega! Não aguento mais isso... Parem... Eu imploro... Parem com essas cirurgias... Parem... - Sasuke chorou mais, chorou até sentir seus olhos queimarem, e ele dar um grunhido de dor.

- Tudo bem otouto... – Itachi pegou na mão do mais novo, fazendo-o levantar – Vá para o seu quarto e durma um pouco... Amanhã, ou quando você quiser a gente volta a falar sobre isso, agora apenas descanse.

- O-obrigado nii-san... – Sasuke deixou o irmão guia-lo até o quarto, deita-lo na cama e cobri-lo com cobertas quentes. Sasuke ouviu a porta se fechar, o que indicava que ele estava sozinho no quarto. Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e em poucos minutos dormiu.

--

Naruto entrou no apartamento, eram quase 11h30mim. Foi até a cozinha e encontrou seu pai, debruçado sobre a mesa, dormindo em cima de alguns papeis.

- Pai? –chamou o loiro.

- Hã? Naruto? Nem vi você chegar...

- Claro, tava aí dormindo...

- É... E aí?

- Posso ir tomar um banho primeiro? Depois a gente conversa.

- Mas só me diga... Como foi?

- Não deu certo... Ele tá arrasado... Parecia estar fazendo o maior esforço para não chorar...

- Sinto muito...

- Eu vou tomar um banho...

- Certo...

- 'tou-san...

- Sim?

- Vai dormir...

- Eu vou... Boa noite Naru-chan...

- Boa noite... – Naruto se arrastou até o chuveiro, ligou-o e deixou a água quente cair nas suas costas. E se sentindo mais infeliz do que nunca, o loiro deitou na cama e adormeceu.

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de sair da cama quando acordou. Apenas ficou ali, deitado, tendo como companhia a dor que sentia no peito, o sentimento de derrota. O moreno se sentia realmente fraco diante dessa situação. Embora ele já estivesse acostumado, ele não podia fazer nada para controlar seus sentimentos.

O que Naruto estava pensando sobre ele nesse exato momento? Será que o loiro o achava fraco? Essas perguntas não saiam da cabeça do moreno, e mais uma vez, ele enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou até seus olhos o implorarem para parar. O lado mais deprimente e depressivo que o moreno lutava contra, ganhara essa batalha, mas não a guerra.

Na escola todos se perguntavam o que havia acontecido com o moreno, Naruto foi assediado por todos, mas o loiro apenas respondia que não sabia.

Itachi contara para Deidara, que se tornara seu melhor amigo, todos os detalhes.

Na hora do recreio, Gaara foi procurar Naruto, parecendo desesperado.

- Naruto? Posso falar com você?

- Claro Gaara – os dois saíram da sala de aula e se dirigiram para o local onde Naruto e Sasuke normalmente passavam o recreio.

- Eu tô com um problema...

- Qual?

- É o Lee...

- O que tem ele? Por falar nele... Onde ele está? Eu não o vi hoje...

- Ele não veio. Nós fomos para fazenda esse fim de semana, e andamos á cavalo, e o Lee torceu o pé.

- Coitado... Mas o que você ia dizer?

- Eu... Eu acho que... Não sei como explicar... Mas eu acho que sinto alguma atração por ele...

- Você...

- O que eu faço?? Se meu pai descobrir, o que ele fará com nós dois?

- Você vai ter que resolver isso... Você e o Lee!! Eu realmente não sei o que faria... Principalmente por que meu pai é bem diferente do seu, e ele não me trataria diferente, seja qual for minha opção sexual... Eu queria ter um bom conselho para te dar Gaara... Mas eu realmente não sei o que fazer...

- Tudo bem... Eu apenas precisava contar isso á alguém... E, eu sei por que Sasuke faltou...

- Sabe??

- Sim, minha irmã faz faculdade de oftalmologia, e ela está fazendo estágio na clinica em que o Sasuke operou. Mas, me diga, como ele está? Parece que não deu certo...

- Não... Ele está arrasado... Ontem, quando ele saiu da clinica, sabe, estávamos no carro, parecia que ele queria chorar... Mas estava tentando não faze-lo. Mas Gaara, ele não pode nem desconfiar de que você sabe, pois ele vai achar que eu te contei, e ele não queria que eu contasse para você, nem para ninguém.

- Pode deixar... Não vou falar nada para ninguém... Ou, ontem, eu e o Sai fomos á uma festa, e o Sai ficou muito maluco, parecia estar, sei lá, meio drogado... E tinha também um cheiro de droga... Não agüentei ficar perto dele.

- O Sai... Não sei mais o que fazer com ele... Ele realmente... Sabe Gaara, acho melhor a gente se afastar dele... O que acha?

- Também acho...

- E-eu acho que entendi... – Naruto bateu na testa, como se aquilo que ele entendera fosse totalmente obvio.

- O que?

- Um dia, quando eu estava olhando pela sacada, eu vi Sai entregar uma maleta pro Cobra-Bebada, e o Cobra entregar outra á Sai... Se Sai está se drogando, tem que haver alguém para vender essas drogas para ele... E esse alguém é o Orochimaru...

-... – Gaara olhou para Naruto, meio descrente sobre o que o amigo acabara de falar. – 10 palavras: Isso. È. A. Coisa. Mais. Ridícula que eu já ouvi!

Eram duas da tarde quando Itachi chegou em casa, ele não tinha mais aulas para dar, então não tinha o que fazer lá. Deidara havia lhe dito também, que depois que ele desse a ultima aula do dia, ele iria para a mansão Uchiha, para visitar Sasuke.

Itachi deixou a mochila em qualquer lugar, e seguiu para o quarto do irmão. Bateu na porta e ouviu a voz fraca do irmão permitir que ele entrasse. Itachi deu uma passo para dentro do quarto, e olhou para a cama. Sasuke estava deitado, sua cabeça mais uma vez enterrada no travesseiro, tentando controlar o choro.

- Sasuke... – Itachi correu até o irmão e o abraçou de um modo protetor. Foi aí que o moreno não agüentou, e chorou no ombro do irmão, mais uma vez. – Não, por favor Sasuke... Não...

Itachi deitou-se para ficar mais confortável, mas continuou abraçado no irmão.

Quatro horas, Naruto aparecera como havia dito. Abriu a porta do quarto do moreno, e o encontrou deitado na cama com o irmão, com os olhos vermelhos, inchados e ainda estavam molhados pelas lágrimas, enquanto Itachi o abraçava de um jeito como se dissesse, ele é meu irmãozinho e ninguém vai se quer tocar nele.

- Que bom que veio Naruto...

- Oi Itachi... O professor Deidara pedia para dizer que ele vem daqui á pouco, ele só tem que resolver não sei o que lá no colégio, mas ele vem...

- Obrigado Naruto... Vou deixar vocês dois á sós... Vê se acalma hein otouto. – Sasuke fez que sim com a cabeça, enquanto Itachi desentrelaçava seus braços do irmão e saia do quarto, jogando á Naruto um sorriso triste.

Naruto se sentou na cama, ao lado do moreno, que tateou, até achar o loiro, e descansou a cabeça no colo do loiro.

- Não quero mais chorar Naruto!! Simplesmente não quero!!

- Eu sei Sasuke... Seja forte...

- Eu tento! Mas, não é só por causa da... Acho que meus pais vão querer se mudar... E eu realmente não quero deixar esse lugar!! Eu realmente gostei daqui... E também... Eu não quero te deixar! – mais lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos do moreno.

- Você não vai!! Eu vou ficar com você o tempo todo... Não vou deixar você se mudar... – Naruto começou a mexer nos cabelos negro-azulados do moreno.

- Promete?

- Juro pela minha vida!!

- Obrigado Dobe... – e em poucos minutos Sasuke dormia serenamente no colo do loiro.

Toc, toc...

Sem esperar resposta, Itachi abriu a porta, e olhou os dois adolescentes. Deidara estava por detrás do Uchiha, esticando a cabeça para poder olhar.

- Er... Oi? – Naruto corou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Itachi. O Uchiha sorriu, murmurou algo para o loiro, e saíram, fechando a porta com um barulhinho.

- Odeio ser fraco... – Naruto olhou para baixo, nem percebera que o moreno havia acordado.

- Você não é fraco!!

- Hn. Olha para mim, me diz o que vê. – resmungou o moreno com os olhos fechados.

- O que eu vejo? Eu vejo um cara que me fez ver o mundo de outra forma, eu vejo um cara que passou por coisas que eu nem quero e consigo imaginar, e está aqui, firme e forte. Eu vejo um cara verdadeiro e misterioso ao mesmo tempo, que sabe fazer as coisas certas nas horas certas. Eu vejo um cara que faz coisas com mais perfeição sem vê-las, do que uma pessoa que pode, eu vejo um cara corajoso e bondoso, que tenho orgulho de olhar para ele e dizer que ele é o meu melhor amigo. Sasuke, o que eu quero que você entenda, é que você não é fraco! Se fosse eu passar por tudo que você passou... Acho que eu já teria cometido alguma loucura. Não, você não é fraco, seu sorriso diz o quão forte você é. Todos nós temos nossos momentos... Eu tenho, você está tendo o seu... O que você tem que entender é... – o loiro parou, pensando.

- O que eu tenho que entender é...?

- Não sei também... Nem eu entendo...

- Naruto – Sasuke sorria – Obrigado... Eu acho...

- Hehe... Então... Se sente melhor?

- Sim... Foram... Erm... Belas palavras para um dobe...

- Teme! Mas, ou, eu estive falando com o Gaara, sobre o Sai e... – Naruto contou suas suspeitas á Sasuke, que ouviu atentamente. -... Aí a gente decidiu se afastar dele. O que acha?

- Sabe Naruto, eu acho que vocês estão fazendo errado... Eu acho que numa situação dessas a amizade pode ser tudo. Acho que vocês deviam conversar com ele e ajudá-lo.

- Você tem razão... vou falar com o Gaara sobre isso...

Tres dias depois...

Sasuke tinha ido finalmente á escola. Na verdade o moreno chegara na metade da segunda aula. Nesse dia Uchiha Fugaku saíra para uma viajem á Tókio, e só voltaria em cinco dias.

Sasuke acabara de passar pelo portão da escola, e estava se dirigindo á sala de aula, quando ouviu duas vozes conhecidas, vindas de sala que geralmente ficava vazia, á sua direita.

- Mas Naru-chan, você precisa entender que—

- O que eu preciso entender otou-san?? Você é quem precisa entender que não pode se esconder para sempre nessa mascara de advogado!!

- Naruto!!

- 'Tou-san, você sabe que você pode curar o Sasuke!! Por que não o faz??

- Naruto você sabe os meus motivos, e eu não vou repeti-los. Eu sei que Sasuke ta sofrendo, eu já tive vários pacientes assim, mas eles lutaram e venceram.

- Mas pai, como você consegue ficar com a consciência tranqüila sabendo—

- Eu não consigo Naruto. Quando eu deito, eu fico pensando, mas aí me lembro daquele dia... Eu não quero matar mais ninguém...!!

-...

As palavras dos Uzumaki/Namikaze ecoavam na cabeça do moreno quando ele se sentou em seu lugar na aula de matemática, será que o pai do loiro sabia um jeito de curá-lo??

Logo, o loiro entrou na sala, seus lábios formavam o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre, mas seu olhar era triste. O loiro se iluminou ao ver que o amigo havia voltado.

- Sasuke?? Que bom que voltou... – murmurou o loiro na orelha do moreno.

- Hn.

- Qual é o problema??

- Nada... Dor de cabeça... – mentiu.

- Você devia ver isso...

- Não é nada... Efeito do colírio novo...

No intervalo, Sasuke não agüentou e confessou para o loiro o que ouvira.

- Desculpe por ouvir isso...

- Não... Não se desculpe... Apenas me explique!!

- Digamos que, meu pai era um oftalmologista muito bom, mas quando ele foi testar uma operação nova, a pessoa morreu... E agora, ele não quer mais arriscar a vida de ninguém.

- Eu, nem sei o que dizer... Naruto você está chorando??

- Não... – disse o loiro com a voz embargada, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Me desculpe, não deveria ter perguntado... – Sasuke realmente não sabia o que fazer... Queria abraçar o loiro, mas não tinha certeza de como fazê-lo. Primeiro, o moreno procurou pelo ombro do loiro, e depois o puxou para um abraço, cujo loiro correspondeu.

- Obrigado Sasuke...

- Hn.

O período da manha havia acabado, e o moreno estava voltando para a sala para pegar suas coisas que deixara lá, pois a ultima aula fora educação física, e ele não voltaria para o período da tarde.

Mas, a porta da sala estava trancada, ele achou estranho, e uma certa agitação no local foi ouvida. Alguém parecia estar chorando.

Na sala...

Sakura estava sentada numa carteira, chorando. Ino tentava consolá-la.

- Respira... Breath... Isso... Agora se acalma, e me fala o que está acontecendo...

- Ino... Eu... Eu estou grávida.

Sasuke, do outro lado da porta, ficou paralisado. Ele ouvira aquilo mesmo?? Seus ouvidos não o estavam enganando??

- Sakura... Você O QUE? – ouvi-se a voz da loira.

* * *

HUh... Chegamos ao final do cap 11... Ja o 11º??

Nossa como passa rapido...

Reviews??

Reviews??

Pleeeeeeeeease!!

See Ya minna-chan!!


	12. Nada dura para sempre

Huh... Quem será que é o pai do filho da Vaca-rosa? hehe...

A vaca vai ter um bezerrinhu!! lol

Enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Nada dura para sempre.**

- Sakura... Você O QUE?? – ouviu-se a voz da loira.

- È Ino... Foi o que você ouviu... – Sakura chorava rios de lágimas (**Eu:** _Cry me river... Cry me river _– **cantando a musica Cry me a River do Justin Timberlake** – _Tá, chega!!_).

- Sakura, quem é o pai??

- O Sai.

- O SAI?? NÃO TINHA ALGUEM MELHOR NÃO?? ELE É RICO E TALZ... MAS... Nossa que mau gosto.

- Ino!! Eu aqui, desabafando com você... Pedindo sua ajuda... E você só me fala besteira...

- O filho é teu querida, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Mas... Eu apenas contei para você...

- O que você quer que eu faça? Arranque esse bagulho?

- Ino! – Sakura nem conseguia falar direito por causa do choro. – E-eu achei que fosse minha amiga...

- Era... O que vai ser da minha imagem se eu andar com uma garota grávida??

- INO??

- Bye bye... Prenha! – Ino saiu da sala, mas pareceu não notar o moreno, que parecia estarrecido. Minutos depois, Sakura sai da sala, e dá de cara com Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun?

-... – o moreno não sabia o que dizer, ficou ali, parado, encarando o local em que supunha estar Sakura, os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de tamanha força com que ele agarrava á sua bengala.

- V-você ouviu S-Sasuke-kun? – perguntou a rosa entre soluços.

- Sim... Me desculpe... Eu não... – Sasuke estava desesperado, o que a rosada iria pensar dele? Iria pensar que ele estava bisbilhotando por aí...

-... – Sakura suspirou – Eu não sei mais o que fazer... Minha melhor amiga me abandonou... Não tenho coragem para contar para os meus pais e nem para o Sai. O que faço Sasuke-kun?

- Engole esse medo e conta... Se você não enfrentar suas dificuldades e limites, você não chega á lugar nenhum...

- Foi o que você fez não é... E ainda faz... Supera todos seus limites... – Sakura deu um sorriso molhado.

- È... Mais é claro que nem todos os limites serão superados, mais pelos menos... As coisas melhorarão...

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun... Eu vou... Eu vou tentar conversar com pelo menos a minha mãe hoje...

- Isso... Mas, como que você deixou isso acontecer?

- Como assim?

- Sakura, todos sabemos que há meios para se evitar, por exemplo, uma gravidez... Por que deixou acontecer? Você poderia estar doente!

- Está preocupado comigo Sasuke-kun?

- Não, é que, em Tóquio, uma garota muito legal que eu conheci... Bem, ela se descuidou... O resultado não foi muito bom não...

- O que aconteceu?

- Aids... Mas isso não vem ao caso...

- Sasuke?? – uma figura loira corria ao encontro deles. – Onde 'cê tava cara? Seu irmão está preocupado...

- Me esqueci completamente do Ita... Fala para ele que eu já to indo... Só vou pegar minha mochila lá dentro.

- Okay... – Sasuke entrou na sala, Naruto e Sakura ficaram do lado de fora, sem encarar o outro. Já fazia seis meses que eles haviam terminado, e ainda não tinham coragem de olhar um na cara do outro, sabe-se lá por que. Naruto olhou para ela, e viu que ela estivera chorando.

- Esteve chorando Sakura?

- Não... Eu... Entrou um cisco no meu olho...

- O que você e o m... – Naruto mudou de palavra quando percebeu que ia falar _meu Sasuke _-... Sasuke estavam fazendo?

- Nada de mais... Ele só estava vendo o cisco do meu olho... – falou a vaca-rosa sem pensar.

- Essa desculpa não cola...

- Falei bobeira né?

- Quando é que você não fala?

- Quando estou de boca fechada eu acho...

- Vamos? – Sasuke havia voltado.

- Vamos, tchau Sakura... – Naruto pegou no braço do moreno, que se deixou ser guiado pelo loiro.

- O que aconteceu Sasuke? 'Cê tá mais pálido que o normal...

- Tô? – perguntou o moreno em voz baixa. Ele decidira não contar nada para o loiro, e nem para ninguém, ele iria deixar a rosada resolver isso. Logo eles estavam do lado de Itachi, alguns metros do portão da escola.

- E aí garotos, sabem das novas? – perguntou o mais velho, feliz.

- Você ainda não contou... Como saberíamos? – falou Sasuke ainda em voz baixa.

- Nossa, calma otouto... Viagem cultural... – apressou-se a dizer o mais velho sob os olhares indagadores dos garotos.

- LEGAL!! – Gritou Naruto – ZUERA A VIAGEM INTEIRA!!

Naruto olhou para Sasuke, que parecia estar pensando sobre o que o irmão acabara de contar. Alguns segundos depois, a reação do moreno foi tão... inesperada...

- Hn. – foi o único som que saiu da boca do moreno.

- Que animação hein Sasuke? Isso é contagioso? – Brincou o loiro.

- Não, se fosse você já teria pegado!!

- Hehe... Mas, você vai Sasuke? – Naruto olhava de um Uchiha para o outro, esperando a resposta.

- Não sei... Acho que não... – Sasuke pareceu murchar.

- Eu com certeza vou, afinal, sou um professor... – falou Itachi sem desgrudar os olhos do irmão.

- Bem, vou indo almoçar gente, se não a comida daqui vai acabar... – brincou Naruto, que girou em seus calcanhares e saiu correndo, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ele tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, fazendo Itachi rir.

- Nii-san?

- Sim?

- Do que é que você tá rindo?

- Naruto... Tropeçou nos próprios pés...

- Hn... Dobe...

Na hora do almoço... Mansão Uchiha...

Sasuke mal tocara na comida, apenas brincava com ela. Mikoto suspirou, quando se retirou da mesa, deixando Sasuke e Itachi. Itachi olhou para o mais novo, meio preocupado.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Nada...

- Se não fosse nada você não estaria assim. Sasuke, eu sei quando tem algo te perturbando.

- È...

- Me fala o que foi...

-... – o cérebro do moreno começou a trabalhar rápido, não iria falar para Itachi sobre Sakura, mas não era realmente isso que o preocupava. – Eu estou com um mau pressentimento.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, eu só queria que o otou-san voltasse para junto de nós...

- Mas ele foi hoje cedo para Tóquio...

- Eu sei, mas... Eu queria que ele voltasse... – Sasuke tinha seus olhos voltados para o prato que ele não podia ver.

- Calma otouto... Mas me diga... – Itachi mudou de assunto ao notar a expressão triste do mais novo – Você quer ir na viagem? Vai ser legal... Vai ser daqui á dois dias, então decide logo...

- Acho que não...

- Por que otouto?

- Por que... – Sasuke hesitou, se ele dissesse o que queria dizer, Itachi certamente não iria gostar.

- Por quê?

- Esquece, eu só não quero ir... Com licença. – Sasuke saiu da mesa, e meio que se arrastou até seu quarto.

Sasuke pegou o seu notebook, e começou a fazer as tarefas. Ele era um garoto que não gostava de deixar as tarefas e trabalhos de ultima hora, ele os fazia o mais rápido possível para se ver livre deles.

Eram cinco e meia quando o moreno acabou tudo, ele respirou fundo, seu estomago soltou grunhido implorando por comida, ele saiu do seu quarto, como sempre uma mão á parede para ajudá-lo a achar o caminho, na cozinha abriu a geladeira pegou uma lata de coca-cola no lugar de sempre, e um saco de Doritos no armário (**Eu:** _Hum... Eu amo isso!! EU QUERO UM!! Tá, calei... Hn._) e voltou para o quarto, onde ligou o computador, abriu a pasta contendo suas musicas, e abriu a primeira que ele achou do Three Days Grace.

Depois de entrar em sua MSN, Sasuke fechou os olhos, e sem tirar uma mão do mouse e a outra do dispositivo em braile (que o ajudava a "ver" o computador) do lado do teclado, também em braile, começou a pensar em seu pai. Seu peito estava apertado, uma angustia tomava conta do moreno, mas algo o distraiu. Uma pessoa entrara em seu MSN, e viera falar com ele. Era realmente raro virem falar com ele no MSN. È claro que ele havia adicionado pessoas que ele não conhecia e que ás vezes vinham falar com ele (e eles não faziam idéia da deficiência do moreno), mas era realmente raro.

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Hey, oi teme… Há quanto tempo cara…XD_

Sasuke passou os dedos levemente sob o dispositivo para saber o que e quem tinha vindo falar com ele.

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Oi dobe…O que teve hoje á tarde? Perdi muita coisa?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Nem, não teve nada praticamente, na aula de ciencias a gente só fez umas experiências, depois eu te passo minhas observações, na aula de matemática o professor só fez as médias, e quando vimos e aula já tinha acabado..._

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Fez as medias? Você sabe com quanto eu fiquei?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Yup… 10._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Você vai na viagem? Eu já falei com o meu pai, e eu vou..._

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Parece que eu não tô muito a fim de ir… Mas meu irmão vai._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Por quê? Vai sim, vai ser legal, todo ano é legal, não o lugar, mas a viagem em si, zoar com os amigos. Da vez passada, a gente combinou, que, quem dormisse primeiro, ia ter uma surpresa quando acordasse. Detalhe: Isso já era quinze para meia noite..._

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_WTF??_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Cara, o Gaara foi o primeiro que caiu no sono… Ele se arrependeu amargamente…_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Por que?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_O Sai tinha trazido um monte de coisa de maquiagem da mãe dele... O Gaara ficou uma amenina muito bonita... Até eu ficaria com ele..._

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Hn, isso foi realmente Gay, seu viado._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Eu não sou viado, só sou um pouco menos macho!! __ZUERAAAAAA!_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Mais, agora é sério SasukEMO, por que você não vai?_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_1º- SasukEMO é o ……….._

_2º - Eu não a fim... e..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_E…?_

Sasuke apoiou sua mão no teclado, incerto. Depois de alguns segundos ele decidiu se abrir com o loiro.

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_E…?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen  just sent you a nudge.

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Eu não… Não é que eu não quero ir... Eu só não quero..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Não quer o que?_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Não quero atrapalhar a viagem, nem a diversão de ninguém..._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Como assim? Você não vai atrapalhar… O que você quer dizer?_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Naruto, sabe o que é ter um aluno cego na turma?_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Não, mas sabe Sasuke, você é mais cego de coração do que dos olhos às vezes... Pare com isso! Você vai perder as coisas boas da vida por causa de coisas inúteis como essa?_

ThePrince of the darkness – diz:

_Naruto, você não entende… Vai ficar todo mundo na minha cola, e ninguém vai conseguir se divertir!!_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Mas eu me divirto com você!! Não me importa o que você é... Mas sim quem você é Sasuke!!_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

…

Sasuke realmente não sabia o que dizer, o loiro sempre lhe falava coisas (no caso digitava) que o faziam refletir e fazer ao contrário do que ele faria. Ele retirou os dedos do dispositivo em braile, e passou-os pelos cabelos, numa mistura de exasperação e cansaço.

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Sasuke? Tá aí?_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Aham… Sabe Naruto, eu… Eu vou nessa viagem!! Você me convenceu como sempre!!_

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Yatta!! You Rock!! Huh… A gente vai zoar muitoo!!_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Tá, mais vê se troca esse nick, por que ele é ridículo._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Olha só quem fala… O seu é muito Emo, só troco se você trocar!!_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Hn._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_AH….!! VIU?? Quero dizer… OUVIU?? Quero dizer... LEU?? Tanto faz..._

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Dobe…_

The Prince of the darkness – diz:

_Eu já volto, eu vou falar pro Ita que eu vou nessa viagem._

Naruto: The King of Ramen – diz:

_Sim, sim._

Sasuke saiu de seu quarto e foi aos tropeços para o quarto do irmão, onde nem se importou em bater na porta e já foi entrando. Numa hora dessas é que Sasuke tinha sorte em ser cego, pois a cena que se seguiu foi realmente...

- Sasuke?

Itachi e Deidara estavam sentados em confortáveis cadeiras em frente ao computador do moreno mais velho, meio que abraçados, assistindo ao mais novo filme pornô Icha Icha Paradise. Itachi, ao ver o irmão, logo pausou o filme e minimizou a janela, tentando esconder a cena do irmão, coisa que era uma perda de tempo, já que o mesmo não podia vê-la.

- Desculpe interromper... Não sabia que você estava aqui Professor Deidara...

- Tudo bem... Mas, por que devo a honra da sua visita ao meu humilde quarto otouto?

- Sei quando não me quer por perto Itachi!! Mas é rápido, eu só queria te avisar que eu resolvi ir na viagem.

-Isso é ótimo, o Deidara aqui também vai. Parece que vão, com você, sessenta alunos.

- Legal... Agora, licença, que vou deixá-los á sós. – Sasuke saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Pensou no Itachi, e pensou em Deidara, e como o loiro agora vivia em sua casa.

DiA sEgUiNtE...

- Sasuke-kun? – Sakura se aproximou do moreno, tentando não assusta-lo.

- Hum?

- Posso falar...?

- Vai em frente...

- E-eu falei com a minha mãe... E, ela não ficou realmente brava comigo, apenas ficou... Decepcionada. Isso me fez me sentir pior... Mas o estrago já está feito. E hoje eu falo com o Sai. Mas o que eu queria realmente falar com você, é sobre o niver da Hina-chan.

- Como assim?

- Foi eu quem o jogou na piscina. E eu imploro que me desculpe. Na verdade fomos eu e a Ino, mas eu tô super arrependida e humilhada, por que, eu, nessa situação você tá me ajudando, mesmo eu tendo feito isso com você. Eu entendo se você ficar bravo comigo, não olhar mais na minha cara, não falar comigo. Mas eu tinha que te contar... Eu sei que eu estou prejudicando a Ino também, mas você não merecia aquilo... Me desculpe. – Sakura falou tudo muito rápido, e estava quase chorando.

- Sakura, você é realmente muito corajosa para me contar isso. Só por isso eu vou te desculpar...

- Hello Guys... Are ya ready for the test?

- TEST?? – gritou a classe, preocupada.

- Just kidding... Just kidding... Open the English book on page 123... – A professor Kurenai começou a passar material na lousa, enquanto os alunos liam um texto na apostila.

ReCrEiO...

Sakura pegara Sai, e o lavara para o lado mais afastado da escola.

- Sai, eu tenho algo para te contar...

- O que?

- Tô grávida, e o filho é seu.

- NANI?

- È Sai, agora eu... Preciso ir... – a rosada virou para ir embora, mas o garoto pegou seu braço.

- Como assim?

- Você me entendeu. Agora licença... – Sakura tirou seu braço do aperto do moleque e saiu, caminhando o que parecia calmamente para o banheiro feminino.

DiA dA vIaGeM...

O ônibus sairia á três da manha da escola. Mikoto conversava com a professora Kurenai que ficara responsável por cuidar da turma de seu precioso filhinho, inclusive dele.

- Por favor, Kurenai-san, não perca meu Sasuke-chan de vista... Fique de olho nele, não deixe nada acontecer com ele! – Pedia a morena para a professora, que suspirava e balançava a cabeça.

- Pode deixar, não vou deixar nada acontecer com o Sasuke, ficarei de olho nele, alem do mais, o Itachi também vai...

- È... Mas mesmo assim...

Sasuke, Itachi e Naruto estavam á alguns metros das mulheres.

- Não acredito que ela está fazendo isso de novo Ita.

- Ela se preocupa com você!!

- Gostaria que ela se preocupasse menos.

- Ela quem? Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou o loiro, que boiara completamente (**Eu:** _parece eu... Cara, eu ás vezes bóio muitooo, principalmente na aula de Geografia...)_.

- Okaa-san...

- Ha...

- Nee... Nee... Sasuke? O ônibus chegou, vamos pra gente pegar uns dos últimos bancos... – Naruto pegou na mão do moreno, mas Itachi parou-os.

- Sasuke, não é melhor você sentar lá na frente?

- Não posso me sentar com o Naruto e os amigos dele? – Sasuke mantinha a cabeça virada para o local aonde vinha a voz de seu irmão, e falou de um jeito implorativo(**Eu:** _isso existe?_).

- Tudo bem... – Itachi deixou-os ir.

Naruto ajudou o moreno a entrar no ônibus e foram para o ultimo banco, que Gaara e Lee haviam guardado para eles.

- Olá Lee... Não sabia que você também vinha... Mas, como vai? – Naruto sorriu para o cabeça de tigela, sem desgrudar da mão de Sasuke.

Naruto guardou as mochilas no bagageiro enquanto Sasuke se sentava, após terminar de guardar as mochilas, Naruto se acomodou os lado do moreno.

- Mas, e aí gente? Como se sentem? – perguntou Gaara, se virando, ajoelhado no banco.

- Morrendo... – resmungou Sasuke -... De sono.

- Também tô com sono, mais realmente animado...

- Por quê? – Perguntou Lee, também se virando.

- Porque a primeira viagem do Sasuke com a gente... – cuspiu Naruto, dando um soco de levinho no ombro no moreno.

- Hn. – nem preciso dizer quem foi ¬¬.

- Ou, você acha que o Sai vem Naruto? Ele tava na maior depre ontem quando a gente se falou por MSN.

- Não sei Gaara, faz tempo que eu falo com o Sai...

Três horas em ponto o ônibus saiu. O céu ainda estava escuro, o ônibus silencioso. Itachi trouxera duas cobertas, como estava realmente frio, ele levou uma para o irmão, que dividiu com Naruto. O ônibus silencioso, não demorou muito para os garotos caírem no sono. A cabeça do moreno rolou, indo parar no ombro do loiro, que roncava levemente.

Naruto sentiu o vento que entrava carregar até seu nariz o perfume do moreno, e com isso o loiro abriu os olhos, e se surpreendeu ao ver Sasuke assim tão perto dele.

Naruto se inclinou, e capturou os lábios do moreno, num beijo, tentando não acordá-lo, mas ao se dar conta do que estava fazendo, parou o ato na hora enquanto o moreno se mexia inconfortável absorto em seus sonhos.

Naruto se endireitou. Respirou. "Okay, isso que aconteceu não foi o que eu estou pensando que aconteceu... Ou aconteceu? Quero dizer, acho que foi um sonho... Só pode ter sido isso!! Imagina, eu, Naruto, beijando um garoto? Eu hein... Cara, eu não sou Gay!! Eu gosto de peitos... hehe... Peitos grandes... Hehe... Ai, o que o Sasuke vai pensar se souber que eu beijei ele? O que? Eu. Não. Sou. Gay."

Sasuke abriu seus olhos. Desencostou sua cabeça que agora estava apoiada no vidro. Passou os dedos levemente sobre seu relógio, ato que o permitiu saber que já eram cinco e meia. Esfregou os olhos, e começou a pensar no sonho que tivera. No sonho, ele sentiu lábios se aproximarem do seus, e por alguma razão ele sabia que eram do Naruto. Esses lábios deram um beijo nos seus, mas ele não reagiu. Ficou parado, imóvel, surpreso talvez. Sasuke não sabia o porquê, mas parecia ter realmente gostado do beijo, mas ele nunca iria admitir isso para si mesmo, e outra, ele nunca iria comentar com ninguém esse sonho.

- Acordou Sasuke?

- Aham.

- Fome?

- Morrendo, pega minha mochila, por favor?

- Sim, sim. Ta aqui... – Naruto pegou a mochila do moreno e colocou no colo do mesmo, enquanto pegava a própria. – Eu queria trazer ramen, mas meu pai não deixou... Por que será?

- 'Cê queria trazer ramen?

- Aham...

- Coisa de louco...

Lá Na FrEnTe, ItAcHi E DeIdArA...

- Mas Itachi, o que aconteceu com o seu ultimo namorado? – perguntou o loiro, timidamente.

- Eu terminei. Sabe como é, eu ia me mudar para cá, ia ser complicado, pois a distancia é muito grande, e alem do mais, não estava dando certo. Fazia tempo que eu estava querendo terminar... E depois veio a cirurgia de Sasuke, a mudança...

- E você sofreu?

- Nem um pouco... Primeiro, ele parecia não gostar do Sasuke. Segundo, ele cheirava a peixe. E, ás vezes ele discutia comigo por bobeira, achava que ele é quem sempre estava certo, não aceitava criticas. Eu e Kisame não tínhamos futuro.

- Ah... Então acho que foi melhor... Sabe, eu gosto muito de você, Itachi-san.

- È... Tipo... – atrapalhou-se Itachi – Eu também... Gosto de você, digo, não de mim... Eu... Eu vou ver se está tudo bem o pessoal lá atrás.

- Com o Sasuke você quer dizer...

- Hn...

- Tá parecendo ele... Ele está bem, o Naruto tá lá com ele. Não se preocupe tanto.

- Huh?

- Sabe Itachi, você sufoca o coitado.

- Claro que não!

-... – Deidara levantou uma sobrancelha, e puxou o moreno, que se levantara.

- Tá bom, eu fico aqui, já que insiste, mas é só dessa vez... Por que você faz isso comigo?

- Isso o que?

- Nada... – o que o Uchiha queria dizer era a vontade de pular no pescoço dele e beijar aqueles lábios rosados. Itachi se ajeitou no banco, e olhou para fora da janela, á sua esquerda.

Lá AtRáS...

Sasuke e Naruto agora dividiam o fone do iPod do moreno. Que como sempre, estava com o volume no máximo, e quem chegasse perto dos dois podiam ouvir a musica que eles estavam ouvindo.

Os primeiros acordes de Running Away (Three Days Grace) chegaram aos ouvidos os garotos, quando, o mesmo desconforto de dois dias atrás chegou ao peito do moreno. Ele queria tanto ouvir a voz de seu pai, saber se ele estava bem. Mas na estrada, seu celular estava sem rede.

Eram seis e meia quando os garotos chegaram no destino. Era uma cidade histórica, e eles iam passar por todos os pontos históricos da cidade, e um monitor iria explicar tudo sobre aquele lugar.

Naruto ajudou o moreno a descer do veiculo, sob o olhar e o sorriso de Itachi.

Os garotos passaram a manhã inteira andando pela cidade, Naruto e Sasuke não se desgrudavam, Naruto enganchara seu braço no do moreno para que eles não fossem separados pelo mar de gente que passava nas ruas.

Na hora do almoço, eles foram para o shopping, as garotas foram para as lojas mais próximas. Eles tinham duas horas para almoçar e curtir o shopping antes de irem para o museu, ás duas e meia.

O museu não foi tão legal quanto estar nas ruas, mas até que eles aproveitaram bem, zoando com tudo, e todos, rindo. A monitora deles quase teve um ataque de histeria quando Ino murmurou para uma garota que o cabelo dela (monitora) parecia capim.

Eles saíram da cidade, para a estrada já eram umas oito e meia. No ônibus foi a maior bagunça. Os garotos do fundo (inclusive Naruto e Sasuke (por mais incrível que pareça o Sasuke estava fazendo bagunça com os outros... LoL)) estava cantando musicas com letras grosseiras e cheias de palavrões, e foi sob os protestos das garotas e a bronca dos professores que eles pararam... De cantar. Foi aí que começaram a brincar de... (**Eu:**_ Não sei o nome da brincadeira, eu e minha classe brincamos disso no primeiro bimestre, o professor falava uma palavra e a gente tinha que falar uma musica com essa palavra_). Nessa altura, Itachi e Deidara, estavam sentados no chão do ônibus, com os garotos, brincando.

- A palavra é... – começou Itachi, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Pode ser musicas em inglês? Ou só em (**Eu:** _japonês ou português??_) português?

- Pode ser em inglês Sasuke... A palavra é... Essa vai ser difícil... Pirulito! (**Tobi:** _Alguém me chamou??_)

- PIRULITO QUE BATE BATE, PIRULITO QUE JÁ BATEU... – cantou Naruto, na maior empolgação.

- 1 á zero... – Deidara anunciou. – Agora minha vez de dar a palavra... Setembro.

- Wake me up, when september ends... – cantou Neji, que era do outro time. Era o lado esquerdo contra o lado direito. Itachi pertencia ao lado esquerdo, e falava as palavras para o lado direito, enquanto Deidara, que pertencia ao lado esquerdo, dava as palavras para o lado direito.

- E a próxima palavra é...

E assim a brincadeira correu, até que deu onze horas, e estavam todos cansados, não haviam mais musicas, todos se acomodaram em seus lugares e conversavam com seus parceiros, outros dormiam. Algumas garotas fofocavam. Eram uma da manhã quando chegaram em frente á escola. Todos pegavam seus celulares para ligar para seus pais. Itachi, Sasuke e Naruto se dirigiram para o carro do Uchiha mais novo. Itachi ligou o motor. Deixou Naruto em frente ao prédio dele, e esperou até o loiro entrar antes de ir para casa.

Destrancando a porta da frente, com suas mochilas nos ombros, os Uchihas ouviram soluços vindos da sala.

Eles meio que se arrastaram para o local, e encontraram Mikoto, chorando, deitada no sofá.

- Okaa-san? O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sasuke, desesperado tentando achar a mãe.

- Itachi, eu preciso falar com você.

- Mas okaa-san... – insistiu Sasuke.

- Sasuke, seu quarto agora – meio que implorou a mulher.

- Mas... Eu quero saber... Por que a senhora está chorando?

- Sasuke, faz o que eu mando, por favor.

- Mas... Eu quer--

- SASUKE, SEU QUARTO. AGORA! – gritou a mulher, fazendo o moreno pular. Era a primeira vez que Mikoto gritara com Sasuke.

- Mas... Tá bom... – Sasuke saiu da sala, quase tropeçando numa almofada, resmungando palavrões – Merda, todo mundo me deixa no escuro, eu não posso saber de nada... Bosta... Saco...

- Sasuke!! – avisou Mikoto num tom perigoso.

- Já sei Okaa-san... To indo.

Sasuke achou seu quarto, atirou a mochila em qualquer canto, e deitou na cama.

"Por que é sempre assim? Nunca posso saber de nada!! Não é justo. Por que eu sou sempre deixado no escuro? Tá... Eu to sempre no escuro, mais isso não justifica esconder as coisas de mim assim... Será que eles não entendem que eu também me preocupo com a Okaa-san?" pensou o moreno, carrancudo.

Minutos, que mais pareciam horas, finalmente se passaram. Batidas na porta despertaram Sasuke de seus devaneios.

- Entra... – murmurou o moreno, não realmente ligando se haviam ouvido ou não.

- Otouto? Te acordei? – A voz de Itachi chegou aos ouvidos do mais novo. Ela parecia calmamente mansa e controlada. Sasuke estranhou.

- Não nii-san.

- Eu preciso te falar uma coisa, e espero que você entenda. Primeiro, você precisa entender que nada dura para sempre.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Eu... O motivo de mamãe estar chorando... È que... O Papai... – Itachi engoliu em seco.

- O que aconteceu com o otou-san?

- Ele... Ele morreu – lágrimas caíram dos olhos negros do mais velho.

- E-ele o que? - Sasuke sentiu como se um balde d'agua caísse sobre sua cabeça.

* * *

Fim do cap...

Reviews?? Pleasee!!

Até semana que vem... Com mais um capitulo de... Seus Belos Orbes Negros!!

n.n

See Ya !!


	13. Amor entre Lágrimas

* * *

(ñ consegui tira essa m-- linha daqui de cima ¬¬)

Uhu... Capitulo 13?? È neh? Ja?? Como passa rápidoo!!

Espero que gostem!! n.n

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Amor entre lágrimas.**

-E-ele o que? – Sasuke sentiu como se um balde de água gelada caísse sobre sua cabeça.

- Isso que você ouviu otouto... Não me faça repetir.

- Não... Você tem que estar mentindo... ME DIZ QUE É MENTIRA – berrou o moreno, lágrimas quentes caindo de seus olhos negros.

- Desculpe otouto. – Itachi abraçou o mais novo, que desabou em seus braços.

Mikoto entrara no quarto, e se juntara aos garotos. Ela desenroscou um do outro e colocou-os nos próprios braços. Os três ficaram ali, unidos, num só sofrimento.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a dormir. A viagem o deixara extremamente cansado, e o moreno dormiu nos braços da mãe.

No OuTrO dIa...

Itachi entrara no quarto do moreno, que acabara de acordar, e se sentou na cama, ao lado deste.

- Como se sente otouto?

- Hn...

- Isso não esclarece muito... Mas...

- Nii-san... – começou o moreno lentamente – o que realmente houve?

- Sangue dele foi encontrado no local do assassinato, muito sangue mesmo.

- Mas... E... E... E o corpo? – Sasuke ainda nem se importara em abrir os olhos. E não dava para dizer qual era a sua expressão.

- Não há corpo. Ninguém achou. Nada. Pode ser que os assassinos tenham jogado ele no mar para não haver provas... Eu só sei que... Que... – Itachi não conseguiu terminar, fez menção de sair do quarto, mas a voa fraca do irmão o fez parar.

- Fica aqui comigo nii-san... – o mais velho se deitou ao lado do mais novo, e ali ficaram.

--

- O QUE??

- È Naruto, o pai do Sasuke morreu – Naruto mal acordara, Minato entrara no quarto do filho, exibindo um ar triste, que foi notado pelo loiro. Naruto insistira para o pai falar o que era, e depois que o loiro maior contara, ele exibia um ar de choque. – E ele vai precisar mais dos amigos num momento como esse.

Naruto não falou mais nada, pulou da cama, se trocou em tempo recorde, tomou café, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Naruto foi o mais rápido que pode até a casa do moreno.

--

- Entra... – murmurou o Uchiha mais novo ao ouvir batidas na porta.

- Sasuke? – Naruto entrou no quarto, cauteloso.

- Hn... – Sasuke continuou com a cara enterrada no travesseiro.

- S-sinto muito... Eu... Meu pai me contou... - Naruto gentilmente desenterrou o moreno do travesseiro e abraçou-o. Sasuke deixou-se ser abraçado.

Naruto ficou calado. O silencio do moreno era a pior coisa. Nem os "Hns" que ele costumava dizer podiam ser ouvidos. Naruto reparou que havia um colar na cama, desenroscou um de seus braços do moreno e pegou-o.

- Sasuke? – murmurou o loiro.

- Hum?

- O que é isso?

- Isso o que dobe?

- Esse colar... Parece que eu já vi ele em algum lugar...

- Do que 'ce tá falando?

- Lembrei... Isso é do Sai... Mais o que isso tá fazendo aqui?

- O Sai esteve aqui.

- Esteve?

- A mãe dele veio aqui e ele veio junto.

- Sério??

- Na verdade, ela ligou, e eu pedi pro Sai vir...

- Por quê?

- Hn... – Sasuke percebeu que havia falado o que não devia – Deixa isso pra lá... Só fica aqui comigo... E tenta não me beijar de novo... Eu posso achar que você é Gay.

- C-com-- O QUE? – o loiro sentiu seu rosto corar, e se sentiu grato pelo fato do moreno não poder o ver nessa situação.

- Como? Eu senti... Mas deixa isso pra lá... È difícil saber que não irei sentir mais os braços fortes do meu pai, me abraçando, num de meus momentos de fraqueza. – Dessa vez, não havia uma única lágrima, pois as lágrimas ficaram estampadas em suas palavras. Naruto o abraçou mais forte, e o moreno dessa vez correspondeu.

- O Professor Deidara tá aí... – comentou Naruto, tentando afastar Sasuke daqueles pensamentos.

- Hn... Provavelmente para consolar o Itachi... Mas ainda não dá para acreditar...

- Sei o que está sentindo Sasuke...

- Sabe?

- Aham, sei o que é não ter mais lágrimas para me consolar... Sei o que é sentir que aquela pessoa nunca vai mais te abraçar... Quando eu perdi minha mãe, o que me deu mais força, foi o Gaara, a gente é amigo desde que eu me entendo por gente... E, agora, eu estou aqui, e vou ficar ao seu lado, mesmo se você não precisar de mim... È isso que os verdadeiros amigos fazem.

- Obrigado Naruto...

--

Mikoto havia feito um tipo de despedida para o marido. Não havia corpo para ser enterrado. E, Sasuke fora proibido de participar. O moreno se trancara no quarto, sentindo-se como parte sua havia ido para junto de seu pai. E ele não queria se sentir daquele jeito. Foi aí que ele resolveu seguir o "conselho" que Sai havia dado. E, pela primeira vez ele se sentiu livre de uma certa forma, ele sentiu que não havia limites em sua vida, sentiu que podia fazer de tudo, sentiu que não havia conseqüências. Sentiu como se o seu quarto havia se transformado no verdadeiro céu.

AlGuMaS sEmAnAs DePoIs...

Estava realmente difícil de prestar atenção nas aulas, mas Sasuke não podia se trancar em seu quarto e ficar lá para sempre.

O que Naruto mais achou estranho foi que Sasuke conversava mais frequentemente com Sai, coisa que nunca acontecia antes, pois uma certa vez Sasuke lhe confessara que não ia muito com a cara do mesmo, e sempre que alguém se aproximava dos dois, o rumo da conversa parecia mudar para águas mais calmas.

- Cinqüenta contos Sasuke... – Naruto ouviu Sai falar para Sasuke.

- Tá, mais você trouxe não é?

- Claro...

- Certo, agora vai, no recreio a gente conversa. – Sai se afastou, e Naruto se aproximou.

- Sasuke... O que é cinqüenta contos e o que vocês vão conversar no recreio?

- Tá com ciúmes?

- NÃO! Eu só tô curioso...

- Nada não Naruto.

ReCrEiO...

Sasuke estava esperando Sai, perto da quadra de areia, onde eles haviam combinado de se encontrar.

Fazia dois minutos que havia tocado o sinal para o recreio, o moreno fora o primeiro a sair da sala, e se dirigiu para o local do encontro.

Sasuke ouviu passos, pesados, não pareciam ser do Sai. A pessoa estava realmente perto do moreno agora. Ele podia sentir um perfume enjoativo, que o dava vontade de vomitar... E aquele perfume lhe era familiar... Mas de onde ele o conhecia? Era preferível ele não ter descoberto.

- Então é você, o meu novo cliente, Sasuke-kun. – a voz rouca e áspera chegou aos ouvidos do moreno, fazendo-o hesitar e dar um passo para trás. Orochimaru pareceu notar – O que foi? Eu não mordo. Tá, eu mordo somente quando me pedem...

- O que o senhor faz aqui professor? – falou o moreno, tentando esconder a hesitação.

- O Sai-kun não pode vir, ele estava ocupado conversando seriamente com aquela vaquinha rosa... A tal de Sakura, sobre algo a ver com um filho... Mas isso não importa. Eu trouxe a sua encomenda. Cadê o dinheiro?

- Tá aqui comigo. Mas antes... – Sasuke estendeu a mão. E logo sentiu algo sendo colocado na mesma.

- Eu não faria isso com qualquer um Sasuke-kun, acho bom você se sentir privilegiado... Eu geralmente primeiro recebo o dinheiro, para depois entregar a encomenda.

- Hn. Tá aqui a grana. – Sasuke tirou do bolso de sua calça jeans uma nota de cinqüenta reais, novinha, e entregou ao mais velho, que resolveu se aproveitar do moreno.

- Você acha que eu sou o que? Uchiha?

- O quer dizer com isso senhor?

- O que acha que pode comprar com uma nota de um real?

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu te seu cinqüenta reais.

- Não, não deu.

- O senhor acha que eu sou o que? – explodiu o moreno, mas sua voz ainda estava controlada. – Posso ser cego, mais não sou burro. O senhor está querendo tirar vantagem sobre mim, mas não vai conseguir! Não mesmo. Pare com isso, o senhor não vai conseguir arrancar de mim mais um centavo. – o moreno guardou o pacotinho que o mais velho entregara no bolso de sua blusa de moletom, e ia saindo, quando Orochimaru o agarrou pelo braço.

- O que pensa que vai fazer moleque?

- Voltar para aula... – e para não parecer tão sem educação, o moreno completou a frase – Professor.

- Primeiro vai pagar os cinqüenta!! Ou senão... – Orochimaru segurava o braço do moreno com tanta força que os olhos do mesmo começaram a lacrimejar de tanta dor.

- ME SOLTA! EU SEI QUE EU TE DEI O DINHEIRO CERTO. TENHO COMO PROVAR!! – a última parte era mentira.

Mas para a sorte do moreno, uma figura loira, passava por ali, sem rumo, sem nada para fazer, uma figura loira que todos desconhecemos. Tá bem, era o Naruto. O loiro estava realmente curioso e queria saber de todo o jeito, o assunto misterioso que o moreno tinha com o Sai, e felizmente ele viu a cena, e correu até eles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Naruto parou diante deles, ofegante. Orochimaru se assustara ao ver o loiro correndo na direção deles, que ele soltara o braço do moreno, que agora estava o massageando (o braço ¬¬).

- Nada de mais Sr. Uzumaki, O Sr. Uchiha estava apenas tirando uma dúvida comigo. – respondeu o professor secamente, visivelmente se "recuperando". – Bem tenho que ir... Espero que tenha entendido Sr. Uchiha.

- Entendi sim Senhor... Obrigado – respondeu o moreno com os dentes cerrados.

O Professor se afastou rapidamente e Naruto virou sua atenção para Sasuke.

- Sasuke?

- Hn...

- O que foi aquilo?

- Nada.

- Como nada? Ele tava quase arrancando seu braço...

- Ele estava me explicando sobre... – o moreno pensou rápido, e a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça dele foi: - Sobre a articulação... Eu estava com uma duvida...

- Tá... Mas o que você tinha que falar com o Sai?

- Era sobre a corrente dele que ele esqueceu em casa, lembra?

- Sim, mas por que eu... Bem, por que você tinha que entregar á sós?

- Huh?

- Agora eu tô com ciúmes do meu Sasu-chan.

- Cala a boca dobe, e não me chame de Sasu-chan!

- Por quê? Sasu-chan?

- Meu p... Ele me chamava assim quando eu tinha cinco anos, e... Minha mãe acostumou a me chamar assim também, já está sendo bem duro ouvir isso dela... Por favor, não chama assim, me faz lembrar... Dele... – Naruto olhou o moreno, que agora estava de cabeça baixa, seus cabelos longos escondendo seu rosto pálido.

- Desculpa aí Sasuke, falha minha... Eu não pensei quando eu falei... Mas eu ainda tô com ciúme... – o loiro acrescentou a ultima parte para tentar descontrair um pouco o outro, mas foi em vão.

Naruto não pensou, apenas colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do moreno, que recuou um pouco assustado com o movimento do loiro.

- Me desculpa? – falou o loiro, baixinho na orelha do moreno.

- Tá. Muito. Perto. Naruto. – murmurou o moreno, tentando tirar o loiro de cima de si.

- Tá... – Naruto recuou, fazendo bico. – Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- EU JÁ TE DESCULPEI CARAL-- - Naruto tapou a boca da Sasuke antes dele terminar o palavrão, pois duas garotinhas da segunda série estavam passando e olharam para eles assustadas.

- Calma cara... Vamos volta para aula... – Naruto catou o braço do moreno e o levou para a sala.

--

- So class, it's time to give you an assignment. – A professora Kurenai encarou a sala, que agora desanimara. Mas não é para menos, eles estavam atolados de provas e trabalhos, e mais um... Iria ser realmente complicado. – You, in couples, are going to make a research about the five senses. You'll choose the partner, and I'll choose the sense that the couples are going to talk about, right?

Naruto e Sasuke se "entreolharam", bom pelo menos Sasuke pensou que olhava para o loiro.

- Comigo Sasuke?

- Tenho escolha dobe? – brincou o moreno.

- Não, eu só perguntei para não parecer que eu estou forçando você. – o loiro riu, e levantou a mão para que a professora soubesse seu parceiro.

- Mr. Uzumaki?

- I'll do it with Sasuke.

- Right… So, you're going to talk about the vision. – A professora nem pensara ao dar o tema dos garotos, ela simplesmente o fez e voltou sua atenção á outro aluno.

- Sasuke?

- Hum?

- Você reparou no nosso tema?

- Hn.

- Hein?

- Aham... È um ótimo tema, principalmente para mim... – resmungou Sasuke sarcasticamente. – Mas você ouviu a Kurenai?

- Claro... Até você ouviu qual...

- Não tô falando disso, a data de entrega... Você ouviu?

- Não.

- È para amanhã.

- O QUE? – berrou o loiro, esquecendo-se que estava na sala de aula.

- What's the matter Mr. Uzumaki? – toda a sala olhava para o loiro, que corava furiosamente.

- N-nothing... Sorry.

--

- Naruto, a gente vai ter que fazer isso hoje!! – falou Sasuke, nos primeiros minutos da aula da tarde.

- Que tal você a gente ir na sua casa? A gente sai da escola e vai direto pra lá.

- Eu... – o moreno ficou pensativo por algum momento antes de responder – A gente na pode fazer isso na sua casa?

- Mas eu moro num apê... Esqueceu?

- Você entendeu... Não me leve a mal... Não é que eu... Bem, é que eu quero mudar um pouco de ares... Entende? Não quero ir para casa... Pelo menos não agora.

- Beleza... Ou, isso me lembrou uma vez, quando eu tinha cinco anos, a professora passou lição de casa... E no outro dia, eu não tinha feito, e ela ficou mô brava. E eu ia me fude, aí, pensado que eu era o espertão, falei para a professora que eu morava em apartamento, por isso que eu não fiz a lição de casa... Por que eu não morava em casa, e já que a lição era **de casa**...

- Naruto, isso é verdade? – perguntou o moreno desconfiado.

- Não... Só queria fazer você rir mesmo... Mas pelo jeito não funcionou!

- Dobe... Presta atenção na aula...

- Tá... Chato.

MaIs TaRdE... ApArTaMeNtO dO nArUtO...

Naruto sentado em frente ao computador, enquanto Sasuke estava sentado na cama do loiro, concentrado lendo um livro que pegara sobre a visão, em sua casa (Obs. livro em braile é lógico...).

- Sasuke... Eu achei um monte de coisa aqui... Só que está em inglês...

- Jura? Que coincidência... O trabalho È EM INGLES DOBE!!

- Eu sei teme... Mas está difícil... Me ajudaaaaaa...

- Calma, esse livro fala as coisas realmente difíceis... Nem sei o porquê que eu tenho ele... E, não é o que realmente estamos procurando.

- Não?

- Não.

- Ah... Mas mesmo assim!! Me ajudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

- Tá... Onde é que você deixou a minha mochila?

- Para que?

- Pra pegar meu computador... Onde?

- Lá na sala... Hehe... Não... – Naruto impediu o moreno, que fizera menção de se levantar – Não... Eu vou lá pegar...

- Hn?

- Eu to com fome... Você tá?

- Um pouco...

- Então, eu vou pegar algo para gente comer e eu trago o seu pcetador...

- Pcetador??

- Seu computador... Eu costumava falar assim quando eu era pequeno... Tinha cérebro pequeno... Não que ele tenha crescido muito...

- Vai logo dobe...

- Tá...

Naruto saiu do quarto, saltitando feito uma gazela, foi até a sala, abriu a mochila do moreno e retirou o computador do mesmo. Antes de fechar a mochila, Naruto viu um vislumbre de um saquinho. Ele abriu a mochila novamente e retirou o saquinho. Seu queixo caíra.

- O-oque é isso?? – Naruto pegou o saquinho, e com o computador na outra mão ele correu até seu quarto, onde o moreno o esperava deitado em sua cama, com os olhos cerrados.

- Já voltou dobe?

- Não Sasuke, eu tô lá ainda... Num tá vendo?

- Não. – respondeu Sasuke friamente, espantado com o jeito com que o loiro falava com ele.

- Sasuke... Como você pode? – disse o loiro entregando o computador a sentando-se ao lado do outro.

- Do que você tá falando?

- Achei que você confiasse em mim... – murmurou o loiro, num tom magoado.

- Mas eu confio... Pense... Se eu não confiasse em você... Acha que eu deixaria você se aproximar tanto assim de mim?

- Não é isso que eu tô falando. Achei que você fosse melhor do que isso. Mas acho que eu me enganei.

- Do que 'cê tá falando dobe? – Sasuke começou a ficar assustado. – Fala Dobe...

- È... Isso!! – Naruto colocou o saquinho na cara do moreno.

- Isso o que?

- Sasuke!! Você sabe o que eu encontrei na sua mochila?

- Meu computador?

- Também, mas...

- Oh shit...

- Ah? Sasuke, o que é isso?

- Isso O QUE??

- Sasuke, achei que... Que...

- FALA LOGO, QUE MERDA VOCÊ ACHOU NA MINHA MOCHILA CARAMBA??

- Isso é cocaína?

- Hã?

- È? Sasuke?

- Não sei do que você está falando...

- Sasuke, escuta, foi por isso que você chamou o Sai?

- Hn...

- Responde.

-...

- Fala pra mim Sasuke! – O moreno percebeu a mudança no tom de voz de Naruto, um tom que ele nunca havia ouvido. Um tom mandão. Enraivecido. – FALA SASUKE!! ME RESPONDE SEU INUTIL!!

- PARA NARUTO. CHEGA! NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM. EU SEI QUE EU SOU UM INUTIL E NÃO PRECISO OUVIR ISSO DA BOCA DE NINGUÉM!!

- SÓ ME RESPONDE!! – gritou o loiro, lágrimas de fúria em seus olhos azuis.

- POR QUE SE PREOCUPA TANTO COMIGO?? POR QUÊ?? HEIN??

- NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO! ISSO É OU NÃO É COCAÍNA??

- SE QUER MESMO SABER... É SIM. AGORA ME DEIXE EM PAZ... – Sasuke tremia ao colocar a mão no bolso para pegar o celular, tremia tanto que o objeto caiu de sua mão com um baque surdo no tapete. Lágrimas ameaçavam cair dos olhos do moreno – Merda...

Sasuke respirou fundo e desceu da cama, chutando o celular sem querer para debaixo da cama, ficou de quatro (**Eu:** _Não levem na malícia... Como eu fiz¬¬_) e começou uma busca cega pelo seu celular. Naruto estava imóvel, parecia não ter notado o que acontecera, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que "acordou" assustado quando o som da cabeça do moreno batendo na escrivaninha chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- O que você tá fazendo teme? – perguntou o loiro, mais curioso do que furioso.

- Hn... – foi a já esperada resposta. – Cadê o meu celular?

- Você é quem devia saber... Teme.

- Ele caiu da minha mão. Merda... – murmurou Sasuke, massageando a cabeça.

- Mas você não vai precisar dele agora.

- Claro que vou. È para eu ligar pro meu irmão quando eu quisesse ir embora lembra? – o moreno voltou sua atenção para a "busca do celular perdido".

- Mas quem disse que eu vou deixar você ir?

- Quem disse que eu preciso de sua permissão?

- Antes nós vamos conversar.

- E se eu não quiser?

-... – Naruto perdera completamente a paciência. Ele desceu da cama, e andou até onde o moreno estava agachado. Naruto agachou-se para ficar do mesmo nível do moreno, e pegou pela gola da camisa do mesmo, e levantou-o, quase o estrangulando. – Você vai me ouvir Sasuke.

- P... ara... v... me... enfor... and... o – (Tradução: Para você está me enforcando) Sasuke tentou respirar e falar ao mesmo tempo, lutando. Naruto colocou o Uchiha com violência na cama. Sasuke sentiu um punho fazer contato com a sua bochecha, com força, uma dor tomou conta do local que o loiro socara. – ISSO FOI PRA QUE??

- Para você deixar de ser um idiota. Sasuke, você está acabando com a sua vida. Drogas? Isso é ridículo, é coisa para gente fraca. Por que entrou nessa cara?

- Você não saberia... É a sensação que ela causa...

- Sasuke, eu sei que a morte de seu pai abalou você, mas... Isso é ridículo. Onde está aquele Sasuke que eu conheci? Onde está aquele Sasuke forte?

-... – Sasuke sabia que Naruto estava certo, as lágrimas que estavam ameaçando cair, caíram.

- Sasuke, você não é fraco, é só preciso mais confiança, eu estou aqui. Pode contar comigo para tudo. Por favor, volte a ser o Sasuke de antes... Volte a ser aquele Sasuke que eu conheci... – Naruto chorava também. – Para com isso, me promete que vai parar... Me promete que você vai voltar a ser o Sasuke que eu amava. – Naruto aproximou seu rosto moreno com o rosto pálido do outro, que estava ensopado de lágrimas.

- E-eu pro-prometo... Mas v-vou precisar d-de ajuda... – foi a única coisa que o moreno conseguiu dizer, pois algo macio se aproximou de seus lábios, depois algo molhado pedia permissão para entrar. Sasuke permitiu, e a língua do loiro entrou, no lugar que ele achara ser proibido, no lugar que jamais fora explorado. Sasuke, sem saber o que estava fazendo, imitou o loiro, sentindo o gosto de ramem. As lágrimas dos garotos se misturaram, assim como eles, que pareciam um só.

Depois do que pareceram primaveras, os garotos se desgrudaram. Sasuke parecia um pouco embaraçado, um pouco não, muito embaraçado.

- Sasu... Que foi?

- Dizem que para tudo tem uma primeira vez não é?

- O que voc—È o seu primeiro beijo?? – perguntou o loiro surpreso.

- Por quê? Tá tão na cara assim? – murmurou o moreno, mais envergonhado ainda, corando furiosamente.

- Quem me dera se fosse o meu também... Mas Sasu... Eu... Não posso mais esconder isso de mim, e muito menos de você.

- O que? – indagou o Uchiha, limpando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, tão vermelho que parecia um tomate.

- Ashiteru.

* * *

SasuNaruuuuuuuuu!! Finally!!

Espero q tenham gostado do cap...

E eu quero reviews!! MUITAS REVIEWS (autora obsessiva e impulsiva hehe) MWAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

See Ya...


	14. Fugaku

Foi mal o atraso aew, tava mo ocupada cum provas e talz que eu soh consegui termina o cap faz poko , eu espero que gostem!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter fourteen: ****Fugaku.**

- Ashiteru.

-... – Sasuke ficou sem saber o que dizer. Ficou ali sentado, de frente para o loiro, encarando a mesma escuridão de sempre.

O trabalho já havia sido esquecido pelos garotos, longos minutos se passaram, em silencio absoluto. Até que o moreno resolveu falar o que estava o incomodando á dias.

- Sabe... – começou com a voz e a cabeça baixa, seus cabelos negros cobrindo-lhe o rosto pálido – Quando estou sozinho, no meu quarto, ás vezes á noite, sem nada de útil e inútil para fazer, eu fico pensando, tentando imaginar... – a voz do moreno morreu em sua garganta enquanto o sangue corria para suas bochechas, manchando-as de rosa.

- Tentando imaginar...? – encorajou o loiro, prestando máxima atenção no moreno.

- Tentando imaginar... Seu rosto, tipo, como você se parece... – murmurou o moreno, Naruto teve que chegar mais perto do amigo para poder entender o que ele estava dizendo.

- Sério? E por que não descobre como eu sou por você mesmo? – Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e virou-a para o local de onde vinha a voz de Naruto.

- Hâ?

- Sasuke, você é um Teme... E um burro! – Naruto pegou gentilmente as mãos do moreno e colocou-as em seu rosto. No começo Sasuke pareceu hesitar – Para com isso Sasuke, vamos logo, você vai ver como eu sou lindo...

- Dobe... – Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha para o loiro.

- Vamos logoooo temeeeee...

Respirando fundo, o moreno começou passando os dedos pela testa do loiro, que fechara os olhos. Depois desceu para as sobrancelhas e olhos tocando-os suavemente com as pontas dos dedos, depois escorregou para o nariz, onde estudou sua forma por alguns segundos, passando para as bochechas e depois para as orelhas, por ultimo foi a boca. Sasuke passou levemente seus dedos pela boca macia do moreno, revivendo o beijo e tentando guardar cada detalhe do rosto do amigo.

- Sua pele é macia... – observou Sasuke.

- Sério?

- È... Me lembra um pouco a pele da minha mãe... Mas acho que você não passa creme na cara... Ou passa?

- NÃO!!

- E vê se troca esse perfume, parece o perfume da Ino!

- Hei!! Chato.

Sasuke riu enquanto Naruto fazia bico.

-------

DING DONG (campainha)

- Sim? Ah... Entre... Sente-se... Eu vou chamá-lo.

O homem entrou e se sentou no ligar indicado pelo outro, enquanto o outro se dirigia para o quarto.

Minato abriu a porta do quarto do filho e olhou os dois adolescentes sentados na cama, rindo bobamente (**Eu:**_ SASUKE E RINDO BOBAMENTE NA FRASE??? ISSO EXISTE????),_ Minato notou que no lixo havia cinzas, algo parecia ter sido queimado ali.

- Sasuke, seu irmão está aí... – avisou o mais velho.

- Ah... Nossa... Já?

- Quando foi que você chegou otou-san?

- Não faz muito tempo...

- Naruto onde você colocou a minha mochila? – perguntou o moreno juntando suas coisas.

- Tá lá na sala... Pera, eu vou pegar. – Naruto saiu voando do quarto, pegou a mochila do moreno e voltou numa velocidade surpreendente.

- Valeu... – o moreno pegou a mochila e guardou o computador, passou a mão pelo bolso para verificar se seu celular estava lá, mais o objeto não estava. – Droga, meu celular... Cadê ele?

- Calma Sasuke, eu, o super Uzumaki Naruto irei achá-lo. – Naruto começou a procurar o celular do moreno parecendo um tonto, com uma pose de super-heroi. Minato, que viu a ponta do aparelho saindo de debaixo da cama, pegou o objeto e entregou á Sasuke.

- Obrigado Sr. Namikaze... – Agradeceu o moreno, pegando suas coisas e saindo do quarto.

- Pronto Naruto, chega de palhaçada, eu já achei... – avisou o mais velho, vendo o filho procurando o objeto na gaveta de cuecas.

- Onde tava?

- Debaixo da cama...

- HÁ!!! Eu sempre soube... Só queria te testar 'tou-san!!

- Dobe... – Sasuke resmungou, sorrindo.

Itachi esperava o irmão, na sala, ele e Minato ficaram conversando por algum tempo na porta e depois os Uchihas foram embora.

No OuTrO dIa:

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... – Naruto entrou na sala desesperado, faltava dez minutos para bater o sinal, (por mais que seja um milagre ele não chegara atrasado) ele varreu a sala com os olhos e achou o moreno, com os fones nos ouvidos... A musica devia estar realmente alta, pois ele não ouvira o loiro berrar seu nome. Naruto correu até ele, e retirou um fone da orelha do moreno, fazendo-o estremecer e colocando-o na própria orelha.

- Oi Dobe...

- Teme... Que musica é essa? Adorei!

- Ah? È Time of Dying do Three Days Grace, baixei ontem. Muito boa né?

- Aham… Mas não tenta me enrolar Teme!

- Foi você quem perguntou da musica dobe!

- Eu sei... Mas como que ficou o treco do trabalho de inglês?

- Ah... Achei que nunca iria perguntar.

- Fala logooo!

- Tá bom, eu cheguei ontem em casa e terminei... Quero dizer, fiz tudo... Meu irmão me deu uma ajudinha... Pega, dá uma lida... – Sasuke tirou da mochila várias folhas que aparentemente estava em branco.

- Nee Sasuke, um detalhe: As folhas estão em branco.

- Não estão não, essa daqui é a minha cópia... Maus... A sua tá aqui. – Sasuke entregou para Naruto umas folhas, contendo o trabalho.

- Sasuke, valeu por colocar o meu nome... Sem eu ter feito nada... – O loiro quase abraçou o amigo, mas se conteve.

- Não, você fez, e muito. – O moreno estava com uma cara extremamente séria.

- Fiz? – Naruto estava confuso.

- Aham, você abriu meus olhos, mesmo que eu não posso ver o mundo a fora, eu pude pelo menos sentir a burrada que eu estava fazendo... Valeu por me acordar... Sabe, eu nem consegui dormir ontem só pensando nisso... Valeu mesmo.

- Sasuke, não precisa agradecer, é meu dever como amigo e super-heroi te ajudar.

- Hn.

- Você só fala isso?

- Olha a professora! – Avisou o moreno.

- Ah... Aquela tonta da Kurenai? Nem tocou o sinal ainda...

-... (pigarreio)... Who did you call fool Mr. Uzumaki? – Naruto olhou para trás tipo: O.O… WTF???...

- Eu avisei…- murmurou o moreno.

Depois da escola, Naruto convencera Itachi e Mikoto a deixar Sasuke dar um passeio por uma pequena mata que tinha ali perto. Sasuke convidara por não sei qual a razão, Sakura.

A rosada se aproximou dos garotos, Naruto olhou para ela... Ela estava bem diferente, ela usava como sempre suas blusas de uniforme, que eram normalmente coladas ao corpo, mostrando um pedaço de sua barriga, mas havia algo errado com a barriga da rosa, ela estava levemente gorda. Naruto estranhou, não era do feitio da garota aquela barriguinha, mas ele achou melhor não falar nada temendo um ataque histérico da mesma.

Naruto estava com o seu braço entrelaçado ao do moreno como sempre, o avisando sobre os obstáculos. Eles caminharam durante vinte minutos, das três garrafinhas d'agua que eles haviam levado, uma já havia acabado. O trio parou numa clareira, onde havia grandes árvores, com grandes troncos e raízes. Eles se sentaram numa raiz para descansar um pouco, e conversar, pois quando eles estavam caminhando decidiram que era melhor irem em silencio por causa da respiração, gastariam mais fôlego se fossem conversando.

Sasuke encostou sua cabeça no ombro do amigo, enquanto comentava de olhos fechados.

- Já faz um mês não é Sakura? – Naruto olhou para o moreno, confuso. Sakura corou.

- Um mês Sasuke-kun...

- O que tem um mês? – indagou o loiro, boiando completamente.

- Você não contou para ele Sasuke-kun?

- Não... Conta você...

- Naruto... – Sakura encarou grandes olhos azuis e brilhantes – Eu tô grávida.

- NANI???

- Do Sai.

- DO SAI???

-... – Sakura desviou o olhar para uma roseira ali perto. – Sasuke-kun tem me ajudado... Sabe, não sei por que... Mais to te devendo uma Sasuke-kun...

- O Sai sabe? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim.

- E...?

- Ele não quer assumir... Meu pai pressionou ele, mas... Ele não está dando à mínima... Sasuke-kun é o único que tem me ajudado, até a Ino me abandonou...

- Eu também vou te ajudar Sakura-chan! – falou o loiro com o seu sorrido característico.

- Obrigada Naruto.

- Vamos continuar galera? – perguntou o moreno se levantando. Naruto se levantou e pegou o braço do moreno, enquanto a Sakura sorria para os dois garotos. Ela olhou os dois e riu:

- Vocês formam um belo par... – ambos os garotos coraram.

No meio do caminho, Naruto para subitamente, e olha para a rosada.

- Se o Sai não quer ser o pai... Eu e o Sasu-kun...

- Não me chama assim dobe!

- Mauz... COMO eu estava dizendo, eu e o Sasuke, será que a gente não pode ser o pai?

- Vocês dois?

- Yup... Concorda Sasuke?

- Hn... Dobe.

- Vou tomar isso com um sim. O que acha Sakura-chan?

- Eu adoraria...

- EU VOU SER PAI!!! – gritou o loiro, fazendo vários pássaros voarem assustados de suas árvores.

- Acho melhor a gente volta... – falou Sasuke, sério.

- Por que? – perguntaram os outros dois em coro.

- Vai cair uma tempestade...

- C-como que...

- O ar está mais úmido e a temperatura caiu... Acho melhor a gente voltar...

- Vamos então... – o trio seguiu em frente.

MiNuToS dEpOiS:

- Gente, olha ali... – Naruto apontava para uma brecha entre as arvores, onde era possível ver um pequeno galpão. Havia dois vultos seguindo na direção daquele galpão. Um, Naruto reconheceu como o Kabuto, e o outro, estava com a cabeça coberta por um saco preto. O cara do saco preto parecia ter sido maltratado, estava mancando e havia cortes em seus braços, sem falar em suas roupas sujas com o que parecia sangue. Kabuto abriu a porta da cabana, olhou para os dois lados antes de empurrar o homem e entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- O que foi Naruto?

- Aquele não era o Kabuto? – perguntou a rosada sem dar atenção ao moreno.

- Dá para alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?? – quase gritou o moreno, quase morrendo de tanta curiosidade. Naruto se desculpou e ele e Sakura começaram a contar para o moreno o que eles haviam visto. Enquanto isso, gotas grossas e frias de chuva começaram a cair.

- Vamos voltar antes que a chuva piore. – Eles tentaram sair o mais rápido possível da mata, mas no meio do caminho, aquela chuvinha de nada havia se transformado numa tempestade violenta.

Os garotos pararam diante de uma caverna.

- Acho melhor a gente entrar nessa caverna para esperar a chuva passar. – Naruto sentia o amigo tremendo ao seu lado, que como ele estava ensopado.

Já dentro da caverna...

- Naruto... – Sasuke estava realmente encolhido ao lado do loiro, tremendo, não de frio, mas de... – Tem uma coisa que eu nunca te disse, na verdade eu nunca disse para ninguém alem da minha família é claro.

- O que Sasuke?

- E-eu morro de medo de tempestades...

- Sério? Vem Temezinho, eu te protejo... – Naruto abraçou Sasuke, enquanto Sakura os olhava pelo canto dos olhos, sorrindo.

_Esses dois se amam... Eu vou fazer de tudo para eles ficarem juntos..._ pensou a rosada. _È o minino que eu posso fazer por eles, afinal, eles estão me ajudando com um problema que não é deles... Eles merecem..._

- Naruto, não quero ser chato nem nada, mas, num tá adiantando nada! – falou o moreno com a voz tremendo e quase falhando.

- Vamos conversar, assim você se distrai Sasuke-kun. – sugeriu a Vaca-- er... Digo Sakura.

- T-tá bem...

- Coisas estranhas que vocês já comeram, não vale mentir... – praticamente cuspiu o loiro.

- Hum... Deixa eu ver... Cebola com kiwi... – falou a rosada arrancando sons de nojo da boca dos garotos. – Tipo, eu tinha seis anos, e bem, estava brincando de casinha com a Ino, e a única coisa que eu consegui roubar da geladeira sem minha mãe notar foi isso.

- Eu como a comida do meu pai ás vezes, e isso é realmente estranho, ele não sabe cozinhar... Eu não sei cozinhar... E ás vezes eu me fodo quando meu pai tenta cozinhar...

- Tipo o que?

- Ele já fez ramen com doce de leite... Ele confundiu com não sei o que lá... ECA... Nem quero me lembrar – Sasuke e Sakura riram. – E vocês riem né... Por que não é com vocês!!

- Isso não é nada...

- Por que Sasuke-kun? O que você já comeu?

- Quando eu tinha cinco anos... _**CINCO ANOS OUVIRAM**_?? Então, eu comi _grama_.

- GRAMA?? O.O'

- È... Era de manhã, ela tava com um cheiro tão bom, que eu, idiota fui ver se o gosto era tão com quanto o cheiro... E bem, eu comi, minha mãe viu e teve um ataque... Literalmente falando.

- E qual era o gosto? – indagou o loiro, tentando se recompor do ataque de riso.

- Nem quero lembrar... Só lembro que naquele dia, meu irmão teve uma falta de ar de tanto que ele riu. Depois disso... Só comi o que é de se comer mesmo... Nunca me arrependi tanto na vida... Ta, já me arrependi bem mais mas, mas... Ah, vocês entenderam! – atrapalhou-se o moreno, corando furiosamente e se esquecendo da tempestade.

- AHuahUAhUAHUHAuHAuhAuhAuhauhauhauhAuhAuhaUhAuhaUhauhaUh – Naruto e Sakura riam tanto tentando imaginar o moreno, sério, misterioso, comendo grama.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, parem de rir vocês dois caceta... O que vocês acham que o Kabuto estava fazendo?

- Não sei, mas seja o que for... Foi realmente estranho, o que acha Naruto?

- Ah? Eu concordo! Com o que eu concordo mesmo? – perguntou o loiro, que fora pego desprevenido. Ele estava prestando atenção numa pequena cobra vermelha se movendo lentamente num canto da caverna.

- Com o coiso do Kabuto, estranho não?

- Ah... Deixa disso Sasuke, ás vezes não é nada...

- Sakura, você andou vendo alguma coisa suspeita? – perguntou o moreno não dando atenção ao loiro.

- Não sei, na verdade um dia eu ouvi apenas um nome, e eles pararam de falar quando me viram.

- O que tanto você ouviu? Qual foi o nome?

- Eu ouvi algo sobre esconderijo, cativeiro, sei lá...

- O nome Sakura. – Sasuke segurava forte o pulso da garota. – Me diga o nome.

- Fugaku.

- F-Fugaku???

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews??


	15. Orochimaru e Kabuto

Malz pelo atraso... De novo... Semana de prova, trabalho e tudo mais... Mas tah aew o o 15º cap... Espero que gostem!!

* * *

**Chapter fifteen:**** Orochimaru e Kabuto.**

- F-Fugaku???

- Sim Sasuke-kun, algum problema?

- S-será? Esse é o nome do meu pai Sakura... Será que ainda tem uma chance de ele estar vivo??

- Como assim?

- Quero dizer, não teve corpo... Apenas, sangue... Se é que pode me entender...

- È... não. Mas deixa...

- Isso seria maravilhoso... – Sasuke ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, maravilhado com a idéia de ter seu pai de volta. Naruto passara a cutucar o moreno, cada vez mais forte, ao ver que o mesmo não respondia. – o que é Naruto??

- Não quero ser chato e nem nada... Nem interromper, mas já interro-- - começou o loiro com a voz tremendo.

- Para de enrolar e fala logo Dobe – o moreno começou a ficar seriamente preocupado.

- È... que, eu não queria assustar ninguém, mas tem uma pequena cobra laranja, vermelha, sei lá de que cor, olhando para a gente, mostrando a língua no canto da caverna... – falou o loiro, encarando a cobra, que parecia provocá-los com aquela língua de fora.

- C-cobra?? De que tamanho Dobe?

- Tem mais ou menos a metade da sua bengala...

Sakura abafou um gritinho agudo.

- Sasuke, não solte da minha mão por nada desse mundo... – Naruto pegou a mão do moreno, e apertou, levantando-se e consequentemente o moreno teve que fazer o mesmo. – Sakura, se prepara... A gente vai ter que sair daqui de qualquer jeito...

- Eu sei Naruto, e eu tô grávida e não paralítica se é isso que te preocupa, eu posso correr!! – Resmungou a rosada na defensiva, pegando as coisas que eles haviam trazido.

- Calma coisa rosa, CORRE!! – bem na hora que a cobra atacou os garotos saíram correndo da caverna o mais rápido possível que suas pernas lhes permitiam.

Somente quando eles estavam bem longe da caverna, eles pararam para poderem respirar. Sasuke apoiou na árvore ao seu lado, tentando se recuperar, mas do nada, o moreno começou a rir. Rir feito doido. Naruto e Sakura olhavam estupefatos para o moreno, que agora estava dobrado, rindo.

- Nee Sasu-dobe? O que foi?

- Eu... (risada) Cara... (risada) Cal(risada)ma... – Sasuke tentou respirar fundo, cerrou os olhos, quando acalmou, ele explicou – Nem quero chegar em casa. Eu devo estar um bagaço, e quando minha mãe souber... Eu to morto e enterrado. Primeiro por causa da tempestade... Uia gente, a tempestade passou!! – notou o moreno.

- Sério? Nossa!! Sasuke, você sabiam que tempestades passavam?? Essa é nova para mim!! – zombou o loiro, sentando-se ao lado do moreno. – e sim, sua mãe vai te matar cara, e sim você tá pior que um bagaço, e sim, ela também vai me matar, então, não conta para ela sobre a cobra!!

_ OBAAAAAAAAAA!!! EU TÔ FUDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – gritou o moreno e começou a rir de novo.

Sakura e Naruto se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada, ao ver o moreno deitar no chão, rindo.

A verdade era uma só, o moreno se sentia tão feliz, ele nunca se sentira desse jeito, vida, agora ele sabia o que essa palavra significava.

- Sabe, normalmente, quando eu tô fudido, eu choro, e não riu... Você é estranho Dobe!!

- Obrigado Naruto, mas, aaaaaah, eu não sou tudo isso!

- Você está mesmo de bom humor Sasuke-kun.

- Hehe...

- UCHIHA SASUKE! – bradou Mikoto, quando os três adolescentes, sujos, ainda um pouco molhados, fedendo, adentraram a mansão Uchiha. – O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Hehe... – o moreno se sentiu um pouco intimidado pela mãe. (**Eu:** _UM POUCO??_) E abaixou a voz para que não pudesse ser ouvido por sua mãe – Me ajuda... Pelo amor de Kami-sama.

- Tipo, _**senhorita**_ Uchiha, é que... Meio que... A gente... Sabe.

- Isso não explicou nada Naruto, mas, deixa para lá, vocês tem que tomar um banho urgente. Pelo amor de qualquer coisa, vocês estão parecendo um trio de porcos!!

- Bem, então Sakura e eu... A gente já está indo... Até amanhã na escola Sasuke... E boa sorte amigão.

- Espera, eu vou pedir ao motorista para levar vocês. – a mulher se afastou.

- Cara, sorte é o que eu vou precisar. Naru-teme valeu por me obrigar a ir naquela maldita floresta. – Sasuke achou o loiro que lhe deu um forte abraço e um pequeno beijo nos lábios do loiro, esquecendo-se de que a rosada estava presente (**Eu:** _ROSADA!! ESSA É A SUA SINA, SEGURAR VELA HEHE_). Minutos depois, Mikoto fechava a porta da sala e virava para o filho:

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui Sasuke? Vai já para o banheiro e não saia de lá até que você esteja limpo e sem esse fedor de gambá podre! – ralhou Mikoto, olhando o filho mais novo com um olhar desaprovador.

- Também te amo mãe – Sasuke deu um beijo na mãe e saiu, sentindo as paredes, para que pudesse achar o caminho com maior facilidade.

- Sasuke... – murmurou a mulher, acenando desaprovadoramente mas estragando o efeito com um sorriso.

MaIs TaRdE.......

- Otouto? Posso falar com você? – Itachi aparecera timidamente na porta do quarto do irmão.

- Aham... – grunhiu o moreno, sem ao menos se mover da posição em que estava deitado. Itachi entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Tenho um segredo para te contar... – Itachi se aproximou do irmão e murmurou algo no ouvido do mesmo, enquanto esse escutava pacientemente.

- Nii-san, fala sério, isso já tava óbvio há muito tempo, até eu vi isso!! – murmurou o mais novo, ainda imóvel, quando o irmão terminou de falar e se afastou.

- Sério?

- Aham... Mas e ele?

- O que tem?

- Affê.... Esquece... Ah... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... – Sasuke relatou o encontro com Kabuto na floresta. Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Vai ver isso não é nada... – começou lentamente, mas foi cortado pelo mais novo.

- Como não é nada nii-san! E se for o otou-san??? Ele está vivo, eu sei que é ele, nós precisamos fazer algo.

- Claro que precisamos, temos que seguir em frente otouto, já faz mais de dois meses que ele... Bem, não há mais como ele estar vivo. Pare com isso otouto... – a ultima parte veio com um tom severo.

- M-mas...

- Sem mas... Agora dorme que amanhã você tem escola e eu não quero ter que te chamar duas vezes... – Sasuke agora estava irritado, o que acontecera com o seu irmão? Ele estava... Diferente, parecia que ele queria dizer mais alguma coisa mas, desistira.

- Obrigado nii-san...

- Pelo que?

- Por nada. – o moreno virou, ficando de costas para o irmão e fingiu esta tentando dormir.

- Não é minha culpa Sasuke... Desculpe se eu não posso fazer nada. – Itachi saiu, batendo a porta mais forte do que pretendera.

OuTrO dIa.........

- Naruto, meu irmão simplesmente não acredita em mim!

- Mas, Sasuke...

- Nem me venha falar "e se ele estiver certo?" Algo me diz que é meu pai!! Eu sei que é ele!

- Sasuke, me deixa falar, num é isso, é eu andei pesquisando, e Fugaku não é um nome muito comum. E, se o Kabuto está envolvido, tem que ter alguém por trás de tudo, ele tem não tem a capacidade de fazer tudo sozinho. Quem você acha que...

- Orochimaru. Só pode ser ele Mas por quê?

- Por que Sasuke? Fala sério, você é rico, é claro que é por dinheiro.

- Mas Naruto...

- O que?

- Nada não, vamos, o intervalo acabou. Que aula?

- Cobra-bebada-descacada.

- Poutzzzz....

- È...

------------

- Como que esses garotos sabem? Eles vão pagar caro por ser tão intrometidos assim.

-----------

Os alunos entravam na sala lentamente, uns ainda comendo, outros rindo e gritando, outros reclamando de como a vida é problemática e outros ainda brigavam.

Quando o professor entrou na sala, os alunos silenciaram, pois só a presença daquele professor fazia a sala silenciar.

Orochimaru. O professor varreu a sala com os olhos, demorando uma fração de segundo a mais em Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura. Kabuto chegara alguns minutos atrasado, e quando entrou na sala, foi acolhido com um sorriso que deformava a cara do Cobra-Bêbada. Kabuto falou algo no ouvido de seu mestre, cujo sorriso se transformou num esgar de maldade.

- Muito bom Kabuto... Muito bom... – murmurou o mais velho, pegando o giz e começando a tacar matéria na lousa como sempre fazia. Mas hoje ele havia exagerado. Duas lousas inteiras, do começo até o fim, de pura teoria. Quando ele terminou, havia vários alunos copiando, a maioria estava ainda no começo da primeira lousa.

O mais velho caminhava lentamente pela sala, olhando os alunos copiarem, quando achou a pessoa que estava procurando.

- Olá Sasuke-kun. – murmurou, se agachando ao lado do dito, o sorriso maldoso brincando em seus lábios.

- Hn.

- Não quer mais "daquilo?" – ele estava tomando todo o cuidado para que somente Sasuke pudesse ouvi-lo.

- Não. Obrigado.

- Por que não?

- Parei.

- Que pena... Você podia se tornar um dos meus melhores clientes... Mas... Eu não estou aqui para falar sobre isso, não... Eu estou aqui para te dar um toque... Um conselho...

- Para que? – o moreno estava desconfiado. Aquilo o estava assustando. Mas para não perpassar nenhuma expressão em seu rosto ele fincou as unhas na perna. – Pra que um conselho?

- Shhhh... Apenas ouça... Não tente bancar o esperto, nem se meta em coisas que vocês, crianças não entendem. Vão brincar... E deixem os adultos fazer o que tem que ser feito. Ou, você pode por em risco a sua vida, a vida daquela vaquinha rosa, do filho dela, daquele loirinho babaca e todos que você ama. Fui claro?

- Claríssimo senhor. Obrigada pelo conselho... – a resposta do moreno saiu meio tremida, enquanto o pânico tomava conta de seu corpo.

MaIs TaRdE........

- Nee Sasuke, eu sei o que tem nesse mês!! – falou o loiro, sentado ao lado do moreno, na arquibancada, enquanto esperavam Itachi, para dar-lhes aula.

- Hã? Do que 'cê tá falando Dobe? – Sasuke estava distraído, e fora acordado de seus devaneios.

- Hehe... Quando vai ser a festa?

- Do que você tá falando Dobe?

- Do seu aniversário, oras...

- Meu aniversário é mês que vem Dobe.

- Ah... 23 de julho... 23!! 23!! Ninguém merece!!

- Essa paranóia de novo??

- Não.

- Hn.

- Sasuke?

- Hum?

- O que o cobra-cara-de-mosquito-frito-com-molho-de-esmalte estava falando com você?

- Novo xingamento? Que ridículo...

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça. Mas, o que ele falou?

- Que bom que perguntou, ele sabe que a gente sabe sobre meu pai. E outra: Se ele sabe que a gente sabe, e desconfia, obviamente ele sabe do suposto seqüestro, e ainda tenho mais certeza de que ele é quem está por trás disso. Ele me ameaçou, falou para deixar os adultos em paz, e ir brincar, falou para a gente não se intrometer nisso.

- Que... Que... Ah, eu... – Naruto não sabia o que dizer, e foi poupado do trabalho, pois Itachi chegara na quadra, e fora direto para os dois.

- Sasuke, a okaa-san te mandou um bilhete... Tá aqui... – Itachi colocou um pedaço de papel na mão do irmão. – Oi Naruto...

- Oi!!

- Vamos começar a aula Galerinha?

- O que é isso Sasuke? O que diz? – Naruto observava o moreno passar os dedos pelo papel, lendo-o.

- Por que não tenta você mesmo? – Sasuke estendeu o papel ao loiro, que o pegou incerto. – Vai ser tipo um prova.

- Até você me dá prova? Isso não é justo!! – bufou o loiro pegando o papel. Já há algum tempo, Sasuke estava ensinando Naruto a ler e a escrever em braile. – Hehe, isso eu já disse que isso faz cócegas nos dedos?

- Aham, pela milionésima vez. Vai, me fala, o que diz aí?

- Que sua mãe marcou oftalmologista para você hoje ás quatro. È isso mesmo?

- Aham, affew, nem mais quero ouvir falar nisso, será que ela nunca vai entender?

- Calma Sasuke... Fica sussa, um dia ela entende, e outra, ela só quer o seu bem...

- Eu sei Naru, mas...

- Mas, e o bagulho do Orochi-bunda lá?

- Não sei o que eu faço cara...

- Calma... A gente vai pensar em algo... Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Tomara...

- Oi Naruto, Oi Sasuke-kun. – Sakura abrira um espaço entre os garotos e sentou-se.

- Oi Sakura-chan!

- Oi...

- Como vai nosso filhinho, ou filhinha Sakura-chan? – Naruto passou a mão na barriga da rosa, que riu.

- Vou saber hoje, tenho médico ás quatro, vocês não querem ir?

- Para mim não dá... – murmurou o moreno, guardando o bilhete de sua mãe no bolso.

- Ah... Que pena... Mas amanhã eu dou noticias, ou eu ligo, o que vocês preferirem...

- Todos para quadra, vamos começar com um aquecimento, e hoje vocês vão fazer um teste de lançamento de peso... Com uma bolinha levinha, só três kilos... Vamos, chega de preguiça – chamou Itachi, fazendo os alunos tirarem suas bundas da arquibancada, e eles o fizeram reclamando.

Naruto e Sasuke fizeram o mesmo, Gaara se juntou á eles.

- Que cara é essa Gaara?

- Meu pai Naruto! Ele...

- Ele? – Sasuke percebera pelo tom da voz do ruivo que ele estava desesperado.

- Ele descobriu sobre mim e o Lee!! Ele cortou minha mesada, não me deixa mais sair de casa, e o pior, despediu o Lee, e me proibiu de ver ele!!! Eu não sei o que fazer!!

- Gaara, eu acho que você deve enfrentá-lo. – Sasuke falou com a voz baixa. – Se você não enfrentar seus medos... Você...

- O que?

- È... Não sei...

---------------------------------

- E então? O que faremos?

- Como assim o que faremos? O erro foi seu... Idiota!

- Mas o senhor me falou para levá-lo... Como eu ia saber que eles estavam lá?

- Tomasse mais cuidado! Mas agora a cagada já está feita... Acho que posso tirar um proveito disso... Afinal, sou só eu que penso aqui...

- Mas, o que vamos fazer com os garotos? Mata-los?

- Não, eu acho que posso tirar algum proveito do garoto Uchiha...

- O ceguinho ou aquele professorzinho de quinta?

- O ceguinho...

- E o que vamos fazer com eles?

- Eles quem?

- O ceguinho e o pirralho Uzumaki. O que faremos com eles?

- Vamos ter de cortar o "cordão" que os une.

* * *

TBC...

ow, qm quise me add no msn vai no meu profile... Lá tem meu msn!! Hehe

Reviews???

See Ya minna-chan!!


	16. Plano Fracassado

Capitulo pequeno... Mas...

Não me matem por não responder as ultimas reviews... È que eu tô um poco sem tempo...

Espero que gostem....

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Plano fracassado.**

- Vamos ter de cortar o cordão que os une.

- Como?

- Espere e verá...

-----------------------------------------

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SASUKE!!

- Eu já disse que não Naruto!!

- Mais vai ser legal – Naruto fez biquinho, mesmo sabendo que isso não funcionava com moreno.

- Por que eu iria?

- Por que... Por que... Onegai Sasu-chan!! – Naruto murmurou, com uma voz sedutora no ouvido do moreno, antes de capturar os lábios do mesmo, num beijo rápido. – Se você for você vai ter mais!!

- Sério Naru... Eu não tô a fim de ir. – Os garotos estavam no quarto do moreno, era a penúltima semana de aula, logo seriam as merecidas férias e a turma estava pensando em fazer uma festinha, e Sai oferecera sua chácara. – Ah, eu conversei com a minha mãe.

- Sobre o que mesmo? – Naruto havia se esquecido de um dia em que Sasuke lhe confessou que sua mãe estava pensado numa outra cirurgia com o novo médico, mas o moreno não queria, e o loiro lhe aconselhara a conversar com sua mãe sobre isso. – Ah... E o que ela disse?

- Que vai respeitar minha vontade... Mais que ela ainda não vai desistir, e também, agora que ela tomou conta dos negócios da família...

- Sério?

- È... Eu ouvi ela e o Ita falando sobre o Ita sair da escola para tomar o lugar que pertencia ao meu pai, mas meu irmão não queria, parece que eles já haviam discutido isso... E o Itachi falou algo de não querer deixar a pessoa que ele ama.....

- Ah... Quem?

- È... Não sei... – mentiu o moreno. Era verdade que ele ainda estava bravo com Itachi, mas o irmão havia pedido segredo para ele.

- Ow, 'cê tá sabendo que o Deidara tá namorando?

- Tá?? C-com quem? – "_coitado do nii-san_" pensou o moreno.

- Não sei, eu ouvi ele conversando com alguém no celular, e ele falava tão meloso... Coisas tipo: Eu te amo, não vejo a hora de te encontrar, a ontem a noite foi um sonho, eu te amo mais, não eu amo mais... Tipo isso... BLARG!!!

A dupla dinâmica ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, até que Naruto tomou coragem para falar para o moreno o que ele estava tentando falar á dias.

- Tipo – respira fundo – eu queria, bem, o que eu sinto por você não é só amizade, você sabe, eu queria que a gente bem...

- Fossemos mais que amigos? – a voz do moreno saiu rouca e muito baixa, mas o loiro ouvira.

- Bem... È.

- Tudo bem, mas, me dê um tempo para contar para a minha mãe sobre isso, quero dizer... – enrolou-se Sasuke.

- Eu sei, eu também tenho que contar para o meu pai. Por enquanto a gente namora escondido. Sabe, escondido é mais gostoso, talvez por causa do perigo.

- Ridículo.

- Né Sasu-Dobe-kun?

- Hn.

- Hn – Naruto imitou o novo namorado.

- Tá, eu vou na maldita festa na chácara do Sai.

- VALEU!!

---------------------------------------------------

- Sai, você entendeu o plano não é?

- Claro senhor... E tenho boas noticias, peguei a lista de alunos que irão, e eles estão lá.

- Isso é ótimo, agora toma... – o homem nas sombras passou um pequeno pacote nas mãos do garoto. – Você sabe o que fazer.

--------------------------------------------------

- Sasuke, você precisa ver o tamanho da barriga da Sakura-chan!! Ela tá ficando enorme!! – Naruto acompanhava Sakura caminhar até eles com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu ouvi isso viu Naruto!! – murmurou a rosada quando estava bem próxima dos garotos.

- Gomen Sakura-chan.

- Como foi o exame Sakura? – Sasuke soou muito sério.

- Tudo bem!! Querem saber o sexo?

- Eu não Sakura-chan!! Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos!! – exclamou o loiro com nojo estampado na voz.

- Naruto ela quis dizer o sexo do bebe, e como foi para fazê-lo! Se é menino ou menina.

- Eu sabia!!

- Então... – Sakura tentou se sobrepor ao loiro que corava e murmurava coisas sem nexo.

- VOCÊS QUEREM SABER OU NÃO!!

- Quero!!

- Hn. (**Tradução:** _Sim_)

- È uma menina!!

- Sakura, o dobe falou que a sua barriga tá grande... Quatro meses, estou certo?

- Sim!! Olha... – Sakura pegou a mão do moreno e colocou-a em sua barriga, e este "viu" a barriga da amiga.

A alguns metros dali Sai assistia a cena, com os punhos cerrados. "_Esse Uchiha vai ter o que merece... Por brincar comigo... Por estar assim tão próximo do meu Naruto... E por mexer com o meu filho..._" pensou.

No UlTiMo DiA dE aUlA... ChAcArA dO SaI...

- Tenho novidades!! – Gaara veio saltitando em direção aos garotos, que estavam sentados na beirada da piscina com os pés na mesma, que estava com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rock Lee. Naruto e Sasuke viraram a cabeça para os recém chegados.

- Gaara! Lee! – cumprimentou-os Naruto com seu sorriso característico. – Que novidade?

- Finalmente enfrentei meu pai. E... Bem, ele no começo quase me expulsou de casa, ficou bravo, mais minha mãe interveio e bem... O que mais eu posso dizer? – após terminar de explicar o ruivo aplicou um beijo nos lábios do novo namorado. – Vocês também parecem ter novidades... – acrescentou olhando para os dois na borda da piscina de mãos dadas.

- Mas ainda é segredo – explicou o loiro sorrindo mais ainda.

- Ah... Mas e aí galera, a água deve tá uma delicia... Que tal um mergulho?- sugeriu Lee, reparando que os garotos de molhados não tinham nada.

- O Sasuke não nada Lee... – explicou o ruivo (**Eu:** _Já perdi a conta de quantas explicações... XP_).

- Mas isso não é desculpa para vocês não se divertirem!! Acabei de falar isso para o Naruto. Não quero atrapalhar. – todos olharam boquiabertos para Sasuke.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Tá com sede Naru-chan?- perguntou o moreno sorrindo.

- Por quê?

- Não... Responde...

- Tô... 'Cê quer algo?

- Não... Bebe água... - o moreno não perdeu tempo e empurrou-o na piscina tomando cuidado para não cair.

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... – gritou o loiro jogando água no companheiro enquanto os outros riam.

- Seu irmão veio Sasuke? – perguntou Lee se sentando ao lado do moreno enquanto Naruto lutava contra Gaara tentando derruba-lo na piscina.

- È... Mais parece que já sumiu com o Deidara.

- Ai Ai...

Próximo Dali...

Sai estava encostado na parede observando o Uchiha conversando com o cabeça de tigela.

- Você vai ver só uma coisa bunda de pato... Eu disse ver?? Idiota. – murmurou. – Agora está na hora de eu agir. Agora é só colocar aquela heroína na mochila do Uchiha e esperar meu Naruto descobrir, aí, eles vão brigar e não vão nem olhar um para a cara do outro. – Sai estava se dirigindo para o seu quarto onde todos os garotos havia deixado seus pertences, e colocou um saquinho dentro da mochila do moreno e saiu sorrindo.

Uma figura vira tudo, e esperou que o garoto se afastasse antes de entrar no quarto.

- Você não vai estragar nada entre esse dois Sai, você já estragou minha vida, mas eu não te deixar estragar a vida desses dois. – Sakura pegou o pacotinho que o moreno colocara na mochila de Sasuke e escondeu-o entre as coisas de Sai.

- Pronto, mexeu com os pais do meu filho mexeu comigo. – Sakura saiu do quarto com um sorriso nos lábios, e foi se juntar á Hinata.

AlGuMaS hOrAs DePoIs...

A mãe de Sai estava lá, tomando conta dos garotos, por que se dependessem dos dois professores que tinham vindo para isso, os alunos estariam perdidos.

A Sra. Não Sei o Sobrenome (**Eu**_**:**__ Não consegui pensar em nada, mas é a mãe do Sai!!_) foi para o quarto do filho, pois este pedira á ela para pegar uma bermuda limpa, e ao abrir a gaveta, só seu ouviu seu grito. Todos correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Sai encontrou a mãe sentada no chão, agarrada ao pacote contendo a droga e chorando.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO SAI??? COMO??? EU E SEU PAI CONFIÀVAMOS EM VOCÊ...

- O que está dizendo mãe?

- NÃO POSSO SUPORTAR A IDEIA DE MEU FILHO SER UM DROGADO...

- Acho melhor a gente ir indo pessoal... – Itachi e Deidara apareceram. – A festa acabou galera, hora de voltarmos...

Todos pegaram suas coisas, e em meia hora já estavam na estrada voltando para a escola.

Sai e sua mãe ficaram.

- Estou decepcionada com você Sai.

- Onde foi que você encontrou isso mãe?

- Na sua gaveta...

- Mas, pera aí, esse é o pacote que eu coloquei na bolsa do ceguinho...

- VOCÊ O QUE?

- Nada não mãe...

- Sai, eu conversei com seu pai, arrume suas malas... A gente vai te levar para clinica de reabilitação.

- O QUE? REABILITAÇÃO? UMA CLINICA PARA VICIADOS? EU NÃO SOU VICIADO, EU PARO QUANDO EU QUISER.

- Você vai e ponto final.

"_Maldita putinha-rosa, você vai pagar pelo que fez... Pensa que eu não sei que foi você? Se depender de mim... Esse seu filho não vai nascer... Eu vou me vingar..." _pensou o moreno com desprezo.

* * *

TBC... ( To be continued )

Espero q tenham gostado!

Ate o proximo cap...

Reviews?

See Ya!!


	17. Meu Anjinho

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Desculpe pelo atrasoo!!! Tipo, eu tava ocupada com uma dança lá da escola, depois veio as férias, e minhas ideias pareciam que tinham sumido!! Mas finalmente eu as encontrei e aqui está o cap 17!! Espero que gostem!!

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: Meu anjinho.**

As férias de julho começaram, e com elas dias inteiros em casa em frente ao computador (**Eu:** _bom, pelo menos para viciados em computador como eu... HeHe...), _ou pelas ruas zoando com os amigos, tardes inteiras tediosas assistindo á aqueles filme chatos na televisão. Afinal, são as férias de que estamos falando. Mas, com a chegada férias de meio de ano, vem de brinde um dia em que Sasuke menos gosta: seu aniversário.

È estranho uma pessoa que não goste de seu aniversário, mas é de Uchiha Sasuke de quem estamos falando. Para ele é mais um ano passado na escuridão total, mas não era bem isso que ele não gostava, o que o fez passar a odiar seus aniversários eram as festas chatas que sua mãe preparava. Só havia gente chata, conversa chata. Da ultima vez o moreno escapara para o seu quarto e ficou no computador até as sete da manhã.

- E então querido? O que vai querer este ano? – Mikoto estava começando a planejar com um pouco mais de antecedência, pois estava atolada de trabalho com a empresa. – Estava pensando em fazer a festa esse ano numa casa na praia, tá calor, vai ser super divertido.

- Eu estava pensando nisso sabe mãe, e acho que eu não quero festa nenhuma.

- O que?

- È okaa-san, sabe, acho que seria mais divertido viajar...

- Mas você nunca gostou de viajar otouto... - Itachi olhou o mais novo surpreso.

- Não viajar com vocês eu digo... Tipo, eu e um amigo.

- Você quer dizer você e o Naruto? **Só**você e o Naruto? - brinco Itachi.

- Uhum... O que acha 'kaa-san?

- Mas e quem irá cuidar--

- Onegai 'kaa-san – Sasuke usara a técnica de Naruto, sim, o loiro lhe ensinara o famoso "Puppy Eyes". Como? Não faço a mínima idéia, bem é do Dobe que estamos falando, não é?

- Tudo bem Sasuke-chan eu não ia dizer não, afinal, quando foi que eu te neguei algo?

- Tenho mesmo que responder?

- Engraçadinho, mas eu tenho que ver isso certinho filhote, afinal, quem é que vai cuidar de vocês? Eu não vou poder, pois estou atolada de reuniões outras coisas na empresa...

- Okaa-san, eu vou fazer dezesseis anos, não preciso mais de uma babá! Posso muito bem me cuidar sozinho!

- Eu sei querido... Eu vou pensar sobre o assunto. Agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar – Mikoto levantou-se e beijou os dois filhos na testa, pegou a bolsa e saiu.

- Vai pensar... – resmungou o mais novo.

- O que vai fazer hoje Otouto?

- Além de tomar Coca e ficar no computador? Nada.

- Bem, o Deidei-chan, digo o Professor Deidara me chamou para tomar um sorvete com um grupo de amigos, achei que iria querer ir.

- Nii-san, eu queria te falar uma coisa sobre isso...

- Isso o que?

- Sobre o Deidara...

- Professor Deidara – corrigiu o mais velho olhando para o moreno curioso.

- Sobre o _Professor_ Deidara. Você sabe que eu te amo muito e que não quero te ver machucado de nenhum jeito nii-san, por isso eu tenho que te falar antes que seja tarde demais. Ouvi de uma _**fonte não segura**_ que o Dei-- _Professor_ Deidara está namorando.

- Fonte não segura é? - Itachi riu - Quem seria essa fonte não segura? O Naruto?

- Hn.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo Otouto. Mas, eu já sei quem é o namorado do Deidara...

- Já? Não me diga que...

- Sim, a gente tá junto.

- Finalmente!! Bom, eu vou para o meu quarto... Boa sorte com o Dei-dei-nii-san.

- Huh?

Sasuke riu e saiu sentindo o caminho para seu quarto.

--------------------

- Alô? Oi Bunda-de-Pato.

- Dobe.

- Ah... Teme. Mas seu cabelo parece uma bundi--

- Nem termina Naruto!

- Tá... Mas, ligou pra que mesmo?

- Tá a fim de viajar?

- O teme me chamando pra sai? Isso é um milagre?

- Hn.

-...

- Mas tá ou não?

- Para onde?

- Não sei ainda... De preferência para fora do Japão e sem minha mãe e meu irmão na nossa cola... Sabe...

- Hum... Duvido que Uchiha Mikoto fosse permitir seu pequeno, inocente e indefeso filhinho deixa-la assim... - brincou o loiro.

- Idiota... Eu vou dar um jeito... Sempre dou um jeito para tudo...

- Você sempre dá... Por que não **daria** dessa vez né Sasuke? (**Eu:** _Malicioso-como se eu não fosse-_)

- Porque eu não to com sac... Vontade... - ele quase dissera "saco", QUASE - Mas... Vai **dá **para terminar dobe?

- Não sei do que 'cê tá falando mais vai... NÃO! EU NÃO... Droga, odeio cair nas suas armadilhas Teme!!

- Dobe... Mas você ainda não me respondeu... Que viajar comigo sim ou não?

- Claro que eu quero... Mas o problema é... Sabe... Eu não sou rico como você...

- Se o problema for dinheiro esquece... Esse seria o meu presente de aniversário, deixe tudo por minha conta.

- Tem certeza Teme?

- Uhum.

- Valeu TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

- Não grita no meu ouvido idiota, ser cego já não basta, quer me ver surdo também? Mas tipo, eu vou ver tudo certinho com a minha mãe, aí ela fala com o seu pai... E Naruto?

- Huh?

- Obrigado por ir comigo.

- Eu que agradeço.

- Então... Até Dobe...

- 'Té Teme!! Ah, antes que eu esqueça, te amo.

- Hn... Eu também - CLANG. Sasuke desligara o telefone depois de seu "também" quase inaudível, sentindo seu rosto corar. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava com vergonha.

...MaIs TaRdE...

- Sasu-kun?? Ita-kun?? Cheguei... - Mikoto chegara em casa, era quinze para ás sete , ela jogara a bolsa num sofá e se jogara no outro, cansada. Minutos depois os dois filhos entraram na sala e se sentaram um de cada lado da mãe. - Como foi o dia de vocês queridos?

- O mesmo de sempre - resmungou Sasuke.

- Affew Otouto, o meu dia foi ótimo, eu e o Deidara tomamos um Sunday de morango e depois assistimos á um filme muito bom...

- Só que da próxima vez que vocês forem assistir filme pornô tenta deixar o volume mais baixo nii-san - interrompeu-o Sasuke.

- Não era pornô otouto... - Itachi corou e Mikoto riu.

- Vocês dois... Eu vou tomar banho, já já a Sasaki vai chamar para o jantar, e Sasuke, eu quero falar com você... - ela foi para seu quarto deixando um Itachi ainda vermelho e um Sasuke intrigado na sala.

- O que será que ela quer falar com você Otouto?

- Você pergunta pra mim?

- Hum... Vamos ver o que a Sasaki tá fazendo de bom? - Itachi se levanta num salto e pegara a mão do irmão, pronto para arrastá-lo até a cozinha, mas antes que ele pudesse o mais novo falou:

- Ela tá fazendo Filé a Parmegiana...

- Affew, seu chato, não precisa jogar na minha cara que ser olfato é mais desenvolvido!! Eu duvido, aposto cinqüenta reais que você está errado.

- Não vou falar nada. Mas, aposta aceita.

- É, não fala nada e vem... - Itachi fez o irmão levantar, e arrastou um relutante Sasuke até a cozinha. - Odeio quando você acerta Otouto!

- Pode ficar tranqüilo... Não levei a aposta á serio, sabia que ia perder.

..::JaNtAr::..

Eles estavam quase acabando, quando Mikoto começou a falar.

- O que eu queria lhe falar Sasuke é: você e o Naruto vão na viajem, para onde você quer ir?

- Andei pensando... - Sasuke teve que lutar para não sorrir - E acho que Inglaterra seria legal.

- Ótima escolha! Na nossa lua de mel, eu e seu pai fomos para lá, Londres. Eu vou tomar conta de tudo, para você e Naruto, suponho que o Naruto não tenha um passaporte... Ou tem?

- Não sei...

- Bem, de qualquer modo vou ter que falar com o Minato mesmo...

- Obrigado Okaa-san!

- Não foi nada querido, você sabe o quanto eu gosto de ver esse sorriso no seu rostinho.

Sasuke sentia que esse iria ser o melhor aniversário de sua vida, ele e Naruto iriam viajar no dia vinte quatro e voltar só uma semana depois.

Dois dias antes da viagem, lá estava Naruto na casa o moreno, quando Mikoto entrou no quarto do filho mais novo pedindo Naruto emprestado. Quando Naruto voltou, ele exibia um ar divertido.

- O que é Dobe? O que minha mãe queria com você?

- Apenas dar algumas... Como eu posso dizer... Recomendações.

- Reco-- Ah, não, ela não fez isso... - Sasuke morrer quando sua mãe fazia essas coisas, é claro que essas recomendações era para o loiro ficar de olho nele e talz...

- Pode fica tranqüilo Teme, eu vou cuidar muito bem de você... - provocou o loiro, dando um beijinho na bochecha do moreno.

- Agora é a parte que eu fico assustado não é?

- Tonto.

- Hn.

- Vamos continuar... Onde a gente parou mesmo?

----------

Sakura também fora ao aeroporto para desejar uma boa viagem aos amigos. Ela, Mikoto, Itachi e Minato assistiram o avião contendo os garotos partir. Minato apenas viu o avião partir e se despediu dos restantes antes de ir trabalhar. Sakura notou os olhares preocupados dos dois Uchihas.

- Eles vão ficar bem...

- Mas...

- Você não confia neles Itachi-sensei? Você não confia no Sasuke-kun? Eu confio, por isso eu sei que eles vão ficar bem. - Sakura sorriu, acariciando sua barriga de sete meses.

- Você tem razão Sakura, eles vão ficar bem - Mikoto sorriu para a menina - Vamos? Quer que a gente te deixe em casa?

- Se não for incomodar...

...No AvIãO...

- Sasuke...

- Hum?

- Valeu. - Naruto abraçou o amigo/namorado, que retribuiu. - Ah, e a gente não precisa fingir...

- A gente estava fingindo alguma coisa?

- Vai dizer que você não sabe Sasu-neko-chan?

- Hn.

Estava tudo sendo maravilhoso para os garotos, iam dormir tarde depois de ver(/ouvir) algum filme, tomavam café no hotel e saiam andavam por aí, almoçavam em algum restaurante, depois andavam mais e jantavam, só voltando para o hotel ás 11.

Estava tudo indo á mil maravilhas, mas, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Na manha do dia anterior ao que eles iriam voltar para o Japão os garotos acordaram, Naruto tinha seus braços em volta da cintura fina do moreno cuja cabeça estava encostada no peito do mesmo.

- Sasuke...

- Hum...

- Teme.

- Dobe... - riu o moreno.

- Essas são as melhores férias da minha vida - murmurou o loiro na orelha do moreno.

- As minhas também Naru-chan.

...EnQuAnTo IsSo nO jApÃo...

Sakura estava em seus quarto, essa manhã a garota acordara totalmente indisposta. Ela levantou-se de sua cama e foi se olhar no espelho. Primeiro seus olhos pousaram em sua barriga, que estava boa parte para fora da blusa de seu pijama rosa. Depois seus olhos verdes correram até seu rosto, ela estava estranhamente pálida, havia olheiras debaixo de seus olhos.

De repente uma dor insuportável tomou conta de seu abdômen, ela o segurou como se estivesse agarrando á própria vida, lentamente a rosada foi caindo no chão, e ela percebeu que ela estava sangrando. Ela tentou gritar, mas o grito nunca veio, sua visão começou a ficar embaçada pela dor. Aí tudo escureceu.

Horas depois, a rosada abriu os olhos se encontrando deitada numa cama quente, mas não tão confortável como a sua. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava no hospital. Sua mãe e seu pai ao seu lado.

- Que bom que acordou querida, como está se sentindo? - perguntou a mãe da rosada com uma voz de veludo.

- O que aconteceu? Como está a minha filha? Diga que está tudo bem, por favor? - Sakura começou a chorar, a mais velha abraçou. Minutos depois aquele dor voltou três vezes mais forte, e a rosada arranjou um pouco de força para gritar.

Os médicos vieram correndo para ver o que acontecera.

- Vamos ter que antecipar o parto, ou senão a mãe e a criança... Ambas irão morrer. - O médico caminhou até a mãe da menina que estava sendo levada para outro quarto onde seria preparada para o parto, colocou a mão no ombro dela e falou - Mas esse parto vai ser realmente arriscado, nós vamos fazer de tudo para que as duas sobrevivam. - e saiu do quarto, deixando os pais da garota sem saber como reagir.

Os médicos conseguiram finalmente tirar o pequeno bebê de dentro de Sakura, e após limpa-lo e mostra-lo para a mãe colocaram-no na incubadora, pois Sakura ainda estava no sétimo mês de gestação.

Sakura estava semi-acordada quando olhou para a filha e disse:

- Meu anjinho, você vai ser o cupido que vai ajudar aqueles dois a ficarem juntos, seus pais, Sasuke-kun e Naruto-baka, eles merecem, ajude eles, faça o que eu não pude fazer. - os batimentos da rosada foram ficando cada vez mais fracos até pararem. Os médicos não podiam fazer mais nada pela rosada.

* * *

TBC...

Estão todos convidados para a festa... er... Digo, para o enterro da Vaca-Rosa!!

E aew? O que acharam?? Eu quero bastante reviews, assim as ideias não fogem!! HeheHEhe

Soooo.... Review?

See Ya Minna-chan!!


	18. Diário

Dessa vez num demorei muito neh... HeHe...

Espero que gostem do capitulo que eu fiz com muito carinho para vocês!!

* * *

**Chapter eighteen: Diário.**

Tudo o que é bom dura pouco, e, cedo, cedo demais chegou o dia em que os garotos iriam voltar ao Japão. Mikoto, Itachi e Minato foram buscar os meninos no aeroporto. Itachi fora pegar as bagagens dos garotos, enquanto os outros dois ficaram procurando os mesmos. Logo Mikoto viu uma bunda de pato e algo amarelo-ouro no meio da multidão e abriu espaço até eles.

- Que bom ver vocês garotos, já estava morrendo de saudades!! - Mikoto abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo as cabeças dos garotos se chocarem dolorosamente. - Desculpe... - Mikoto soltou os garotos que massageavam as cabeças para fazer a dor passar. Naruto podia jurar que ouviu o amigo dizer "_È bom não te ver também okaa-san._" - Seu pai está logo ali querido, está te esperando, e morrendo de saudades.

- Eu vou lá... - Naruto apertou brevemente o ombro do amigo como se dissesse daqui a pouco eu volto, e saiu na direção em que a mulher apontava.

- Suke-chan! Se não sabe como eu fiquei preocupada, como foi o vôo? E acho que você tem muita coisa para contar para mim e para o seu irmão--

- Por falar nisso... Cadê ele? - interrompeu-a.

- Foi pegar suas coisas. Mas como eu ia dizendo... Ah, você encontrou com aquele minha amiga que eu te falei?

- Quase todo dia... Estranho né 'kaa-san, até parece que você pediu para ela ficar de olho na gente.

- Você acha que eu faria isso querido?

- Acho. Mas cadê a Sakura? A ultima vez que a gente se falou foi quando ela ligou para gente, e ela disse que vinha hoje... Está tudo bem 'kaa-san?

- Claro que está, por que não estaria querido? - essa foi a prova que Sasuke precisava para saber que algo estava errado, a voz de sua mãe lhe dizia que algo havia acontecido e que ele não saberia tão cedo, a não ser que ele tentasse arrancar a verdade dela ou de Itachi. - O Itachi tá vindo, sabe, quase que o Deidara vem também...

- Otouto... - Itachi deu um abraço de quebrar os ossos no irmão mais novo. - Senti saudades, principalmente das suas reclamações, a vida é muito chata sem elas.

- Baka.

- Vamos? - O trio se juntou á Naruto e Minato, e todos se dirigiam para fora do aeroporto. Mikoto guiando o filho mais novo, pois o aeroporto estava tão lotado que era impossível para ele usar sua bengala.

Itachi deixou os dois Namikaze no prédio deles, e depois foi para casa, no caminho Sasuke e Naruto vieram contando suas aventuras e micos em Londres.

-... Então, mais eu acho que esse foi o pior de todos, eu e o Dobe estávamos saindo de um café, e tava chuviscando, O Naruto ficou insistindo em carregar o guarda chuva, e eu deixei, só que quando ele pegou o coiso da minha mão, ele, sem querer, tacou-o na cabeça de um cara, que depois ele veio me falar que estava com A pose de valentão, mas só pose mesmo. Okaa-san, eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida, ainda que o Dobe gritou MALZ, só que em Japonês... Aí o cara num deve te entendido nada... (**Eu:**_ Isso já aconteceu comigo... Foi hilário, o cara me olhou com uma cara, ainda que eu gritei malz, acho que acabei com a pose dele HeHe_.)

- Que bom que se divertiram Sasuke-kun! - Mikoto bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos já rebeldes do filho, acariciando-os.

- Okaa-san, agora me fala, o que há de errado.

- Huh? Não há nada errado Suke-chan.

- Sim, há. O que você tá escondendo okaa-san?

- Nada... - Mikoto lançou um olhar para Itachi pedindo para ele ajuda, e este respondeu com o olhar que dizia "ele tem o direito de saber". - Podemos pelo menos chegar em casa? Aí eu te conto.

- Tá.

Para Uchiha Mikoto, a volta para casa foi muito mais rápida do que ela desejava. Logo eles estavam sentados na sala, Sasuke esperando impacientemente pela resposta.

- Então Okaa-san?

- Quando vocês estavam fora, aquela garota que estava grávida, a Sakura-san, bem, ela passou muito mal, ela e o bebe estavam correndo risco de vida. Tiveram que fazer o parto, o bebe está bem, mas ela não resistiu.

- O QUE???

---------------------------

- O QUE??? VOCÊ TÁ DIZENDO QUE A SAKURA-CHAN... QUE ELA...

- Desculpe meu filho.

- MAS...

- Não se pôde fazer nada Naruto.

-...

- O enterro vai ser hoje á tarde, sei que ela é amiga de vocês, mas... Vai ser melhor para você e para Sasuke, não ir. Sabe, é uma coisa realmente depressiva, triste, eu e Mikoto vamos apenas por respeito á mãe da garota. Talvez você e Sasuke possam ficar tomando conta do bebê.

- È...

...NaQuElA tArDe...

Sasuke e Naruto estavam no apartamento do mesmo. Naruto segurava o bebê, que dormia, enquanto estudava o amigo, meio incerto do dizer ou o que fazer.

- Posso segura-la um pouco Naru?

- Claro - Naruto ajudou o outro com o bebê, e depois deu um beijinho rápido nos lábios rosados do moreno. - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar.

- Nem eu. Sabe, eu estava pensando nisso quando eu soube. Há várias pessoas que tentam tirar a própria vida só por não estarem satisfeitos com ela. Mas, tem aquelas pessoas, que morrem, mas realmente querem viver, e as que têm essa oportunidade, não a valorizam. Sakura queria viver, pela filha, isso é o que eu acho injusto sabe.

- Eu sei Suke, mas não há nada que a gente possa fazer, á algo que está fora do nosso alcance.

-... - Sasuke suspirou, sentindo o bebê se remexer em seus braços. Depois sentiu Naruto sentar ao seu lado na cama e envolveu seus braços na cintura do outro, enterrando sua cabeça no pescoço do mesmo, sentindo o doce cheiro do moreno. Este inclinou sua cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a na cabeça amarela de seu companheiro.

Os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo até o estomago de Naruto começar a reclamar e este ter de ir pegar algo para eles comerem.

-

As férias acabaram, e os garotos se encontraram chegando na escola, morrendo de sono, desacostumados á acordar cedo, pois durante as férias os alunos só acordavam depois do meio dia.

A aula de História passou rápido como sempre, Deidara, que dera de chamar Sasuke de Chibi (somente fora da escola), pois ele dizia que ele parecia uma miniatura do Itachi com cabelos curtos, acostumara tanto com o apelido que quase chamou o moreno pelo mesmo durante a aula, mas se deteve bem á tempo.

A segunda aula, era com o professor Orochimaru, mas este faltara. Para a desgraça da turma, Kabuto iria dar o que o professor havia lhe passado. E para a felicidade de todos havia uma segunda aula de Biologia por que a professora Kurenai não estava passando bem e não fora dar aula. Na sala ainda estavam faltando dois alunos: Sakura e Sai (que estava na reabilitação e não se sabia quando ele iria sair de lá).

Os primeiros 50 minutos de tortura foram os mais lentos de todos. Mas finalmente o sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo, e toda a classe saiu da sala, correndo. Kabuto saiu logo atrás deles, deixando apenas duas pessoas na sala, Sasuke e Naruto.

- Não quer sair Dobe?

- Me espera, eu quero saber o que é aquele caderno que o Kabuto ficava de olho durante a aula.

- Caderno?

- Ele ficou tempo todo olhando e checando um caderno vermelho em cima da mesa do professor. Eu achei tão estranho.

- Não é nada Naru... Vamos logo...

- Um minutinho... Pleeeeeeeeeeease.

- Tá... - Sasuke bufou, verificando as horas. Haviam se passado dois minutos dos preciosos 15, que era o tempo de intervalo. - Vai logo Dobeee.

- Não me aprese! - Naruto se aproximou da mesa, abriu o caderno numa página qualquer e leu-a. O loiro sentiu seu queixo cair ao passar aos olhos pela caligrafia de Kabuto. - Sasuke...

- Huh?

- Você não acreditar, mas, você estava certo.

- Estava? Eu sei, eu sempre estou... Mas... Sobre o que eu estou certo mesmo?

- Sobre o seu pai... Ele está vivo, mas...

- Mas?

- O Orochimaru tá com ele...

- Como?

- Há varias anotações aqui... Eu quero ler tudo, eu vou tirar fotos com o meu celular, e quando eu passar para o computador eu vou poder ler tudo. Sasuke fica de olho... Quero dizer, me avisa quando você sentir alguém vindo.- Naruto tirou o celular do bolso e começou a tirar foto de cada duas páginas, do começo ao fim, e após terminar limpou o caderno na blusa para tentar tirar as impressões digitais e guardou-o cuidadosamente, do mesmo jeito que estava.

- Falta dois minutos para tocar o sinal Naruto, vamos sair da sala... Acho que pode ser suspeito se a agente ficar aqui.

- Certo...

...MaIs TaRdE...

Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam na casa do moreno, em frente ao computador. Naruto conectara o cabo USB de seu celular no computador do moreno para que eles pudessem ler o "diário" do Kabuto.

Naruto lia em voz alta para o moreno:

"_**Seqüestro de Uchiha Fugaku, pegaremos ele assim que sair do avião, em Tókio e depois.(...)**_

_**Ligar para o presidente."**_

- Isso parece mais um caderno de anotações, tipo aqueles de coisas para fazer ou para comprar num supermercado... - murmurou o loiro, desconfiado. - Estranho não é?

- Aham, muito. Por que alguém iria escrever num caderno essas coisas sobre crimes? Ou por que tem aminésia... Ou por que... Pode ser uma isca...

- Sasuke!

- Huh?

- Acho que a gente pode ter uma idéia de onde e como seu pai está...

- Continua lendo Naru...

- Sasuke, a gente vai descobrir onde seu pai está e vamos salva-lo. - Naruto deu um beijinho nos lábios do moreno e continuou a ler.

" _**Leva-lo de volta para Quioto. Galpão abandonado, no meio do Inverno."**_

- Sasuke... - Naruto terminou de ler a ultima frase, e olhou para o moreno, confuso. - Que foi?

- Sabe, é estranho ele ficar mexendo nisso durante a aula com um monte de alunos vendo, quero dizer, alguém iria perceber, e um curioso iria ver o que é... A não ser que ele queria que alguém visse esse caderno, ou que **nós **vissemos ele. - de repente o moreno sorriu - Ele tá vivo! Vivo!

- Nós vamos salva-lo Sasuke. Eu te prometo. Nós vamos salva-lo. - Naruto, pela primeira vez, viu esperanças nos olhos sem vida do homem que amava.

* * *

TBC...

Esperam que tenham gostado!!

Dicas, sugestoes, criticas, xingamentos.... È para isso que existem as reviews!! È de graça e ainda faz pessoas (no caso eu) felizes!

Atè a proxima

See Ya!!


	19. As ultimas palavras de Sakura

Oi genteeeee.... Desculpa pelo atrasooo! Eu tava sem ideias... Tipo, eu tinha uma ideia, mas não sabia como chegar nela mas finalmente consegui e aqui está o decimo nono capitulo... Nossa decimo nono jah???

Eu queria dizer um feliz Ano Novo... Tah, eu to um poko atrasada... Mas antes tarde do que nunca!!

Espero que gostem do cap. que eu fiz com mto carinho pro ceizzzz!!!

* * *

**Chapter nineteen: As últimas palavras de Sakura.**

Algumas semanas depois a mãe da falecida Sakura veio procurar os meninos, com uma carta da mesma.

- Isso foi encontrado a alguns dias, nas coisas dela. Mas eu não entendo por que e como ela escreveu em Braille. - A mãe da garota entregou a carta para Sasuke enquanto Naruto segurava a pequena garotinha. - Suponho que seja para você Sasuke-kun.

- Mas...? - Sasuke pegou a carta sem entender, abriu-a. Ela estava mesmo escrita em Braille. O moreno passava os dedos lentamente, decifrando os pontinhos e lendo alto para todos saberem o que estava escrito.

" _Sasuke-kun..._

_Creio que você é a pessoa que está lendo essa carta. E, se você a está lendo é por que algo aconteceu comigo. Meu ultimo desejo é que vocês fiquem juntos e cuide da minha filhinha, sei que ainda são menores de idade, e não podem adotá-la, e acho que minha mãe também não iria querer. Mas, eu quero você e o Naruto-baka como padrinhos dela, e se minha mãe ainda não lhe deu um nome, eu quero que vocês o escolha. Sasuke-kun, meu ultimo pedido é: Não importa o que aconteça, não deixe nada separar vocês dois. E não se importem em ler isso na frente da minha mãe, ela não é burra a já percebeu o que há entre vocês."_

- È isso... - Concluiu Sasuke, fingindo acabar de ler. - Posso ficar com ela Sra. Haruno?

- Claro querido, e quanto ao nome, eu sei que ela já devia ter um mas algo me dizia para não escolhe-lo ainda. E, ao batizado, vou cuidar de tudo, e depois entro em contato com vocês. Não tive tempo e nem disposição de cuidar disso nas ultimas semanas... Depois da... - A Sra. Haruno tomou a pequena garotinha em seus braços e sorriu antes de virar e ir embora.

- 'Suke-chan... O que mais está escrito na carta e por que você não leu tudo mesmo?

- Por que a Sakura pedia para ler só aquela parte. A outra era apenas para nós dois ficarmos sabendo. Acho que foi por isso que ela escreveu em Braille.

- Termina de ler então.

- Vamos para o meu quarto, lá ninguém vai atrapalhar a gente.

" _Sasuke, eu lhe imploro, o que está escrito daqui em diante tem que ficar apenas entre você e o Naruto. Minha mãe provavelmente vai querer saber o conteúdo desta, então, eu lhe imploro que quando ela lhe pedir, pare nesse parágrafo._

_Sasuke-kun, se você está lendo isso é por que realmente aconteceu o que eu temia, e eu estou morta. Aquilo não foi um acidente. E sim, um homicídio. Eu ouvi umas coisas que eu não deveria. Sasuke, seu pai está vivo. Orochimaru e Kabuto o seqüestraram para tirar dinheiro do presidente, pois seu pai é o quase um irmão para o presidente. Mas ele não estava planejando solta-lo quando recebesse o dinheiro. E, como ele está recebendo o dinheiro lentamente, ele não pôde matar seu pai ainda. _

_A minha morte é obra do Kabuto. Ele injetou alguma coisa em mim. Mas eu não senti nada até chegar em casa. Foi aí que eu tive a idéia de escrever essa carta acho que é o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de tudo que vocês fizeram por mim. Agradeço por não ler essa parte para a minha mãe. Não sei o que ela faria se soubesse. _

_Deixo tudo nas mãos de vocês dois, Sasuke e Naruto (que deve estar junto...LoL). Sejam felizes, por que vocês merecem._

_Com Carinho...._

_Haruno Sakura."_

-... - Sasuke não sabia o que dizer, apenas ficou ali, parado, sentindo o olhar do Dobe.

-Ele ma-matou a Sakura-chan??

-...

- Ta decidido! A gente vai pegar ele nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

- Naruto. Um garoto cego e um idiota não podem fazer nada. È praticamente impossível para nós. Impossível para mim.

- Sasuke, se você não confiar em si mesmo... Quem vai? Cadê o seu jeito ninja?

- Você lê mangá demais Naruto. Sério. Tem que diferenciar fantasia da realidade. E a nossa realidade é: garotos de dezesseis anos, um sendo cego, não pegam bandidos. Ponha isso na sua cabeça.

- Sasuke! È do seu pai que estamos falando.

O moreno ficou em silencio. Ele queria salvar seu pai, vingar Sakura e ficar com Naruto e a filha da Sakura.

- Nee Teme... O que você acha de Ai?

- Hum?

- O nome da _**nossa**_ filha.

- Nossa?

- È. O que você acha?

- Perf... - Sua boca estava ocupada demais para terminar o elogio.

_

Algumas semanas se passaram, sem absolutamente nada anormal, tirando o fato de que Kabuto parara de ir á escola e Orochimaru parecia mais desatendo ás próprias aulas. Ai fora batizada e parecia que a avó da mesma estava pensando seriamente em deixar os meninos cuidar dele quando eles forem maiores já que esse era o ultimo desejo da filha.

A única coisa que mudara era o clima. Agora estava ventando muito, um vento gelado, abrigando os garotos a usarem roupas um pouco mais pesadas. Mas para a alegria de todos, isso significava que as férias estavam chegando, mas junto com elas o inverno e consequentemente a neve.

O tempo passou tão rápido que os garotos se encontraram discutindo os resultados da ultima prova do ano. Em poucos dias os garotos estavam de férias novamente (**Eu:** _quem me dera se as coisas passassem rápido assim..._).

-

Como todo ano a escola fazia uma grande festa de encerramento. Grande mesmo. Naquele ano decidiram separar a festa. Do primário num dia. Secundário no outro e por fim o colegial.

Uchiha Sasuke se vira obrigado pelo namorado a ir a festa, mesmo este sabendo que ele odiava festas. E agora eles se encontravam sentados, na mesma mesa estavam Itachi e Deidara e mais um casal de jovens professores. (Eu: tudo mundo de parzim... Que fofo.)

- Sasuke... - falou o loiro na orelha do dito para poder ser ouvido.

- Hum?

- Bem... Eu tenho quase certeza de que vi o Kabuto.

- O Kabuto? Mas... Por que ele estaria aqui? Talvez acompanhando o Orochimaru?

- Não, acho que não. Num vi o Orochimaru aqui ainda. Acho que ele não vem.

-...

- Eu vou dar uma checada... Sabe. Para ver se eu descubro alguma coisa. Ele tá falando no telefone agora Sasuke. Eu vou tentar ouvir a conversa.

- Isso se você conseguir, esse é um ótimo local para ele não ser ouvido, a musica tá alta demais.

- Não custa nada tentar. - Naruto apertou com força a mão do moreno e depois soltou-a indo para a direção do professor.

Ele aproximou o máximo que conseguiu, e ficou feliz que pudesse ouvir o que ele estava dizendo.

**Kabuto's POV----------------------**

Fiz como o Orochimaru-sama disse, e tudo saiu como previsto. Tenho que dizer que invejo isso dele, mas acho que não existe amor sem inveja. E, se eu fizer tudo dar certo, e ele conseguir o que ele quer com certeza ele irá me amar.

Meu celular tocou, atendi, e olhei rapidamente para o garoto Uzumaki, ele estava me observando enquanto falava com o garoto Uchiha. Ah, esse garoto me dá nos nervos, e eu nem sei o que Orochimaru-sama viu nele... Ele é apenas um... Sério, eu sou mil vezes melhor que ele. Mas, acho melhor deixar nossas diferenças de lado e botar o plano em prática. Se tudo der certo, amanha aquele pirralho e o inútil do pai dele vão estar mortos.

Atendi o celular e senti aqueles irritantes olhos azuis em mim. Sim, ele estava perto e longe o suficiente para me ouvir.

- Yakushi Kabuto... Sim?

- _Kabuto? - _era Orochimaru-sama, sorri.

- Senhor? A festa está bombando. - sorri mais abertamente, enfatizando o elogio para a festa, mesmo que não era a ela que eu me referia.

- _Isso é ótimo. - _Fiquei aliviado quando vi que ele havia entendido_ - Consegui dar um jeito para que ligarem na hora em que combinamos. Você sabe o que fazer. Não desligue esse telefone, quero ouvir tudo._

_- _Claro senhor. - Meu outro celular tocou, bem á tempo. Foi me perguntando como ele conseguia fazer essas coisas, que atendi.

- Espero que essa seja a ultima vez que necessitamos de sua... ajuda. O dinheiro? Ah, sim. Amanha? O Uchiha vai ficar feliz em saber. Muito feliz. Amanha está ótimo. Perfeito. Às sete da manha? Um pouco cedo demais. Por quê? O que acha? Senhor-X-sama estará dormindo ainda. Não, ele não está aqui e mesmo que estivesse não o permitiria falar com ele. Que tal ás nove? Nem tão cedo e nem tão tarde. Sim... Uchiha Fugaku estará em seu escritório ás dez, se tudo der certo. - desliguei o telefone sem esperar uma resposta e voltei para o outro onde Orochimaru-sama ria.

- _Perfeito Kabuto. O namorado do Uchiha ouviu tudo?_

_- _Sim senhor, a musica está muito alta, mas ainda consigo te ouvir. - ele captara a minha mensagem.

- _Agora, precisamos dar um motivo para os garotos virem amanha. Faça o seguinte..._

**Normal POV-----------------**

- Se aqueles idiotas acham que vamos entregá-lo... Ele é o nosso pote de ouro não é? - Kabuto sorriu, tomando todo cuidado para que somente o loiro o escutasse - Sim senhor. O som está alto mais _ainda _posso ouvi-lo. Vamos apenas mata-los? Sim, estou honrado, afinal, o senhor permitiu-me o prazer de matar Uchiha Fugaku. Sim, estou vendo... Não é muito longe _daqui. _Sim, vou voltar para festa, estarei aí no horário que combinamos.

Naruto congelou ao ouvir as palavras do professor. Se afastou rapidamente tentando não ser notado e correu para a mesa.

- Algum problema Naruto? - perguntou Itachi olhando-o com atenção.

- Não, nada Itachi-sensei. O banheiro tava realmente lotado.

- O banheiro masculino? Lotado?

- Não... É que... Er... Sem querer eu entrei no banheiro feminino, mas acho que elas não me notaram... Estavam retocando a maquiagem eu acho... - Itachi e Deidara ergueram uma sobrancelha, mas nada disseram.

- Sasuke, preciso falar com você - sibilou o loiro na orelha do moreno, que de repente ficou um pouco agitado.

- Eu ouvi a conversa e... - começou o loiro mais foi interrompido.

- Naruto, tá muito abafado aqui dentro, vamos dar uma volta? - perguntou o moreno alto suficiente para todos ouvirem.

- Vamos - Naruto se levantou e o mesmo fez Sasuke, depois de enganchar seu braço com o moreno, Naruto guiou o moreno para um local isolado. Ambos sentaram na raiz da mesma arvore de sempre (a festa era na escola mesmo).

- O que você ouviu Naruto? - Sasuke estava sentado entre as pernas do loiro, apoiando suas costas no peito do mesmo.

- Primeiro um celular tocou, e ele atendeu... - Naruto narrou tudo o que ouviu para o moreno, e depois que terminou, eles passaram alguns minutos em silencio, até que Sasuke encontrou sua voz.

- Então... Eles vão matá-lo? - sua voz quase quebrou, ela estava fraca como se fosse a primeira vez que ele falava em anos. Sua garganta estava desconfortavelmente seca.

- Não Sasuke. Nós vamos salva-lo. E não me venha com essa coisa de dois garotos um idiota e blá blá blá... Escuta, a gente precisa de um plano... Você pode dormir em casa essa noite, sua mãe não vai dizer não, ela confia em mim... Amanha a gente acorda bem cedo e arma uma emboscada para eles.

- Seria mais fácil se pudéssemos falar para a policia, mas eles não iriam acreditar em nós... A não ser que...

- Que?

- Naruto! È isso!

- Isso o que?

- Eu tenho um plano. Olha, quando nós tivermos certeza de que seu pai esteja dormindo, eu te conto. Aqui é realmente não é o melhor lugar.

- Vamos então falar com o seu irmão. Assim a gente já vai para casa, essa festa tá um saco mesmo.

- È, e vai dar para revisar o plano, preparar tudo.

Ambos se levantaram, se sentindo de certo modo leves. Eles sabiam que estavam fazendo a coisa certa, mas só não sabiam que a estavam fazendo de modo totalmente errado.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. Tipo, acho que daqui para frente que vai começar a ficar legal... E mais uma vez, desculpa pelo atrasoooo!!

Reviews pleazzzzzzzz... Eu jah disse o qntu eu as amo?????????? Eu preciso de reviews para me motivar a escrever o proximo capitulo...

Ateh a proxima minna-san!!!

See Ya!!!


	20. Covil da Cobra

E aqui está o capitulo 20. Espero que vocês gostem!!

Não sou muito boa em escrever cenas de ação e talz, mas espero que eu tenha feito um bom trabalho. n.n

* * *

**Chapter twenty: Covil da Cobra.**

Naruto saiu do banheiro e entrou em seu quarto, deparando com a imagem de Sasuke deitado na sua cama. Sua camisa com os três primeiros botões abertos, seu casaco estava provavelmente no carro de Itachi. Naruto o estudou atentamente. Ele encarava o teto, tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebera a chegada do outro. Naruto riu, Sasuke piscou.

- Naruto? È você?

- Uhum...

- Por que você riu?

- Cara, parecia que você estava tentando queimar o teto apenas com o olhar... - Naruto deitou ao lado do outro, que estremeceu ao sentir o cabelo molhado do outro.

- Hn.

- Ai... Eu só queria quebrar essa tensão... Sabe Suke-chan, amanha vai ser um dia e tanto. Não só vamos salvar seu pai, como eu e você vamos provar para você mesmo o contrário do que está pensando.

- Eu num to pensando nada. - o moreno suspirou, o loiro estava certo, coisa que ele odiava.

- Sei... - Naruto soltou um risinho abafado quando Minato bateu na porta, e colocou apenas seu rosto sorridente para dentro do quarto.

- Não vão dormir tão tarde garotos. Eu, ao contrário de vocês tenho que trabalhar amanha, então eu to indo nessa. Boa noite.

- 'noite chichi-ue.

- Noite Sr. Namikaze.

Minato fechou a porta e Naruto ligou o computador.

- Agora será que você pode me dizer qual é o seu plano? E o que isso tem a ver com o diário do Cobra-femea?

- Calma... Apenas me diga detalhes como localização...

- Hum... Vê se isso lhe diz alguma coisa..._** "Galpão abandonado, no meio do Inverno".**_

_**- **_Galpão... Inverno... A parte do inverno que não encaixaaaaNaruto, como chama aquela floresta em que encontramos o Kabuto e o meu pai?

- Acho que alguma coisa com Inverno.

- Hum... E o que era realmente o lugar em que Kabuto o levava?

- Tipo, era um galpão abandonado. Um que uma indústria usava como depósito, mas como a indústria faliu...

- O local ficou abandonado... Ninguém desconfiaria. Amanha ás nove não é? Nesse local...

- Como você... Kabuto não mencionou o local de encontro...

- Algo me diz que é esse o local de encontro.

- Se você diz... Mas me diga qual é o plano?

- Não me interrompa, se você vir algo que pode não dar certo, me avisa, aí a gente tenta concertar. Vamos para o local, quando estivermos perto, ligo para a polícia, como se fosse uma denuncia anônima, mas acidentalmente meu celular caí, mas não desliga. Aí, Orochimaru percebe a gente, e tenta nos pegar. - Sasuke parou um pouco para pensar e suspirou antes do continuar - E, achando que ele pode nos matar, ele confessa tudo e a polícia ouve a confissão. Enquanto a polícia não vem, a gente mantém Kabuto e Orochimaru ocupados, assim, eles não matam meu pai. E quando a polícia chegar, eles serão pegos, e tudo estará bem, se é claro tudo ocorrer como eu previ.

- Isso se eles não nos matar...

- Por isso eu estive pensando Naru...

- No que?

- Acho que só eu deva ir...

- O que?

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Por quê?

-... - Sasuke suspirou, por que o loiro precisava ser tão teimoso? - Naruto, é o meu pai. O que ele significa para você? Isso é uma coisa que somente eu deva fazer. E, se acontecer algo com você... Não sei se vou... agüentar. Não saberia o que fazer se eu te perdesse.

- Você não vai me perder Sasuke...

- Naruto, você se tornou minha luz, minha luz no meio de toda essa escuridão que minha vida tem sido. Se essa luz se apagar... Eu com certeza ficarei numa escuridão pior que a de antes de eu te conhecer.

- Sasuke, você não vai me perder. Eu prometo. Vou ficar sempre do seu lado. Nunca vou te deixar na escuridão. Nunca. Podem arrancar minha cabeça fora, mas mesmo assim eu vou estar do seu lado. - Naruto encarou decidido os olhos negros á sua frente, que encaravam algum ponto acima de seu ombro. Naruto pegou a mão do moreno, notando, pela primeira vez que esta era menor que a sua.

Sasuke sentiu o olhar do loiro, e devolveu o aperto, não na mesma intensidade, mas o calor da mão do loiro lhe deu força.

- Naruto, você tem certeza?

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em minha vida. Sasuke, eu te amo. Nada vai ficar entre a gente. Nada. Nós vamos resgatar seu pai. E um dia nós nos casaremos e cuidaremos da Ai.

-... - um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios do moreno. - Você é...

- O que? - desafiou o loiro.

- Um Dobe. Meu Dobe

Naruto, de um salto, ficou em cima do moreno, as mãos ao lado da cabeça do mesmo, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Devagar, ele começou a traçar uma linha de beijos que ia do começo do pescoço até o maxilar e depois para os lábios do moreno. Sasuke deixou escapar um leve gemido, estremecendo levemente. Naruto notou e hesitou. Seus lábios tocaram os do moreno, pedindo permissão para entrar, como sempre Naruto explorou a caverna que agora conhecia tão bem. Sasuke se mexeu desconfortavelmente, fazendo Naruto quebrar o beijo e se levantar . Ambos lutando por um pouco de ar. Sasuke e Naruto pareciam um pouco decepcionados com eles mesmos.

Ambos pularam ao ouvir To Be Loved (Papa Roach), que viera a ser o toque do celular do Sasuke. O peso em cima do moreno diminuiu á nada e o som de algo caído no chão chegou aos seus ouvidos. Sasuke atendeu seu celular.

- Alô? Oi nii-san... Foi mal... Eu esqueci... Eu sei, eu disse que ligaria quando chegasse, mas eu estava um pouco erm... Ocupado. Ocupado como...? O Naruto tava com vírus no computador e ele pediu para mim cuidar disso... - no outro lado da linha Itachi não engolira a mentira do irmão - Não precisava ficar preocupado... Tá... Tá... Tchau. - o moreno bufou e deixou o celular de lado, agora se focando em localizar o loiro que ficara muito silencioso. Ele sentiu a cama afundar um pouco ao seu lado e soube que era o dito loiro.

- Desculpe... - ambos sentiram o sangue subir para suas bochechas quando se desculparam ao mesmo tempo. Seguido de um longo e um tanto desconfortável silencio.

Alguns minutos se passaram e os dois caíram na gargalhada. Riam feitos maníacos.

- Cara, eu achei que você soubesse mentir melhor do que isso.

- Por que?

- Fala sério Sasuke. Pensa bem no que você disse, me ajudando com vírus no computador...

-... - O moreno ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Qual é o problema? Eu podia estar te falando o que fazer.

Depois de colocarem pijama, e Sasuke conseguir fazer, de algum modo, Naruto decorar o plano os garotos foram dormir. Ainda um pouco envergonhados de seus atos.

No OuTrO dIa...

Os garotos acordaram mais cedo do que o normal aquela manhã. Mas não saíram do quarto ou acenderam a luz até terem certeza de que Minato já fora trabalhar.

Eles se vestiram lentamente, cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Depois de prontos, eles saíram porta afora, dessa vez Sasuke não levara sua companheira (a bengala), Naruto iria ser "sua luz" mais uma vez.

Eram oito e meia quando os garotos chegaram á floresta. Mais uns quinze minutos de caminhada e eles estavam a cerca de cinco metros do galpão, escondidos entre as árvores de troncos grossos.

Dois homens de terno impecável chegaram segurando uma maleta prata. Um dos homens suspirou e bateu três vezes na porta quase indistinguível do local. Kabuto abriu, olhou em volta, e sorriu, depois voltou sua atenção aos homens.

- Estão um pouco adiantados.

- Só queremos acabar logo com isso. Aqui está o dinheiro. Onde está Fugaku?

- Ele está indo para o local em que combinamos nesse exato momento.

- Estamos indo então.

- Foi bom fazer _negócio _com vocês rapazes. - Kabuto sorriu e assistiu os homens entrarem num carro convencível preto e irem embora.

- Idiotas... A única maneira de achar Uchiha Fugaku é encontrando ele no fundo de um rio.

Naruto teve que segurar o outro com toda a força que possuía para impedi-lo de estragar o plano.

Kabuto disfarçou e olhou na direção em que os garotos se encontravam, sorrindo. Depois entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si murmurando algo. Mas o que não estava presente no plano deles era um celular escondido entre as folhas do lado da porta de entrada da cabana.

.....::Flashback::.....

Sasuke pegou seu celular assim que chegaram a floresta e discou o numero da polícia.

- Alô? Eu queria falar com a pessoa responsável pelo caso da morte de Uchiha Fugaku.

- _Oficial Hatake Kakashi falando, eu sou quem estou cuidando do caso._

- Kakashi-san? - Sasuke sorriu, se a pessoa que estava investigando era Kakashi as coisas ficavam menos complicadas. Kakashi era um velho amigo da família Uchiha - Aqui é o Sasuke.

- _Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?_

_-_ Esse mesmo. Kakashi, eu e meu namorado descobrimos várias coisas sobre a morte do meu pai, mas se a gente te contar você não vai acreditar em nós, então eu bolei um plano, vou fazer o cara confessar, ai vocês podem rastrear a ligação, e prender ele, enquanto eu e Naruto os atrasamos e resgatamos nosso pai.

- _Mas... Ele não..._

- Não. Isso foi um seqüestro para tirar dinheiro do presidente... Mas nada disse importa agora... Apenas ouça... - Sasuke deu o celular para Naruto e este se afastou para escondê-lo.

.....::End Flashback::.....

De repente os garotos ouvem um tiro de dentro da cabana. Sasuke fica paralisado, um grito mudo escapando seus lábios agora pálidos.

- Calma Sasuke... Isso não foi nada... - Naruto tentou convencer o amigo e a si próprio.

...Lá dentro, alguns minutos antes...

- Aqui está Orochimaru-sama. O dinheiro... Quando iremos matá-lo?

- Ele eu não sei... Mas você - Kabuto não teve tempo de reagir. Uma bala explodira sua cabeça.

...Lá fora...

- Sasuke, acho que já está na hora de entrarmos...

- È... - Sasuke agarrou a blusa do loiro e ambos se dirigiram para a cabana. Onde a porta abriu, como se convidasse os garotos á entrarem. Não tinha mais como fugir, eles entraram. Naruto tomou as mãos menores nas suas, e apertou-as, encorajando o companheiro e a si mesmo.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Sasuke-kun. - Orochimaru estava do outro lado da porta. E sorriu para os garotos. Naruto olhou em volta, o lugar era maior do que parecia ser. Num canto, estava Kabuto, ou o que restava dele. No lado oposto estava Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto encarou a figura desacordada de Uchiha Fugaku, preso por correntes em seus pulsos e tornozelos, com uma aparência doentia, seu corpo forte estava realmente magro, dando para ver suas costelas por debaixo da camisa surrada. Ele poderia estar morto se não fosse seu peito movendo de acordo com sua respiração.

**---------------------**

Kakashi, justamente com outros policias escutavam tudo o que se passava e rastreavam a ligação.

- _Fico feliz que tenha vindo. Sasuke-kun. -_ a voz rouca de Orochimaru fez os pelos da nuca de Kakashi se eriçarem. Será que Itachi ou Mikoto estavam sabendo disso?

Kakashi achou a numero do celular de Itachi em seu próprio e ligou para o mesmo.

- _Uchiha Itachi..._

-Itachi, aqui é o Oficial Kakashi, onde está Sasuke?

- _Na casa do Naruto... Algum problema?_

- Não, ele não está.

- _Como não?? Kakashi, o que está escondendo?_

- Vem para cá o mais rápido que puder, e eu te explicarei. Só o que posse te adiantar é que Sasuke e Naruto estão correndo risco de vida. - e com isso Kakashi desligou.

------------------------------

- Naruto... Meu pai...?

- Ele está bem Sasuke, acho que dormindo.

- Fique calmo Sasuke-kun - Orochimaru se aproximou dos garotos, e agora acariciava o rosto do moreno. - Ele está apenas sedado.

- Tira a mão de mim! - O moreno desenlaçou seus dedos dos do loiro e enterrou as unhas na mão fria em seu rosto.

- Um gato selvagem... Não mudou nada desde nosso ultimo encontro intimo Sasuke-kun.

Naruto não agüentou mais, ele sentiu algo crescer dentro dele, uma raiva que nem ele sabia que era capaz de sentir, com toda a força que possuía Naruto deu um soco no estomago de Orochimaru, que cambaleou para longe dos garotos e trombou com alguns containeres fazendo barulho.

Sasuke olhou assustado para o lado da fonte daquele estardalhaço.

- Naruto...?

- Calma... Aquele foi o Orochimaru... Mas espere, ele vai voltar. Não abaixe sua guarda... Não é a toa que eu fiz aulas de boxe...

Orochimaru desaparecera, Sasuke sentiu algo em seus tornozelos, e momentos depois eles estavam amarrados por cordas. Orochimaru se esgueirara até os garotos e amarrara os tornozelos do moreno justos, impedindo-o de se movimentar. Depois socou o moreno com tanta força que este foi parar do outro lado, batendo com força na parede e caindo no chão, guinchando. Com a força que ele bateu na parede fez uma grande prateleira de madeira que estava acima dele cair sobre suas pernas.

- SASUKE!

Agora Naruto estava sozinho.

- SASUKE VOCÊ TÀ BEM?

- Se preocupe mais com você Naruto, eu tô bem... Me escuta, saia daqui, ele vai te mata, fuja, por favor... - a voz do moreno continha tanto pânico que estava até difícil de entender.

Orochimaru olhou para loiro e depois para o moreno, seus olhos amarelos entendendo tudo. Um sorriso formou em seus lábios.

- Acho que não vai fazer mal nenhum se eu contar á vocês meu planozinho. Sabe, eu vou matá-los de qualquer jeito. O diário do Kabuto e a morte daquela garota de cabelos rosas eram uma armadilha para trazer Sasuke-kun até mim, mas eu não achava que o cão de guarda dele viesse junto. Mas isso significa mais gente para matar... Eu seqüestrei Uchiha Fugaku, para tirar dinheiro do presidente, agora que consegui o que quero, vou matá-los, e fugir, levando Sasuke-kun... Ele servira... Como posso dizer... Ele será a peça mais importante dos meus... Desejos.

- Cala essa boca sua Cobra nojenta, você é quem vai morrer... - Naruto avançou para o projeto malfeito de cobra e este tirou uma espada medieval não sei de onde. O loiro pegou o pulso da mão em que ele empunhava a espada, impedindo-o de movimentá-la, com a outra mão livre ele tentou socar aquele rosto branco, mas ele desviou, e com a mão livre jogou o loiro para longe, fazendo-o bater a cabeça numa prateleira comida por traças e esta cair em sua cabeça.

- NARUTOOOOOO! - Sasuke gritava como se sua vida dependesse disso, mas o loiro estava inconsciente. Ele sentiu alguém se aproximar e tentou se livrar do monte de madeira que o prendia, sem muito sucesso.

- Bom, agora que estamos á sós Sasuke-kun... - Sasuke podia sentir a respiração do outro em seu pescoço.

- ME DEXA EM PAZ!!! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM NARUTO?

- O pirralho só tá inconsciente... Mas vamos aproveitar o nosso momento Sasuke-kun... Que tal, se eu colocar fogo nesse lugar asqueroso e dizer que só consegui salvar você? - Sasuke lutava tentando desesperadamente, Orochimaru segurou seu queixo, levantou sua cabeça, e encarou os olhos negros do moreno, agora cheio de pavor, encarando algo acima de seu ombro. - Venha comigo... Posso fazer você enxergar... Eu sou o único que...

Orochimaru foi interrompido com a parede de madeira caindo, mostrando uns vinte policiais, e na frente de todos estavam Itachi e Kakashi, Kakashi mantinha o braço levantado, segurando a arma firmemente, enquanto Orochimaru caia lentamente em cima do moreno, o sangue saindo do lugar em que a bala penetrara em sua nuca.

Sasuke sentiu o homem cair em cima dele, e guinchou de dor quando algo duro atingiu seu estomago. Depois ele sentiu o peso diminuir e algo bater no chão com um baque surdo. Depois uma voz o deixou ligeiramente calmo.

- Otouto? Você tá bem?

- Naruto... - foi a ultima coisa que o moreno conseguiu dizer antes de desmaiar.

* * *

TBC...

Espero que tenha gostado, e se houver algum erro me avisem...

REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!

Ateh a proxima Minna!

See Ya


	21. O Garoto Dos olhos Negros

Capitulo um poko curto... Malz a demora... Num tava conseguinu iscreve... Mas espero que gostem!!! Foi feito com mtoooooooo carinhuuu!!!XD

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: O garoto dos olhos negros.**

Naruto abriu seus olhos azuis e se encontrou num quarto estranho. Virou sua cabeça para o lado e foi aí que ele percebeu que ela doía. Sentado numa cadeira perto de sua cama estava seu pai, dormindo. Seu rosto normalmente alegre estava com uma expressão preocupada mesmo estando dormindo.

Naruto suspirou e passou a mão por sua cabeça, sentindo bandagens na mesma, e depois olhou o quarto. Parecia um quarto de hospital. Mas algo que não entrava na cabeça do Uzumaki era como ele viera parar ali e por que.

- Naruto? - Minato olhava para o filho, preocupação em seus olhos. - Como está se sentindo?

- Bem? Eu acho...

- Quer que eu chame um médico?

- Não... Eu... O que aconteceu?

- Você bateu a cabeça... Não se lembra?

- Não... Cadê o Gaara?

- Como assim? Ele tá na casa dele, tive que expulsa-lo daqui, ele não queria saí de jeito nenhum.

- Hum...

- Naruto, do que você se lembra sobre a noite passada?

- Hum... Do Gaara indo dormir em casa, a gente assistindo anime hentai e você ver e ficar bravo e depois mandar a gente ir dormir...

Minato sentiu o sangue gelar em seu corpo. Isso acontecera á mais de um ano.

- Naruto... Eu já volto. - Minato saiu do quarto deixando Naruto mais confuso do que ele já estava.

------------

Minato saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Itachi, ambos quase caíram no chão.

- Minato-san...

- Itachi-kun...

- Como está o Naruto-kun? Você tá sabendo da história que ele e o Sasuke estavam namorando?

- E-Eles estavam?

- Foi o Kakashi quem me disse, perguntei a okaa-san, mas ela estava muito ocupada sufocando o Sasuke... Como está o Naruto-kun?

- Ele acabou de acordar, mas, foi como os médicos previram, não taaaaaão ruim, mas...

- Quer dizer que...

- Ele perdeu as memórias mais recentes...

- Recentes como? - Itachi sentiu seu estomago revirar, ele não tinha certeza se ele queria ouvir a resposta.

- A ultima coisa que ele se lembra é quando o Gaara foi dormir em casa e eu peguei os dois assistindo anime Hentai. E isso foi coisa que um ano atrás...

-...

- Sinto muito, ele não se lembra de você, nem do Sasuke-kun... - Minato olhou para baixo, não querendo olhar o Uchiha nos olhos. - Sinto muito mesmo, não deveria ter deixado os dois saírem de casa... - Ele parou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Não se culpe, eu tentei me culpar também, mas Kakashi me disse uma coisa que me fez refletir, e ele tinha razão, a culpa é deles próprios, eles poderiam ter contado á alguém, mas não fizeram, decidiram agir por si mesmos, e deu no que deu. Eles são ingênuos, e eles vão se sentir culpados demais, eles não precisam da gente se culpando, falando que poderia ter sido de outro jeito. Eles precisam da gente do lado deles, acalmando-os.

- Você tem razão. Como está o Sasuke-kun e o seu pai?

- Otou-san precisa ganhar peso, um pouco de vitaminas, e descanso, ele está dormindo agora. E Sasuke ainda não acordou, mas acho que ele vai acordar em poucas horas.

- Que bom... Você não parece tão preocupado...

- Eu não estou. Outra coisa que eu percebi, é que Sasuke confia nele mesmo, ele tem consciência de sua força e de seus limites, e tenta supera-los. Sabe, quando Sasuke confia numa pessoa, eu também confio nessa pessoa, se Sasuke confia nele mesmo, então, eu também confio. Sasuke nunca confiou em si mesmo, mas acho que Naruto conseguiu mudar isso. Minato, ele realmente ama seu filho. Confia nele.

Com isso Itachi sorriu, um sorriso triste e entrou na porta oposta a de Naruto.

Minato logo encontrou o médico que estava cuidando de Naruto e ambos foram para o quarto do mesmo, para um check-up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Itachi entrou no quarto e encontrou o irmão já acordado, e sua mãe abraçada á ele, falando o quão aliviada e brava ela estava. Itachi reparou a cara de sono do irmão e sorriu.

- Okaa-san, deixa ele respirar.

- Oh?? - Mikoto largou o filho - Você tem muita coisa pra explicar mocinho. Primeiro, que história é esse de você e o Naruto-kun estar namorando?? Isso é verdade? Por que você não contou pra gente?? E o que deu em vocês de seguirem um criminoso e quase morrerem?

- Qual das perguntas você quer que eu responda primeiro okaa-san?? - grunhiu o mais novo, se sentando e sentindo sua perna esquerda um tanto pesada.

- Como você tá se sentindo querido??

-... - antes que Sasuke pudesse responder Mikoto continuou a falar.

- Você quebrou a perna... Descanse, para gente poder ir para casa... - Mikoto comeu a balbuciar coisas que não faziam mais sentido para o moreno. Só havia uma coisa em sua cabeça nesse exato momento, e essa coisa tinha cabelo loiro e olhos azuis, um perfume doce e forte que o moreno adorava, e o som de sua risada fazia o moreno querer rir também.

- Como está o Naruto?? - Sasuke tinha a cabeça virada para onde ele supunha estar sua mãe.

-Ahñ??

- O Naruto okaa-san... Se acontecer alguma coisa com ele... - Sasuke sentiu sua mãe e seu irmão trocar olhares, mas ele não sabia o que aquilo significava. - O que?? O que aconteceu??

- Ele está bem querido. Está descansando um pouco, logo receberá alta também... - O tom manso de Mikoto fez Assuke duvidar, mas ele nada disse.

- E o otou-san? - A menção de Fugaku fez Mikoto abraçar (esmagar) o filho mais uma vez, a mulher chorava.

- 'Suke-chan, muito obrigado, s-seu p-pai e-e-está bem, e...e tud-do-o g-graças á v-você... E-estou t-tão orgu-gulhosa. M-mas n-nunca, nunca-a faça i-isso de n-novo. È m-muito p-perigoso...

- Okaa-san, será que eu posso ir "ver" o Naruto?

- Não. Ele ainda está dormindo querido, mais tarde quem sabe. Isso era o que você devia estar fazendo também. - a mulher usara um tom macio, mas severo ao mesmo tempo. - Depois você fala com ele.

- Está bem. - Sasuke se acomodou e fechou os olhos, fazendo uma viagem calma para a terra dos sonhos.

xxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Minato acompanhava o filho até o carro, eles finalmente estavam indo para casa. Mas não eram os únicos, á alguns metros dali, estavam Itachi e Sasuke, Itachi ajudava o irmão entrar no carro, mas não davam nenhum sinal de terem percebido a presença deles. Naruto também parou para observar, confusão em seus olhos. O que chamou a atenção do mais novo foi o garoto, que parecia ter a mesma idade dele, algo naqueles olhos negros lhe eram familiar, mas ele não fazia idéia do que, e isso o deixava frustrado.

-

Naruto entrou em seu apartamento e em seu quarto. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção foi uma raposa de pelúcia em sua cama. Uma raposa laranja, com nove caudas. Naruto sentou em sua cama e olhou a raposa com interesse, era a primeira vez que ele vira tal objeto, ele abraçou, sentindo o pelo macio em sua pele, e um perfume agradável, que o fazia lembrar daquele garoto do estacionamento.

Naruto ergueu a cabeça e olhou em volta, seu quarto era o mesmo, a única coisa que mudara era alguns porta retratos vazios e parecia que havia algo colado em sua guarda-roupa, mas agora só restava um pouco de papel e fita adesiva, como se algo tivesse sido arrancado á força.

Naruto ligou seu computador. Seu plano de fundo mudara, agora estavam dois garotos, abraçados, um com uma fantasia de raposa, com nove caldas e orelhas de raposa, Naruto. E o outro estava com uma roupa escura, orelhas de gato em sua cabeça, algo q parecia uma cauda, ele estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça apoiada no ombro do garoto-raposa. Naruto sorriu para aquele foto, sem entender por que o fazia.

Minato entrou no quarto do filho e colocou uma tigela de ramen na frente do mesmo, engoliu todo o ramen antes que alguém pudesse piscar.

-Otou-san... Quem é esse? - ele apontou para o garoto-gato da foto.

- È um amigo seu...

- Todos os meus amigos vieram me visitar, só o Sai, minha própria namorada e ele que não... Por que ele não veio otou-san?

- Ele está.... hum... Fora do pais.

- Hum... - Naruto parecia nada contente com a resposta, mas não insistiu mais no assunto. Ele entrou em seu MSN e começou a falar com Gaara que estava online.

AlgUnS dIaS dEpOiS nA mAnSãO uChIhA....

Sasuke estava deitado em sua cama entediado, não havia muito o que fazer, pois estava com a perna quebrada. Ele não só estava entediado, como também estava irritado, o Naruto não ligara, ninguém atendia na casa dele, e o celular dele estava desligado. Seus pais e seu irmão parecia não querer dar nenhuma informação sobre o loiro.

Sasuke passou a mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os mais desarrumados, suspirando exasperado. Pegou o controle que estava do seu lado e ligou a TV, colocando em qualquer canal, quando Itachi bateu na porta.

- Posso entrar otouto?

- Já entro mesmo...

- È... - Itachi soltou uma risadinha nervosa e não-característica.

- 'Tachi, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim?

- Nada...

- Uhum, e eu sou uma caveira com orelhas de cachorro. Vai, para de enrola e me fala, o que vocês estão escondendo de mim.

- Tudo bem, acho melhor você ficar sabendo por a gente do que por outros... Mas Sasuke, por favor, não faça nenhuma loucura, por favor, me promete...

- Okay, eu não vou fazer nada...

- Naruto, ele perdeu as memórias mais recentes...

- O QUE??

-Calma... Não foram todas as memórias... - Itachi soltou uma risada nervosa - Ele só não lembra da gente...

-... - Itachi abraçou o irmão.

Sasuke sentiu como se o chão tivesse desaparecido e ele estivesse caindo num abismo. Sentiu seus olhos protestarem com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

-I-Itachi?

- Hum?

- A gente pode ir na casa dele?

- Eu não sei Sasuke...

- Por favor...

- Tudo bem...

Itachi ajudou o irmão entrar no carro, e dirigiu até o prédio de Naruto. Agora eles se encontravam em frente á porta, tão familiar, tocando a campainha. Uma figura loira atendeu.

* * *

Eu particularmente num gostei mto desse cap...

Mas eu qro saber oq vcs axaram... Por favor... Reviews??????????? Plixxxx

Ateh o proximo cap

See Ya


	22. Por Favor, Se Lembre

Foi malz o atrasooo, eu tava(toh) super enrolada com escola, toh atolada de prova e trabalho... Mas finalmento o bom e velho feriado apareceu e eu consegui terminar o cap...

Penultimuuuuu chappiiee

Espero que gostem!!!

* * *

**Chapter twenty-two: Por favor, se lembre.**

Naruto gemeu quando ele ouviu a campainha tocar. Ele levantou preguiçosamente do sofá, onde estivera deitado assistindo TV o dia todo, e foi até a cozinha.

- Chichi-ue, tem alguém na porta...

- E por que você não atendeu??

- Tô com preguiça...

Minato girou os olhos, e foi atender a porta.

- Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan!

- Olá Minato-san... - Itachi cumprimentou, enquanto Sasuke permaneceu em silencio.

- Entrem... - Minato abriu caminho para os garotos passarem. Itachi ajudou o irmão á chegar ao sofá e o sentou. Minato fechou a porta e se sentou no sofá de frente para os dois Uchihas. - Como está Sasuke-kun?

- Bem... - ele murmurou. Tentando sentir a presença de alguém em especial. - E o Naruto? - Sasuke se recusara a acreditar que ele perdera a memória.

-... - Minato engoliu em seco. - Ele...

- Alguém me chama? - a cópia mais nova de Minato estava apoiada moldura da porta.

- Naruto! - Sasuke **quase** guinchou. Mas lembre-se, ele é Uchiha Sasuke, e ele não guincha. Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem são esses Otou-san?? - Perguntou o loiro, olhando o Sasuke com um olhar estranho. Sasuke pareceu murchar.

- Esses são... Uns... Amigos. Esse é Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, e o menor é o Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Hum... - Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. - Você é o garoto do hospital.

- Huh?

- Eu te vi no hospital...

-...

- Agora eu lembro desse cabelo de bunda de pato... Estranho... Mas fofo.

- Nii-san, Minato-san, será que eu poderia falar com o Naruto um instante? - Sasuke mantinha sua cabeça o tempo todo virada para o chão.

Os dois homens se entreolharam e se levantaram. Ambos saíram do cômodo, parecendo meio apreensivos. Naruto acompanhou-os com o olhar, e quando eles sumiram de vista, ele voltou sua atenção para o moreno.

- Então... Quem é você?

- Sasuke... - o moreno murmurou. Naruto agora o olhava com atenção. Reparando em cada detalhe.

_**---------------------Naruto's PoV------------------------**_

Não conseguia desgrudar meus olhos da figura sentada no sofá. Era como se eu me lembrasse daquele corpo um muito feminino para um garoto... Espera, ele não é um garoto?? Como ele pode ter um corpo desses? Meus pés me carregaram até ele. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, meu corpo estava se movendo como se tivesse vida própria... Eu me sentia como se meu corpo me controlasse, e não eu o controlasse. Eu era uma marionete, e meu corpo era o que puxava as cordinhas.

De repente, me achei sentado no sofá, ao lado dele. Sua cabeça estava baixa, não pude ver seu rosto, pois uma grande quantidade de cabelos negros o cobria. Minha mão se moveu sozinha, mais uma vez. Meu corpo estava me traindo, eu apenas queria saber quem aquele garoto era. Levantei sua cabeça, minha mão em seu queixo. Olhei-o direto nos olhos. Senti meus próprios se arregalarem quando não vi nenhum sinal de vida neles. Senti um grande desejo de aproximar meu rosto ao dele, sentir sua pele contra a minha, seus lábios contra os meus. Mas eu tinha que me segurar, primeiro por que eu tinha uma namorada, mas algo me dizia que ela estava me traindo, mas eu não tinha como provar. Sai estava me ajudando nisso...

- O que você quer conversar? - perguntei, sem desgrudar os olhos de seus lábios rosados.

- Me desculpe... Mas eu tinha que ouvir isso de você Naruto. Não acreditei quando meu irmão contou. E ainda me recuso a acreditar. Ninguém pode me fazer ver a verdade... - ele falou a ultima parte com uma risada amarga... Não entendo por que...

- Ouvir o que? O que você se recusa a acreditar? E como você me conhece? Observei uma lágrima escorrer pelas suas bochechas pálidas, levemente coradas por causa do frio.

- Então é verdade... V-você não se lembra mais... Tudo que a gente... Isso significou tanto pra mim, ainda significa... Você me fez sentir como se eu pudesse tudo... Como se tudo estivesse ao meu alcance... Mas agora...

- Do que você tá falando? - agora eu estava confuso, realmente confuso.

- EU TE AMO NARUTO - ele gritou a plenos pulmões, meus olhos se arregalaram. Não... Ele só pode estar brincando... Assisti mais lágrimas usarem suas bochechas como pista de corrida, senti novamente o desejo de beijá-las, mas me segurei.

- Eu nem te conheço...

- Por favor... Se lembre... Eu... Não sei se agüentaria viver sem você do meu lado, me protegendo... Não sei se agüentaria passar um dia sequer sem sentir seu perfume, ouvir suas besteiras... Quando Itachi me contou... Um sentimento que eu não sentia há muito tempo voltou, um vazio, solidão... Senti-me como se ninguém precisasse de mim mais... Voltei a ser um... Um... Nem sei mais o que eu voltei a ser... Pra falar a verdade, sem sei o que eu era antes de te conhecer...

-... - Senti meu coração apertar, interpretei aquilo como pena... Eu sentia pena dele... Sei que não devia... Meu pai sempre me disse para não ter pena das pessoas, elas não precisavam disso, mas sim do nosso apoio e confiança.

- Depois que te conheci... Depois que começamos a namorar escondido... Tão escondido que as pessoas descobriram rápido... Depois disso, eu me surpreendi fazendo planos para o futuro... O nosso futuro. Percebi que tinha um sonho... E no meu sonho... Estávamos juntos. Éramos uma família feliz.

- Olha... Foi tudo muito bonito o que você disse e talz... Mas onde está a câmera? - olhei em volta tentado achar uma câmera escondida. Voltei meus olhos para aquele ser na minha frente. Olhei fundo em seus olhos e percebi uma coisa. Comecei a rir.

- O que é tão engraçado? - ele me perguntou um pouco alarmado.

Eu segurava a minha barriga, ela já estava começando a doer de tanto rir. Quando me acalmei respondi, tentando não cair na risada novamente.

- Não acredito que Gaara e Sai fizeram isso comigo...

- Isso o que??

- Contrataram um ceguinho de merda pra me pregar uma peça... Essa foi ótima... Quanto que eles te pagaram?? - Senti a raiva crescendo dentro dele... Mas senti também um pouco de tristeza e algo que me lembrava traição... Ele se sentia traído por alguma razão. Mas por que ele se sentia daquele jeito se... A não ser que... - Eles não te contrataram?

Ele não disse nada, apenas se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade por causa da perna enfaixada. Algo dentro de mim queria ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez, mesmo que seja pele ultima. Mas ele nada disse. Apenas se levantou e deu um passo. Arriscou mais um, no terceiro seu pé bom enroscou no tapete e observei-o cair lentamente. Mas como eu já havia dito meu corpo não me obedecia mais, e quando o vi, ele estava em meus braços. Ele era mais leve do que eu pensava. Mais uma vez meu corpo me traiu. Meus lábios tocaram aqueles lábios rosados á minha frente e senti algo em meu estomago, algo bom. Lambi o lábio inferior, fazendo-o abrir a boca e escorreguei minha língua, explorando sua caverna e brincando com a sua língua. Meus braços estavam envolta de sua cintura e senti um par de braços em volta de meu pescoço.

Peguei-o no colo e levei para meu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de mim depois de colocá-lo na cama. Com um sorriso no rosto eu deitei em cima dele e comecei a traçar beijos em seu pescoço, ele gemia, sorri e me senti... "Ligado". Tirei as três blusas de frio que ele usava, expondo sua pele pálida, meus dedos frios em seu corpo aquecido fazendo-o tremer.

- Naruto... O que você está...? - sua voz morreu quando nossos lábios se encontraram.

--------_**Some time later**_--------

Abri meus olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi a neve caindo do lado de fora. Puxei as cobertas para mais perto de mim. Algo que eu tinha certeza não ser uma coberta também se aproximou, procurando se aquecer com a ajuda do meu corpo. Foi aí que percebi que estava nu. Olhei para o lado e vi uma figura deitado ao meu lado, dormindo como um anjo.

Depois disso, num vi mais nada. Imagens que no começo pareciam sem sentido substituíram a imagem do garoto Sasuke. De repente tudo fez sentido pra mim, mas minha cabeça começou a doer tanto que soltei um grito agudo, e depois tudo escureceu.

_**---------------------Normal PoV------------------------**_

O grito de Naruto fora ouvido por todo o apartamento. Itachi e Minato correram para o quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo e acharam os dois adolescentes nus, Naruto segurando sua cabeça como se segurasse á própria vida, e Sasuke, do seu lado, extremamente preocupado, sem saber o que fazer. Naruto caiu lentamente no colo do moreno, inconsciente.

Sasuke entrou em desespero, chamava o nome do loiro, mas nenhuma resposta era dada. Minato se aproximou dos meninos e olhou bem para o filho, considerando chamar uma ambulância, mas isso não foi necessário, por logo, um par de olhos azuis estavam refletindo os seus, tão azuis quanto aqueles.

- Filho?

- 'Tou-san?

- Como está se sentindo?

- Bem?

-...?

- Tá, minha cabeça dói um pouco... - Ele moveu seus olhos azuis para a figura acima ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado. Os dois se encararam (**Eu:** não me perguntem como...) por alguns segundos. A tensão aumentava cada vez mais, o único som era dos pássaros do lado de fora e do vento frio. - 'Suke? - o loiro piscou.

- NARUTO, VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! - Sasuke o abraçou e começou a soluçar em seu peito, Naruto devolveu o abraço, quase o esmagando-o, Sasuke tentou retribuir com a mesma força. Os dois ficaram tentando se esmagar por bons cinco minutos até serem interrompidos por Minato.

- Filho, me diz, do que você lembra.

- Como assim?

- O que o Sasuke significa pra você, filho?

- Como assim pai? Ele é meu namorado, eu o amo, eu quero me casar com ele - ele disse a ultima parte corando. Itachi sorriu, e o mesmo fez Minato, mas por outra causa.

- Naruto, acho que chegou à hora.

- Hora? Que hora? - o loiro desviou seus olhos do moreno, que estava sem ar, pois Naruto estivera fazendo cócegas no mesmo. O quarto silenciou novamente.

- Prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais faria isso, mas, eu não poso mais viver do passado. Reabrirei a clínica Naruto.

- Isso é ótimo pai! - Naruto, esquecendo-se do fato de estar nu, pulou em seu pai, dando-lhe um grande abraço e derrubando-os no chão. Itachi e Sasuke riam. Minato se levantou e com um grande sorriso saiu do quarto, falando em fazer o café da manha e arrastando Itachi consigo. Mas os garotos sabiam que ele queria deixá-los á sós.

- Nee, Sasuke, me desculpa?

- Pelo que?

- Fiz uma promessa, mas quebrei-a, não queria ter te machucado...

- O que importa é estamos juntos outra vez Naruto. E nada pode separar a gente.

- È. nada. - Naruto colou seus lábios aos do moreno, num beijo apaixonado.

- Agora, o que foi aquilo com o seu pai?

- Antes de te explicar, vou te contar uma história.

- História?

- È.. Quando eu era bem novo, meu pai era um oftalmologista e minha mãe ainda era viva, meu pai descobriu um meio de mudar a cor da pupila ou algo assim, e a base dessa operação era a mesma para curar um certo tipo de cegueira, o seu tipo Sasuke. Minha mãe insistiu em ser a cobaia, meu pai não queria, mas ela insistiu e meu pai teve que ceder, mas a cirurgia não deu certo, e minha mãe morreu.

- N-Naruto...

- Aí meu pai abandonou a clinica, temendo pela vida de mais pessoas. Mas agora ele percebeu o que eu tenho dito á ele em todos esses anos. Mas chega de falar de passado, e sim no nosso futuro... - Naruto deu um sorriso malicioso e seus lábios voltaram a se colar, como se tivessem imas.

Na CoZiNhA:

- Itachi, posso dar a luz ao Sasuke.

Itachi olhou Minato, surpresa em seus olhos negros.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Acho que me expressei mal... Posso fazer Sasuke ver, só preciso de algum tempo para estudar.

- Isso é... Ótimo!!

-

A neve começa a cair do lado de fora do prédio, e um vento frio uivava, ainda era de manhã. Os dois adolescentes voltaram a dormir, um no braço do outro, se aquecendo. Suas faces calmas, quase sorridentes. Agora, um novo começo era o que os esperava. E nada, nada nesse mundo podia separar o que o amor uniu.

**x.X Time Skip X.x TrÊs MeSeS DePoIs…**

Sasuke se encontrava novamente num quarto de hospital, com os olhos vendados. Minato apagou as luzes, deixando apenas a luz do sol iluminar o quarto.

Gentilmente Minato tirou as vendas e Sasuke abriu os olhos. Piscou. Piscou duas vezes e tudo entrou em foco. A primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos muito azuis antes de sua visão escurecer novamente.

* * *

Será que a cirurgia deu certo?? Hehe...

Bom, não me matem por causa desse finaal...

_**AVISO:**_ Esse não é o ultimo capítuloo,** ainda terá mais uuum**!!!!!! Não me matem senão eu naum poderei escrever o proximoo!!!

**Perguntinha:** Que tal um Mpreg no próximo cap??

Feliz Pascoa!!

See Ya Minna!!!


	23. Epilogue: Seus Belos Orbes Negros

**SURPRESAAAAA! Look who's back!  
**

Vocês devem estar pensando, finalmente heeein! Mas eu tenho uma boa explicação pra minha ausencia bem no ultimo capitulo nesse ultimos dois anos..muita coisa tem ocorrido na minha vida, mudança de escola, perdi pessoas queridas... poderia continua a lista mas ficariamos aqui o dia inteiro mas acho que vocês querem mais é ler a fic né XD tanto tempo de espera... ME DESCULPEM MESMO HEEIM PESSOAL espero que vocês tenham gostado, e também espero que gostem desse capitulo.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: Seus Belos Orbes Negros.**

**Epilogue**

Braços apertavam seu pescoço, sufocando-o, as lágrimas de felicidade de sua mãe encharcando-o. Os cabelos muito negros impedindo-o de ver. Sasuke sorriu, desejando que sua mãe o largasse, assim ele podia finalmente ver Naruto. Ele podia finalmente olhar Naruto nos olhos e dizer que o amava. Há muito tempo ele sonhava com isso, e agora sua mãe o esmagava fazendo-o ficar cada vez mais impaciente.

- K-Kaa-saan... -Sasuke conseguiu dizer, enquanto todo mundo ria. Depois do que pareceram séculos, Mikoto soltou-o, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Itachi foi o próximo a abraçá-lo, seguido de Deidara. Fugaku permaneceu imóvel, apenas sorria, algo que não caia muito bem no sério Uchiha.

Naruto foi o ultimo que se aproximou do moreno, fazendo-o lentamente, um sorriso fazendo-se presente em seus lábios, enquanto Sasuke o estudava atentamente, os olhos muito azuis do loiro o enfeitiçaram, faziam-no se lembrar da calmaria do mar, do barulho das ondas e do vento úmido e salgado de uma praia, sua pele morena combinava com o seu cheiro marítimo e doce combinados com a colônia que sempre usava, e seus lábios eram como sua voz, macios, másculos. Mas o que Sasuke mais gostou foi o brilho de seus olhos, as expressões e sentimentos que Sasuke sempre sentia quando o loiro falava também eram transmitidas por aqueles orbes azuis.

- Gosta do que vê? - o loiro perguntou, num sussurro rouco na orelha do moreno, fazendo os cabelos de sua nuca arrepiar.

- Tenho mesmo que responder? - o moreno sorriu, e envolveu seus braços no pescoço do loiro, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

- Sou tão feio assim?

- Não vou nem conseguir dormir á noite - brincou. Naruto o deitou de volta na cama e capturou seus lábios rosados num beijo apaixonado.

- È uma pena... - Naruto quebrou o beijo quando o ar faltou. - Que eu não vou poder dormir mais com você...

- Huh?

- Eu sou feio lembra? - Naruto fingiu estar ofendido.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... O que eu quis dizer foi que eu vou passar a noite toda olhando pra você... - o moreno tentou concertar, achando que o loiro não havia entendido a brincadeira, mas era ele que não havia percebido o tom fingido que o loiro usara.

- Eu estava brincando, baka... - Naruto olhou em volta, percebendo que estavam sozinhos no quarto. - Parece que eles querem nos dar um pouco de privacidade.

- È... Onde tínhamos parado mesmo? - O Uchiha perguntou com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto pálido e feminino.

- Não quer começar tudo de novo?

- Pode ser... Mas num hospital?

- Qual é o problema? - Naruto se levantou e trancou a porta. E depois voltou, já tirando a camisa... (**meeh**_**:**__ I am evil Mwhahahaa_).

**...:::****Time Skiip:::...**

**10 anos depois...**

Uchiha Sasuke estava sentando em frente ao seu computador, no quarto que ele dividia com aquele que amava, Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke não era mais Uchiha Sasuke e sim Uzumaki Sasuke. A pagina do Word em que ele estivera terminado seu livro jazia minimizada e esquecida enquanto ele olhava as fotos dele e de seu dobe com um sorriso sereno nos lábios.

Numa foto, a que ele não conseguia tirar os olhos estavam ele e Naruto, na praia, de noite, a lua estava cheia, grande, banhando-os com seu brilho, Naruto um Sasuke sorridente, seus braços morenos em volta da cintura pálida e com um pouco mais de curvas do que deveria ter do moreno, cujas bochechas estavam coradas. Naruto parecia estar murmurando algo pervertido na orelha do moreno fazendo-o corar, e este exibia um belo anel em seu quarto dedo, um anel de compromisso.

**Flashback**** on-**

Família Uchiha e o Sr. Namikaze, orgulhosos que seus filhos tinham terminado o colegial, e ambos entraram para as melhores universidades do país, resolveram fazer uma viagem "em família", aonde, todos iriam para casa de praia que os Uchihas possuíam. Naruto e Sasuke insistiram em dividir um quarto, o que gerou risadas maliciosas de Itachi e um Sasuke vermelho como um tomate - Naruto não perdeu a oportunidade, _blackmail material_ -.

Cinco horas de viagem de avião, e quem diria que nosso amigo loiro tinha medo de altura? Durante cinco horas Sasuke foi esmagado por seu namorado - que já fora corajoso - ouvindo o mesmo dizer que eles iriam cair. Com um Sasuke quase morto por sufocamento, as duas famílias chegaram ao seu destino. Fugaku abriu a porta da frente e todos entraram, bom, nem todos. Sem ninguém perceber, o loiro mais novo desaparecera... completamente...sem deixar rastros.

Sasuke entrou no quarto, e deixou a porta aberta esperando o loiro entrar. Detalhe, não havia loiro nenhum. Sasuke se encontrou sozinho no corredor.

- Naruto..? – tentou chamá-lo. Procurou por todos os cantos, andou pela casa, cuidadosamente, atento a qualquer pista ou sinal do loiro ou até mesmo por coisas que podiam indicar que aquilo era mais uma das brincadeiras do loiro.

- Sasuke querido, o que aconteceu? – Mikoto e entrou na sala, já cansada de ver seu filho mais novo correr pela casa freneticamente.

- Cadê o Naruto mãe?

- Ele não estava com você?

- Bem... Pensei que estivesse... Onde estão Otou-san e Minato-san? Talvez eles saibam..

- Você conhece o seu pai..provavelmente naquele maldito escritório conversando sobre negócios..Pelo amor de Deus..estamos de férias! – Sasuke riu e saiu em busca do seu namorado desaparecido.

Talvez ele tenha saído para dar uma volta na cidade? Sasuke calçou um par de tênis aleatórios e saiu andando mesmo, o centro não era longe Dalí e a vista era incrível. Sasuke andou pelas lojas apinhadas de pessoas comprando roupas, lembranças, chapéus de praia, algumas sentadas nas mesas em frente das sorveterias jogando conversa fora enquanto se refrescavam com um delicioso sorvete. O sol estava realmente forte, Sasuke esquecera de passar filtro e já sentia seus efeitos em sua pele muito branca, mas ainda não desistira de encontrar Naruto..e se o loiro estivesse perdido? Só estavam ali havia algumas horas e o loiro já se metera em confusão...

Sasuke já estava quase desistindo quando viu. Uma figura loira sentada na sorveteria no fim da rua, á sua frente estava uma bela mulher, seus cabelos chegavam até o meio de suas costas num tom pêssego, vestia roupas simples, um shorts curto e branco com uma regata preta colada marcando suas curvas. Os dois riam, mais tarde Sasuke veio a descobrir o nome dela, era Tayuya, pois Naruto gritara algo como "EU NUNCA TE TRAIRIA TAYUYA!" Sasuke fez menção de ir embora, Naruto provavelmente amigara alguém rapidamente como era esperado dele, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção... A mão da moça estava sobre a dele e ela cochichava algo em seu ouvido. Quando terminou, deixou algo em cima da mesa, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e disse:

- Te vejo hoje à noite então?

- Sim, mas lembre-se, Sasuke não pode saber.

Sasuke sentiu seu mundo desabar. Saiu andando, sem olhar nada nem ninguém, cuidadoso para não ser visto por Naruto, se dirigiu até a praia e se sentou na beira do mar, tirou os tênis e sentiu a água quente acariciar seus pés doloridos da caminhada. Sentiu algo quente escorrendo pelo rosto, mas não podia derramar lágrimas para alguém que não as merecia. Naruto o estava traindo com aquela.. á quanto tempo..e quem era ela? Tantas perguntas passaram por sua cabeça, as dúvidas deixavam a situação ainda pior. Sasuke não voltou para casa, ficou ali, deitado na areia, contemplando o horizonte, pensando em sua vida..como eram as coisas antes da luz se fazer presente em sua vida, as duas luzes de sua vida..a luz de seus olhos..e a luz de seu coração, pensando em como eram as coisas antes de Naruto aparecer... Naruto o ajudara a confiar em si mesmo apesar de sua deficiência... Naruto o ensinou a ultrapassar seus limites e vencer, Naruto o ensinou a sorrir, a achar um sorriso em casa lágrima... Naruto o transformara na pessoa que era hoje... E... Agora... Será que tudo aquilo não passava de mentiras? Será que Naruto se cansara dele? Será que Naruto gostava mais do Sasuke cego? A noite ia chegando, mas as repostas àquelas perguntas estavam longe de chegar.

-xx-

Naruto finalmente retornara a mansão e agora procurava o moreno, estava querendo levar Sasuke á praia...tomar um banho de sol, talvez surfar um pouco, mas o moreno sumira!

- Naruto-kun, aí está você, Sasuke-chan estava te procurando. – Mikoto avistou o loiro nos jardins, ainda em sua busca pelo moreno.

- Está? Também estou procurando por ele... Sabe pra onde ele foi?

- Pra cidade acho... Mas deve voltar em breve... Temos reserva em um restaurante ele sabe disso, não quero que se atrasem meninos..

- Ah... Mikoto-san... Está tudo bem se não formos?

- Já tem outros planos?

- È que...

- Usem proteção. – e saiu. Uchihas eram diretos demais para o gosto do Uzumaki. Naruto suspirou, a noite estava caindo tingindo o céu de alaranjado. Logo os Uchihas e seu pai estariam saindo para jantar e Tayuya chegaria. Queria que esta noite fosse perfeita. Tinha tudo planejado. Só esperava que não Sasuke chegasse na hora errada.

Depois das despedidas e instruções os adultos foram embora, sobrando apenas Naruto na grande casa. Minutos depois o som da campainha encheu seus ouvidos e Naruto abriu a porta, Tayuya estava parada com várias sacolas, Naruto pegou algumas e a convidou para entrar.

- Trouxe tudo?

- Tudinho... Onde pretende fazer? No quarto?

- Estava pensando no jardim..está uma noite linda, cheia de estrelas..pode ser romântico..mas nada nos impede de fazer algo no quarto _também. _– Naruto mexeu suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo a garota rir.

- Coitado do Sasuke... Não sei como ele te agüenta...

- Nem eu. - ele riu e coçou a nuca de um jeito característico. – Bom, vamos ao trabalho, mandei uma mensagem pra ele me encontrar ás nove em frente de casa. Mas ele sumiu. Não sei se ele recebeu. Mas do jeito que ele é paranóico e não saí sem celular...

Tayuya havia preparado uma jantar simples, mas delicioso para os dois, ajeitou a mesa na varanda do quarto do moreno cuja vista dava para a praia, velas foram colocas entre os pratos e a champagne já estava gelando. A cama estava coberta de pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas e haviam velas que iam desde a porta da frente, subiam a escada e faziam um caminho até o quarto do moreno.

- Naruto, pelo amor de Deus... Não vá botar fogo na casa... È lindo isso que você está fazendo... Mas quando terminar não esqueça de apagar essas velas... – disse a garota quando Naruto acendeu a ultima vela. – O garçom está esperando lá embaixo, quando Sasuke chegar ele virá servir vocês, é só dizer o que querem... O jantar... Sobremesa... Bebidas... Tudo com ele... Tem o anel que eu te dei mais cedo?

- Claro que tenho! Que falta de fé em mim!

- Mas me conta agora... Como está pensando em propor..

- Algo bem romântico... Que bom que perguntou..Vê o que você acha... Estava pensando em colocar o anel na boca e beijá-lo... Aí o anel—

- Espera, espera... O que? Eca! Isso não é nem um pouco romântico... È nojento...

- Deu muito trabalho pensar nisso sabia?

- Sei que deu... Eu sei que é clichê..Mas você deveria fazer como uma pessoa normal, ficar de joelhos, pegar a mão dele e propor... È tão mais bonito...

- Mas isso é tão... Todo mundo faz... Queria que fosse inesquecível...

- Vai ser! Tenho que ir, agora tome um banho, não nesse banheiro, use outro, esse está arrumado pro usa noite especial de vocês... Fique bem gatinho pro Sasukinho...Meu marido ta me esperando..Não posso acreditar que você me pediu ajuda no meio da minha lua-de-mel Naruto..-Riu. – Bom, boa sorte. – e foi embora.

- Obrigado Tayuya, e diga oi pro Kidomaru!

Depois que a moça saiu Naruto tomou um banho no banheiro de Itachi, rezando para o mais velho não descobrir, vestiu uma calça jeans escuras e uma camisa branca, deixando os três primeiros botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até os seus cotovelos, nos pés um par de tênis Calvin Klein que Sasuke havia lhe dado. Naruto agora se encontrava sentado no sofá da sala jogando um joguinho aleatório em seu celular enquanto esperava por Sasuke, mas o moreno já estava meia hora atrasado, assim decidiu que ligaria para saber se ele recebera seu sms.

(1)_Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu_

_Tooku yori mo ima musunda kareta hitomi wo_

_Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai_

_Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru_

Esse era o toque de Sasuke para Naruto, ele dizia que Naruto fora seu primeiro beijo... Seu beijo monocromático... Seu primeiro e único amor... Naruto sorriu com a lembrança. Naruto decidiu esperar mais alguns minutos antes de apagar as velas e sair em busca de Sasuke.

-xx-

Sasuke estava deitado na areia, observando as estrelas, não pensava em mais nada agora, apenas observava os pequenos pontos brilhantes na imensidão azul escura. O vento soprava mais forte agora bagunçando seus cabelos, e para impedi-los de atrapalhar sua visão ele os colocara atrás da orelha. Seus braços e rosto ardiam de ficar no sol o dia inteiro sem a proteção de um filtro solar, no dia seguinte ele provavelmente estaria descascando... Ah, a sua sorte. Mas isso nem se comparava com a ardência em seu coração, somente a idéia de Naruto o estar traído o fazia ter vontade de gritar, arrancar o próprio coração do peito e atirá-lo longe, talvez a dor parasse... Talvez não sentir nada fosse melhor do que sentir tamanha dor... Pronto, voltara a pensar naquilo... Estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho não pensando em nada e puff! Estragara com tudo... Talvez devesse voltar... Não haveria ninguém na casa á essa hora, iriam á algum restaurante jantar... Sasuke se levantou e começou a lentamente fazer seu caminho para casa; podia vê-la dalí se quisesse, a varanda do quarto de seus pais, sua, e de Itachi, até a porta da frente...

Ver, quem diria que dia ele estaria dizendo isso, podia ver sua casa. Ver seus amigos. Ver sua família. Tudo graças á Naruto. Seus pensamentos sempre se voltavam á Naruto. Isso porque sua felicidade, sua vida... Era o loiro.

- O que farei sem aquele idiota? Sem o Naruto... Mesmo com visão... Sou tão cego quanto antigamente...

- Então, se casa comigo.

Sasuke parou. Não reparara nas lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto castigado pelo sol, aquelas quatro palavras perfuraram seu coração, mas não foi dor o sentimento que o encheu, e sim alegria. Sasuke se virou lentamente, Naruto estava á alguns metros, ajoelhado, suado, tentando recuperar a respiração, segurando um belo anel de noivado.

- Case comigo Sasuke, eu quero ser sua luz pelo resto de nossas vidas. – Naruto se levantou e caminhou lentamente até o moreno, pegando sua mão, enxugando suas lágrimas com a outra. – Por que você desapareceu? – Sasuke desviou o olhar, hesitando.

-... – Sasuke estava feliz... Realmente feliz, mas ele ainda estava preocupado com aquela mulher... Afinal... Quem era ela? A cena que ele viu era sugestiva, mas podia ter sido coisa de sua cabeça...

- Você por acaso me viu com Tayuya? – Ai como Sasuke odiava quando Naruto o conseguia ler. – Ciumes?

- Quem é ela?

- Uma amiga... Ela se casou á três semanas atrás lembra? Mas como você estava doente não podemos ir... Ela está aqui em lua de mel, lhe pedi uma ajudinha com... Isto – e mostrou a aliança. E Sasuke riu. E riu. Riu, riu²³.

- O sol fritou seus miolos foi?

Sasuke simplesmente encostou seus lábios nos do moreno, passando seus braços por seu pescoço fechando o pequeno espaço entre eles, Naruto massageava o lábio inferior do moreno, que partiu os lábios levemente permitindo a entrado do loiro, e agora a batalha por dominância começara. Naruto tinha seus braços em volta da cintura fina do moreno, seu aperto era forte e gentil. Os dois beijaram apaixonadamente, como se fosse o primeiro depois de muito tempo. Depois do que pareceram séculos eles se separam por falta de ar. Naruto pegou mais vez a mão do moreno e mostrou o anel.

- O que me diz?

- Preciso dizer alguma coisa? – Naruto colocou o anel do quarto dedo do moreno e lhe deu um selhinho.

- Precisamos registrar esse momento camarão!

PAFT! Naruto fora socado na cabeça pelo cometário.

- O que? Você está parecendo um camarão todo vermelho do sol desse jeito –riu. Tirou o celular do bolso, chamou uma pessoa que fazia uma caminhada noturna na praia e pedia pra ela tirar uma foto dos dois abraçados na praia.

**Flashback**** off-**

Sasuke ouviu a porta da frente abrir e fechar, fechou logo a janela da foto e fingiu que estava trabalhando quando Naruto entrou no quarto.

- Fingindo que estava trabalhando de novo?

- Estou trabalhando! Tá... Estou sem idéia pro final desse livro...

Naruto se sentou na cadeira ao lado da sua.

- Deixe-me ler... 500 páginas? Caramba Sasuke...

- Depois eu penso em um final... Nunca fui bom em finais... Mas esse, eu queria que fosse especial sabe, como o nosso.

- Sasuke, não tivemos um final ainda, estamos longe de ter um final. Nosso final vai ser, quando morrermos juntos, de mãos dadas, dizendo que nos amamos, aí sim será ponto final. Por enquanto só terá pontos.

Sasuke sorriu e beijou-o.

-Obrigado Naruto. Já sei como terminar.

- Nee, Sasuke, o pessoal da adoção ligou?

A expressão de Sasuke entristeceu.

- Ainda não...

- Eles vão ligar... Não se preocupe. – Naruto beijou a testa do moreno e tirou a gravata que usava, atirando-a na cama, mas pegou-a de volta e colocou-a no cesto de roupa suja sob o olhar acusador do marido. – Ainda tem lasanha?

- Comprei ramem.

- Yaaay – e saiu. Sasuke riu e voltou pro seu trabalho.

Eram quase sete horas, Sasuke estava digitando as ultimas linhas do seu último capitulo quando seu telofone tocou. Naruto atendeu e conversou um pouco. Provavelmente era Itachi chamando-os para jantar em algum lugar aleatório. Quando terminou Naruto entrou correndo no quarto, lágrimas em seus olhos.

- SASUKECONSEGUIMOSVAMOSSERPAIS! –gritou/chorou/falou.

- Calma Naruto, eu não falo essa língua, japonês por favor!

Naruto respirou algumas vezes para se acalmar e disse:

- Conseguimos! Vamos ser pais! Vamos finalmente adotar uma criança! Pode ser até o Haru! Eu sei que você adorou ele, depois de todas as vezes que fomos ao orfanato..e quem sabe depois dele podemos adotar mais e...Temos que contar pro seus pais, pro meu..pro Itachi e pro Deidara... – Sasuke cortou o loiro abraçando-o. A vida era perfeita. Tinha a luz de sua vida, e agora, essa luz estava ficando ainda mais brilhante e maior. Algumas coisas tinham chegado á um ponto, mas um novo parágrafo começara.

OWARI.

* * *

Chorey.

Amores da minha vida, terminou. Eu particularmente não sou boa para dar finais, espero que este tenha sido satisfatório. Agradeço a todos que seguiram essa fic do começo até o final, eu queria colocar o nome de todo mundo aqui mas fiquei com medo de esquecer alguém, e seria injusto...sl..mas do fundo do meu coração, obrigada por tudo, pelas reviews, pelas dicas, pelo carinho.

Agora, advinhem, quantas páginas essa fic deram no word? só um pequeno desafiosinho XD

(1)Musica: Monochrome no Kiss - SID (Veja a tradução)

Reviewzinhas por favorzinho (eu respondo eu juro) e eu paro de encher o saco XD

Beijos~ Ninhah


End file.
